Quitters
by FearlessModeActivate
Summary: Sequel to "Sellouts". One woman. Two directions that she's being pulled at. One is a sellout in the scripts, but all he wants is for her to fight for what she wants. The other is a real life quitter that wants to protect her from getting hurt. Now, Daphne Consuelos is left with a decision that could impact not only her life, but her relationships...
1. The Biggest Asshole In America

_**Quitters**_

_**Sometimes, it takes a relative to make you realize that you are wrong when it comes to certain things...**_

* * *

Daphne Anne Consuelos didn't know where she was headed, but she kept walking. She kept walking and she never turned back. It was safe to say that she was someone that she never intended to be—she was a quitter. She turned her back on the WWE and that left a dry taste in her mouth. However, her intentions were that she was going to return the work tomorrow and work on the new script that will be given to her. She walked through the streets of Los Angeles, before a black BMW parked a couple inches ahead of her. The headlights were still on as she could hear the sound of white high heels placing themselves on the street ground. The woman ahead of her seemed like a vision with the beaming street lights on her. Then, Daphne realized that it was not a vision, that it was a woman with red hair, green eyes and fair to pale skin. She could not place her finger on who the woman was—should could have been a random stranger that worried about her safety.

"Daphne," the redhead woman spoke in a soft way, "Connie is really concerned about you. She wants to see you to make sure that nothing bad happens to you." Daphne continued to look at the woman in front of her. It seemed like her cousin, Connie Mitchell knew her, and so she thought that she could trust the woman, even though she didn't know her name, "Come on, and take a few steps inside the car and we're going to be going to the studio."

"What studio?" Daphne wasn't processing what was on her mind. She quit the WWE. She turned her back on all of her friends that wanted her to stay and fight things. Worst of all, she turned her back on her boyfriend, Colby Lopez, who had no clue that she would pull something like this. She felt like the world's biggest asshole, but she felt like this was what she needed to do to scare the WWE like her friend, Phil Brooks, also known as CM Punk did. However, she was going to do things her own way and not play by his playbook.

"CBS Television City; Connie's on a live interactive singing competition show called _Rising Star_. She's an Expert on it. Now, come on." the redhead ordered Daphne as she stepped into the backseat of the car. Daphne landed face first on the leather cushions of the other seat, while she took the seat nearest from one of the windows. The redhead went back to her seat as placed her seat belt, looked into her mirrors and drive away. Daphne felt too depressed to put on her seatbelt, but she had to think about her safety, so she got up and placed her seatbelt on. She exchanged a look with the redhead and she knew exactly who it was.

It was Connie's manager, Rose Malone.

"Rose, you're Connie's manager?" Daphne asked in a confused way, just like Renee Paquette was Daphne's babysitter, Rose was once Connie's babysitter, before she made it big in Hollywood. She knew that Rose was trying to get a client, but somehow, she ended up scoring Connie as a client. This was a mystery to her.

Rose smirked intelligently, "Hello, Daphne."

* * *

Meanwhile, Connie Mitchell was not feeling in the best mental state, ever since she saw Daphne having a meltdown on live television. It made her upset that she would be receiving all of this attention, but not for something good, but for something that she could not control at all. Connie was eighteen years old with wavy brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. From her choice of clothing, it was safe to say that Daphne was not the only one that liked leather because Connie wore a leather jacket, a white top and black skinny jeans as she waited for her cousin.

"I guess, she'll need some water. She might be dehydrated, but I would really like to keep her inside my dressing room until the show is over. I don't want her around other people, but Rose and I. Daphne can be very blunt and argue a lot. So, it would be best to do that." Connie informed Brad Paisley, who was her fellow Expert on the show as he went to ask some of the backstage hands to fill her dressing room with a bunch of water bottles.

Before she did that, she had informed that none of the remaining six contestants to not talk to Daphne, not wanting any of them to say something that could upset her. Also, they had to put away any social media that they had, so that no wrestling fans would know about Daphne's whereabouts. The last thing that she needed was for this place to be bombarded with wrestling fans. It's not like she didn't like wrestling fans, but they could get pretty rowdy for her and she did not need to stress or overwhelm anyone.

"Don't fucking touch me!" the whole room shook to its core as her Daphne Consuelos came storming into what they called the "Holding Room". The Holding Room was used to keep the contestants in before they performed out to raise the wall (which was the whole thing about the show Connie was a part of) or advance to the next round. Daphne had broken free from Rose's grasp. There was something that she hated and that was to be handled by a grown person and treated like a child.

"Crap," Connie muttered as each of the contestants saw the look of concern and irritation written in her face, placing a smile on her face, "Hey Daphne," she spoke softly, trying not to get on her cousin's bad side as Daphne looked carelessly in the Holding Room, "I'm glad that you can come here." she knew the timing was bad and that Daphne would rather be wrestling, but she had to try to make her cousin feel better.

There was no words to describe Daphne Consuelos—she was rude, blunt and very opinionated. She was someone that does not settle for anything less. Connie was the same way sometimes, but she had a nicer approach than her cousin, who was not afraid to speak her mind. It had been a while, since she and Daphne had been in the exact same room as each other due to their difficult travel schedules, "Connie, why the hell am I here?" Daphne asked, feeling confused about everything. She did not want to be in the same room with many people because she felt like her whole world was crashing down, "I seriously thought I was being kindly kidnapped at the parking lot, but when I saw that it was Rose in the car, I relaxed a bit, but I am super pissed that you brought me here."

"I saw what happened with you breaking down and crying—I knew something like this was bound to happen," Connie spoke up, trying to reason with Daphne, "You looked so distraught and I heard that you said a lot of things that should have not been said at all and I was so scared for you. Look, I know that you hate being brought into my world, but I feel like I need to keep a good look after you, before you are trusted to be by yourself." she was worried about Daphne—she was not her normal self; more like a meaner version of herself, but all she wanted to know was that Daphne was going to be okay and that it is nothing serious.

"I am not a baby," Daphne responded, "I am an adult and you're the child out of the two of us. I should be looking after you! I do not need to be looked after because I can handle myself quite well on my own. Just because I blew a gasket out there does not mean it is normally going to happen with me. When I go to work tomorrow, you'll see that I am fine." she put on a false smile, trying not to make Connie worry about her because she always hated to be brought into Connie's successful world and how she ran things. It almost made her sad that Connie was only eighteen and was able to reach this success that she dreamt of reaching.

"Here's the thing," Connie spoke up, "You're not going back to work tomorrow. I refuse to release you so you can go back to work and overstress yourself. Did you not realize that you breaking down in front of the whole world is a big, big deal? Daphne! You need a break! You need to sit down and unwind. Perhaps, go to Ajax and visit your family. They all have been so worried about you."

"Who are you to say that I need a break, Connie? You can have a break, whenever you want, but what I do: you take a break for about a month and the show continues. They don't stop with you until you are better and up on your feet again. All of my hard would be for nothing and that is something that you don't understand because you're not a wrestler." Daphne retorted back as Connie tried to keep her anger out of control; she refused to argue with her cousin because she was not being herself.

"You're right," Connie agreed, "But, you're not Wonder Woman, Daphne. Not even a little bit. I don't think that going back to work is going to get you whatever you have been asked for. You have been screwed over by the WWE multiple times. How many more heartbreaks can you go through until you understand the fact that these people are not going to change what they believe for you? People don't change! Men in power do not change for you; not even if you wish for it," Connie said as the whole room got silent—not even breathing was heard, "For example, do you remember Isaac?" she whispered as Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, the guy that almost beat me to death, but I almost felt sorry for what happened to you," Daphne said darkly as Connie knew what was going to come out of her mouth. It was something that she tried to avoid, "I mean, everyone in this room must have a vision that you're this perfect angel that came from this perfect life, but that is not Connie Colette Mitchell at all," she smirked as she looked at all the _Rising Star_ Experts and contestants—weren't they all going to be in for a shock?

"Please Daphne, don't." Connie begged, tears almost stormed out of her eyes, but she wanted to be strong. Daphne smirked again—it must have been that she was not in a good mental state that was causing her to be so heartless, but still, she could not afford for Daphne to spill that dark secret about her. Daphne was not being herself; this was not the same woman that she grew up with. This Daphne was different from the Daphne that had been with Rose. Connie began to believe that this was not the Daphne she loved.

"Isaac molested you." Daphne admitted. The whole Holding Room went in silence as Connie tried to fight back to the tears. Why would Daphne admit this secret to everyone in the room? How could she be so heartless and not regret the things that she said? This was not the same Daphne that Connie once knew; this Daphne literally did not care anymore and that is what broke her heart.

"Connie," Daphne heard a soft-spoken male voice say her name. Her first impression of the guy was that he looked like Steven Tyler—only from the hair, but from appearance, he looked like Jim Morrison from The Doors, "Is that true?" he whispered to her as Daphne looked at Connie as her spirt was crushed completely. So instead of responding to the guy, she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Everyone exchanged nasty looks at Daphne—she thought that they were all just hating on her for no apparent reason, but she could not hold on to their stares for long as her phone vibrated and her iPhone 5c was pulled out from her pocket of her bodysuit. She noticed that it was a text from her boyfriend, Colby that read: _"Daphne, where are you?"_ he texted to her as she then looked at another text from Renee Paquette that read, _"Call me!" _Then, there was another one from Brie Danielson that read, "_We have the script to evaluate tomorrow!" _Also, another one from Jonathan Good that read, "_BITCH, PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE!"_

"You know, you really upset her?" the same guy that had questioned Connie, if the molestation was true broke the silence in the Holding Room as Daphne sat up straight to look at him, "You just aired her dirty laundry in front of everyone and you did it in the most heartless way possible. Don't take out your frustrations out on her because she had been through a lot this week. She's confused over why you would do that and then, she is stressed out because she didn't want to do this show, but she had no other choice, but to do it. Honestly, Connie is the sweetest person and she was looking out for you. She really wants you to get better and you were not helping her at all. You were almost breaking her apart and just pointing out things that she did not want to be pointed out. How are you going to live your life knowing that you did this?"

Daphne stood up and walked out the room. She did not deserve to be lectured by someone that she didn't even know his name. Who the hell was he to tell her that she broke Connie and that Daphne was heartless? Daphne walked across the hall, the producers and backstage hands made sure to stay out of her way because who knew what this woman was capable of? She found the plaque that read "Connie Mitchell" and began to bang on the door.

"Who is it?" she heard Connie ask.

"Daphne, I really need to talk to you and explain, where I am at in a calm manner," Daphne moved a strand of her hair to the back of her hear as she saw the door open. Connie still looked pissed off and not wanting to see any company, but she had no other choice, but to do week nine of _Rising Star_ tonight. She granted permission for Daphne to walk inside her room, "Look, I am the last person that you want to see right now, but, I really am so sorry about spilling your secret in front of everyone. I was not thinking straight and I feel awful that it had to come out the way it did. I will regret that for the rest of my life because molestation should not just be brought out in the open like that. It's a sensitive manner that should be taken seriously, especially in our family because it happened to you."

"Yeah, but I don't want people to feel pity for me because it happened. I got over eventually because I am successful in what I do and I know how much you want to be Divas Champion, but you have something that I don't: you have a guy that really likes you and I wish I had that. I am so envious of you Daphne because I want love like you have with Colby. He was there for you, when Isaac almost beat and raped you to death, but I had no one to have my back, when it came to that. You thought I was lying because I did not like the guy, but you didn't believe it until it happened to you. I felt so alone, when that happened to me because all of my innocence was taken away from me. It was such an ugly, ugly time for me and I hate to think about it."

Daphne could not believe it. Connie was jealous of her? Successful Connie was jealous of her! This had to be some wacky world because Connie had everything in the world, but she did have a point: Connie was not seeing anyone. She had no boyfriend to love like Daphne was able to have with her boyfriend Colby, "Why would you be jealous of me? I mean, you have people that are defending your honor for what I did. Just before I came here, I had some guy tell me that I really upset you and what I did was so horrible because you're this sweet girl. I felt like the biggest asshole in America."

Connie chuckled, knowing what she did with the guy that talked down Daphne, before she came here, earlier in the week and basically bashed his song choice would make what Daphne did to her seem like child's play, "Nah, I think that I might have you beat when it comes to being the biggest asshole in America. By the way, who was the guy that defended my honor like you claim he did?" she asked curiously, knowing that there was at least three guys that could have stuck up for her.

"It was the guy with the hair. The one that reminds me of Steven Tyler. The one that you stuck up for last week." Daphne couldn't put a finger to his name because the only name that she called him was the guy with the hair. Connie smiled as she knew, who had stuck up for her. It was Jesse Kinch, who had made Daphne realize what she did to her was wrong. She knew that she and Jesse were not in good terms, but the fact that he went out to make sure that Daphne felt bad for herself might have been one of the sweetest things that any guy had done for her. It got Daphne's head out of her ass.

"His name is Jesse and he is a sweet guy. I mean, he might seem a little intimidating at first, but he is just a soft-spoken soul, when you get to know him. I mean, you should try to have a conversation with him. Perhaps, you can thank him for giving you that motivation to talking to me. I feel like you will see what I have seen with him these past nine weeks." Connie advised as Daphne saw Connie's smile. It had been a smile that she hadn't seen in a while.

"I might have a chit-chat with the guy, before he goes on. Might need to ask him a couple things." Daphne formed a smirk on her face.

She was going to have a conversation with Jesse.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I only own Daphne Consuelos, Connie Mitchell and Rose Malone. Anyone other people or show used in this chapter or even in this story, I do not own; they belong to themselves, ABC and or even the WWE. _**

_Well, that was the first chapter. Daphne didn't exactly go home, but she was brought to her cousin, who felt like she needed to keep a good eye on Daphne, due to her breaking down in front of the WWE Universe. You saw that Daphne was not like herself and she admitted some things that should have never been admitted. Also, you say Daphne interact with people outside of the WWE, but there are more things that you are going to learn about her within this sequel. Who knows? There might be a straight edge quitter that might be in the next chapter that is willing to happen. Also, Daphne's group of friends find where she has been hanging around. So, be on the lookout for that._

_How was the start of the chapter? I wanted to focus on Daphne and how she is with her family a little more. Thank you for your time and please, favorite, follow and review! :)_


	2. The Best Helping Hand In The World

_**Quitters**_

_**Perhaps an unexpected friend could be the one to pick you up when you're down...**_

* * *

Daphne Consuelos sat in the couch of what her cousin, Connie Mitchell called the "Holding Room". She had no clue, why this was called the holding room because she had never watched _Rising Star_ before. She had never had the time because she was always on the road, doing one wrestling Live Show event to another. It was basically difficult to find some time to do things for herself because she would always have to be back to work on the very next day. The only days that she got off were Thanksgiving and Christmas. Her professional wrestling career was not compared to Connie's singing career. She would go on tour about every two years, but she always had a break for herself. Daphne did not have that luxury because no work meant that she was not making any money for herself. Plus, she didn't want a break until she won the WWE Divas Championship again.

That was her goal.

"So, red means no and blue means yes," Connie's manager, Rose Malone informed her as Daphne had out her iPhone 5s because she had downloaded the _Rising Star_ app because apparently, the people in the studio had encouraged her to be part of the show and vote if she liked a performance or not, "The television will inform you when the voting window will be closing. So, make the vote as soon as you feel like you have seen enough of the performance. Also, Connie wants you to stay inside this room until the show is over and do not talk to any of the contestants because it will disrupt their train of thoughts and they need to be focused." she informed Daphne, who nodded as she went away, so she can take a seat in the front row, where Connie wanted her to seat.

After three performances, she noticed Jesse Kinch coming her way as he played the strings of his guitar one last time as she assumed that he was performing next. Jesse acknowledged that Daphne was in the room, but did his best to ignore her because he did not want her to stress her out any more than he felt at the moment. Connie had already made a vow that she will swipe no for him, but what will the other Experts think about his song choice?

"I like your guitar," Daphne broke the silence as Jesse turned around to face a woman with fair skin, long raven black hair and blue eyes that were darker than Connie's. Daphne tried to keep it cool, not wanting to freak the guy out, "I mean, I've seen clips of you with these electric guitars, but to see you with something acoustic is kind of cool. I felt like I never introduced myself properly, I'm Daphne." she extended her hand out for him to shake it. She wondered if he was going to be as nice and soft-spoken as Connie talked about.

"I'm Jesse," he accepted her handshake as he sat down her with next to the couch, "Don't worry. Connie and I never had a proper introduction," this conversation was weird because this was the same woman that almost made Connie cry about an hour ago and to seem them talking like nothing happened felt so strange to him, "By the way, how's Connie doing? Not that I am worried about her, but I feel like she tries to make herself to be a strong person, but she might be sensitive on the inside."

Daphne chuckled, "She's fine, but she's going to be extremely picky with everyone tonight. I think that she might be easy with you. I don't know why. I think you really have been proving her wrong each and every week." she assumed as Daphne did not know the fact that Connie vowed to give Jesse a no tonight because she could not find a connection with the song.

"I think I might get a no from Connie tonight," Jesse admitted as Daphne raised a brow, "I know, but at rehearsals on Thursday, we got in a disagreement because she thought that I sold out on my song choice, but what she doesn't know is that I really worked hard on this song. I had it done a week before I even did_ Rising Star_—in my basement. All the lights were off and I was trying to make the chords and melodies my own and to find that Connie doesn't like my version of the song kind of stings me because she is someone that is so successful in Hollywood and she has sold so many albums that this song might not connect with a larger audience. The fact is that I didn't sell out at all."

Daphne giggled, when she heard him say sell out because that was her gimmick in the WWE—she was the sellout! She was the one that traded her soul to the devil, "I believe you, when you say that because I'm playing the role of a sellout, so I should know what selling out is all about and you are not doing that, Jesse. Look, I do not believe for a minute that Connie will swipe no for you. I think that she'll do the right thing in the end and she will be begging for your forgiveness." she assured him as he stood up.

"Hopefully, that occurs, so wish me luck," Jesse said with a smile on his face, "Do you have any last advice?"

"Don't suck." Daphne said, bluntly.

Well, everything turned out well for this Jesse fellow, but that was last week. This week, she intended the _Rising Star_ finale as she had promised Connie that she would take at least a week off until she knew if she wanted to remain in Los Angeles with Connie or go back to Ajax and be with her family. She knew for a fact that she was not emotionally ready to return to the WWE. She was not ready to see those familiar faces that saw her make an ass out of herself in front of national television. She refused to be the laughing stock of the entire locker room. For the past week, she had avoided any text, calls and social media because she knew that she would be looking at the messages of her friends that were worried about her. She was radio silent for the past week and she used her week well, she had been staying with Connie in her hotel as she prepared for her performance for Sunday's show. Connie would be performing with her rock band Compelling Addiction as they sing their number one single, "Goodbye, My Love".

Today was Sunday, the day of the finale as Daphne was in sweats and a blank tank top in her cousin's dressing room for the evening. She had finished painting her nails back as she waited for the show to begin. The past week for her felt odd. At this time, she would have been used to getting to the next city for RAW, but she wasn't doing that. She was relaxing and doing nothing at all. This was unheard off for Daphne Consuelos to not get ready for wrestling. For the first time this week, she got into her Twitter page and decided to tweet something.

However, just like Punk, it was not about wrestling.

_**DaphneAnne: **_Ready to watch the #RisingStarFinale. Who are you rooting for to go all the way?

Then, she posted the picture in which she took with all four of the finalist, Audrey Kate Geiger, who was a sultry singer, Dana Williams, a woman with such a timeless voice, Austin French, who had a fun voice and Jesse Kinch, who was the rocker of the competition. After she had read through everything, she posted the tweet and after thirty seconds that she had sent the tweet, her account was flooded with responses that were mostly:_ Jesse all the way! Austin French! Audrey! Dana! Jesse!_ However, there were several ones that asked her if she was going to return to the WWE, obviously hearing the news that she had walked away, in which she considered it to be going home. She just read past them, not ready to give an answer of any sorts. The tweet that stuck out to her was from someone that she knew very well and that was her boyfriend, Colby Lopez.

_**WWERollins: **_DaphneAnne guess where we're at?

She clicked on the picture on her phone as she noticed that Colby was sitting next to Nicole Garcia-Colace at a certain area. Daphne studied the photo for a moment, trying to get a clue about, where him and Nikki were and her jaw dropped, when she came to the realization of their location.

They were in the same location as she was.

* * *

"Man, I can just imagine Daphne's reaction right now!" Jonathan Good exclaimed as he looked at Colby's tweet from his girlfriend, Renee Paquette's iPhone, "I mean, this bitch has been AWOL for a week and everyone is having a freaking heart attack about, where she is, not knowing the fact that she has been with Connie all this time! It is not possible that she was with Connie and that she is _still_ alive, knowing that the two of them are different in so many ways."

"The picture that she just posted, explains where she was last Sunday. I mean, you could still see Daphne in her ring attire," Brie Danielson pointed out to Jon and Renee, while looking at the photo that Daphne had posted a few minutes ago, "The thing is why would she reach out to her cousin out of all people? It seems a little odd to me because you never hear Daphne talking about her. It was like Connie and Daphne were total strangers to each other."

"Daphne told me bits and pieces about Connie, but I don't know why she is a hidden secret because she seems like a sweet girl with a level head," Renee added on to the conversation as she noticed that she had never met Connie Mitchell, who was Daphne's younger cousin. She had seen her in the television, but Daphne never brings her up, "Daphne once told me was that Connie really left her at her time of need. The two of them were quite close, when they were young, but now, it's like they never even had a relationship."

"Connie did something and Daphne took it personal," Colby interjected from a few seats ahead of them as the three of the people turned to face him, "It's always been a habit with her. It could have been something that was never intended to be taken that way, but she took it that way because she did not know how to respond to it." he added on as everyone shook their heads.

"I think that we all have experienced that at some point," Nikki said after Colby was done talking, "I mean, I don't blame Daphne for reacting the way that she did last week or even with Connie. I knew if Brie ever left my side, that I would be pretty crushed about it because one day, we are sisters and united, but the next day, we hate each other and grow apart."

"Nicole, how many times do I need to tell you that I don't ever plan on leaving your side?" Brie said in a motherly type of way, knowing that she was always assuring her twin sister that she was not going anywhere and that she was always a phone call away.

"This would be the fifth thousandth time," Nikki teased with an eye roll as Brie shook her head, knowing that she was right, "Even though we have this Bella versus Bella angle, I will still love you no matter what." she smiled as Brie smiled back at her.

"I will too." Brie responded.

"Connie and her family moved to San Antonio," the gang looked up to find Phil Brooks, also known as CM Punk in another row of seats behind Colby and Nikki. Each and everyone of them was shocked that Phil would decided to show his face around with any of them again. The last time that all of them were in a room with each other, Phil walked out on the WWE and went home, "Connie wanted to do _America's Got Talent_ and Daphne felt betrayed because the two of them had made a promise that they would never leave each other's side. Daphne had already had an issue with her mom always leaving with her uncle in these business trips, so she felt like she had lost someone that she could be open with. Daphne had been going through therapy for some issues that Connie knew about. So, with all the leaving in her life, Daphne put her focus on wrestling. She did a match a week for about twenty bucks and then, when she was older, she did more Indy shows and began to put her heart on getting a WWE contract. Looking by the result of everything that has happened, she hit rock bottom."

"Daphne did not hit rock bottom," Colby retorted like Phil was delusional, but the straight edge man laughed at the younger man, "She just had a little emotional breakdown, but I can promise you that when she goes to work that everything will be fine with her."

Phil laughed directly at Colby's face, "You honestly think that Daphne is alright? This breakdown that she had at SummerSlam had been building up for months; maybe, even years and it was let out. What she needs to do is be at home. Perhaps, I'll find her and try to talk her into coming back to Chicago with me. I think that I can place her in the right direction and show her that wrestling is not everything in her life. I want to show her that there are good things outside of wrestling and maybe, she'll consider not going back to the WWE."

"Do you think that April, your wife, will not have a problem with Daphne staying at your guys' place in Chicago? I think the best place for her is to stay at my place in Davenport, help around my training school, until she can get back up on her two feet. I don't want her to be away from the job that she loves. I would hate it if someone took me away from wrestling, so I wouldn't want to do that with her." Colby explained as Phil sighed.

"I know, you're trying to be a good boyfriend, but your girlfriend is not herself. She can't afford to make a straight decision. I feel like I need to talk to her and prevent her from losing passion for wrestling. I do not want her to be quitting in about a year or two because she is so young and I cannot afford her to be irrelevant. I think that Daphne is the future of the Divas Division, but I need her to gain confidence within herself. I want to help her relax and get her mind in ease. Is that too much for me to ask?" Phil asked as Colby remained silent, "I promise you; nothing bad is going to happen to her, under my watch."

"I trusted you for one day and you two were having sex in a janitor's closet. What makes you think that I can trust you for about a month or two?" Colby asked, feeling disgusted, when he reminded himself of walking on Daphne and Phil getting it on in a janitor's closet in a NXT taping. Phil face palmed, he could have went on the rest of his life, not being reminded of what occurred at that one NXT taping.

"How about the fact that I am a married man? How about the fact that I am older and wiser? Look, I'm married to April and Daphne's dating you. I think I can control myself just fine. So, what do you say?" Phil asked, hoping that the two toned wrestler was finally agreeing with him. Colby remained silent as he looked at his group of friends, hoping that they can shed some light on what he should do.

"I want to do the Brie Mode and Bitchsuelos angle, so I would say let her be with Phil, but keep a close eye on her, when you can." Brie advised him as Colby nodded.

"Fine, but one slip up or screw up for you and she's going to Davenport." Colby agreed, but was not happy about it.

* * *

_Now that you have finally met Punk, do you think that he will be the one to finally put Daphne on the right track? What will it take for Daphne to finally return to the WWE? The next chapter will take place about a month after this chapter with Daphne in Chicago with Phil. What issues will they talk about? Also, the Punk comparisons will come up again and will be called out on._

_Anyway, I just want to thank everyone that favored, followed and reviewed. It was so overwhelming about the attention that this story got and I hope you continue to express your love for the story. The next chapter will begin Daphne's recovery mentally, spiritually and physically! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	3. The Quitters In Chicago

_**Quitters**_

_**All it takes is for a friend to be forward with you with the truth...**_

* * *

Phil Brooks took Daphne Consuelos back to Chicago the next night. He felt like this was the only way that he could catch up to her and really convince her that there are better things than the WWE for her. Daphne was twenty-four years old. She had spent the first half of her twenties trying to make a name for herself in the wrestling world. Now, he wanted to know if she knew who she was outside of the wrestling scene. Outside of the ring, the glitz and glamour of _Total Divas_. Phil wanted to know if she had substance within herself. When he had contacted his wife April Brooks about Daphne staying at their home, she was a little angry, but she knew deep inside that Phil would do nothing to hurt her. She only had a few rules that Daphne had to live by: she was not allowed in the bedroom and could not touch her collection of Chuck Taylor's and rare comic books that took her years to attain in her possession. It had been a month since she left the WWE and the wrestling dirt sheets have connected her leaving to CM Punk's walking out of the WWE.

It was September and out of all of her friends, she was able to get into hold with her boyfriend, Colby Lopez. She felt like he needed to know where her situation was and how she did not have the heart to go back to wrestling. Colby knew from the sound of her voice that she was really broken in the inside and needed to clear her head. This afternoon, Phil had managed to pull her out of bed as Daphne put on a pair of baggy and grey sweatpants and a white tank as the two of them went up his balcony, which they could see the streets of Chicago at. Phil gestured for her to take a seat across from him one the red couch, which he sat on the black single recliner couch that was his favorite chair to go to. Daphne could sense that Phil was going to go to one of his lectures and she was prepared for it.

"I'm not going to say that I told you so because it might be considered still a shock that it occurred to you. I want you to know that what happened with you at SummerSlam was something that isn't something that you can look at for a moment and then ignore. Breaking down in front of millions of people is not normal and most importantly, it is not professional at all. Your character and the human being side of you are two separate things and should not be morphed into one. Daphne, I know how you feel. You feel angry at the fact that you aren't the top star of your division and that you have not been champion. I know that feeling because that is what I felt in January. How you just snapped and reacted was something that I felt like doing because no one seemed to give a shit about me and how I felt. Daphne, perhaps what happened is a sign." Phil explained as Daphne looked at him, piercing her blue eyes through his hazel colored eyes that she could never tell if they were blue or green.

"A sign of what, Phil?" Daphne asked, feeling nervous about what will come out of his mouth.

"That you shouldn't be wrestling anymore. Being a professional wrestler requires you to have thick skin and to know how to manage your stress in the healthiest way. I remembered trying to teach you that, when you came to the main roster that you need to eat healthier foods that will not increase your stress. You seemed to be fine when I left, but have you been changing your eating habits and not eating your fruits and veggies?" Phil asked as Daphne sighed. Ever since Phil left, she had not been eating as well as she should. It is difficult to find a healthy meal on the road, when the most convenient food is fast food. Even though she avoided places like McDonalds, which did not stop her from going inside and having food that will help comfort her.

"I'm a wrestler. I can't find a single healthy restaurant to go into, when your boyfriend and Assbrose want to go to Wendy's and have a Baconator! I try to have their fruit salads, but it is not fulfilling to me anymore. No healthy food I tried made me happy anymore, so that's why over a cupped fruit, I went with French fries. I felt like it was escape from all the pressures that the WWE has placed on me. They want to build me up to become champion and then, they kick me to the curb for your wife, who has not earned a single damn thing in the company!" Daphne ranted as Phil shushed her, trying to get his friend to calm down, before the whole city of Chicago could hear her.

"Is some of your stress linked to April? I do not know what April did to deserve all of the hatred that you have been putting on her. Look, I know that she felt depressed, when I left, but her best friend was not with her and I left, how do you expect her to react to her feelings? You, Colby, Jon and everyone else gave up on her, when she needed a friend. April called me the Monday of the week of SummerSlam in tears that you told her that she was second best to me? When was I ever involved in the fucking conversation? I do not want to be brought into your petty and childish school girl fights. Daphne, you are twenty-four years old and you have a life ahead of you, but you broke down before the biggest push of your entire career. April is not to blame for that, but _you_ are." Phil lectured her as Daphne felt like a little child, who was being scolded by her parent after she did something that she was not supposed to do.

"Your wife called me reality TV trash! How dare you stick up for her? When are you finally going to realize that April is not as sweet as you think she is? She told me that I was undeserving to become Divas Champion and that I sold myself to reality television! She brought up all of my insecurities, so I decided that I would get even with her and make her feel as bad as I did." Daphne ranted, trying to make a good point that April was not this sweet little angel that Phil thought of her as.

"April is not an angel, Daphne, but neither are you," Phil responded, "You need to know that there are other Divas that wanted to be champion as much as you do, but you do not throw a fit, when things do not go your way. You seem like a female version of me. I can name two examples from SummerSlam that people will make comparisons with you and me. First, you threw a pipebomb of your own and second, you walked out of the WWE. Daphne, I do not know what type of game you are playing, but this game can jeopardize your career in the WWE. This is a very dangerous game and you need to play your cards carefully. You need to stop being me and begin being yourself."

"I know what I am doing, Phil. I know what occurred at SummerSlam made it seem like I want to be another you, but there is an explanation about it that you will hear eventually. If I didn't know what I was doing, I would have not come to Chicago with you. I feel like a change is not going to come to the Divas Division, unless they are scared that one of their top Divas was not in the WWE. The WWE is shitting their pants because I am not there, just like what happened, when you were not there. It might take a day, month or year, but I will hold on to this game for as long as it takes." Daphne explained as Phil nodded, understanding where she was coming from, even though he was concerned for her career.

"Since you are bunking with me, I want to show you the Chicago life. I want you to know that there are many opportunities that are outside of the WWE. I want to show you that there is such things is loosening up and having fun," he stood up as he took her by the hand, helping her up to her feet, "And no, we are not going to any nightclubs and drinking alcohol. I know that Colby and the others will want to do their best to convince you to go back to the WWE, but I am here to steer you into a different direction. So, if you let me do that, then that will be awesome." Phil smiled at her as she smiled back, before hearing her ringtone going off from her phone.

Daphne took her phone out of her pocket before she read the name of the contact: _Hunter Levesque. _A man, who turned his back on her and never fought for her to keep her championship opportunity, the same man that just left her out in the cold. What the hell did Hunter want now?

"So what do you say, Daphne?" Phil asked her how it felt to go to an organic restaurant that he knew the chef of the restaurant, but Daphne was focused on the name of the contact that she did not hear a single word that Phil said. She looked at him confused, "How does eating healthy sound to you today?" he asked her again, making a little clarification to what he had in mind her with.

Daphne looked at her ringing phone and pressed ignored, before smiling at Phil, "That will be lovely."

* * *

_What could Daphne's explanation for trying to mirror Punk at SummerSlam could be? What could Hunter possibly want with Daphne? Will Phil be able to stir her at the right direction or will Colby show Daphne what the right direction really is? Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	4. The Phone Call

_**Quitters**_

_**At times, you need to hear the person out if you want change to happen...**_

* * *

"I swear, if my phone continues to ring, I am going to throw it against the wall," Daphne Consuelos seethed through her teeth as she turned her phone down, with her screen facing the table, so she would not be able to look at the light. For what seemed like the twentieth time, Hunter Levesque was trying to get ahold of her and she was not going to talk to him. Daphne felt like she could not trust Hunter because just like what the typical members of the IWC did, Hunter turned his back on her. When she needed the chance to become Divas Champion, Hunter turned his back on her and she was not been able to forgive him for that, "It seems like I cannot go anywhere without Hunter trying to contact me. I thought that it should have been clear that I am not looking forward to going back to work."

Daphne continued to eat her healthy and fresh fruit salad, stabbing her fork and then putting the salad in her mouth as Phil Brooks was having a veggie burger. The two of them sat across from each other in a booth at a Vegan restaurant that Phil had wanted her to try out, "I think that you should at least try to listen to what Hunter has to say. I know, it sounds odd for me to want to hear what the higher-ups want to say, but it does not make you seem like a petty child and it presents you of being a mature, young woman that is willing to find a compromise—"

"I don't want to find a compromise. I want a better working environment. I want longer Divas matches, I want the NXT Divas to not be afraid of going up to the main roster because their booking will be exactly like it is at NXT. The higher-ups do not understand what my perspective of a better Divas Division is because they do not have a clue of how to work with other Divas that are outside your wife or even Nicole or Brianna. You know that I love, Brie and Nikki, but they are not going to evolve as Divas without longer matches that would make people give a damn about them." Daphne explained as Phil could see how passionate she was about having a better division. It sounded a little like him, when he had the rebellious anti-hero gimmick a few years ago. He felt like Daphne could fit that role perfectly.

"Well, Daphne, Trips and you need to find a middle ground. So, if I were in your position, I would call him back and see what he has to say. You can then decide if you want to go along with it or not," Phil picked up her phone and placed the hearing part on her ear, "Come on, Bitchsuelos! Do not be a stubborn little girl."

Daphne, with her blue eyes, glared at Phil, who smiled back sarcastically, before she pressed on her Seri, before it responded to her, "Call Hunter Levesque." she instructed Seri, before it dialed Hunter. While she was waiting for Hunter to pick up, Daphne kept looking at Phil. There was a part of her that hoped that the conversation did not go well, so Phil was able to see how bad that WWE had gotten.

"Hello?" she heard Hunter's voice from the other line, "Daphne, thank God that you finally picked up. You have a lot of explaining to do about you walking out on August. Do you know what your departure did with the company? We had to changed things within the scripts the night of SummerSlam because there was no telling if you would even show your face the next day. You had been radio silent with your friends and on social media until you posted a picture the week after that had nothing to do with the WWE. I had a glimmer of hope that you would show up at Anaheim, but when you didn't, I had the consideration that you were not ready to come back, but Daphne, Night of Champions is in a week. It's going to be Saraya, April and Nicole facing for the championship, I would like you to make your grand return by attacking the champion after the match. The exact way that you did unintentionally at SummerSlam."

Daphne raised a brow, she felt intrigued with what Hunter had to say. If she were to attack the champion, this would automatically place her next in line for the Divas Championship? She was confused; why was Hunter awarding her with a title shot? Was this a sneaky way of getting her to come back to the WWE? She took the phone away from her ear and held it back to talk to Phil, "Hunter wants me to return at Night of Champions to attack the champion. He probably wants me in the title scene now."

"Tell him to elaborate on it. Who is going to be champion after Night of Champions? Are you going to end up holding the belt? Do you see that he is hoping that a title shot would bring you back to the company and for what? Another heartbreak? He's hoping that he will not have to elaborate because he does not want to promise you on something that he might not be able to give you. Make him promise you on something!" Phil instructed her as Daphne took the phone back to her ear.

"Hunter, the offer sounds intriguing, but what are the plans after Night of Champions? Who will be the champion? Would I get a title shot? Will I ever become a champion? You wouldn't want me to return because you couldn't make promises." Daphne acted like the window of opportunity was closing and that Hunter was running for his life to get to the other side of it.

"Daphne, I do not have anything set on stone yet. All we know is that April will be getting the title back, but you getting the championship is still a question that I need to be answered. However, you contract expires at Hell in a Cell, so you can let your contract expire, but we do not necessary need to resign, but we can resign your contract without you being in the same room or you can get your ass back in the company and do your job." Hunter was sick of Daphne avoiding them and he knew that he needed to lay down the law with her because in the end of the day, she was still a WWE Diva and if she was not working, she was not getting paid.

Daphne smirked at the fact that Hunter was getting angry; she wanted Hunter to fight for her and her dreams. All she wanted to know was there was someone that was going to fight for her to get the opportunities that she knew in her heart that she deserved, "Let me think about it." she said to him, before she hung up the phone and faced the screen on her phone on the table.

Once again—a phone ring was heard from Daphne's iPhone again. She rolled her eyes as she picked up her phone. Then, she began to smile, when she noticed that it was not Hunter's name that was lighting up on her screen, but the beautiful picture of her boyfriend, Colby Lopez that was on her phone. She actually felt like a school girl—all giddy and excited, before she went to answer the phone, "Hey sweetheart! How's it going? I've missed you!"

Meanwhile, Colby had the weekend off from doing WWE Live Shows, so he was in Davenport, Iowa, his hometown working on his wrestling academy, the Black and Brave Wrestling Academy that he was one of the trainers for along with Marek Brave. Currently, he was in the ring, practicing a few wrestling moves, testing the ropes and making sure the mat felt like the mats the WWE had, "You seem cheery today. I'm assuming that everything is going well with you? I'm going great, but I miss you like hell."

Daphne frowned. Deep inside, she felt bad about leaving Colby the way that she did at SummerSlam. There was a part if her that felt like she turned her back on everyone and that they all hated her for what she did, "Yeah, everything's going great. In about a month, I am going to be seeing a psychiatrist and dealing with some demons that need to be dealt with. I felt like I need to face a few things and really get them out of my way."

"I'm glad that you're going to be dealing with a few issues, but has Hunter contacted you with his offer? I thought he was going to contact you and offer you a few things, so that you feel like coming back to the WWE will do wonders for you." he knew that Hunter was going to be contacting with Daphne about putting her in the storyline with the Divas Champion, but what he wondered was if Daphne accepted his offer or declined it.

Daphne bit her lip as she looked at Phil, who she began to sadly ignore, when she saw that Colby was talking to her. Phil had gotten used to that, but that did not mean that he was not going to help Daphne out, whenever she needed his help, "Yeah, Hunter contacted me, but I declined because I want plans that are set on stone. Not things that are claimed to happening, but end up changing in the last minute. If you want to tell Hunter something, tell Hunter this Colby: tell him that I want the best script that will turn the Divas Division in another direction. Tell him to think: Summer of Punk, but I do not want this to be the Fall of Daphne; I want this to be the Year of Daphne Anne and I want you right beside me." she smiled, when she said that as Phil looked at her conversation, not helping, but feel envious of Colby because it was obvious that Phil and Colby were pulling Daphne in two opposite directions.

* * *

_Oops, Daphne seems to be in a position that she does not want to be in. This is the beginning of what can be a complicated relationship between Colby, Daphne and Phil. What Daphne meant when she said she wanted something in the direction of the Summer of Punk is that she wants to have that same amount of attention as Punk did at that time. I do have different plans for Daphne. How will they involve Phil and Colby? You will have to wait and see. I'll try to update next Sunday, but finals are coming up and it might get in my way. Please favorite, follow and review if you want the next chapter. :)_


	5. The Best Direction For Daphne

_Alright_,_ I apologize for not updating last week, but I had final exams to worry about. So, here I am with an update! I know that I am about three pay-per-views behind in this story, but the story is turning out pretty well and the storylines that I have come up with. It is not going to be like what you have seen in the Divas Division, so it is going to be a treat! You can consider this as a little Christmas present for those that celebrate Christmas and if you don't, this is a present to you anyway. Thank you for being so patient with me and I promise that this story is not going to disappoint you!_

* * *

_**Quitters**_

_**At times, you got to pick a direction and stick with it, even though, it is not the direction you want to go in...**_

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**Three Weeks Until Hell in a Cell**_

_**Chicago, Illinois**_

Daphne Consuelos and Phil Brooks walked inside the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois for Monday Night RAW. Their reasoning for being here was that Hunter Levesque had requested that Daphne come to the arena, so that they would be able to talk about her WWE contract, which expired at Hell in a Cell. After a week of phone calls, Daphne had agreed to see Hunter, but she was not happy about being back at the arena because she did not want to show herself. This would make the WWE Universe assume that she would be making a grand return back to the WWE, even though she was not doing that. The same reason was for Phil, in which the WWE Universe would not stop chanting his name—like that would bring him back to the company.

Daphne and Phil approached Hunter, who stood there with his wife, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, "Daphne, it is nice that you could come to discuss your contract," he smiled at her as he shook her hand, while he looked at Phil, "It's nice for you to be seen backstage, Punk. I hope the nonworking life has been treating you well."

Phil moved his hands side-to-side in so-so, "Eh, it's alright. It has its perks, but on the other hand, it gets boring sometimes; but, it's better than being in the WWE." he was blunt and did not care what Hunter or Stephanie had to say about him. Phil knew what the two of them thought about him and that they were not happy that he quit the company. Stephanie was the one most upset about Phil "going home" and even her fake smile wasn't showing her displeasure for him leaving the company.

"Well, Punk, if you ever change your mind. I think, we can arrange you somewhere in the company. Perhaps, we can bring you back at Survivor Series or even in the number thirty spot in the Royal Rumble match—just a few things for you to take under consideration, while you're at your home doing whatever you do." Stephanie smiled, trying to convince him for going back to the WWE. However, the way that Stephanie was convincing him was the same way that Hunter was trying to convince Daphne. By promising all of these great things, but the question that everyone wondered would be if he would get the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, which was held by Brock Lesnar.

Phil shook his head no, "I feel like my time in the WWE is done for. I just do not have the heart to go on and get the treatment that I have received from the company. I work my ass off, but was I the top guy in the company? No, that spot belonged to John Cena, the golden boy of the WWE. I respect John, but there needs to be someone new as the leader of the WWE."

"Look, this is no time for your personal shit with the WWE," Daphne told Phil, so he knew that he needed to shut his mouth, "So Hunter," she said as she turned her back on Phil, "Are we going to discuss my contract or what?" she asked, feeling a bit impatient, but she was curious to know what Hunter had in mind for her. Their conversation could go in both directions: Hunter would get the stick out of his ass, see things from her eyes and give her what she wants or she would walk away from the WWE for a second time in a row with Phil. Daphne had no clue why Phil even wanted her to come talk to Hunter, when he was under the same predicament as her?

"Alright, you want to talk, let's go Ms. Consuelos," Hunter walked forward as Daphne followed him from behind, trying to catch up to one of her bosses. Obviously, he knew what kind of woman Daphne was when he signed her. He had begged Vince McMahon and the Board of Directors to give her a chance and see her for her talents and for not what comes out of her mouth. There was a lot of controversy when the IWC found out that the WWE signed Annalise Romanoff to a contract. They thought that the WWE was not going to let her be her blunt self, when she made it to the main roster and that all of her move set was going to be watered down, but the minute she stepped into solid, WWE ground, Hunter had protected her and made sure that she was not a victim of what occurred with Paige, Emma and Summer Rae.

Hunter was not going to let Daphne Anne be a victim of all of that.

Hunter's office was a place Daphne thought she was never going to see again. The white walls with a few pictures of Triple H with DX, Evolution and other championship accomplishments. She found herself sitting in the white leather chairs that were in front of his brown and wooden desk, she thought that she would never look into the eyes of Hunter Levesque again. She thought that she would never look at him, being that corporate sellout that Daphne thought he was. A minute passed and not a single word was said between them. The only thing that was heard was the loud ticking of the clock as Daphne kept looking at it. Her time was running out and she wondered if she would let it run out?

"Look," Hunter began as Daphne looked at him, her legs crossed on top of one another, "I should have fought for you the night April returned to the company. I should have said something to management that would make your position in the WWE better than it was. I didn't because you need to realize something: I do not have the final say to anything. Vince has the final say. I could come up with the best script, but if Vince finds a flaw and he demands change. As long as Vince is still Chairman of the Board, your position in the WWE might not go higher than that. Right now, I am fighting for your ass to stay in the company, while Vince wants to release you because quitters like you and Punk, should not have a place in WWE history. The reason he hasn't is because of _Total Divas. _Are you going to do a fifth season or do you want someone to take your place because the last episode of season four was the highest rated episode in the past few seasons. Vince might want to keep you for ratings because they want to know what Daphne Anne does next." he explained to her as Daphne's eyes dropped down to the floor in thought. Should she do the season or not?

"That depends; I heard a rumor from Trinity a few days ago. She called me in tears because she thought that she was never going to have a chance to be Divas Champion? The question is: why would Trinity be calling me about never going to have a chance to become Divas Champion? The rumor I heard was that Total Divas are not allowed to become Divas Champion, now is that true or was she just making up shit to get me pissed off and angry?" she questioned Hunter, who remained quiet as she stood up and with her fist, banged on his desk as she got closer to his face, "IS IT TRUE HUNTER?" she yelled, almost on the verge of snapping.

"YES, IT'S TRUE, DAPHNE!" Hunter stood up and yelled at her face, "Vince, does not want Total Divas to hold the title because that would be a bad marketing move with E! See things from the viewer perspective. You want an episode of _Total Divas_ and see that Nikki Bella is champion, but tune into RAW the next night and Nikki is not holding the belt, but Brie. Do you know how confused the viewers would get? This is why Total Divas cannot be champion because it will confuse people with the current storylines that are going on." he explained to her in a calmer manner, but his voice still sounded angry as Daphne rolled her eyes.

"There is a way to work with the rule. You can have a Total Diva champion until the season is over and the filming has not begun yet. You can declare a new champion at the times, when we are not being filmed and _Total Divas_ is not on the air. There are ways to work with this rule, but you just need to think about it," Daphne explained, trying to reason with her boss, "But, if you don't want to, good luck with your division because I see no reason to be part of it," she said as she turned around to find Colby Lopez, her boyfriend opening the door, "Colby!" she ran and gave him a huge embrace, "I missed you so much!" she muffled under his ring gear as he embraced her with all of his life.

"Daphne," Colby released the hug as he took her hands and got a good look at her, "You look good. You look healthy and that you have been getting enough sleep. I'm glad that things are working out well from you, but I have been missing you like hell. Are you considering renewing your contract and getting back to the ring?" he asked her, assuming that this was the reason that Daphne was in Hunter's office.

Daphne looked back at Hunter, before looking back at her boyfriend, "Colby," she gave a small smile as she combed through his two-toned hair, "From how my conversation with Hunter went, I do not think that I am going back to work. I feel like I need more time to recover and for me to get my thoughts in order. I feel like Hunter and I see things quite differently, so until one of us gets the stick out of the ass, things are not going to get better anytime soon.

"Daphne," Colby began, "I know that you are difficult to compromise with, but you really need to see things from Hunter's perspective. He wishes that he can give you the whole world, but you have to get a little to gain a little. I know, it's not everything that you want, but he is willing to make a few promises for yourself to make sure that things are not only better for you, but the Divas Division. So, be the mature person that I know you are and please renew your WWE contract." he pleaded with her as Hunter was focused looking at the television as AJ Lee and Emma were facing Paige and Alicia Fox. AJ decided to walk out of the match because she was embarrassed of Emma and thought that she did not have any friends. So, Daphne watched the whole thing transpire as she smirked and ran out the door.

Daphne ran out of the curtain to the ramp, where AJ was stood and attacked her from behind as AJ fell face first, like she did at SummerSlam. The whole thing, once again was not scripted and she knew that she was going to be in some serious hot water with the WWE. Daphne grabbed AJ by her hair and threw her over the ramp and into the sides of the stage as she fell down a several feet. Daphne watched AJ, not moving as she was obviously hurt from the impact, but people wondered what kind of message she was sending and what she wanted. Daphne noticed the Divas Championship still on the ramp as she picked it up. The WWE Universe began to chant "YES! YES! YES!" as she raised the title up above her head in pride.

Daphne obviously wanted the Divas Championship.

* * *

_Do you think that Daphne was way out of line for attacking April in a non-script way? Or do you see it as a way for Hunter, Vince and everyone to know that Daphne wants the Divas Championship? What about the thing about Total Divas not being allowed to compete for the title? Is there still resentment between Phil and the WWE? Just to tell you, I have been inspired by things like the Colt Cabana Podcast with Punk and I will use that in a future chapter and the thing with Total Divas not being allowed the title, I know that the rumor was bull, but I might use a little thing about it in this story. Thank you for all of the love and please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	6. The Hot Water

_**Author's Note: **I almost did not update this story because I was not done with one of the chapters I was working on. However, I like the reception the last chapter got, so I decided to update. Although, you will not get a new chapter until the beginning of 2015. I know, the struggle! lol Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

_**Quitters**_

_**Sometimes, there is such things as being the wrong place at the wrong time...**_

* * *

The backstage area can be two things: it can be fun and chilling place that a WWE talent could hang out with their friends or it can be a personal hell, full of intensity with people screaming and yelling at you about things that were not supposed to happen and that were way out of line. Well, for Daphne Consuelos, the backstage area was a personal hell. As soon as she took her first steps backstage, she was surrounded by a bunch of backstage hands, screaming, yelling and lecturing to her that what she did to April Brooks, the WWE Divas Champion was way out of line and that Daphne was asking to get fired for her actions. Well to Daphne: this was how it felt to be in hot water with the WWE. She had heard it from Phil Brooks, who had said something to John Cena a couple years ago and was in hot water with the WWE. She even heard Joe Anoái and Colby Lopez were in hot water with Paul Wight, also known as the Big Show and Randy Orton because of what went wrong with a tag team match during a Live Show.

_So, this is how it feel to be in hot water. _Daphne thought to herself, while she took the lecturing from Vince McMahon, the Chairman of the Board. She knew what Vince thought about her—he thought that she was controversial and not what a WWE Diva should be, but Daphne did not want to consider herself a Diva, but a_ wrestler_. She wanted to be one of the best women's wrestler in the WWE. She wanted to be the person that gained the rights for Divas to get longer Divas matches and for them to not be looked at for their looks, but for their abilities.

"I do not know who the hell you think you are?" Vince lashed out on her like she was nothing at all, "You dare to walk into my company and think that you have full rights to go out there and attack the talent without it being part of the script? You think that you are hot stuff and that you can get away from punishments because you're some Indy darling? Well, you're not because I do not give a damn if you have been doing this ever since you were a little girl because you all get treated the same and you are going to get punished."

"Oh really?" Daphne yelled back to her main boss, "Everyone gets the same punishment, but if it were John Cena or Randy Orton or Joe Anoái, then they all get off the hook. I heard about what occurred a year ago with Colby and Joe. Colby got in trouble and was banned for in ring action, but Joe was let off the hook without even a scowl or lecture. I see, what you do, Vince. I'm not some stupid Diva that you hired. You did not hire stupid women, sir. These Divas are smarter than what you give them credit for. If you want to fire me, FIRE ME! DO IT VINCE! I'll go write a book and explain what a corporate asshole you are!"

"Okay, Daphne!" Hunter got in between the Ultimate Diva and his father-in-law, knowing that there was things that are being said that were crossing the line, "That is enough. You need to treat, Mr. McMahon with the respect that he deserves," Hunter scowled her as Vince laughed, like he knew Hunter agreed with him as Daphne complained. Hunter then looked at Vince, "And, I and Stephanie, would appreciate if you would act your own age and talk to Daphne like you would an employee!" Hunter ordered him as Daphne laughed and Vince complained.

"We ought to do something about this girl," Vince told Hunter as Daphne smiled, not taking anything seriously, "She needs to be kicked down a few notches for what she did to April? Do you know how she is doing? She took quite a nasty fall." he questioned Hunter in a concern way. It was obvious that Vince favored April and was one of the reasons that she was holding the Divas Championship.

"I'm fine," the three of them looked behind them to find April with Phil, not looking like a person that took a nasty fall. She looked like no one put a hand on her, "I'm glad that everything worked out well like Daphne and I said that it would. The beating and fall looked very realistic and you had to thank Daphne's quick thinking for that wonderful scene." she smiled as Daphne smiled and looked confused at April—the fall must have did something to her head. It may seem like Daphne and April both had done something bad to their heads, but April might be a little crazier than her.

"What the hell are you talking—"Daphne yelped in pain as Phil elbowed her ribcage. She hit Phil back on the shoulder, "You piece of shit! Don't fucking touch me like that! I am going to tell my boyfriend on you!" she snapped, sounding like an immature child.

Phil grabbed Daphne by her wrist and whispered to her ear, "Play along with April, we are saving your ass and we appreciate if you pretend that this is what you had in mind." he threw her forward as Daphne glared back at him.

Daphne looked back at Vince, Hunter and April, "Right! I wanted to make the little scene look realistic as possible. I really wanted people to be pissed at me and it seemed like it worked because it got you really rallied, Vince," she faked a laugh, "I mean, the veins were popping in your head and you were fucking pissed right? You see, I did my job as the heel and that was get you pissed off and keep wondering what will be the next thing to happen in the Divas Division."

"Yeah Vince," Hunter said, trying to sound like a businessman, "We have everything under control and I think that you might need to take your vitamins. You've been acting a little crazy and you can't stress at your age about snapping at a Diva. I know what Daphne is all about, so let me handle her. We'll try not to make the scenes look too realistic, but we will find more ways to get the WWE Universe to be angry at her."

Vince glared at Daphne, who tried to hold on to the same eye contact, but it was tough to have a stare down with your boss, "I think that Daphne is a heel might be too good. I want her face; AJ, you can be the tweener. Your promos have been lackluster as a face. Daphne, I think that you can pull off a face, even though you did not have enough time as a face at your last run. Good night, everyone." he said as he walked out of the conversation with Hunter to talk about the storyline plans, leaving everyone else looking at each other.

"Thank you, Phil and April," Daphne looked at the married couple, "I mean, you guys saved my ass and if there is anything that I can do for you guys, just ask."

"Move out of our home." April snapped as she walked away, leaving Daphne a little shock and taken back. April did know for a fact that Daphne had been living with them for the past two months, while she has not been at home. She was not okay with Daphne living at their home, but she went along with it because she knew how much Phil valued her as a friend.

While April walked away, Colby Lopez stopped as he wondered what made April walk away from her husband and ex-friend—or rival—or whatever the Daphne and her considered each other, "Daphne, what the fuck went out there? Is April pissed about what occurred out there? I was trying to talk to you, but management and Vince were on your ass, so I decided let you take it and see how you respond to everything." he pointed out as he hugged Daphne, making Phil feel a little uncomfortable about it.

"If it weren't for Phil and April saving my ass, I would be fucked and probably suspended or even worse, fired. Obviously, Vince does not like me at all as he thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of me. The question is: am I back in the WWE? Are they actually going to turn me face? What does this do to Seth Rollins? Do Daphne and Seth break up? Do I need to resign my contract? What the hell happens to me?" Daphne asked, feeling very confused.

"I was seriously hoping that you wouldn't do anything stupid like that," Phil interjected himself into the conversation between Colby and Daphne, "I honestly, do not think that you are ready to go back into wrestling. I feel like you really need to recover yourself not only physically, but mentally as well. I felt like you screwed everything up because I thought that you being in Chicago would present me with an opportunity to show you that professional wrestling is not that only thing in your life; that you can go out and find something about yourself that you never knew about. Now, I can do that and I am pretty pissed that you might be returning into the company."

"Did you seriously think that Daphne staying with you in Chicago was something that was going to happen for a long, long time? No, her intentions were to always go back to wrestling and become a Divas Champion. There was no way that I was going to let my girlfriend fall out of love with the job that she wanted ever since she was a child. I think, it is kind of selfish of you that you wanted her not to go back the WWE and live her dreams." Colby responded to Phil, his arms crossed on his chest as Phil rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think it is pretty fucking selfish how Daphne had an emotional breakdown and you not caring about her mental state like I am. I can see that you want her to be champion—we all want that for her, but do you know for a fact that the plans are set on stone for her to become a champion? Or are you just setting her up for another heartbreak? I mean Colby, how many times does she need to break down for a fact that the WWE is not going to change for her. I've tried to change it and shit did not happen." Phil responded to Colby.

"I am her boyfriend. I am supposed to want to be around her, but it gets hard, when she is being pulled away from you by someone that she really considers a close friend…" Colby continued arguing with Phil as Daphne rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Hunter, who had returned with some good news.

"Creative and I have thought about something. At Hell in a Cell, it will be you and Saraya facing off and the winner gets April." Hunter informed her as Daphne looked interested. The winner gets April…for the championship? That was something that she wondered about.

"April for the title?" Daphne asked, hoping that it was a title match as Hunter smirked, knowing that Daphne was going to be in love with this idea.

"April, for the championship, _inside_ Hell in a Cell." Hunter added on as Daphne smirked at her boyfriend and best guy friend arguing.

Things were heating up in the WWE.

"Who wants to go to Canadian Thanksgiving with me?" Daphne shouted with a smile on her face as Colby and Phil looked at her with confusion on their faces. At least, that stopped their arguing as they both raised their hands, "Colby, Phil. Get Brie, Nikki, Renee, Jon, because we're all going to Canada!" she beamed as she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

_Okay, before some of you go crazy about me calling Thanksgiving in Canada "Canadian Thanksgiving", I just wanted to say that this is Daphne's way of not getting the Thanksgiving in Canada and the one in the United States confused. In the end of the day, Thanksgiving is just Thanksgiving. On the plus side, who expected for Phil to ask April to save Daphne's ass? Is there still bad blood between Daphne and April? What do you think about Phil and Colby? Do you think that both men have different plans for Daphne? Also, do you think that Daphne will manage to beat Paige and face AJ in the cell? Will she capture the championship? Thank you for reading and please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	7. The Thanksgiving Confrontation

**_Quitters_**

**_With friends and family surrounding the dinner table, things are meant to get out into the open..._**

* * *

The Consuelos-Mitchell clan were in Ajax, Canada for Canadian Thanksgiving. What was the difference between Thanksgiving in American and Canada? Well, nothing was really different about it. Thanksgiving in Canada was on a Monday, while American Thanksgiving was on a Thursday. They all had the same traditions and dinner with the fluffy mash potato, stuffing and most importantly, the turkey, but instead of a crappy Monday to worry about, they had the dinner to look forward to on Thanksgiving. As a tradition for Daphne Consuelos' family, they all participated with making the dinner. It was different this year because Daphne had brought along her boyfriend, Colby Lopez, Jonathan Good, Renee Paquette, Brie Danielson, Nikki Garcia-Colace and Phil Brooks. Daphne had went out her way to invite April to the dinner, but April was still not cool about the fact that Daphne attacked her from behind and she fell off the stage, so she declined the invitation. So, it was not only Daphne and her family that participated, but her buddies as well!

Jon was in the living room, decorating it with Thanksgiving decorations with Daphne's cousin, Connie Mitchell. Renee, Brie and Nikki helped in the kitchen cutting up the vegetables for the stuffing. Colby and Phil were outside with Daphne's dad Thomas and Connie's dad David, who was also Daphne's mom, Jocelyn's older brother, helping by putting the Halloween decorations. They were always the adults that didn't not like putting things up at the last minute, but prepare for the events beforehand. Also, Daphne was cleaning around the house with Connie's boyfriend, Jesse, but stopped doing what she doing, when she saw Colby up trying to put the lights up.

"Colby, be careful!" Daphne panicked every time that she saw Colby going off balance on the long ladder that he stood on. She could not afford Colby to hurt himself again because watching him get hurt, while on script was enough for her, she does not need to witness him getting hurt again—even though, it was his stupid ass that put himself in that type of danger, "I do not want you to get hurt again. So, be careful because I may be strong, but I am no Wonder Woman." she joked around as Colby tried to hold on to his balance as he put on some Halloween lights.

Phil glared at Daphne jokingly, "Daphne, I am basically hanging on for dear life. It so nice of you to care about me," he sarcastically said as he was putting on a pumpkin sticker on the window and his ladder was not as sturdy as Colby's. It was one of those rope ladders and the more Daphne looked at the ladder, the more she thought that Phil was more at risk for getting hurt than Colby, but on the other hand, Phil might deserve what will be coming to him because he is the that much of an asshole, "I mean, I would be worrying about you because in my heart, I really do care for you."

Daphne snorted as Colby kicked Phil's leg harshly, making him lose balance off the rope ladder and fall three feet to the floor. She began to laugh at his pain, knowing that it was not right to laugh at someone's pain, but the timing could not be any more perfect. Colby connected his eyes with Daphne as she gave him one of those sincere smiles, "Phil are you okay?" Colby asked, with a little sarcasm in his mouth.

The way that Colby asked him if he was alright, almost rubbed Phil the wrong way. What Colby did was so uncalled for because he had done nothing wrong to him. Well, there was that one escapade in the janitor's closet during an NXT taping, but other than that, he had done nothing that would have made Colby hate him. However, if Colby wanted an enemy out of Phil…

Phil will give him an enemy.

The Thanksgiving dinner was something to die for. It happened to be one of the most scrumptious things that Daphne had had in a while. Her mother and Connie's mother, Jolie had done a good job with giving them a traditional Thanksgiving feast, while also giving Brie a little variety, so she would be able to experience the dinner herself. She might had not ate the turkey, but she enjoyed the taste of the vegetables and along with what the gang called her version of Thanksgiving. Almost everyone in the table was too full to move, so instead of doing anything that required movement, until their dinner had digested, each of them told their own stories, which was full of laughter.

"So Daphne," Brie spoke up as she gave a little eye contact with Colby, knowing that it was her cue to talk to Daphne, "Have you read the Brie Mode and Bitchsuelos script yet? I mean, what creative has planned for our little team is so awesome. Down the road, they are thinking about making it Saraya and Nikki versus the two of us. I think that it might be a good way to promote _Total Divas, _I know that things might not be good with you and WWE, but creative is working hard with trying to get you into good storylines. I keep hearing that we might get our own t-shirts. You know that I have the red one that says "Brie Mode"? Well, you might get one in black that says "Bitchsuelos" I was thinking that we can wear each other's shirts, when the storyline comes?" she was hoping that Colby was right and that Daphne did not yell at her face.

Daphne smiled as she thought about it, "If that storyline ever gets greenlit, then I am all on board with it; however, I keep getting the feeling that the talk about our team will be exactly the talk with Big E, Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston stable that we keep hearing all about, but have we got it? Nope! I feel like it is just something that they are giving us, so we don't bitch and complain about. I do want the storyline still, do not get me wrong, but us as a team? Will WWE allow it? If we tell them that you can learn so much more, when you're teaming with me, it might work. I mean, Eva has learned some things from me and I am protecting her with my entire life."

Brie smiled back, knowing that she might be having Daphne convinced, "Well, Eva is going to be out for a little while, so I think that we should take advantage of the opportunity, while she is out. What is going to happen at _Hell in a Cell_ is that I'm going to lose to Nikki and be her "Cinder_bella" _for a while, you get sick of the treatment that I am being put through and attack her to save me and we exchange looks in the ring and do a Yes! Chant."

"I personally do not like that," Nikki added her voice to the conversation because she was going to be the heel that was going to be beaten up with Daphne, "But, if it makes you happy, I will let you have that heroic return, but I will get you back the next week on RAW or Smackdown."

Daphne laughed, seeing where Brie was going with this, "I will need to resign with the WWE, if I want this storyline to go along, but I am not quite sure if I want to renew my contact. You know about my issues with the WWE. All I want is the Divas Championship and for the storyline, we all need to remember that they constantly change." Daphne felt like she had all of her plans figured out, which made Phil smirk on the inside.

"I love that you're not having intentions with staying with the company, but I feel like you should stop trying to be like me. I do not want you to be another CM Punk, I want you to be Daphne Anne. I want you to be that controversial Annalise Romanoff that you were back in the day. I get the feeling that you are trying to be a female version of me and I want the WWE Universe to pay attention to you and not who you are trying to be. I feel like you need to know who Daphne Anne Consuelos is and bring her into the light." Phil advised her as Daphne raised a brow. Was he encouraging her to go back to the WWE?

"Wow Phil," Colby said as he drink out of his apple cider, "I am so glad that you are seeing things my way. I'm glad that you want Daphne back in the WWE and for her to fight for what she wants. I believe that she has so much that she needs to do, so why not do it? However, I'm a little offended about something: how dare you call my girlfriend a female version of you? I do not see CM Punk, when I look into her eyes. I see her as Daphne Anne, the future Divas Champion and it won't be because people connect her to you. It will be because she is herself and not a cheap knock off of Stone Cold Steve Austin."

Phil stood up from his chair with a little anger on his face. His eyes were directed towards Colby's, "What did you call me?" he questioned Colby, trying his best not to get angry in front of Daphne's family, "Don't ever call me a cheap knock off because I am the best wrestler in the world—"

"You _were_ the best wrestler in the world. I looked up to you because I thought you were someone that I inspired to be, but that was until I learned that you're just a jerk that believes that he should have everything in the world. So Phil," Colby stood up, so he was looking at Phil from across the table, "Why do you feel the need to take away Daphne from the WWE? Why do you have the feeling to try to protect something that is not even yours?"

"Colby, that's enough." Daphne said, trying to move Colby into the living room, but he was not moving at all. She felt like this discussion was going to get way too intense and personal in a matter of seconds. She knew about Colby's dislike for Phil, but she did not know that it was this intense and that Colby thought those things about Phil.

"What are you talking about Colby?" Phil thought that Colby was a little off about what he was saying about him, "I have no intentions of taking Daphne away from you. I have a wife that I love to death and she is my little angel, but I can fully understand that you're with Daphne and that you are jealous because the guy that she loved before you could take her away from you again. I can totally understand that." he tried to calm Colby down, but the way that Phil stated those things had a hint of sarcasm that wanted to make Colby punch Phil.

Colby clutched his fist, trying to fight the urge to punch Phil across the face and knock him out cold, "I'm not jealous of you, Phil. Not even by a little bit. In the end of the day, I have Daphne as my girlfriend. You have April as a wife. Let's just leave it as it is." he said, trying to make peace between Phil and himself, but all Phil wanted to do was punch Colby across the face.

"Come on, Phil," Jon stood up from his chair with Renee, trying to take the straight-edge man outside, so they would be able to consult to him. Most importantly, if he had to unleash his anger it would be on Jon and not at Colby. Let's just say that Jon was going to take one for the team. Phil glared at Colby and then gave a sincere look to Daphne, who nodded, insisting that he go outside with Jon and Renee as he did that.

Colby wrapped his arms around Daphne and gave her a kiss on the head as they watched Phil walk away with the Lunatic Fringe and his girlfriend. Daphne knew where her heart lied. She did not even need to tell Colby because it seemed pretty clear who her heart wanted. It was in the arms of a man that she felt like she did not need to hide anything wrong. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he sat down; she sat down next to him as she tried to resume the conversation and possibly answer the question:

Does she renew her contract or not?

* * *

_Will Daphne renew her contact? I think the answer should be obvious if she stays after Hell in a Cell or not. What about the confrontation with Colby and Phil? Is this the first of many or not? Do you think that Daphne will win the title or will something get in her way? If you like this chapter, give it a thumbs up...or wait, that's Youtube! lol Please favorite, follow and review you thoughts, reactions, opinions. :)_


	8. The Eyes Wide Open

_**Author's Note: **I just needed to clarify that I know the direction that I want Daphne to go at. There might be people that might get rubbed the wrong way about her bitchy, prick of a character, but she was always like this in the series, but she was just amplified even more in this story. You need to take under consideration that Daphne is mentally and spiritually ill and that she will have her moments, where she does come off as a huge bitch, but she never intends to come off that way. In this chapter, you will see her get some treatment and also get a little more character development with her and you will find out what her psychiatrist says about her character and what is actually Daphne in real life. It will take more than one appointment for her to get better, but you will see little progress with her. As for her attitude of how she wants it all and is never happy with the opportunities in storylines, well that will be explained later in the story, but I felt like I needed to say something like that, but I know exactly what I am doing with this story and I do plan to make Daphne less bitchy as the story goes on. Everything that I explained up here will be explained within the story. Thank you all for the love for this story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

_**Quitters**_

_**Sometimes, it takes someone outside your group of friends to help put things into perspective, so you can become a better person...**_

* * *

"So Daphne," Daphne's psychiatrist, Jaime, a woman, who was a little older than her, with brunette hair, brown eyes and fair skin. She was quite tall—taller than Daphne, but she was used to being the short one out of two people. Today was Daphne's appointment, with the psychiatrist and she was shaking. She was not sure that she had gotten herself into, but today was the day for revaluation and to finally recover from her injuries. In the morning, she had an appointment with a doctor to check on her head injuries. It turned out that the two months of not wrestling had made a difference with her head injuries and that she will be ready to wrestle at Hell in a Cell and go on to wrestle April for the Divas Championship, "Tell me about yourself, your background, family, friends and all of that stuff." she began the session as Daphne in one of those long seats that people lied on in their sessions.

"Well," Daphne wondered, where she was going to begin the story of her life, "I'm Daphne Anne Consuelos. I am a Sagittarius. I was born on December 19, 1990—I'm a ninety's kid—yay! I was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and grew up at Ajax with my mom, Jocelyn, my dad Thomas. I was an only child, but I had a lot of cousin's growing up, which kind of removed the feeling because my mom was traveling in business with my uncle David. I was the closest with my cousin, Connie, who is a sweetheart and very humble, even though she was just born, when I was six years old. I was a tomboy as a child. I played sports like baseball—not softball—baseball, hockey, flag football, until I was not allowed to play with the guys because I was a girl. In 2001, I remembered that my dad ordered WWF No Way Out on pay-per-view. It was the first time that I laid my eyes on wrestling. I was hooked on it from the first time. I was extremely mind blown when I saw girls like me wrestling. Stephanie McMahon versus Trish Stratus was the Divas match I first saw. My dad informed me that Trish was a fellow Canadian like me and I wanted to be like her one day. I wanted to be a history maker, Hall of Famer. I wanted to be like her. Then, Mickie James came into the picture and I had second thoughts about being exactly like her," Daphne chuckled, "I knew from that age that I wanted to become a wrestler. My dad was cool about it, but my mom was not."

"Why wasn't your mother okay with you going the wrestling route? This was a profession that you wanted to do from a young age?" Jamie asked her as she began to write down some of the key points that Daphne talked about as the Ultimate Diva watched her write down those some things, but not knowing about what.

"My mom really thought that when she had me, that I was going to be her little princess and do all of these girly things. Hell, she even made me do ballet for nine years, but this was something that I did not want to pursue for a career. My mind always came back to wrestling, while my mom tried to push me away from that world. She had seen a little bit of the matches, where blood would be dripping down the wrestlers and hell, she heard about Owen Hart falling to his death and did not want what occurred to him to occur with me. Still, my sights were on wrestling; especially, when I met my boyfriend. We met at an Indy show and we just connected." Daphne smiled as she thought about her first meeting with Colby.

"Tell me about your boyfriend? Are the two of you still together?" Jamie questioned her as she wrote down other key points that she will have to look at later to see if anything was wrong with Daphne.

"My boyfriend's name is Colby Lopez and I met him when I was fifteen years old. My mother had been traveling in business with my uncle, my cousin, who was I was really close with at the time moved to Texas, so she can start her career as a singer and I felt alone. I had been dating my former boyfriend for about a year and he was a wrestler himself. He invited me to a show in Detroit and while he was getting ready, I met Colby, who was nineteen at the time and meeting him was different from my meeting with Isaac. He was a little bit shy around me, but by the end of our conversation, we were laughing and feeling like old friends," her smile turned into a frown, knowing that occurred after meeting Colby, "Isaac was not as understanding with my friendship with Colby and the jealousy grew the next couple months. He turned into a monster…" Daphne paused, not knowing if she wanted to continue opening up about this. Jamie looked at her with concern, but she felt like she was getting somewhere with Daphne.

"How was Isaac a monster?" Jamie asked, not knowing if Daphne was going to respond to her.

"He was possessive of me. He did not like me talking to any other guys by him. He had to feel like the alpha male in the relationship and for the next year, he showed no signs of abuse, but when I turned seventeen," Daphne tried to fight back the tears, but there was no use—tears were already pouring down her cheeks, "He started to abuse me and calling me a "bitch" and accusing me that I was cheating on him, when he never even left me out of his sight. One summer, I thought that Isaac was back to his nice and caring ways, so I trusted him enough to go to Detroit to go to one of the wrestling shows that he was booked in. In the parking lot, he wanted to have sex with me there, but I did not want to, but he kept forcing me, but when I declined for a second time, he went on to beat me up," she began to cry, "He kicked, shoved me, slapped me. He made me feel weak and powerless. Isaac spat on and punched my face. After he was done, I was a broken mess, my nose was broken, I almost cracked my head open, I was bleeding internally! This was when I went to Colby as he promised that he would always protect me and that is what he has done to this very day and I love him for it. I felt like shit because Isaac not only did that with me, but with one of my cousins and I did not believe her."

"Daphne, why made you not to believe her, the minute that she told you? What made you turn the other cheek and ignore what happened with her?" Jamie asked as Daphne tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"I am not close with my cousin like I once was because when I look into her eyes, all I feel like is shit. I feel like shit for not believing in her; for abandoning her and for admitting that one secret that made me feel like shit for not believing in in front of all of her colleagues. I hate myself for the way that I treated her, which is a reason that I am not close with her. I feel like I do not deserve to be respected or loved or even acknowledged. I do not deserve to be forgiven in this world. I feel like being myself hurts people." Daphne responded, sounding angry, talking about Connie, but trying not to give away her name, even though she was brought up in the beginning of the appointment.

"Is that why you are so involved with your wrestling career? Do you see it as an escape from your actual world? Is that why you feel like you need to portray a persona? So, you don't hurt people unintentionally?" Jamie asked as Daphne opened her eyes to what her psychiatrist was asking her. Those questions actually made her think about things that have never been thought about before.

"I feel like I only know how to become a character, not an actual human being," Daphne thought about what she said; she sat up straight and continued to think about it, "I only know how to become my own character or impersonate someone else. Oh my God," she whispered to herself, "Jamie, I think you are getting somewhere with me."

Daphne was speechless—she actually had her eyes wide open for the first time in ten years. Everything was beginning to look clearer than she could possibly imagine. What she believed to be Daphne Consuelos could actually have been a character that she had built to escape her reality and avoid the personal problems that she has been living in. In the scripts, Daphne Anne never had a problem. She was confident, bold and knew what she wanted, but who in the blue hell was Daphne Consuelos?

Perhaps, she can find out.

* * *

"Holy crap, Eva what have you done with yourself?" Daphne questioned as her blue eyes went directly to Eva's chest. She did not know if Eva was wearing a new pushup bra, she had gotten implants or it had been so long since she seen her protégé that she will have to get used to seeing Eva again. After Daphne's appointment with Jamie, she had gotten a text that Eva had flown over from California to Chicago to go talk to her. The last thing that she wanted as for Eva to convince her to resign her contract, but from what Daphne saw from the smile from the redhead, all Eva could want was to talk to her about life.

"I got myself a boob job," Eva said as she invited herself into Phil's home as Daphne closed the door, when she got in. As of right now, Daphne was the only person at home because Phil was downtown visiting an old friend and the Canadian did not want to get into the way with that, "I am recovering from it, so I would recommend that you do not squeeze me at all or I'll pop; but, I do not want to talk about me. I want to talk about you about what has been up with you since the night of SummerSlam?" she asked as she took a seat on Phil's black couch. Daphne hopped over and took a seat next to Eva.

"Well, I stayed with my cousin for about a week and watched her do her thing. It was refreshing and something that I felt in my heart that I needed to do. Then, Phil found me and I've been staying with him ever since. He really has been giving me a reality check and showing me that professional wrestling should not be the only thing in my life. Then, I returned at Chicago and attacked April—not in the script, got into hot water with Vince, Phil made April save my ass, but she was still pissed at me. I invited people to Thanksgiving in Canada and Phil and Colby almost got into an altercation about me—"Daphne was interjected by a gasp from Eva.

"Damn! You had two guys fighting over you. Seriously, you are so lucky—"

Daphne groaned; Eva was not understanding that the altercation between Colby and Phil was not mature and professional, "Why would I be lucky, Eva? Phil is a married man and Colby is with me. Colby is an important person in my life and I would never leave him. He has been loyal to me ever since the first day that he met me. Phil and Colby have two different agendas for me. Colby wants me back in the WWE to fight for the Divas Championship and for a better Division, while Phil does not want me to suffer more than I did, when I was in the WWE. I love that they care about me, but it is my decision in the end of the day."

"Daphne, you have to do what your heart tells you to do. Don't let these guys influence you to make a decision. I felt like you have been taking so much crap the last several months and you need a happy ending. I feel like you trying to be someone that you're not is going to lead you to that happy ending. When you pulled a Punk at SummerSlam, I was disappointed at you. You told me during our little conversation that you did not want to be Punk that you wanted to be Daphne Anne. What happened there? All I saw was CM Punk and not Daphne Anne." Eva explained as Daphne was impressed that she said something a little on the smarter range.

"With the WWE Universe, you want to catch their eye. When you're at a movie theater and watch a movie, there is that one line in the movie that makes everyone laugh and remember it. What I was doing at SummerSlam was saying something that will trigger in the minds of the WWE Universe, I said a bunch of Punk things, but only because I wanted everyone's attention. I knew that if I used my own words that no one will give a shit about what I said. No one pays attention to the Divas, but they will pay attention to CM Punk. Just to clarify: I do not want to be another CM Punk. I want to be Daphne Anne and I am not going on the Punk route. I am going at _my_ direction, not Colby's and obviously, not Phil's." Daphne explained as Eva nodded and had a black couch pillow to her lap.

"You better be going at your direction. You better beat Saraya, get April at that Cell and become the new Divas Champion!" Eva pumped Daphne up. There was no telling that she was one of the biggest Daphne Anne cheerleaders in the locker room and wanted her friend to succeed, "I believe you can make a difference, but you won't know unless—" she paused as Daphne knew exactly what Eva was going to say next.

Daphne nodded, "Unless I resign my contract," she gave a small smile to her friend, "You know, Eva? I seem to like your direction a lot."

* * *

_I felt like it's been a while since we've seen Eva in this series. Most of you probably do not like her as I am not much of a fan myself, but wasn't it nice for her to visit Daphne and tell her what she thought about Daphne for what occurred at SummerSlam? From the appointment with the psychiatrist, do you see why Daphne has the personality that she has today? Do you think that the psychiatrist is getting somewhere with Daphne? The next chapter is the Hell in a Cell chapter and I divided that by two different parts, which might leave you shocked. Also, I want to tell you that the Colt Cabana and Stone Cold podcast will be used later in the story to help progress this story. Some things are legit and other things I put in it. I hope that you guys have not backed out of this sequel because great things are going to come out of it!_

_Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow and review! :) _


	9. The Scorn of A Diva

_**Quitters**_

_**Hell have no furry over a woman's scorn...**_

* * *

_**Hell in a Cell Pre-Show**_

_**American Airlines Center**_

_**Dallas, Texas** _

Daphne Consuelos was backstage in her black, leather, cat woman—like ring attire for the first time in two months. The butterflies in her stomach were finally setting in as she had no idea how the WWE Universe would react to her return to the ring. Vince McMahon wanted her to become a face, but she would have preferred to be a tweener and for April to try her attempt to become a face even more because that is what had got her over with the fans. A few days ago, she had found out that she would be beating Saraya and advancing to the match against April in the Cell later in the night. Satan's structure was the nickname that they named this demonic structure. April and her were going to make history tonight and become the first Divas to ever wrestle in Hell in a Cell. This is what Daphne lived for—intense situations. She was a master of these hardcore stipulations. It almost seemed like Hunter Levesque was making things in her favor tonight.

"How are you feeling about competing twice tonight?" Brie Danielson asked, while she was in her red ring attire because she would be wrestling her sister, Nikki Garcia-Colace and the loser becomes the winner's personal assistant for thirty days. Brie was scheduled to lose the match to Nikki, but Daphne would be coming to RAW the next night and reunite with The Bellas and telling her the future plans in store.

Brie was next to Jon Good and Colby Lopez, who all looked at Daphne doing her leg stretches, knowing that she was going to be on her A-game tonight and tonight was so important to her because she was going to become the new Divas Champion. This was going to be one of the best nights of her entire career and she felt like her head was finally together with her heart and that she was so ready to capture that championship. What also made this match better was because she was going to take away that title from April, who took her title at FCW—finally, she was going to beat April at her own game!

"I feel like your husband," Daphne stopped stretching her leg to provide her friends with the attention that they need, "However, I do not have as good as worth ethic as Bryan. I feel like I need to prove to myself tonight that the WWE is where I belong. I may have overcome my head injuries, but they could always come back with this match. I'm not going to be hesitant. I just want to reclaim my championship."

Colby grinned and laughed proudly as he went to give his girlfriend a huge hug, "That's my girl. I always knew that you were a fighter. Now, you get to fight for the one thing that you have been trying to fight for the past couple years. Take that title home, Daph." he said as he wrapped his arms around her, while watching the television, which it showed the Daphne Anne/AJ Lee/Paige feud.

"_What has Paige showed me these last couple months? Nothing._ _What makes her think that she is worthy of another shot at my Divas Championship? I made that Anti-Diva tap out at Night of Champions! I showed her who the Best Diva in the World is and no, it's not Daphne Anne, it's me! Speaking of Daphne Anne, she's just a little girl in a woman's world. She is someone that cannot take the pressure and what does she do to get her way? She throws me off the stage! Daphne, does not know how pissed off she made me, but if I get my hands on her, I will make her feel small and pathetic like she was at SummerSlam!" AJ_ was in the ring, cutting a promo, which was part of the package video of the feud.

Jon knew what Daphne had went through and even know he joked like the giant asshole that he was, there was a part of him that felt concern from her. She was one of the young Indy people in the WWE. They set high standards for themselves and when they do not meet those goals, it eats them apart. He knew all about that. Jon had frustrations trying to make it up the main roster from FCW/NXT because all he wanted to do was prove that Dean Ambrose was going to take over the damn company and people had to get used to that fact.

"Are you sure you want to compete?" Jon asked her one last time, knowing that Daphne was going to enter a battleground. Daphne looked up at Colby, who still had his arms wrapped around her.

"It's your decision, Sweetheart." Colby told her, knowing that this was her WWE career and he would be happy with any choice that she made tonight. However, he hoped that she made the right decision with fighting Saraya and then April and capturing her championship that she had been waiting so long to get. Daphne thought about it—she was hoping that Colby would push her to do this title match, but she knew that this was her career that she needed to look after.

"I'm going to do this match," Daphne said, feeling more confident than ever as "Stars In The Night" by CFO$ began to blast throughout the arena as the WWE Universe cheered loudly. Paige walked out in her ring attire, consisting of her purple top and bottoms and her leather jacket. What Daphne admired about Paige was how she walked so confident to the ring. She did not give a shit that people took her confidence for arrogance because she knew that she was one of the best Divas in the WWE and she wanted to let people know that she knew that, "Man, Saraya looks confident. Hopefully, the chemistry is there."

"It will, go get the win, Bitchsuelos!" Brie cheered for her friend, hugging her as Daphne cracked her neck twice. Then, "Sellouts" by Breathe Carolina blasted throughout the arena in huge cheers and jeers, making the Ultimate Diva smirk as she turned on her heel and pushing through the curtain.

"Introducing her opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, making her return to the WWE, Daphne Anne!" Eden beamed as Daphne Anne stood on the ramp, acting as confident as her character would allow her to be. This is what she has been wanting to do—she has been waiting for the moment to finally become Divas Champion. Daphne entered the ring as Paige stood across from her, not looking impressed with Daphne and just wanting the match to begin. Daphne stood at one corner, Paige at the other one and the referee in the middle. He rang for the bell as Daphne and Paige walked to the middle of the ring, giving each other looks of death.

"You think that you can get a Divas Championship shot out of thin air?" Paige questioned her seriously, "Well, you're going to have to get through me, if you want that to happen."

Daphne smirked back, "You weren't thinking that the night after WrestleMania?" she retorted, "But, I'll earn my championship opportunities, if that is what you like."

Paige nodded as the two Divas began to lock up. Paige slowly pushed Daphne to one of the corners as she held on her neck, before the count of five. The ref backed her up enough for Daphne to kick Paige in the gut and let her be the one in the corner now. Daphne applied pressure of Paige's neck with her foot as she stretched it back. The referee counted to five, before Daphne backed away with her arms in surrender. She grabbed Paige by her arm and wanted to whip her to the other corner, but Paige applied a headlock on Daphne and connected with a takedown. Daphne's shoulders were down, so the referee began to count, Daphne quickly got her shoulder up. The two Divas were up, before Paige delivered one of her harsh superkicks on Daphne, before going for a cover. Daphne kicked out at two.

"Daphne seems to be having a little ring rust." Jerry Lawler assumed as he noticed that Daphne was not in control like she always was. It seemed like she was a little lost, but he did not want to count her out of the game so quickly. He felt like she could pull off his victory.

Paige connected with a hair slam to the mat, she grabbed Daphne by her hair and connected with several vicious head-butts. Daphne needed to think of the way to get the match back on her control, but there was no telling what she needed to do. Paige used the ropes to bounce herself and connected with a mini-dropkick to Daphne, before going for another cover. Daphne kicked out as Paige grabbed her and intended to go for a fisherman's suplex, but Daphne kept blocking it. With all of her strength, Daphne was able to connect with a northern lights suplex on Paige, before rolling herself on top of her and delivering a series of punches directed at her face. Daphne went for a quick cover, but Paige kicked out in one and a half. Daphne grabbed Paige by the hair—a little revenge from what Paige did earlier and took her in between the ropes. Daphne grabbed her leg around Paige's neck and opened her mouth with her hands and stretched Paige's mouth open.

The referee began to count to five, but Daphne released the hold at four. She then got on Paige's back and stretched the ropes upward, applying pressure onto her back. She was pulling out some tricks out of Christian's playbook as the referee began to count again, but she got off quickly. Daphne then went for a school girl rollup, but Paige was able to kick out and deliver a vicious sidekick to Daphne again. It was out of the blue as Paige went for the cover quickly; but, Daphne kicked out at two in a half. Paige thought that this would be the good time to connect with the Paige-Turner, but Daphne tried to fight her way out of the Paige-Turner, but it was no good because Paige was able to connect with it and go for the cover. At the last second, Daphne put her foot on the rope and luckily, the referee was able to see her doing that. Paige was beginning to look frustrated as she picked up Daphne, intending to connect with the RamPaige, but Daphne pushed Paige back into the ropes and connected with a knee to the stomach and then a swinging neck breaker, before going for the cover. Paige kicked out at two.

"Let's go Paige; let's go Daphne!" the crowd was divided between these two Divas. The both of them would make a good champion and they wanted to see one of them face AJ Lee for the Divas Championship. The both of them would make worth opponents.

Paige got herself up as she and Daphne began to exchange punches to each other, before going for a series of different rollups with each other. The WWE Universe was amazed by the different amount of rollups that each Diva knew that they were sad at the fact that the two of them could not be winners. With Daphne's last attempt at a rollup, Paige attempted to counter with the PTO—her go-to submission hold that has submitted every Diva. Daphne tried to fight her way out of it. She could not afford to lose this match, but with all of her strength, Daphne made it to the bottom rope on time, clutching it with dear life. While Paige exchanged words with the referee, Daphne slittered down and knocked Paige's foot down her with arm, making Paige fall back as Daphne quickly connected with her heel hook—the Bitch Lock. Paige had the submission hold locked onto her in the center of the ring. Daphne held onto that submission with dear life, refusing to let go. Paige was crying out in pain as she had no other choice, but to tap out. The bell rang as Daphne sat there in victorious.

"The winner and number one contender for the Divas Championship, Daphne Anne!" Eden beamed as Daphne got her arm raised in victory by the referee. She was just one step closer to taking the championship away from AJ! She was going to be the one to end AJ's title reign and she was more than happy to do that.

Backstage, Divas Champion AJ Lee watched the number one contender's match with Paige and Daphne and knew what she was going to have to deal with in Daphne Anne, but when the two of them clash, people always have something to talk about. April Brooks and AJ Lee were the same person sometimes because the wheels on their heads were always turning.

Like they were right now, because AJ/April knew how to approach this Cell match tonight.

* * *

_So, what could possibly be in April's mind? How will it come to play in the cell match against Daphne? Will this be Daphne's shinning moment or will something happen that will ruin her chances? I want to thank those that reviewed in the last chapter as well favorite and followed. I like reading your reviews because I always seem to learn something from them. :) Please favorite, follow and review. I like to hear what you think can potentially happen in the next chapter! :)_


	10. The Trip To Hell

_**Quitters**_

_**Sometimes, a trip to hell can be a rude awakening for you...**_

* * *

_**Hell in a Cell**_

_**American Airlines Center **_

_**Dallas, Texas**_

Daphne Consuelos walked through the curtain as she spotted her boyfriend, Colby Lopez. She did what any girl in her position did and that was run into his arms and hug him. She could not believe it; all of her hard work was going to pay off tonight. It seemed like there was going to be hope for the Divas Division and it all starts when she becomes Divas Champion. Hunter gave her the greenlight and the script was playing along.

Daphne was finally getting her championship.

"I loved being out there," she pointed it out to Colby, muffing through his shoulder, "I feel like the WWE is going to see the lines in the sand with me holding the belt. I know that Vince and Dunn are not thrilled about me holding the belt, but I believe in my own heart that I am doing something right. I am going through these matches and I am being myself. I'm planning to get rid of the Punk comparisons after the night is over and get focused on the title reign of Daphne Anne."

Colby can tell how passionate Daphne was for wrestling and how she would do anything to keep wrestling. When he looked into her eyes, he could see that this was a new woman—someone that finally understands and he was not afraid to think that Daphne wanted the championship way more than the other Divas in the locker room did because she proved it every time she went to wrestle, "Daph, get your title and bring it home, where it belongs. This little game of not having the title has been going on for way too long. I want you to go out there and perform your heart out. I want you to show why you're the best Diva in WWE history and that you deserve everything good in your life."

Daphne nodded, taking Colby's words into her heart, "Being at L.A. and Chicago the past two months have taught me a few things. I learned that it is never about the destination, but the journey. All of this time, I had been focused on becoming champion that I never realized that it was ruining my relationships with people that I've cared about. Me winning the Divas Championship almost became an obsession with me and it was the reason that I hit rock bottom—"

Colby interjected her, believing that her statement about hitting rock bottom was untrue, "Come on. That is not true at all. You had a moment of weakness at SummerSlam, but hopefully, you are better enough to know that it will never occur again. You are just passionate about wrestling and I did not blame you for getting emotional like the way you did. We all have different ways of expressing our emotions. I think that all of us can find some better alternatives for them."

"Colby," Daphne touched his chest, knowing that he failed to acknowledge that she did hit rock bottom and that she was doing her best to work past that, "I did hit rock bottom, but I am working past it. What occurred at SummerSlam is not going to occur tonight because I am going to give the best match that I have given to the fans. Then, I am going to renew my WWE Contact because I have made my decision and that is to stay within the company and continue my quest for a better division. I'll deal with Phil later, but I am focusing on his significant other, who I plan to face after Sheamus versus The Miz inside Hell in a Cell—I cannot believe I am going to be inside that!"

"You never fail to amaze me," Colby held her hands into his, "When you go out to the ring, I got a friend that is more than happy to see you. You're almost like a hero to this person and she wants to see you win the title because she knows how much you wanted this moment to happen," he informed her as Daphne's jaw dropped in shock, "I gave you a hint—it's a girl, but she is so sweet that you could consider her part of the family," he pulled out his phone looking at the time, knowing that he had to talk to Jon Good about their match later in the night, "That's all I am going to tell you and no cheating," he instructed, going into kiss her on the lips, "Now, good luck in your match."

Daphne saw the direction he went in and smiled; this night was going to be one that she will always remember because it was a night of history making. All of her personal demons will be washed away from her and she will find some peace within herself.

The bell rang, "This is the first ever Divas Hell in a Cell match and it's for the Divas Championship!" Lilian Garcia spoke loudly as the WWE Universe cheered, "This match is no disqualification, no count outs and the only way to win the match is by pin fall or submission," she explained as "Sellouts" blasted through the arena for the second time tonight as Daphne Anne stood on the ramp listening to the crowds mixed reaction, "Introducing first, the challenger, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Daphne Anne!" Lilian beamed as Daphne kept looking around the arena for that one person that Colby told her was going to be out there. She looked at both sides of the arena and that was until she spotted her cousin, Connie Mitchell in the first row near the announcer's table. The one article of clothing that her cousin wore that caught Daphne's eye was the "sometimes you have to be a bitch to get things done" T-shirt in pink and black writing. Daphne approached Connie and gave her a hug, making the WWE Universe cheer as she left her and entered the cell. Then, "Let's Light It Up" played throughout the arena to a bunch of cheers as AJ Lee came out with the Divas Championship on her shoulder, "Introducing her opponent, from Union City, New Jersey, she is the current reigning Divas Champion, AJ Lee!" Lilian said as she exited out of the cell. AJ raised the championship up in the air, before giving it to the referee as he rang for the bell.

The match was underway as Daphne and AJ dogged each other, not wanting to be the first person to put their hands on the other. The two Divas locked up with each other as Daphne countered with a headlock on AJ, who was trapped inside of it. Daphne dropped down to one knee, continue her hold on AJ. AJ reversed the headlock as now, it's Daphne, who is trapped in the headlock. AJ then went and twisted Daphne's arm to the back and jumped, making Daphne fall back, holding her arm in pain. AJ formed a huge grin on her face as she skipped around Daphne, almost mocking her. AJ then went down to grab Daphne, who connected with a rollup, but AJ rolled out on two.

AJ went to clothesline Daphne, but Daphne delivered a harsh kick to her stomach and went to connect with a northern lights suplex as she went on top of her to connect with a series of punches. Daphne even went as far as deepening her knee to AJ's neck as the referee pulled her away from AJ, who went and grabbed onto the rope to get herself back to her feet. Daphne took AJ to a corner and stretched her leg onto AJ's neck for about a minute. The referee having no control to disqualify her, but he did pull her away from AJ. Daphne went back and stood on top of the turnbuckle, going for ten punches in the face; however, with all of AJ's strength, she grabbed Daphne into a power bomb position and threw Daphne back first against the cell as she fell to the floor.

Daphne was the first person out of this match to have made contact with the cell and it was painful. She held her back in pain as replays of that spot were played. AJ went on the apron and waited for Daphne to get up and that was when she connected with a suicide dive, colliding with Daphne and the cell steel. AJ and Daphne were on the floor again, holding onto their necks in pain. All of this pain was for the sake of the Divas Championship. The suicide dive was replayed a few times as the referee checked on both women to make sure that they could continue the match.

"This is awesome!" the crowd began to chant and clap, feeling invested in this match.

The two Divas slowly got up as the exchanged punches to each other, trying to make the other one fall to the floor again. AJ grabbed Daphne and kneed her in the stomach, before throwing her against the cell again. She then grabbed Daphne by the hair and rubbed her face against the cell as she laughed about it. All of this was fun to AJ, who had been waiting for her moment to get back at Daphne for hitting her from behind and throwing her to one of the sides of the stage. Daphne looked like she was fading away as the referee was almost going to end the match, but Daphne reversed AJ's hold and began to rub her face through the cell.

AJ began to scream and panic instead of fade to black like Daphne did. A little blood began to appear on AJ's forehead as the cameras did a good job into focusing on Daphne, who had not yet shown blood. Daphne grabbed AJ by the hair and took her to the top rope, so she would be able to connect with a superplex, but AJ blocked the move from connecting as she tried to kick Daphne off of her. Luckily for AJ, she kicked Daphne off the top rope as she waited for Daphne to get up, before she connected with a diving cross body. AJ went for the cover, but Daphne kicked out on two. AJ waited for Daphne to get back up and bounced into the ropes and connected with a Black Widow on Daphne.

Daphne was in pain because of the submission hold. AJ has retained matches and won championships with this dangerous move and she knew what all of the Divas were talking about, when they said that there was no way out of this move. The only Diva that was able to reverse the Black Widow was Paige, the Anti-Diva that Daphne fought earlier in the match and defeated. AJ was able to weaken Daphne, but she wanted to make sure that Daphne remained on the floor. She grabbed a crowbar from under the ring and decided to climb up the cell.

"What in the hell is AJ doing?" John Bradshaw Layfield questioned as AJ climbed up the cell carefully, making sure that she made sure that she was securely grasped to the steel. Once she got to the top of the cell, she smashed the crowbar against the cell as hard as she could and opened the little box. She got up the little box and stood on top of Hell in a Cell. She sat on top of Hell in a Cell Indian style as she waited for Daphne.

"There is a method to her craziness," Jerry Lawler responded as Daphne began to get up and prepared herself to climb up the cell. She made sure that she was careful, when climbing up, not wanting to fall so many feet down to the ground, "Is Daphne Anne going to follow her up there? Oh my God! These Divas are going to get hurt!"

Daphne got up the cell, keeping her balance as AJ smirked and stood right back up. The Ultimate Diva looked down for a moment to see how many feet they were up and that was when AJ connected a crowbar into Daphne's skull. Like a ragdoll, AJ got Daphne on her knees, so she would be able to connect with a shining wizard. AJ took a few steps back and Daphne moved out of the way as AJ slide down from the cell, holding on to the steel, which she used to help her get back up. Daphne grabbed AJ by the hair and intended to connect with the Bitch Cure on the steel cell, but AJ was able to maneuver herself away from the move.

AJ noticed that the two of them were at the edge of the cell and figured that it was now or never. She looked seriously at Daphne, "You thought that you can take this away from me. Go to hell, Daphne," she intended to push Daphne off the cell, but in the nick of time, Daphne grabbed AJ by her hair and the two of them, went down the cell and landed in the announcer table. The two Divas were down and not a word was spoken by the two of them.

"Holy shit!" the WWE Universe chanted as the referee and doctors went to check on Daphne and AJ. The two Divas looked dead at this point that the referee approached Lilian and told her a few things.

"By the orders of referee Mike Chioda, this contest is a no contest, which means, still your Divas Champion, AJ Lee!" Lilian said as mixed reactions were heard. The other referees made an "x" sign as a bunch of medical personal came rushing to bring stretchers for the two women. The whole WWE Universe was in shock and worry; there was no telling if any of the Divas will be the same after tonight, but the ending of the match was not in the scripts at all, that was all that was known at this moment.

* * *

_Who predicted this outcome happening? In AJ's part, she was getting even from Daphne pushing her off the stage. So, it seems like they're even! Let's just hope that the two women are okay and that there are no consequences for what went off the scripts. What do you think is next for Daphne versus AJ? Well, you will find out in the next chapter! Thank you for everyone that favorite, followed and reviewed on the last chapter and please favorite, follow and review your thoughts and predictions for what could happen next. I like to see what you guys think! :)_


	11. The Best Suggestion In The World

_**Quitters**_

_**It is all fun and games until someone gets hurt...**_

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**Four Weeks Until Survivor Series**_

_**San Antonio, Texas**_

The thing about the WWE is that it is not fake, but _scripted_. The wrestlers put their bodies on the line for our entertainment and when you see them take a bump, you witness their actual pain. Almost always, they are in excruciating pain and they do not have time to experience the pain and let it process in their minds. They have seconds to get back up and probably take another hit. What occurred at Hell in a Cell last night was two Divas taking a hit that was not supposed to be part of the script. It was months of anger, resentment and build up that were in the bodies of these two. April Brooks placed her own body on the line to make sure that Daphne Consuelos would not be able to wrestle again. To April: she needed Daphne to know that she should not attack her behind her back. This was her getting even for what Daphne did in Chicago. When they made it backstage the next night, April got heat for what she did on top of the cell with Daphne, informing her that she could have gotten both of them killed. Then April revealed another piece of information.

She might be leaving WWE after Survivor Series.

Daphne received the same injuries that April did—a slight concussion, bruises, starches, a sprained shoulder and two broken ribs. For RAW tonight, April and Daphne were not cleared to compete, but it was confirmed that Daphne will be getting another opportunity at the Divas Championship at Survivor Series and with the rumors about leaving the company, this could be the most important match of her entire career—this could get her a _Slammy_ award. For tonight, she was in San Antonio, which was her cousin Connie Mitchell's hometown and just like last night, she came to see tonight's show.

Along with Colby Lopez, Connie was afraid of when Daphne went down the cell. There was no telling what her facial expression was because she was frozen—she was speechless. She got chills and goose bumps on her arms. She was the one that went with Daphne to the hospital, knowing that Colby was closing the show later with Jonathan Good. After the show, Colby raced to his girlfriend's side, but the fear struck him—what if Phil Brooks used this accident to make Daphne quit the WWE again? He refused to leave Phil with Daphne again, knowing that the last two months that they were with each other, nearly killed him.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Daphne growled at, Jon, Colby, Connie, Brie Danielson, Nikki Garcia-Colace and Renee Paquette at the Superstars' locker room. She struggled to shift her body around because whenever she moved a muscle, she groaned in pain. The twins came to her rescue, each of them getting on opposite sides of the Ultimate Diva and turning her carefully, so that she would be able to face her group of friends.

"Don't mind them," Connie joked, trying to block Daphne's vision, of Colby, Jon and Renee, knowing that they were looking at the white tape that surrounded her left shoulder and around her head. Daphne also had an arm sling on her shoulder, "They just have never seen so many injuries within a Diva before. Well, I've seen women like Lita almost end their lives the way you did last night, but she rebounded from that and just like the WWE medical doctors said, you will be able to rebound back in two weeks—just in time for you to face April at Survivor Series. What a miracle is that? I thought this injuries took months to recover from!"

"Well, coming from experience," Jon intervened because of experience, "She did not dislocate her shoulder because if she did, she would be at hospital awaiting surgery. Shoulder injuries should be taken quite serious, but from what Dr. Amman said, she should take some Advil, keep her arm in that sling for one to three weeks and she will be ready for Survivor Series. It is not really a big deal."

"Besides Daph," Nikki went down to Daphne's level, "Think positive! You are going to be the tag team angle with Brie in 2015 and it is going to be the most awesome thing ever. On the other hand, you are going to have a little angle with me and pretend to be my friend. We use Brie to get you the title at Survivor Series. Hey, if even the script changes, it can be Brie Mode, Bitchsuelos and_ Fearless_!" Nikki thought too much of the future as she envisioned her, Brie and Daphne as one of the most dominate stables in the WWE. A stable that will take over the Divas Division. A stable that could be the best thing to come out of the WWE ever since The Shield.

"Nikki!" Daphne yelled at Nikki, which received her attention by snapping her back to reality, "You're thinking too much again. As of right now, you're The Authority's little bitch. You're doing a good job at being a heel, but I think that you need to evolve a little more. I feel like you're not giving me all you have. I thought the same with Brie, before she earned my respect. Still," Daphne looked at Brie, "I cannot stand your emphasis on random words—work on that!" she instructed as both twins hugged her from the side as Daphne yelled at pain, "Do you two not care about my injuries?" she snapped.

"Awe!" Renee gushed, "This is the Daphne that we have missed around! It is so nice to have you around. Didn't you miss her around, Jon?" she asked as Jon's blue eyes widened at the question that his girlfriend asked. There was no way that he could respond the question that would result him into getting kicked out of the locker room. It was obvious about how Jon felt about Daphne and that she was the most annoying bitch in the face of the Earth.

"Yeah," Jon said as he looked away from Daphne, "I know that you've been going through a lot, Bitchsuelos, but all you got to do is—"

"I swear Assbrose, if you say "bolieve", I will shove my fist so far down your throat that you will never be able to cut a promo again!" Daphne muttered back at him, not having time for his asshole of a ways. She could feel the pain of her injuries increasing by one hundred percent, making the Lunatic Fringe hold his arms back in surrender. The thing about these two is that they hate each other with a passion, but in the end of the day, they do respect each other as wrestlers and for everything that they have been through in their childhoods.

"Hey, hey now!" Colby got in the middle of his girlfriend and friend, knowing that when these two bicker, it eventually leads into a physical altercation and someone ends up crying. The two-toned wrestler always betted for that man to be Jon, but others in their group of friends have always said that it might have been Daphne that eventually got emotional, "You are in pain, so you can not shove your fist down Jon's throat. How about we get you something to relax? Like iced tea?" he questioned his girlfriend, before looking at Connie, "Connie, would you and Jon like to get Daphne some tea?" he asked her.

"Of course." Connie agreed to it with a nod. She wanted to contribute the best way that she could, so that she would not stress and get angry. Jon nodded and helped escort Connie out of the room to get Daphne some sort of relaxation tea.

"You so did that to get rid of Jon right?" Daphne grinned as Colby scuffed. Daphne knew him so well. A door knocked was heard, "Come in," she said as Kevin Dunn came inside the locker room. She gave the producer a death glare knowing that these two did not get along in any way, shape or form. Dunn was so out of touch with the WWE that he was one of the reasons why Vince McMahon was out of touch, "What do you want, Dunn? You better be asking for anyone, but me because I have the night off." she smirked, knowing that she loved getting inside people's skin.

"I'm just here to get The Bellas and…_you_," Dunn smirked, when he looked at Daphne, "Vince wants you in a segment tonight and we have no script for you, so it seems like you're going to improvise—we expect you at The Authority's office in ten minutes!" he slammed the door shut as Daphne was stunned—she never had to work without a script in a backstage segment before. It was so like the WWE to be unprepared.

"I fucking hate that guy. He and Vince are so out for me, but if they have no script for me, so it seems like I am going to have to say what comes in the top of my head. Let's just hope it's PG." Daphne said as she looked at the door that Dunn was once standing behind. She knew all about the little game that he was playing and she was more than honored to play it.

* * *

"I said that I liked lemon in my iced tea," Nikki Bella reminded her Cinder_Bella_ and personal servant for the next thirty days, her own twin sister, Brie Bella. Brie had just brought Nikki a medium lemon iced tea, but she apparently forgotten to put some lemon in the iced tea, which Nikki did not like at all, "What the hell is this? You do not expect me to drink it?" she questioned as Nikki smiled so big when she saw who was standing across from her other than Brie, "Daphne!" she squealed as she went to hug as Daphne Anne groaned in pain because of her match last night at Hell in a Cell, "I'm so sorry!" she felt bad as Daphne nodded, indicating that it was alright.

"It's fine, Nikki," Daphne assured her as she looked at Brie, "Hey, Brie," she hugged the other Bella Twin with her free arm, "How have you lovely ladies been?" she asked as Nikki got in front of her sister, trying to place all of the attention on her.

"I am doing great. I mean, I won my match last night, I got myself a Bella butler and now the third female of The Authority is here. So, what could possibly be better than any of that? Daphne, I know that we have had our difference in the past, but I am a changed woman now. I have seen everything with new eyes and I can assure you that I only will do things that are best for business and Daphne, you are what is best for business." Nikki said, trying to be a little brown nose and get in the good graces of Daphne.

"Well," Daphne said, trying to adjust to what Nikki had said to her, "That's lovely and I am glad that I hear that from you, but I am glad to see The Bella Twins next to each other again because I do think that the two of you could be some good use to me—only if you want it? I mean, I can totally understand if you do not want what I have to offer. I could probably go to Cameron and Alicia Fox, if you do not want to hear what I think will shift the WWE into a different direction."

Nikki nodded, sounded interested in what Daphne had to say. On the other hand, Brie almost looked worried and concerned knowing that whatever Daphne had in mind would not be good for the Divas Division, "Oh, explain! You always did have a brilliant mind." she smirked.

"Well for starters, I want a match against AJ Lee for the Divas Championship at Survivor Series. Nikki, you are on good terms with Stephanie and I know that Stephanie would have loved this idea from me, but I feel like this is where you can shine and show her that you are a great woman with brilliant ideas. I want you to take credit for this idea, but I do not only want a championship match." Daphne explained, sounding like her conniving little self.

"What else do you want, Daphne?" Nikki asked as Daphne smirked as the cameras transitioned to the next match.

* * *

_What else can Daphne possibly want? Have any clues? Also, do you think that Daphne will be ready to compete before Survivor Series? Do you think that Phil will call out Daphne on what occurred at Survivor Series? From what occurs in this chapter and now one will have some actual WWE storylines, but where I take the Divas angles will be what I have planned for them! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	12. The Bitch and the Black Widow

_**Quitters**_

_**Sometimes, we need to think of big solutions to get rid of big problems...**_

* * *

Daphne Consuelos and Colby Lopez opened the door to Phil and April Brooks' home in Chicago, Illinois after a movie date. The reason that Daphne was still living with Phil was because she still had no idea where she wanted to live. Did she want to go back to Ajax with her parents or live in with Colby in Davenport, Iowa? The two of them had been going on for about three months now, so it did not seem right for them to move in with each other? One thing that she was sure about was that she wanted to move out of Phil's home because she had enough with April. She knew that when she moved in with Phil that she would have to deal with his petite wife, but Daphne saw April at work and did not want to see her in a home. At work, Triple H was booking Daphne versus April for the Divas Championship at Survivor Series and was unsure with which Diva he wanted to be champion, but he wanted this match to be a good match like the ones at NXT.

Daphne was still dealing with her shoulder injury and wore the sling on her date, while her ribs slowly began to heal up, but were not back to one hundred percent, Vince still wanted her to wrestle at the event. The same thing applied with April, who claimed that she was already one hundred percent and was ready to wrestle, but Daphne knew for a fact that it was impossible and that she was trying to kiss ass to the Chairman.

"So, you claim that Phil and April are not here?" Colby whispered the minute that he entered the house. The one thing that he did not want to get involved with was with another ugly confrontation with Phil because the last time that he had seen the guy was at Thanksgiving in Ajax and it did not go well at all. He wondered if Phil was still convincing Daphne not to wrestle because Colby had been doing his best to do the exact opposite.

"Yeah, he and April went to get some dinner and should not be back until eleven," Daphne whispered back to him as the slowly walked into the living room, before Colby turned on the lights of the living room and that was when Daphne screamed and covered her eyes. Colby made a disgusted noise as the couple saw April stripped down to her bra and panties, sitting on top of Phil, who was in his boxers as they groped each other. April got off of Phil as she felt embarrassed for them to walk into one of their "lovely" sessions.

"What the fuck are the two of you doing here?" Phil screamed as he got off the couch and quickly found his pants to put back on, "I thought the two of you were going on your movie date! I thought that I would have the house to April and myself for the next couple hours! God, next time, please call or text me, when you're going to be coming home!" he sighed as April scuffed, having a mouthful to say to Daphne.

"The next time? There is not going to be a next time because I am kicking her out of our home," April took a few steps towards Daphne after she put on her shirt again, "You have overstayed your welcome here and I think it is time that you make the decision, but hell, I'm making the decision of you're not going to be bunking with us! So, it looks like you have no other choice, but to either live with Colby or go and live with your parents because I have had enough with seeing you in the presence of my own home. I can barely stand the sight of you at work. You know what Daphne? I give you forty-eight hours. Forty-eight to pack your belongings and get the hell out of our home." she demanded. She had enough of having Daphne live under their roof. She did not care if her husband valued her has a friend, but he also needed to take her feelings under consideration.

Daphne did not like that April talked to her in that particular fashion. However, she did have a point; she overstayed her welcome with them and she needed to find a place, where she can. She felt like in her heart, she needed to be the better person and give her what April wanted and that was a home, where she does not need to look into the eyes of Daphne Consuelos. Daphne took a deep breath, before responding to the Divas Champion, "You want me out of your home? Alright, I'll do that, but I want to thank the both of you for letting me stay and I'll be out of your guys' place within two days. It is no problem with me. I'll find a place, where I can stay and call my home." she responded cooperatively as Colby and Phil exchanged a look with each other, seeing that Daphne was not trying to start an argument and feeling very uncomfortable about it.

April smirked, loving that she got what she wanted, "Great! But, I'm going to retain my championship." she turned on her heels and marched to the kitchen as Daphne displayed a fake smile, before she left. There was no doubting that Daphne had grown to hate April for everything that she has done, but she was not going to let this woman get the best of her. She hoped that WWE Management saw things her way and that they will finally approve the idea of her winning the Divas Championship. She had high hopes for her feud with April and she hoped that things were finally in her favor.

* * *

"So, you walked into Phil and April getting it on?" Jonathan Good was informed of the encounter that she and Colby had with Phil and April. The whole thing still freaked out Daphne and she had no idea, which of her friends she wanted to open up the news to, so she decided that she would open up to Jon, a man that she would not consider her friend, but someone that was really forward with her and could lightened up the emotions that she felt, "I probably would have never gotten the vision out of my eyes, but it sucks for you!" he teased, while he laughed as Daphne sat next to him in the trainer's room. Daphne was getting her shoulder evaluated by Dr. Andrews, while Jon was getting his ribs taped. He was just like Daphne and he felt the impacts of Hell in a Cell.

"April gave me this ultimatum that I needed to find a place to move into because she does not even want to be under the same roof as me. I gave her what she wanted, so I have been living in hotel rooms for the past few days. I mean, I would live with Colby, but I feel like its too soon in our relationship to be moving in and I wanted to be sure that moving in with Colby was going to be the next step of our relationship. Also, I do not want to live under the same roof as my folks because they normally have their ways of treating me like shit and then with Connie, she is at school and I do not want to distract her, so I am basically homeless. I do not want to live with John Cena and Nikki because they are like mating jackrabbits and with Brie and Bryan, they do not even have a television, so I would not be able to survive for as long as I want to. Plus with Renee, she's difficult to live with. I got in an argument with my parents when I was seventeen and I asked to live with Renee and she is one of the most sloppiest people that I have met in my entire life! I couldn't bear it!" Daphne exclaimed as Jon nodded in agreement. Renee was not one of the most cleanest people that he had ever met, but he decided to look past that.

"Yeah, Renee is not the best person, if you want a clean place to live in, but," Jon sighed, knowing that he was going to hate himself for the rest of his life for giving this offer to Daphne, but she had been running out of options and he needed to help her in some way, "If you are looking for a temporary place to live, then you can come bunk with me in Las Vegas. I know, that we've had our differences in the past, but I hate to see you bitch and complain because it gets fucking annoying from time to time, but I do not want to see you be homeless. OW!" he yelled, when he felt the tape being wrapped around his stomach by Dr. Andrews, "Be easy with me, Doc! I got to wrestle Bray Wyatt at Survivor Series!"

"Are you sure that Renee will not get jealous? I mean, the two of you have been going out for about seven months now and I do not want her to get the wrong feeling. Will she be offended that you asked her best friend to move in with you rather than her? The last thing that I wanted to do was cause some tensions between the two of you. I hate you guts, but I actually like seeing you happy. You have never been this happy in your entire life and its fucking adorable seeing you all happy and giddy like a school boy," Daphne grinned as Jon rolled his eyes as he elbowed Daphne in her right arm, "OW! The fuck!" she hit him in the ribs as Jon growled in pain, "You fucking asshole! Don't fucking touch me!"

"Are you still seeing that therapist?" Jon asked randomly as Daphne raised a brow.

"Yeah, I have an at home appointment next week, why?" she asked, not knowing why Jon asked her such a question. She was still seeing Jamie, her therapist and she has been able to pick things from herself that she would have never seen without her assistance. She knew that she would have to talk to Renee, before she gave Jamie a certain address for their appointment. As much as she like the office, she would rather much prefer a home because maybe Jamie would be able to pinpoint something about the way that she presents herself in front of her.

"I just have been seeing a little change in you; that is all," Jon nodded and looked straight ahead of him, "I just hope that you are able to get better." she could have sworn that she saw Jon smile, but she could not confirm that. Was there compassion from Jon Good that Daphne was seeing for the first time ever? Daphne got her shoulder checked as Dr. Andrews twisted her arm, trying to see if Daphne felt pain from it.

"I hope I get better as well." Daphne whispered.

* * *

"I do not get why the two of you are fighting in the very first place," Daphne Anne yelled at Brie and Nikki Bella. She was furious at them because they were identical twin sisters. They were blood related and they should not be fighting because there was a saying that goes: blood is thicker than water. She hoped that The Bella Twins will eventually realized that. The three of them were backstage, Nikki and Brie sitting on The Authority's couch, while Daphne stood in front of them, trying to get them to mend their broken relationship, "You two are The Bellas! You are "Fearless" Nikki Bella. You are the woman that Stephanie McMahon selected as my replacement if I never came back to the WWE," she looked at Nikki and then at Brie, "You are "Brie Mode" Brie Bella! You are the woman that has overcame so much from Handicap matches to wrestling with one hand tied behind her back... and WINNING! You do not realized that you are strong as a team as you are as individuals!"

Brie stood up and looked into the eyes of her old rival, "You do not realized the things that I have been through since you left. I have been put through hell and I have been stabbed in the back. What happened with you? You broke down because things were not going your way and you quit, when things got tough for you. I did not do that, when my sister turned her back at me at SummerSlam and when she and Stephanie have made my life a living hell. I thought, when you returned that there was a glimmer of hope that you would be my knight in shinning armor, but I think you made it pretty damn clear what side you're on and it breaks my heart to say is that you are on Nikki's side. I guess, "sellouts" have to stick with each other." this was the last thing Brie said, before she stormed out of the office, feeling disappointed at Daphne.

"What's her problem?" Nikki scuffed, "Daphne, you do not realize how much I want to rekindle my relationship with my sister. I never meant the things that I've said to her, but she brings the ugly out of me sometimes. The thing is: I love Brie, she is my twin sister, but I just want her to see things in my perspective. I want her to see that the things that I have done will benefit us in the future. What I have done is not only good for Nikki Bella, but they are also good for the Bella Brand. Sadly, she fails to see that." she sighed as Daphne put a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll come around. I mean, the three of us have a common goal and that is to dethrone AJ Lee as Divas Champion. I mean, she is already tied with Eve Torres as a three time Divas Champion. I feel like we need to put a stop to her before it is too late. I feel like if we tell Brie what I have said to you, then she will be on board with our plan to get rid of AJ." Daphne explained as Nikki nodded, trying to take in all of Daphne's words.

"You honestly think that you can dethrone a queen?" the camera went to Divas Champion, AJ Lee, who stood inches from them with her custom t-shirt and title on her shoulder, "What in the hell makes you think that I am going to bow to you bitches? I do not see that happening anytime soon. Who knows? I might surpass my record title reign of two hundred ninety-five days. I might solidify my place as the face of the Divas Division. I think that this is what the WWE Universe would want from me. If they want me to get rid of a bunch of reality trash, then that is exactly what I will do. What are you going to do about that, Daphne Anne?" she asked with a smirk on her face, while Daphne nodded and gave a fake smile, while the two Divas exchanged a look with each other, inches apart.

"What I am going to do about it is the one thing that needs to be done. At Survivor Series, you are defending the Divas Championship, but if you lose, you not only lose your title, but you lose your _career," _Daphne dropped an ultimatum of her own, even though it was part of the scripts. AJ looked even more angry as Daphne smirked, "How do you like them apples? You could lose everything to the girl that you have taken everything away from. How ironic is that?" she grinned as she gave Nikki a high five, "I'll give you time to digest to all of that." she told her as she and Nikki walked past AJ, who had not seen the stipulation coming.

* * *

_How many expected that stipulation to happen? I kind of wanted to play with the rumors of AJ leaving WWE around Survivor Series time and make that into an angle. Also, how do you think that Renee will respond to the fact that Jon offered Daphne a place to stay? How do you think Colby will respond to the news? Hopefully, you all enjoyed the chapter and please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	13. The Ugliest Argument In The World

_**Quitters**_

_**Sometimes, we need to discuss things that might turn the argument really ugly...**_

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**Two Weeks Until Survivor Series**_

_**Liverpool, England** _

When you are in the WWE, every job is difficult. I believe it was safe to say that there was no such thing as an easy job and that every job was difficult in its own way. Especially, when you are a backstage interviewer like Renee Paquette; not only did she had to look presentable, but she had to make sure that she did not fumble her words or everyone will be able to pick that up and she will be the laughing stock in the WWE. It has been a week since Daphne Consuelos was kick out of Phil and April Brooks Chicago home and her personal asshole, Jonathan Good had offered her a temporary place to stay, until she actually found a place that she would consider home, but there was a problem—Daphne felt like she needed to ask Renee's permission to move in with her boyfriend, knowing that Renee and Jon had been going out for a while and things are getting serious for the two of them. The last thing that Daphne want to do was strain her best friend's relationship with her boyfriend because Jon asked Daphne to move in with her over his girlfriend.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Daphne Anne!" Renee Young said as the WWE Universe gave a mixed reaction when Daphne walked into the interview shot, "Now Daphne, last week you added the stipulation that if AJ Lee were to lose the Divas Championship that she would also lose her career. Do you think that the odds are now in your favor, now that this stipulation has been added?" she asked as she placed the microphone near Daphne, who smirked.

"Renee, the odds were already in my favor without that stipulation and AJ knew that. I could have defeated her and taken the Divas Championship, but I do not like AJ Lee and I wanted her to feel how I felt to have everything taken away from me. Now at Survivor Series, she will know how I felt. She will not only lose her Divas title, but her career as well. You are looking at the new Divas Champion and once I win that title, I will solidify my place as one of the best female wrestlers to every grace the WWE Divas Division. Forget Natalya, Paige and Emma or even Charlotte because I am like NXT and I am taking over!" she exclaimed as Daphne left the camera shot. Then, the segment ended as Daphne and Renee approached each other and gave each other a hug.

"You did so fantastic!" Renee praised her best friend, "I am so glad that you're back. I have missed you like hell. I could see why you did it, but I am just glad that my best friend is back and I am secretly rooting for you at Survivor Series. Well, it's no longer a secret, but I think that you get the idea." she joked as she straightened Daphne's jet black hair.

Daphne giggled, "Yeah, we have been friends for a long time and I know that we will do anything for one another, but I need to tell you something," she informed Renee, who could tell from Daphne's emotions that it was something serious, "Look, you know that April kicked me out of her home and that I have been living in a hotel for the past week and I know that we are in the road so much that we do not get time in our own homes, but Jon has offered me a place to stay at his home in Las Vegas, but I wanted to ask you about if because I do not want to accept his offer if you do not want me to. I do not want to cause a strain in your guys' relationship or for you to take it as a slap to your face that I am moving into his home and you're not."

"Daph, I told Jon to offer you a place to stay!" Renee beamed as Daphne's blue eyes widened in confusion. Renee asked him to offer her a place to stay? Renee was the one that put him up to it? "I knew the last thing that you wanted to do was bunk with me in my pigpen and I knew that Jon had a clean home, so I asked him to offer you a place to stay. Look, I am not going to get jealous. I only want to move in with Jon the minute that we're engaged. As of right now, you need a place to stay and you can stay with Jon, if you want to. I just hope that the two of you do not kill each other, but I think you might to ask Colby for permission. He normally can get offended with these things." Renee pointed out as Daphne sighed, knowing that if she were to talk to Colby about this that it might turn to be such an ugly argument.

Daphne groaned. The thing that she did not want to do was ask Colby about moving in with Jon knowing that he could be a bit of a hard ass. Also, she had that fear that Colby might be offended that she didn't ask to move in with him, but one of his best friends, whom she did not even get along with; however, Daphne felt like it was not the right time to move in with Colby, perhaps when their relationship got a little more serious, then she will take it under consideration, but as of right now, she needs a place to stay and Renee had asked Jon to offer her a place. Who was she to decline? "I am going to hate talking to Colby about this, but I feel like it is a discussion that we need to talk about, but," she looked at her iPhone and noticed that it was almost time for her to go out there and wrestle. She was going to be facing Trinity or Naomi tonight, while AJ was in commentary, "I have a match to get to. Thank you for not being rude, Renee. It means the world to me." she gave her friend another hug, before she went to the gorilla.

* * *

Naomi went on the top rope and connect with a diving crossbody at Daphne, who was trying to block it. She went for a cover as Daphne kicked out at two. Meanwhile near JBL, Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler, Divas Champion AJ Lee sat next to them, "So AJ, you and Daphne are going to face each other in two weeks at Survivor Series," Michael began as AJ was focused on the match, "Are you feeling confident approaching the match? The last time that the two of you face, it was ruled a no contest. Do you have that fact lingering in your mind?"

"Here is the thing, Cole. I may have not defeated Daphne at Hell in a Cell, but Daphne cannot handle when there is a huge opportunity. She is someone that always cracks under the pressure and that is her greatest weakness. When the stakes are high, she breaks down and she exposes all of that emotion. You see, I know what Daphne Anne is all about. I have wrestled her and she is good, but I am better than her." AJ claimed as Daphne delivered a big kick to Naomi, who wanted to elbow her in the face. Daphne situated herself on the top rope as she grabbed Naomi by the hair and connected with a superplex. The two Divas were on the floor as Daphne slowly went for the cover, but Naomi kicked out in two in a half.

"Daphne has said that she wants you to feel what she felt," Jerry pointed out, while AJ scuffed as Daphne and Naomi got up with Daphne delivering a sharp kick to Naomi's stomach, "Damn, if Daphne felt what Naomi is feeling now, then I think that you should reconsider things." he added on, while Daphne connected with a side Russian leg sweep, before going for another cover, but Naomi kicks out quickly. AJ looked a little concern about how Daphne was dominating the match, but she was not going to let that emotion be exposed.

"I am not afraid of Daphne Anne. I am not afraid of what she is all about. Meanwhile, she has been playing the role of Dr. Phil between identical twins that have bigger baggage than Nikki Bella's implants, I have been trying to be the best Divas Champion in WWE history—something that Daphne will never be in her entire life," AJ said as Naomi was finally gaining back control, which made the Divas Champion smirk. Naomi connected with a rear view, making Daphne fall back hard. Then, Daphne attempted to get up, but Naomi delivered a series of dropkicks, before connecting with a hurricanrana. Naomi then grabbed Daphne and connected with her finisher, which was a modified falling inverted DDT as she went for the cover, but Daphne kicked out in two and a half, making Naomi shocked.

"Daphne Anne kicked out! You got to admire her guts and determination! Wow! Got to love it, Michael!" JBL was the loudest that he had been all match long as AJ too her headset off as she looked impressed, but worried about what to expect as Naomi was about to go for Slaymission, but Daphne countered with the Bitch Lock, her heel hook as Naomi was trapped in the center of the ring. Naomi tried to reach for the rope, but Daphne had a tight grip on her, so she had no other choice, but to tap out as "Sellouts" blasted in victory.

"The winner of this match: Daphne Anne!" Lilian Garcia exclaimed as Daphne got her arm raised in victory as she made sure to look at AJ, making the title gesture near her waist. AJ was ringside and that was when she really knew that she was going to fight the woman that would not give up in this match. A woman that was out for her blood, but AJ was not going to count herself out. She was going to give her match at Survivor Series everything that she had.

* * *

Backstage, Daphne searched for her boyfriend, Colby Lopez because she needed to have an important conversation with him. She had a feeling in the back of her mind that the conversation was not going to end well, but it was better than him finding out on his own. This conversation could be like a bandage and she could just rip it and handle everything all at once. At last, she found Colby talking to James Gibson, who was known as Jamie Noble and Adam Birch, who was known as Joey Mercury and together, the two of them were known as J &amp; J Security—Seth Rollins' personal bodyguards, while in The Authority. She approached the three of them with a smile on her face, "Gentlemen," she greeted Adam and James and then looked at Colby, "Rejected Power Ranger," she joked with her boyfriend as she went into his arms to hug him as Colby kissed the top of his head, "I hope that the two of you don't mind, but I would love to talk to my boyfriend."

"Of course, take all the time that you need." James nodded, while he and Adam escorted themselves out of the way, so that Daphne would be able to have the conversation with Colby. Colby raised a brow at his girlfriend, wondering if there was anything wrong with her. Was she deciding to quit the WWE? Ever since SummerSlam, his girlfriend was unpredictable to him; there was not telling what was going on in her mind.

"What's up with you?" Colby asked as she gave a small smile.

"Look, you know how I have been living at hotels for the past week. Well, Renee asked Jon to offer me a place to stay for a little while, until I have a place to stay and I am thinking about accepting it, but I want to know that everything is going to be cool between the two of us and I do not want any resentment if I accept Jon's offer. I know that I hate Jon with a freaking passion, but his heart is at the right place with this. If it makes you feel better, we are never at home and always on the road, so there will almost never be me bunking with Assbrose." Daphne explained as Colby let all the information sink into his brain.

"I got to be honest with you—I hate the idea," Colby said as Daphne's heart sank into the floor, "I do not understand in what world you believed that this would not offend me in some way. I never understood why you did not ask to stay at my place in Davenport. I do not understand the fact on why you decided to choose a man that you wanted to kill over your boyfriend. I do not understand where your mind is at, but do what you fucking want, but I hate the arrangements. I do not understand why Renee doesn't hate Jon for offering you this opportunity over her. I do not understand how you can accept this without any thought at all." Colby expressed his dislike for this moving arrangement.

"Renee asked Jon to help me out. He does not want to see me homeless and also, we have been dating for three months. I do not want to move in with you so early into our relationship. I do not believe that we are in the stage, where we should be moving in with each other. Renee said it was fine, she does not want to move in with Jon until he proposes, so I am fine until he proposes to her, but this arrangement is not going to be forever, but until I can find a place that I can call my home." Daphne explained, trying to explain to Colby, but he was not convinced.

"We may have been in a relationship for three months, but I have known you for_ nine_ years. Should that matter to you? I have no problem with you moving in with me, but somehow, it's a giant issue with you." Colby argued with her as Daphne rolled her eyes, not wanting to have this argument with her.

"I moved in with Isaac and it was a personal hell. I moved in with Rami about four months into the relationship and we broke up eight months later. I feel like our relationship needs to go on longer, before we can consider living with each other and whatnot. I want to know for sure that we are in this for the long haul. Do you understand?" Daphne whispered as Colby chuckled under his breath as he looked at his girlfriend.

"I am in this for the long haul, but are you?" Colby said as he walked past her, not wanting to do anything about her as Daphne sighed and slide her back down against a wall as she recollected her thoughts. She knew the conversation was going to get ugly, but there was a part of her that hoped that Colby understood what she wanted and that he was cool about it. It was either she accepted Jon's invitation to bunk with him for a little while or watch her relationship with Colby fall apart. She had to focus on that, while trying to focus on her match against April in two weeks. It was official.

Daphne was conflicted.

* * *

_What do you think Daphne should do? Do you think that Colby overreacted about Daphne wanting to move in with Jon or does he have a point? Do you think that Daphne Anne versus AJ Lee for the Divas Championship will end in happiness or heartbreak? FYI, Rami is Sami Zayn, if I have not clarified that yet. I apologize for not updating last week, but I had some weekend homework that would not go away. Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	14. The Best Build-up In The World

_**Quitters**_

_**At times, there is a reason why things are asked to be done...**_

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**One Week Before Survivor Series**_

_**Roanoke, Virginia** _

* * *

"If I were Colby, I would be pissed off as well," Brie Danielson placed herself in Colby Lopez's shoes and the emotion she would have felt, when Daphne wanted to move in with his best friend. If she were ever in that situation and she were to have moved in with John Cena, Bryan would have been pissed at her. It was obvious that she would have not agreed with Daphne, but she had issues with moving in with her past boyfriend and she wanted to know what she had with Colby was going to be something that was going to last for a good while, "I know, it has only been about four months since you've guys dated, but it might have seemed out of the blue how you wanted to move in with Jon Good. In some way, it could have been a giant slap to his face."

Daphne Consuelos laid her back against the bench, conflicted over what she wanted to do. She adored Colby, but she also adored a place to stay, "I knew the conversation was not going to end well to be quite honest, but it was worth asking. At least, I am not trying to find ways for me to live with Phil and April again. I just wanted to bunk with Jon, until I could find a place on my own. His girlfriend was more than happy to let me stay with him, but apparently, Colby did not react the same way. Gosh Brie, I just hate to fight with him. Now, we have that segment with each other and it's going to be super awkward because Seth Rollins and Daphne Anne are supposed to be lovey dovey with each other."

"You should never go back with Phil. I do not know, but there is something strange about him—it's like he is a ticking time bomb and he is waiting for the right moment to do something shocking. That man is nothing, but controversial. I think that it would be best for you and Colby if you were to stay away from him. I feel like the two of you need time apart to get your relationships back and track. You have Colby and Phil has April. So, it is best if you let it remain that way." Brie advised Daphne, who sat back up and soaked all of the information that her friend was telling her.

"I am doing my best to let it remain that way, but who knows what Phil is plotting to do at the moment," Daphne sighed and then, a door knocked. The door opened and producer Kevin Dunn appeared on the other side. As much as the Ultimate Diva tried to see the good within Dunn, he has always managed to disappoint her, "Let me guess—you want me to do the segment in a monkey suit juggling oranges and bananas? I mean, Vince would love that idea because he defiantly knows what the kids want these days!" she questioned sarcastically, standing on her two feet.

Dunn sarcastically laughed as Daphne gave a fake smile, "I'm not in the mood to play with you, Consuelos. How about you cooperate with us and you might not be wrestling, while dealing with an injury? Now, come on! You're needed as arm candy for Seth Rollins' segment." he informed her as Daphne rolled her blue eyes. The thing that she really disliked was when she was used for the pleasure of men. She was more than some arm candy and she did not want to be seen in that certain way.

But tonight, she was going to be seen as arm candy in this segment.

In The Authority's Office, Seth Rollins had his girlfriend Daphne Anne, sitting on his lap as the two of them tried to act like they were literally in love with one another, "Sweetheart, I have to compete tonight; I do not want you out there with me tonight because you're still dealing with your injury. I want you in the office watching the show and I do not want you anywhere near my match tonight." he instructed her as Daphne raked her fingers through his two toned hair.

"Babe, I want to be out there to support you. I swear, the doctors cleared me last week. If I am good enough to face AJ Lee at Survivor Series, I am good enough to cheer for you during your match. I feel like it has been a while since I've been out there to support you in your matches. Do you just do not want me out there to support you?" Daphne almost looked a little crushed. She could not bear at the fact that Seth did not want her out there, when he just wanted to protected her from the hectic tag team match that he was going to be having tonight.

Seth looked defensive, trying not to hurt Daphne's feelings, "No, that's not the thing. The thing that I want to protect you from what will happen ring side. I feel like you need to be backstage, thinking about your Survivor Series match against AJ. I do not want you involved in my business. How about you focus on AJ's match tonight against Brie Bella? I feel like you could be good use in the announcer's desk and then, we can hang out when the show is over?" he offered as Daphne thought about it for a moment.

"Fine," she agreed to it as Seth connected his lips to hers, "I want some time with you after the show is over. I feel like great things are going to happen with us, so don't mess anything up. " she warned him as she stood up from his lap and escorted herself out of the office. Finally, the camera cleared the scene as Daphne came rushing back to Colby, "Look, we need to talk about the issues that we have because we got in the wrong note the last time." there was almost a panic to her voice as Colby sighed.

"Look, I don't have time to talk about this. I need to think about my match, but my answer is still no. If you want a place to stay, you can stay with me, but do you think that I would not be offended that you would rather live with a guy that you want to strangle over the guy that has loved you since the first time that he has ever looked at you?" he came closer to her as Daphne began to respond, but he cut her off from saying anything, "Yeah, that's what I thought." he said, before walking himself out of the room.

"Well, look who we have here? Daphne Anne!" Michael Cole beamed as he, Jerry Lawler and JBL stood up to greet the Diva. Daphne respectfully shook all of their hands, while she put on her headset, "You seem to look better since the last time that we have talked to each other. How do you feel?" he asked her as Daphne thought about what she wanted to say without saying so much. She was never someone that liked to open up about herself.

"I feel better," Daphne said as "Beautiful Life" by CFO$ played throughout the arena as Brie Bella, accompanied by her sister Nikki came out, "I am ready for Survivor Series and to recapture my Divas Championship. AJ's good, but I am better than her in any shape or form. Hell, I think that Brie might be better than AJ. I mean, Brie is someone that has been able to stand toe-to-toe with me. She proved that at WrestleMania and she will prove that she can stand toe-to-toe with AJ in this match tonight."

"You've had your issues with AJ Lee for a number of months and it has come to the conclusion if AJ were to lose the Divas Championship that she does not only lose the title, but her entire career! Are you beginning to feel the pressure? There are people that are saying that you cannot win the big one, when all the pressure is on you." Cole pointed out to her as Daphne scuffed as "Let's Light It Up" by Kari Kimmel began to play as Divas Champion AJ Lee came on with the title.

"Do you know who else people thought couldn't win the big one? Daniel Bryan! I am not comparing myself to Daniel, but I think that people could see a little Daniel within me in a sense that I have been chasing the Divas Championship for the longest time and I will get what has rightfully been mine. I will have my moment and it will happen at Survivor Series as I get rid of that skipping troll from the WWE!" Daphne vowed as the bell rang.

AJ and Brie locked up in the ring as Brie connected with a headlock takedown on AJ, trying to hold her down in the ring. Nikki was ordering and supporting her sister in the ring. Brie grabbed AJ up and applied more pressure on the headlock as AJ managed to push Brie into the ropes. AJ bend down as Brie kicked her in the head, sending AJ down on her back as Brie went for the cover. AJ kicked out at one as Brie began to deliver a series of punches, trying to get AJ not to move at all. The referee moved her back as Nikki clapped for her sister.

"I can see that you have been working with Brie and Nikki, trying to get their relationship back to the way it was. What has given you the motivation with trying to work on trying to repair the relationship of The Bellas?" Jerry asked as Brie got into the top rope and shouted "Brie Mode" before connecting with a cross body on AJ, but AJ moved out of the way and connected with a swinging neck breaker, before going for a cover on her own with Brie kicking out at one.

"I hate to see family fighting," Daphne said calmly, "I don't know. I had a bad relationship with a family member before and the feeling really sucks. I do not want either lady to fall in those same footsteps as mine." she watched AJ taking Brie in between the ropes and open Brie's mouth open with her own hands as she stepped on her back. AJ was pulling one of Daphne's signature moves as she laughed at Daphne, "Oh Wow! That is so cute, AJ! How about you get your own moves to do in the ring and not steal anyone else's?"

"Why is AJ stealing your moves, Daphne? What have you ever done to her? All you are doing is just giving your lovely insight in this Divas match!" JBL defended her as Daphne shrugged. Then, AJ resumed to inflicting punishment on Brie, placing her knee in the back of Brie's neck as the referee began to count. He saw that AJ was not releasing the hold, so he pushed her back as Brie went into the corner to recover for a little bit.

"I do not know, perhaps, she's _crazy," _Daphne smirked as it triggered something in AJ's mind. There was one thing that she hated and that was being called crazy. AJ agreed with whatever the referee had in mind and slide from under the rope and ran around the ring and then approached the area that Daphne sat at, "Hello, AJ!" she waved mockingly, "How are you do—" she was not able to ask the Divas Champion her question as she was speared through the barricade, while still standing in the chair. With that distraction, Brie attacked AJ ringside and connected with a snap suplex.

"Are you okay, Daphne?" Nikki, along with JBL assisted Daphne back to her floor as the impact was so hard that her headset fell out of her head. Daphne looked back in the ring at Brie, who was dominating the match with a smirk on her face. She then whispered something in Nikki's ear, before Nikki grinned and went to continue to support Brie.

"Daphne, what are you up to?" Cole sighed as Daphne smirked as she decided not to take put back her headset, she was done speaking as she continued to watch the rest of the match. AJ bounced off the ropes and connected with the Black Widow, her submission hold as Brie struggled out of the move. She tapped out to the hold as AJ did not have enough time to celebrate her victory because Nikki attacked from behind. Nikki began to punch away on AJ as Daphne entered the ring with the Divas Championship clutched up.

"Put her up!" Daphne ordered as Nikki held AJ, so that Daphne would be able to hit AJ with the title. As Daphne was swinging the championship, Brie came from behind and took the title away from Daphne as she looked shocked at The Bella Twins gesture, "What the hell are you doing? You do not want AJ to win! We want her out of the WWE!" she yelled as Nikki came racing to her side, after pushing AJ out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing? You serve _me_ now! You are done on Sunday, but as of right now: give Daphne back the title, so we can be done with that piece of trash!" Nikki demanded in an angry way. She did not want to deal with her twin sister. All she wanted was to give AJ a humbling lesson.

"No!" Brie snapped, "I am not going to listen to Daphne!" she kicked the Ultimate Diva in the gut as she spun her around to AJ. Daphne fell to her knees as AJ connected with a shining wizard. Nikki tried to go to Daphne's rescue, but AJ dropped kicked her out of the ring. Nikki had her arm wrapped around Daphne as they looked at AJ, who was in the ring with Brie, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she began to chant as the WWE Universe began to chant with her, but AJ connected with a spinning kick, knocking the other Bella to the floor. AJ shrugged her shoulders playfully as her theme began to play.

Meanwhile, Colby Lopez and Jonathan Good were in the Superstars' Locker Room as they watched the whole altercation with Daphne Anne, The Bellas and AJ Lee going down in the ring. It seemed like things were shaping well for Daphne as it looks like she could actually be crowned champion at Survivor Series, "Your girlfriend is something special, but not as great as Renee," Jon smirked as Colby gave a small smile. Even though he was angry with Daphne, but he could not help, but smile at everything that she has been able to do this year. It amazes him how much she has grown in front of his eyes. Jon noticed that smile on his face, "Look, I know that you and Bitchsuelos have not be in good terms with her wanting to bunk with me for a little bit, but it might as well be with me and not Punk. You really need to talk to your girl and settle things once and for all."

Colby nodded in agreement. He knew one thing and that was that he hated to argue with Daphne. Not only was she difficult at convincing, but she was determined to have things her way or no way at all, "I just find it odd that Renee would even try to convince you to let Daphne stay with you. Doesn't she know that you two hate each other in certain ways? Why would she ever consider the idea? I have known Renee for a long, long time and she never suggest things unless there is a logical reason to it. So, Jon; why would Renee suggest that to you?"

Not a single word was said between Jon and Colby because Jon knew that Colby was going to be even more angry with what Jon was prepared to say, "Creative contacted me last week," he began as Jon did not want to admit, what they had in mind for Dean Ambrose. He took a big gulp, "They want Daphne and Dean to work with each other in the near future as a…" he did not want to complete the sentence as Colby knew what Jon was going to say next.

"Oh no!" Colby face palmed himself as the news was too big to handle. This was why Jon was all in for the idea of Daphne bunking with him. This was why Renee even suggested that idea of Daphne moving in with him.

Creative wanted Daphne and Dean to become a couple.

* * *

_What do you think about the reason about Jon letting Daphne stay at his place for as long as she needs to? Do you think that this storyline has a chance of happen or is this Vince just talking and letting the ideas come out? How will Daphne react to the potential angle? Also, will Daphne be able to finally capture the Divas Championship or will AJ conquer the odds again? Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	15. The Best Build-up Interview In The World

_**Quitters**_

_**Just because you might want something more does not mean that you will end up getting it...**_

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**One Week Before Survivor Series**_

_**Roanoke, Virginia**_

"Creative wants you and Daphne to become a couple?" Colby Lopez was in utter disbelief about what his former Shield teammate, Jonathan Good admitted. This explained everything about Renee suggesting the idea that if Jon and Daphne were to form a friendship, they would not be killing each other, whenever they do a romantic scene with one another. Jon was oblivious to the idea, until after he asked Daphne that he could bunk with him until she has a home of her own. Renee had heard the idea of the romantic angle before Jon and she was the one that opened up to him about it. Jon went to creative for clarification and he did that and much more.

"Yeah. I do not see the logic in it at all. I think that it is just Vince's head coming up with ideas. This storyline could just be an idea that Vince made. Most of the time, these storylines never happen. So, you do not need to worry at all. Although, creative said that they either want me or Nick Nemeth to do the angle. By the looks of things, if they do the angle, it might be Nick that does it because he uses the girl to his ultimate advantage. I do not work that way, so I would be okay with that, but instead of getting angry about Daphne about not wanting to move in with you so soon in the relationship, you should be pissed at the fact that this angle was even brought up." Jon suggested as he stuck his hands in the pocket of his "Unstable" jacket.

"I just like her too much. I felt like we've known each other for a long time and the idea that she does not want to move in with me just hurt me. When she bunked with Phil, I felt like a little piece of me was gone. I thought that I was never going to see her again. There is a part of me now that does not want to let her go. I have promised to always protect her and I feel like I am failing at that if she is not by my side." Colby looked at the floor upset as Jon could see how conflicted he felt about Daphne. It explained part of the reason why he did not want Daphne to bunk with anyone else. It was because he does not want to let go of her. He does not want to be away from her.

"Man," Jon spoke seriously, "You are got fucking soft, Lopez," he elbowed the sellout in the ribcage as Colby did the exact same thing to Jon as he yelped at pain, "OW! Fuck! You know that I am dealing with a serious injury and it's thanks to you!" he snapped as Colby laughed evilly.

"I would not be afraid to do it again." Colby responded.

* * *

_**WWE Headquarters**_

_**Four Days Until Survivor Series**_

_**Stamford, Connecticut** _

"Hello again everyone and welcome to our weekly on and my guests this time are the two Divas that will be facing each other for the Divas Championship this Sunday at Survivor Series: Daphne Anne and the Divas Champion, AJ Lee," Michael Cole introduced the two Divas, who were sitting across from each other. Daphne was wearing an all-black pants suit and AJ was wearing a tee shirt with a comic book character on it and some red and black padded capris with the Divas Championship on her lap, "Now ladies, this is my first time doing something like this, so be patient with me. The two of you Divas will be facing each other for the Divas Championship. If AJ were to lose, she would not only lose her title, but her entire WWE career. The first question goes to Daphne: why would you even consider having a title match under that stipulation?"

Daphne looked directly at AJ, "Michael, have you have hit rock bottom? When AJ Lee came back and took that Divas Championship away from Paige that was my definition of rock bottom. Everything around me was shattering and I was not strong enough to glue the pieces back together. I thought the stars were aligned for me to take the title off of Paige. With Hunter, Stephanie and Seth telling me that it was a done deal that I was going to be the next champion, I believed them. I thought that nothing was going to ruin as perfect of a moment as this. I interrupted Paige and was about to cash in that phony Divas Championship match opportunity, but AJ ruined that moment for me. Basically, it was all AJ's fault. She could have not came back and she wouldn't be wrestling for her career."

"So, you wanted me to become a quitter like you? I can tell you that I am not that same little girl that I was in the beginning of the year. I let the power of becoming the longest reigning Divas Champion in WWE history get into my head and it made me become a better person. I got too comfortable and Paige managed to take the title away from me. I refuse to get too comfortable again. I will not let my guard down and drop this title to you. Daphne, when you placed this stipulation, you did not do it to pressure me, but to pressure yourself. People believe that you do not work well under pressure so by placing the stipulation, you are trying to prove to all of those naysayers that you can thrive under pressure. So, it seems like the only one to prove something this Sunday at Survivor Series is you." AJ responded seriously as Daphne began to get an angry look on her face.

"What if I do have to prove to myself something? If I get rid of you, I get the title and a Division in which every Diva can have a crack at the Divas Championship. Look, people may like me or hate me because of Seth, but one thing is for sure and that is that every single person in the crowd appreciates me for placing the Divas Division on notice again. You have not done jack for the Divas Division. I do not see the change that you speak of. We are still being underestimated by everyone in the locker room and by the crowd each and every night. The only Diva that has done something is me! I have shown them that women can be taken seriously in this profession. I have placed the Divas Division on track and it is not thanks to you!" Daphne shouted.

"Now AJ, you and Daphne have had a little history with each other in the past, but now, it looks like Daphne does not even care—all she wants is to get rid of you? When the stipulation was added, how did you feel? Did you feel angry or scared?" Michael asked as AJ thought about her words for a moment as she looked down at her Divas title.

"When I was a little girl, I grew up with nothing at all. For my wrestling career, I had to basically live in my car. I even struggled wondering if I would get a meal that day. This was all I wanted," AJ patted at the title, "THIS WAS ALL I FOUGHT FOR!" she shouted as the room got silent. No one spoke a word before AJ spoke up again, "Daphne, you might think that you have me all figured out, but you do not know a damn thing about me! You're someone that had basically everything handed to you as a child. You had two parents that loved you and you have a boyfriend that would take a bullet for you. I did not even have a set of parents growing up, but I am damn lucky that I get to wear this wedding ring every single day, knowing that there is someone out there that loves me," she lectured as she held up her wedding band, so that Daphne could see, "You might think by taking my career away from me that you take it all away from me, but you don't and you never will."

"You do not know me at all, AJ," Daphne whispered, "We have two things in common and that is we basically grew up with one parent. My mother was at work so much that it seemed like my father was raising me by himself. The other thing is that we have been mistreated by men in the past. Men have used us to get their points across, but it all worked out for us. I did not grow up with riches. I grew up in an ordinary house in Ajax. It was nothing glamorous. I moved to a bigger house at the age of eight because the money my mother worked her ass to get was finally piling up, but did I want to follow in my mother's footsteps? Nope! I wanted to become a wrestler and I was not going use my mommy's money to get there. Hard work and years of dedication was going to lead me to this moment and it will all pay off this Sunday!"

"Daphne, I am not trying to take away all of the hard work that you have created. I know, you're someone that paved the way for women like Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks, Bayley, Emma, Paige and any other woman that came from the Indies to try to make it in the WWE. You placed Independent wrestling on the map and made WWE Officials pay extra attention to it, but let's face it. People started giving a damn about the Divas Division was because of me. It was not because of you. Yeah, you had a following before you signed that contract in the WWE, but I placed the Division on notice. The only thing that you have done was demonstrate that a Diva can fight in hardcore stipulations like Trish Stratus, Lita, Victoria, and Molly Holly, but we do not want the Division to be like it once was—we want it to be better than that." AJ explained as Daphne tilted her head to the side, taking in everything that AJ said.

"I agree," Daphne spoke up, "But, I need you out of the way if I want to accomplish that. You make it seem to be that there can only be one Diva that is able to change the Division for the good of it. I believe it takes more than one Diva to change a Division. Divas like Natalya, Emma, Paige, Naomi are just some of the women that can help revolutionize the Divas Division. Hell, even you can, but you might not even be working for the WWE to ever see that unfold. AJ, at Survivor Series. I am really going to give you the fight that you have been wanting all of you fight, but it's going to be the last fight you will ever be in. I am not the same Daphne Anne that broke down at SummerSlam. This is a new Daphne Anne and she refuses to let the pressure to get the best of her."

"That is where you're wrong Daphne, you always managed to feel the pressure and you will at Survivor Series." AJ said as Daphne stared at her like it was piercing through her soul.

* * *

_The moment that you have been waiting for is coming in the next chapter: AJ versus Daphne; one last time! Do you think that Daphne will finally get the belt or will AJ prove Daphne wrong once again? When you read the interview, was there someone that you agreed with more? Did you agree with AJ or Daphne or are the two of them off with some points? Thank you for your time; please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	16. The Victory No One Saw Coming

**_Quitters_**

**_It must be the greatest feeling in the world when all of your hard work pays off..._**

* * *

**_S_****_urvivor Series_**

**_Scottrade Center _**

**_St. Louis, Missouri _**

Daphne Consuelos could not be any more excited. Even though she knows the result of the match, she was so satisfied of the build-up that this matched had received. It was treated like a serious match and not some piss break match like the other Divas matches have been. This was going to be better than the piss break matches that people were used to. They knew whenever Daphne Anne entered the ring that the match was going to be memorable. She was excited for everything and she was not looking at the match and whether she wins or loses, but from the storytelling of it. When she entered the Divas Locker Room, she found that Brie Danielson and Nicole Garcia-Colace were not inside. The only Diva inside the locker room was April Brooks, who was Divas Champion. April was already in her ring gear as she sat in the bench looking at the Divas Championship.

"I'm sorry, it seems like you are preoccupying the locker room, so I'll find somewhere else to stretch." Daphne said as she turned her head away from April. All she needed to do was to stretch as she already had her black, tight leather cat woman-like body suit on. April looked at Daphne and saw that it was now or never.

"Daphne, come back!" April instructed as the Ultimate Diva was shocked that April invited her back in. She even had to point at herself to see if April was talking to her, "Yes! I mean you! I even said your name. Sit down!" she gestured for Daphne to take a seat next to her. Daphne shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to April, "Look, I know that we have had our difference in the past, but I respect you in the end of the day. I did not kick you out of Phil and my home because I'm a bitch, but I really wanted you to find your own direction in life and not have to rely on my husband for guidance. I don't want you to rely on Colby's direction for you as guidance, but you need your own direction in life. You might think that you are being pulled at two different directions, but you're not at all. You just can't decide for yourself, so you rely on what people want for your own direction. I think you need to learn about what you want for your life."

Daphne let April's words soak into her mind, "Look, I do need to find my own direction in life, but at SummerSlam, I felt so lost and Phil was there to pick me up. If your concern is that Phil was going to leave you for me, then I just want to assure you that it is not going to happen at all. I love Colby with all of my bitchy heart and he was the reason why I wanted to become a professional wrestler. Look, the results are set on stone for tonight and I do not care about the results at all. All I care about is giving the best match of our entire careers. Will you help me at doing that?" Daphne asked, seriously as April moved her head around.

"Sure," April said, speaking a little like AJ Lee, "But, don't take this conversation like we are going to be besties because we're not. We are just on better terms than we are before," she informed Daphne, who stood up and went for the door, "Oh Daphne!" she exclaimed as Daphne looked back, "Break a leg."

Daphne nodded, "Break a leg too." she said as a smile formed on her face, when she went out the door.

* * *

"This is a Divas bout scheduled for one fall and it's for the Divas Championship!" Eden exclaimed as the fans began to cheer, "The stipulation added by Daphne Anne is that if AJ Lee were to lose the match that she will no longer be a WWE Diva," "Sellouts" by Breathe Carolina played throughout the arena as Daphne Anne came out to a mixed reaction because there was no telling if she was the face or heel of the match. It seemed like Daphne was a tweener, who was leaned towards the heel side due to her actions on RAW this past Monday, "Introducing first, the challenger: from Toronto, Ontario, Canada: Daphne Anne!" she beamed as Daphne tagged a few hands, before sliding from the bottom rope and posing, before "Let's Light It Up" by Kari Kimmel played to a bunch of cheers as AJ Lee stood on the ramp as she looked at the Divas Championship, before raising the title in the air and skipping to the ring, " Introducing her opponent, from Union City, New Jersey, she is the current Divas Champion, AJ Lee!" when AJ slide under the ropes into the ring, she stood on the left side of the ring and kissed the Divas Championship, before giving it to the referee. Daphne stood on the right side of the ring as the referee called for the bell to start the match.

With the match underway, Daphne and AJ locked up as Daphne pushed AJ to one of the corners and held her there as the referee counted to four. Then, she gave a huge kick to AJ's stomach and pulled her arm to throw AJ to another corner, but AJ was strong enough not to move and connected with a clothesline to Daphne, who felt to the floor. AJ went for a cover as Daphne quickly kicked out at one as the two Divas stood up and exchanged a look with one another. For sure, they knew that this was going to be a tough match to win, not because of how quickly they got up from moves, but for the fact that no Diva cannot afford to lose this big of a match. Daphne kneed AJ in the stomach, as she felt to her knee and used the ropes to bounce from and connect with a sharp kick, making AJ fall back. Daphne grabbed AJ's left arm and connected with a DDT on it as AJ felt the sharp pains of her arm. Daphne began to smirk and that was when everyone knew that trouble was going to come.

"Daphne seems to be doing pretty well as of far. She has managed to get the champion, AJ on the ground," Michael Cole acknowledged as Daphne grabbed AJ by her neck and applied some pressure on to it, "She needs to be careful not to get too confident or that is when she will melt under the pressure," he added on as Daphne got AJ's arm, in which she DDT and wrapped it around the champion's neck as AJ screamed, "Now Daphne with this painful submission!" he exclaimed.

"That is the arm that Daphne injured a few moments ago. Will she make AJ tap?" Jerry Lawler questioned as the referee pulled Daphne away from AJ. The Ultimate Diva raised her hands, so that the referee knew where her arms are and then she began to step on AJ, making sure that she was in pain.

Daphne then grabbed AJ by her cheeks and made eye contact, "You think that you can step toe-to-toe with me? You're sadly mistaken, AJ! YOU WILL NEVER BE BETTER THAN ME!" Daphne screamed as AJ connected with a huge slap, making Daphne turn her back, but AJ was able to grab Daphne and connect with an inside cradle.

"AJ with the upset!" Michael exclaimed as the referee began to count the cradle, but Daphne was able to kick out of it, "Daphne managed to escape, but that vicious kick from Daphne!" he said as AJ fell to her back after Daphne delivered a harsh kick to AJ's face, "Now, Daphne with the cover! Do we have a new Divas Champion?" the referee began to count, but AJ managed to kick out.

Daphne grabbed AJ by the hair and took her in between the first and second rope and with her leg, she and with the rope, applied pressure on her neck. Daphne used her hands to open AJ's mouth, trying to rip it apart. The referee counted to four as he pulled Daphne away from AJ. She waited patiently for AJ to recover to then, connect with a northern lights suplex, before rolling herself on top of AJ and connecting with a series of punches at her face, before getting off of her. Daphne grabbed AJ to connect with a suplex, but AJ kept blocking it and AJ was able to counter with her own suplex as Daphne held her back in pain. AJ waited for Daphne to get up and connecting with a few dropkicks. With Daphne on the floor, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to connect with the shinning wizard, but out of nowhere, Daphne sprung up and connected with the heel hook, The Bitch Lock as she had AJ in the center of the ring with the submission hold. AJ was in pain and had the urge to tap out, but she knew that she could not have her career ended by this bitch.

AJ struggled to crawl to the bottom rope. This was the one thing that she needed to do. She had to fight for what she wanted. This was something that she had been doing all of her life. Daphne had a strong grip, but AJ managed to make it to the bottom rope as the referee counted to three, before Daphne managed to get herself disqualified. AJ kicked Daphne in the stomach, before connecting with her neck breaker and going for another cover. Daphne managed to kick out at two. AJ grabbed Daphne by her hair and took her to the top rope as she wanted to connect with a superplex. This had to be one move that she needed to do to slow down her momentum. Daphne tried to punch herself out of AJ's grasps, but AJ continued to get her situated for the superplex. After about a minute of doing that, the two Divas fell from the ring with no sign of them getting back up.

"This is awesome chants!" broke it from the WWE Universe, showing their involvement in this match. All of the sudden, Brie and Nikki Bella came from the ramp, trying to get Daphne to get back into the match. Brie stood there emotionless, not knowing what to do, while Nikki tried to get Daphne, back up to her feet, while AJ jumped on Nikki and punched her face, not wanting anyone to interrupt the match that she was supposed to have with Daphne. With Nikki out of the way and Brie not doing, she tried to set her sights on Daphne, who was trying to recover, but something that the WWE Universe never expected to happen, happened.

Brie stood in front of Daphne to protect her from AJ.

Daphne was shocked by the gesture as she smirked to make it seem like she knew exactly what Brie was planning, "No! You are done, AJ! You're finished! Just walk away, like your _husband_ did!" Brie slammed as the WWE Universe went in "ohhh" and then presumed to chant, "CM Punk". AJ was fuming because of the insult and jumped on Brie, before grabbing her by the hair and throwing her against the steel steps as Daphne came from inside the ring and connected with a dive onto AJ. The two Divas were on the floor for a moment, before they both entered the ring. Daphne kicked AJ and tried to counter with the Bitch Cure, but out of nowhere, AJ connected with the Black Widow as Daphne struggled out of the submission, but out of nowhere, Daphne was able to connect with the Bitch Cure.

"We have a new Divas Champion!" JBL exclaimed as "Sellouts" blasted throughout the arena as Daphne stood on her knees in the center of the ring, feeling the emotion from everything that has been going on with her life.

"The winner and NEW Divas Champion: Daphne Anne!" Eden exclaimed as the referee handed her the Divas Champion as Daphne looked at the title from her grasps, before Brie tackled on top of her in a celebratory hug, before Nikki went in to join in the fun.

"Oh my God! Daphne proved all those doubters wrong and she is now a two time Divas Champ!" Jerry exclaimed, "But, look at AJ," he said, while the cameras panned to her back against the barricade as she looked at Daphne, feeling upset about the loss of her title, "Being Divas Champion meant so much to her and now, she will not have an opportunity to even get her rematch because her WWE career ends tonight."

Brie and Nikki assisted Daphne back to her feet as Daphne raised the Divas Championship up in the air to a mixed reaction from the crowd as she went up the ropes to celebrate her victory, before the camera panned to her, "This is for _you_!" she mouthed to the camera, before blowing it a kiss as she raised the title up in the air.

"Daphne Anne has struggled with reaching the mountain top with the past two years and the struggle ends tonight at Survivor Series!" Michael exclaimed as Daphne and The Bellas exited the ring to celebrate backstage, while AJ stood up from the barricade to an applause from the WWE Universe. "Thank you, AJ!" chants broke out as she began to get emotional. It sucked that she had to go out there and not only lose her championship, but her career, but she has been able to do things in her short WWE career that most Divas would ever dream about. Now, she has a husband to go home to and perhaps, she can watch the start of Punk's MMA career take off and be the proudest wife in the world. She choked on her own tears, she may have been the loser of this match…

But, she felt like the biggest winner in the world.

* * *

_What do you think about Daphne becoming the new Divas Champion? What did you think about the way that Brie turned heel and sided with Daphne and Nikki? Is there any chance that AJ will decide to come back to the WWE? Also, who do you think Daphne was talking to when she said, "This is for you!" Colby, Phil, WWE Universe? Who would you like to see as the first challenger at the championship? The next chapter is the Colt Cabana Podcast chapter and it is going to be a mouthful! What will Phil say about Daphne? You'll have to see in the next chapter! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	17. The Colt Cabana Podcast

**_Quitters_**

**_Just when you think everything is perfect, something is not..._**

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**Three Weeks Until TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs**_

_**Indianapolis, Indiana **_

Daphne Consuelos walked into the backstage area the next night with huge confidence. The thought of being Divas Champion had not processed in her mind yet. This had to be some dream, but if it was, please do not wake her up. She walked into the building, rolling her black luggage in one hand and with the Divas title hanging on her shoulder. With her other hand, she held hands with her boyfriend, Colby Lopez, who had his luggage in one hand and his golden Money in the Bank briefcase in the other. If you thought that Colby and Daphne had made up out of the blue, you are sadly mistaken because they were due to have the conversation about Daphne's moving arrangements. When she walked backstage, she had gotten a few congratulations from her closest friends—even Jonathan Good gave her a pat on the back and that was a lot for Jon to do. However, in the back of her mind, she was upset at the fact that April Brooks was no longer for the company, but she knew that April wanted to be there for Phil and she did not feel an ounce of betrayal because of that.

"Look Daphne, I have done a lot of thinking last week," Colby began, stopping her in the middle of the hallway. Daphne placed all of her attention on her boyfriend, letting him know that she was listening, "I know that you are struggling with find a place to bunk until you can find a house of your own, but if you want to bunk with Jon for the time being, then I am fine with it. I just want you to be happy and even though, I am not okay with the moving arrangement, I just need to learn to accept it and know that this is not forever. There was just a part of me that hates to let you go because of what occurred at SummerSlam, but, you had your reasons and I just hope you can find a little of yourself, while bunking with Jon."

Daphne was in disbelief—Colby was completely cool about her bunking with Jon for the time being. Was this all a dream because she was now Divas Champion and Colby is agreeing with her? What a wonderful week this is beginning to be for her, "Are you kidding me? Last week, you were angry about me even bringing up that. What made you change your mind?" she asked as Colby smiled at her.

"Jon told me the reason why Renee suggested that he should let you bunk in with him. I do not know if creative or Dunn has told you, but you might be doing an angle with Jon in the New Year—" Colby was interrupted, when his girlfriend screamed in disgust and moved her hands around in disgust as she gave her body a shake.

"Assbrose? EWWWW! No! No! No!" she shook her head as Colby laughed, placing his hands on her shoulders, trying to make her stand still, "I refuse to do the angle with him! I rather tag team with Los Matadores and El Torito—at least, they wear masks—wait, they're decent people—I'd rather stab a fork in my eyes then team with Dean Ambrose. Besides, I got the Brie Mode, Bitchsuelos and Fearless stable that I am working on right now and I think our first feud is with Emma—which is fantastic because she needs to redeem herself from what occurred earlier in the year." Daphne ranted on, but for a fact, she knew that she did not want to be Ambrose's little eye candy.

"It's either Jon or Nick Nemeth, but you need to remain positive. The storyline may not get the greenlight because people are just saying that it might be Vince's ideas rolling, but Hunter knows never to give you a storyline without it being planned from start to finish. Besides, there is no build-up to Seth and Daphne Anne breaking up, so calm down. Everything will work out for the two of us." Colby assured her as Daphne took a deep breath.

"Build-up never stops creative from putting their scripts into action. I'm just a little antsy because Vince McMahon is going to be in Stone Cold's podcast next week and Stone Cold does not bullshit around, so what if he brings up Phil? What if he brings up me? I am so worried because Vince does not like me, but I do not want the whole world to know that. Also, Phil is going to be on the _Art of Wrestling_ podcast this week, so I'm afraid that this might be the moment, where Phil dishes on everything and everyone!" Daphne was anxious and Colby knew that for sure. He could sense her nervousness around her and he tried to rub her arms to get her to calm down.

"Daph, calm down!" he gave her a soft chuckle, "Phil is not going to talk shit about you and neither is Vince. He does not want the attention on the Divas, so he will not bring you up. He might bring up Punk, but I am not too sure about it, but everything is going to be fine. You're the NEW Divas Champion. The sky is the limit for you and you, along with the rest of the Divas are going to change the Division. I know that is a fact," Colby did his best to calm his girlfriend as he connected with a kiss on her head, "They may love power, but they will not use you to gain it. They are not that heartless."

* * *

Daphne had arrived at Jon's place with Jon, Colby and Renee. They assisted her with bring a few of her belongings into the spare room that Jon gave to her. It was nothing special and extravagant like it was when she was bunking with Phil, but in the other hand, it was a decent room and everything seemed to be clean about it. Daphne took the rest of the big boxes up to the guest room. Renee was going to be getting the turkey and the side dishes that she had ordered a few nights before, so that the four of them could have their American Thanksgiving dinner. It was just going to be the four of them and Daphne liked it that way because there was not going to be a bunch of people like there was when she went to Thanksgiving with her folks back in October, which resulted in Phil and Colby getting into a heated exchange of words. She sat on the queen size guest bed with black sheets as she placed her ear buds inside of her ears and listened to the _Art of Wrestling_ podcast, which was hosted by Colt Cabana.

_"People tweet me all the time that you can't change the company from your couch in Chicago. I absolutely disagree, because that's exactly what I did. When I split I from the company January, they changed everything. Part of me thinks they changed a lot to spite me, and that's fine, because certain people who deserved certain things, at certain times, got those things. And that's something I never got. __I'm the fucking happiest I've been in at least three years. I thought this thing that I loved, that I thought I loved, it just made me so miserable all the time. When you boil it all down, I was miserable. I was unhappy. Fuck it, I made myself happy. I left. It wasn't an easy decision to make, but it was also a long time coming."_ Phil explained as Daphne listened to his words as she wanted to frown. She knew how unhappy Phil seemed to be within the company and it was not until she bunked with him back in August, where she saw him be the happiest that he has ever been in his entire life and what made Phil happy, made her happy.

As Daphne listened to the podcast, it was safe to say that Phil left nothing out. He opened up about every single detail that resulted in his departure with the company, but was said that the WWE fired him—on his wedding day! She was shocked and could not believe that the WWE could be so cold to him. Phil also mentioned how Vince McMahon would shoot down his ideas because he was not a favorite for Vince.

_"I'm talking to Vince, and I tell him that since I cut that promo, we got more mainstream attention. Everyone wanted to interview me, whether it was GQ Magazine, the cover of USA Today … I had legitimate companies approaching me, just wanting to give me money to sponsor me. I had a big money deal on the table, and I went to Vince … I told him my idea, said I wanted to do this sponsorship thing. I deserved it. I got all these new eyes on the product, and he says 'nope, you can't do that. Sponsors for RAW would get mad, the other wrestlers would get mad.' A year later, Brock Lesnar comes back, and the motherfucker has sponsors." _Phil ranted as Daphne could feel his anger and pint-up frustrations. She remembered Phil getting angry about this as she was in the exact same room as him. She watched him rant about this from the car trips from one city to another one.

Daphne grabbed the pillow from the bed and held it against her chest as she continued to listen to the podcast_,"Yeah, um, and I remember telling Vince like 'hey, we should ride this until 'Mania or if I have to drop the title to Rock let's do a three way.' To me it was always about what's next, who am I working with next? Because if you're not working with anybody next, and that's a big problem with that place is they have no plans going forward for anybody. I think when they call a meeting Vince is like 'what's next for Cena?' Because that's all he cares about. And I think that's the wrong way to do business. But I was always trying to set myself up to work with somebody else." _Phil explained as Daphne sounded interested in what Phil was telling Colt. It would kind of explain where the mindset of "what came next" came from.

_"I didn't want to turn heel. Vince came to me and was like 'Rock's coming back and he wants to work a bad guy. You're the champ.' It was either I turn heel or I drop the title to Daniel Bryan and I was like 'well, I would like to work Rock, that sounds challenging,' you know. 'Well, you're going to have to turn heel.' And I was like 'uh, all right. Well, I would rather be a heel than a babyface anyway, even though I'm making these sweet checks that are going to get cut in half because of merchandise sales." _Phil added on.

_"But I was like... he told me, he goes, 'I'll tell you what, Phil, if you do this for me, I'll owe you one.' I was like 'sweet, great.' And to me, yeah, at the time, the goal was still WrestleMania main event. So I turned heel. Not the biggest sacrifice but still a sacrifice when you're babyface and you're making John Cena merch money and you're beating him in merch sales, yeah, to say 'no, I'm going to be a bad guy now' and five-year-old Johnny and Timmy aren't going to want to buy your shirt anymore, that's a thing. So I did that and then that's when I started getting like super beat up. That's when I tore my knee against John." _Daphne widened her eyes as Phil informed Colt about his knee injury.

_ "I kept asking what was going on for 'Mania and Vince kept very disappointingly telling me that it was going to be the rematch between Cena and Rock. I was just like 'that's going to be awful, how about we do this?' And I was obviously... I mean, I guess if people want to call me a politician, I was trying to politic my way into the main event but it wasn't like 'let me beat everybody' it was 'hey, let's do a three way, it will be elimination. Have somebody pin me in fucking five minutes, I don't care. And then I'll be able to be like 'ha, I did the main event at WrestleMania' and I'll be able to move on. Fuck it, you know? It won't be such a hang up for me anymore, it won't be such a mind fuck.' 'No, you know, the Undertaker needs somebody to work and I think you're the guy to do it.' And I was just like 'okay, but after that, after that what happens?' He was like 'I don't know, what do you want to do?' I was like all right, I don't think he asks a whole lot of people what they want to do and since I was turning heel they again went back to 'oh, we want to put a heater with you'." _Phil ranted on as Daphne felt bad for him in some way. All Phil wanted was to main event WrestleMania. He was someone that did not care about being eliminated or losing in five minutes, but all he wanted to do was to main event WrestleMania. That was all he was asking for. This was always the thing that lured in the back of his head. He thought that his career was not a success, until he main evented WrestleMania.

_"So, and this, I don't know, this will probably blow some people's minds and then some people will be like 'oh, you're full of shit' but I don't fucking care either way: The Shield was my idea. What happened was, at the time the head writer was Eric Pankowski. He called me up one day and he was like 'okay, uh, nobody knows you're going to turn heel but we want to stick a stable with you. We want to give you Big Show as your heater.' I immediately groaned. I love Big Show to death but that's not a good idea. They wanted to put Daniel Bryan with me. I groaned. I said 'Daniel should be kept as far away from me as possible because, if anything, me and him should be like Bret and Shawn. We can be far apart and then we can come together when you guys need a fucking program for two or three PPVs, and we can always do it, and it will always be quality. There idea was a stable with me, Big Show, Daniel Bryan, and the only name they ever mentioned was Seth Rollins but they kept saying 'a guy from FCW.' So I went to Pankowski and I was like 'I don't like the idea. I'm willing to do the heel stable thing but why don't we pick three guys from FCW that are ready instead of using two guys, you know what I mean? They would just be treading water. Who cares? How many times are these guys going to turn?"_ Daphne was shocked with what she was hearing. Phil did not like the idea of a stable of the Big Show, Daniel Bryan and Seth Rollins? She admitted that the idea was pretty lame, but she wondered if Phil was against the thought of Colby getting into the main roster and stealing her from him?

_"We've seen it, it's not fresh."_ Colt responded.

_"Right. So I took the idea to Hunter, I took it to Vince, they agreed. Vince was immediately like 'who do you have in mind?' And I said 'Ambrose, Rollins, Chris Hero, or Kassius Ohno.' Hunter shot down Hero. They wanted Roman Reigns. They came to me and they were like 'what about Leakee?' I didn't... it wasn't my hill to die on. I said 'sure' because it made sense to me. Oh, they want their guy in, he's the pretty guy, but that's good because this guy can learn from working under me. The idea was they were supposed to be my group. Things fucking change. They like to take other people's ideas, make it their own idea, and then tout how awesome they are. So it then became Hunter's idea and up until the PPV they were like 'oh, we were told we might not be with you.' And I was like 'this whole entire time you're supposed to be with me' because the idea was they're with me, they're with me, they're with me, I go on to fight Undertaker, and then I have these three guys to work with after WrestleMania." _Phil explained as Daphne thought it was a pretty smart thing on his part, but it sucks how scripts are changing constantly. That was the one thing that annoyed her was the constant script changes_._

Daphne continued to listen to the podcast, before something caught her attention,_"I pitched all that, they loved it, things got changed, I didn't really care. Those three guys got called up, they're all fucking doing fantastic right now, mavel tov to them. Especially Rollins' girl, Daphne. I mean, she is such a talented young woman that has busted her ass off the independent circuit. When she won the Divas Championship, there was a part of me that felt happy that she was able to achieve that, but there was also another part of me that was fucking upset. I mean, at SummerSlam, her fucking boyfriend saw her breaking down to pieces and he does not do shit for her. He doesn't even go to consult her. I had to find her a week after it all happened to pick up the pieces that he failed to pick up. I took his girl and helped comfort her and tell her that there is life outside of professional wrestling, but Seth calls her a few weeks later, saying that he misses her and all of that crap and tells her that she needs to keep fighting for the Divas? It's like 'dude, did you not see that your girlfriend is not the same, fun loving woman that you fell for?' Honestly, Daphne has been so much shit and I have been working my fucking ass off to change her habits and help ease her mind and he ruined her chance at getting better! Daphne needs to find out that Seth is not good enough for her and that he does not give a shit about her well-being that he only sees her as a prize to be won. I saw her as a person, but she choose what she choose and she has to stick with it." _she took her ear buds out of her ears and threw them towards the end of the bed. The tears came screaming down her blue eyes as she covered her mouth, not wanting anyone to hear her sadness. Was this how Phil felt about Colby? That he was not good enough for her? Who was he to say that? She could not listen to anymore, knowing that it was going to ruin her if she did.

* * *

_So, what did you all think about what Phil said? To inform you all, all, but the last paragraph was actually from the podcast. The last part was made up; the part from "Especially Rollins' girl..." to the end. I kind of wanted the readers to know about Punk's emotions about everything and besides, we have not heard from him in a while, so I decided that this would be a good way to bring him back to the story. This chapter is one of the huge turning points of this entire story and this is when Daphne will begin to transform and become someone for the better. How do you think Daphne took the podcast? Will she retaliate or not? Thank you for reading and please, favorite, follow and review! :)_


	18. The Stone Cold Podcast

_**Quitters**_

_**Sometimes, it takes a stranger to realize that the way you do things might not be the best way to do things...**_

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**Two Weeks Until TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs**_

_**Tulsa, Oklahoma** _

"After, he had said that Colby was not good enough and that I need to 'stick to my decision for the rest of my life', I cried for like an hour and called my psychiatrist for consultation and comfort. We talked for another hour, before Renee called me downstairs, so we can have Thanksgiving dinner. I acted like nothing happen and I tried putting a smile on my face. Obviously, they all knew what was on my mind, but decided not to say anything, which I'm fine about, but my anxiety is at a high tonight with the Stone Cold podcast, which is on after RAW tonight," Daphne Consuelos chuckled as the realized that she was being conceited by talking about herself to her fellow wrestler at the backstage area, "I am so sorry, but how are you feeling about the podcast with Vince McMahon? You obviously know about his feelings towards you, but are you worried it about it being known to everyone that is a subscriber to the WWE Network?" she asked Claudio Castagnoli, who was the fellow wrestler that went by the name Cesaro that she had been opening up to about the _Art of Wrestling_ podcast.

The thing was outside of the group, he was one of the male wrestlers that she was close to. Colby Lopez and him went back and he was the go-to wrestler to hang out with, when they were touring in Japan. Daphne thought that Claudio was not being used in the right way and that he was an underrated talent. She, along with some people in the IWC thought that he would have been a great face after WrestleMania 30, but the WWE dropped the ball on that.

"Do you think that Stone Cold will bring me up? He does not bullshit around and I am anticipating with how Vince responds to Stone Cold's questions. I'm going to be with popcorn and a nice chair back at the locker room and just be amused by Vince's sweating and feeling the heat. I've heard around the locker room that everyone is awaiting for the podcast." Claudio explained as Daphne nodded in agreement, knowing for a fact that she could not wait for the podcast, but she was afraid with what was going to be mentioned at the same time.

"Are you kidding? Stone Cold _praises_ you in his podcasts. He brings you up every time and he even brings you up _randomly_. I would not be surprised if the interview revolved around you. You're one of his favorite performers at the moment. Look, it sucks that Vince does not see what kind of talent he has within you, but whenever you get the opportunity, show him that with your promos, matches, segments—whatever, but don't piss off the boss. I did that back at Chicago RAW and well, Hunter had to step in and make sure that I did not get sent to jail or whatever. If it worked out for me," she said kindly as she shouldered towards him her Divas Championship, "I believe that it will work out for you."

"Backstage politics sucks. I admit that, but I don't give a crap about what Vince thinks. I agree with Punk, when he said that he is out of touch. I do think that the WWE would be better if Vince stepped down and Hunter took over. Do you see what he has been doing with NXT? The matches that I have had with Rami are matches that we should be having back in the main roster! Have you seen the Womens Division? Those are matches that the Divas should be having night in and night out! Those matches with Annalise Romanoff and Rebecca Knox are matches that the Divas Division needs. Also, the match with Ben and Rami at Takeover: R Evolution for the NXT title? It will be a stellar match that is going to threaten the main roster and really put them on the spot. Plus, the _Slammys_ are going to be handed out and I can promise you that it's going to be down to Reigns and Cena for Superstar of the Year—so rigged to make them look strong!" Claudio count rant all night if he wanted to, but just like he said: backstage politics sucked and that if someone were to hear what he was saying and say something to Vince, there goes his chance in making it in the WWE.

"Shh! Look, I know backstage politics suck, but we have to make the most of it and not expressing our feelings at a public place is not the way to get things to be your way. Besides, RAW is being run by a computer again and I am scared because he is such a huge mystery to me. Just like God, the computer sees and hears everything." she coward behind Claudio as he laughed at her childish antics.

"Isn't the RAW General Manager Hornswoggle?" Claudio questioned as Daphne raised a brow at him.

"Claudio, we're not supposed to remember that! Now, go back to creative, so they can try to make you not remember that ever occurring!" Daphne jokingly instructed as Claudio raised his hands in defense in a joking matter.

"I forgot—we're not supposed to ask that!" Claudio joked back as Daphne giggled.

* * *

She knew that it was almost time for RAW to begin and Seth Rollins, Daphne Anne and John Cena were opening the show tonight. She felt like it was almost an honor to be opening up the show because her face turn was beginning. It was not going to all happen at once, but people will begin to see the development and build-up to it. John came out to speak first and ended up closing the computer because just like the WWE Universe—he had enough with the computer a few years back. So, where was Edge to kill the computer again? There was no knowing that. "Second Coming" blasted throughout the WWE Universe as Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins, Divas Champion, Daphne Anne and J&amp;J Security came behind them, wanting to get a word in with the number one contender for Brock Lesnar's WWE World Heavyweight Championship as Cena watched them with every step that they took to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, John Cena! Give him a hand, will you?" Seth sarcastically instructed as a mixed reaction was heard, but cheers seemed to overpower boos thanks to the high pitched voices of the females and little kids, "God, you know John? I actually myself need to give you a hand as well because you are just ultra-talented. You are so good at so many things, you know? You got bad jokes for days, my friend."

"I got a lot of them." John countered from the podium, where the RAW GM was located.

"Yeah, you know? You're really good at waving your hand in front of your face like some stupid little kid that is trying to figure out what his fingers are for." Seth mocked John's 'You Can't See Me' hand wave.

"It's what I do right before I defeat you. _Exactly_." John countered again.

Seth pretended to laugh as his joke along with Daphne—but, he realized that Daphne was _actually_ laughing at Cena's joke, "Do you seriously find this funny?" he asked her with a tint of anger in his voice as Daphne continued to giggle, but it was a little faded.

"Babe, he's got a point there." Daphne responded as she shrugged her shoulders.

Seth exchanged a look with her, before he focused his attention back to John, "Don't worry, I'll get to that part," he responded as he walked around the ring, "You've also become quite efficient over the years and made nearly half of this crowd chant 'you suck' at a nightly basis!" he argued as the crowd began to chant "Cena sucks" as John smiled all around, before it transitioned to a "you sold out" chant, "Do you know what you're really great at, John? Taking credit. Particularly, taking credit that you are not due. You did not win anything at Survivor Series and if I remember correctly, Daph, boys, correct me if I'm wrong here, I eliminated you," he pointed at John, "Alright, I pinned your shoulders to the mat, while the ref counted—one, two, three and on top of that, I would have been the sole survivor and The Authority would still be in power if it was not for one man—Sting." he argued as Daphne and J&amp;J Security nodded in agreement.

"It was exciting to see Sting, but uh, in your recourse of history, you seem to forget that Team Cena had one left, one man left, a man that you had outnumbered three to one. This man almost single handedly eliminated the entire Authority, including yourself and that man is Dolph Ziggler," Cena argued back even stronger, "and I am not out to take credit; I ought to give credit to the Superstar that got The Authority out of power and the Superstar that beat you, Dolph Ziggler."

Seth gave an evil grin, "Alright that's neither. You say Dolph, I say Sting, apples oranges, whatever that's really why I am out here. That's not really the question I want to ask you. The question is this: after a week, do you honestly, you honestly have to ask yourself, you all need to ask yourselves this: is WWE really better off without The Authority in power?" he asked as the entire WWE Universe cheered "Yes! Yes! Yes!" as he talked to his security, not believing what he was hearing, "No, no, no, no, no! You honestly believe that? John, you said it yourself: all of the hard work and sacrifices, you and your team members put in to taking The Authority out of power, just for the board of directors to be naming…The Anonymous General Manager in charge of RAW?"

"Who is currently taking a leave of absents at this moment." John joked as he rubbed the top of the computer.

"Hey, hey, last week it was Daniel Bryan, I mean, what's next? We're going to have JBL taking over RAW?" Seth questioned as the WWE Universe cheered with John Cena walking over to place the cowboy hat on the commentator's head.

"Cool, JBL, it could be anyone. It could be Batista, right? I mean—hey, hey, he's proven to be terrible at wrestling and terrible at acting, maybe, he'll be a good GM, I don't know?" Seth shrugged his shoulders as the crowd continued to boo him, "Or, if we're going way back into the machine, how about we give Eric Bishoff a call? He'll make a great, GM! Or how about, Daphne?" he suggested as the WWE Universe began to chant for the tweener Diva with the intentions of become more face leaning, "I mean, she's probably the smartest person standing in this ring right now! Now…"

"Seth, just drop it already," Daphne spoke up as the crowd cheered a bit, "Look, Mr. McMahon gave John the power to bring back The Authority and as long as John has the power, we can't do anything about it," she tried to reason with her boyfriend, "Cena is took goody-goody. He will not give us what we want. I think that our best bet is to wait—"

"Why are you giving up that easily? Look, we will not stop until The Authority is back in power. You need to stay strong, Daphne. This is what Cena would like for us to do. Do you want to give him wants or do you want to fight for what you want? You want The Authority back as much as I do." Seth tried to convince her as she remained silent, looking at everyone, who began to chant, "No! No! No!"

What was on Daphne's mind?

* * *

"Look, everything is going to be fine," Colby assured Daphne for the thousandth time in a row in the Superstars locker room. She was not sure in her mind if this was the best place to be, but if she was not in a public place, people would wonder where she was, so she was torn with what she should do. So, she decided to be with Colby, "Stone Cold is not going to mention you." he added on as Jonathan Good, Nick Nemeth, Jon Fatu, Ryan Reeves, Jon Huber and the person that she talked to earlier in the night, Claudio were all in the locker room as they watched the Stone Cold interview with Vince McMahon.

"There is a part of me that should not care about what Vince says about me, but the more that I think about it, I do care about what my bosses care about me. No matter what, I feel like I owe an apology to Vince for what occurred back at Chicago. I was not in my best mental state back then and he may not like me, but I want to be on good terms with my boss because I think it will do me best in the long run." Daphne had been thinking about doing this for a while, but there was always a voice in her head that had been telling her not to do that.

"Why would you consider doing that? Have you finally sold out? Have you become one of those people that needs to please their bosses? Look, I get that you want to be in good terms with Vince, but you might change your mind after the interview." Claudio was against the idea of Daphne apologizing for Vince because he had treated some of the talent like shit.

"Sorry, but I was just thinking." Daphne said as she looked at the television. The interview began and Stone Cold started by asking a question about the WWE Network and how it was doing. Vince responded by saying that the Network was doing very well and it got a ninety-seven percent satisfaction rate. He says that the WWE Network is meeting up to his expectations and it will continue to amaze him. Stone Cold also asked questions about the Network in the United Kingdom and Vince responded that it will be coming soon.

Then, Stone Cold asked a question about CM Punk, which Vince responded with, "I would like to do this. I would like to apologize. Sometimes in a big corporation, the legal people don't necessarily know what talent relations are doing and conversely. Punk got his severance papers moreover on the day he got married. That was coincidence. So I want to personally apologize for that."

When Stone Cold asked him about the guys in the back afraid of going out on a limb because they do not want to risk their careers, if they ever piss someone off and Vince responded with, "Well, don't piss anyone off…... You have... this is a different group of guys and gals - it's millennials. They're not as ambitious, quite frankly. And they're not trepidatious at all. I just don't think they necessarily want to reach for that brass ring. The last person to really reach for that brass ring, in all likelihood was John Cena. There are others coming up now who definitely want to reach for it: Ambrose is one of them, Seth Rollins is another one, Roman Reigns is another one, Bray is another one. So I think you've got some people here chomping at the bit to make a difference but when you're walking around backstage you don't hear as much camaraderie perhaps and laughter as in your era. But then again there are some other things they do. ... I would suggest this locker room is not as ambitious as the one you were in, correct. It's a different... Again, I said it's millennials. It's a different point of view. If you reach for that brass ring and you fall on your butt... no one wants to fail and there's this feeling, this insecurity, that if you fail you're exposed. I think that's largely pretty much what it is. Because you give everybody the opportunities, you give everyone resources, which you never had. The things that we do now from a television production standpoint, social media. Oh my god, social media is huge. It helps talent in so many different ways. It gives them the tools that you did not have, and other people like you didn't have. It's the utilization of those tools that's very important for talent to use. And they do use them but not in the way you did."

"Where's my brass ring, Vince?" Claudio yelled at the television like he were yelling at Vince McMahon, "You took away my brass ring by taking away my swing!" he continued to yell as Jon Good and Colby tried to get him to calm down and continue to listen to the podcast.

Then, Stone Cold asked Vince about Cesaro, in which he responded with, "He's not connecting yet and we hope he will. He doesn't quite have the charisma. He doesn't quite have the verbal skills as well, and maybe because he's Swiss, I don't know, in terms of the European style. But those are the big things that he's lacking. The audience needs to care about you. They need to be able to feel your presence. You need to be able to project that. He's an extraordinary physical talent, extraordinary. But at the moment, and hopefully he'll get it, he lacks 'it.'"

Claudio had enough with listening to Vince saying that he did not have the "it" factor. He did not want to be like John Cena, Randy Orton or anyone—he wanted to be himself and wrestle. He knew that his verbal skills were not the best, but wrestling was the only thing that mattered to him, not connecting with the audience of anyone, "Wow! That's what he thinks of me," he chuckled darkly and disbelief, "Give me the fucking opportunity and I will give you all of the charisma you want!" he yelled at the television again.

After Stone Cold asked about Daphne Anne as everyone got quiet. Vince responded with, "Daphne is never happy with anything that we give her. She can come across the board of directors and the first impression is that she is quite spoiled. People may think that, it's all part of her gimmick, but it's who she really is. The issue with Daphne is that she comes across as a little bi-polar; one day, she's happy and tolerable, but the next, she's angry and she wants the world and everything in it. This is one thing that is holding her down—her attitude needs to go or she will. If she continues to seek the treatment that she has, then she can have many years in the WWE. The thing is: I do not think that Daphne is actually like this. It is just a wall she has built for herself. I am hoping that she is watching this and it is a wake-up call that she needs to get her stuff together. We want our Divas Champion to be a good role model for younger girls and I believe that can be her. There is something about Daphne and she knows how to push everyone's buttons."

Daphne looked at the television—it all made sense to her. The one thing that had been holding her back from reaching greatness was not Vince, Hunter, Dunn or the Board of Directors. It had been herself all along. Her attitude had been the major problem. It was an issue for Phil and it made him get fired. Daphne does not want to fall in those footsteps and she obviously does not want to be another CM Punk. She took her title and got up, before racing out the door. There was something that she needed to do.

* * *

_What do you think Daphne is going to do next? Where did she run of too? What do you think about what Vince said about her? Was he right on the money or was he way off about some things? I suppose, this is one of the turning points in the story, where I see the moment that Daphne could change. What do you think?_

_Also, I am co-writing another story with darkskiesandprettylies and it is called "No More". Who's in the story? The Shield. It might be an AmbrosexOC and RollinsxOC specifically and unlike this story, there is no kayfabe and reality. Kayfabe is the reality. The story takes place at Survivor Series 2012 and it will not be like those other Shield stories. I can promise you that! So, if that seems like something that peaks your interest, you should check out the story because it's a good challenge for me to write and I think that you guys might like the result of it! First chapter will be posted tomorrow! :)_

_For this story though, please: favorite, follow and review! :)_


	19. The Bitch and The Texas Rattlesnake

_**Quitters**_

_**Sometimes, there are people to provide you with the advice that you never asked for...**_

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**Two Weeks Until TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs**_

_**Tulsa, Oklahoma** _

Daphne Consuelos raced out of the Superstars Locker Room, after Vince McMahon had given her thoughts on her. It was not like she was unhappy with what he said, but she felt like she needed to apologize to her boss about her horrible behavior back in Chicago. She wanted to have a good relationship with Vince and for them not to hate each other. While she ran through the hallway, she accidently bumped into someone's shoulder, knocking them to the floor as Daphne covered her mouth in shock, feeling bad about what she had done. Also, she was shocked to see that she knocked over the same woman that stabbed her in the back after she was able to reach success in the WWE and end up being more successful than her.

Nattie Neidhart.

Daphne felt apologetic at the moment, "I am so, so, sorry, Nattie. I was not watching where I was going. I was in a rush to get somewhere." she said as Nattie got herself up and dusted herself off. The blonde Canadian looked at her former protégé with the Divas Championship on her shoulder. It really sucked to see the person that you trained, when she made it into the main roster become more successful than you. It was almost a slap to the face because that certain person would not be something without her.

It was a slap to the face of Nattie that Daphne was about to become a success, "Long time, no see, Daphne," she spoke silently. She was in no mood to act like a bitch to The Ultimate Bitch herself and she could tell that Daphne was not in the mood to do that as well, "You seem to be looking good, how have your treatments been going?" she asked as Daphne raised a brow—there was no way that Nattie could give a crap about her. Nattie stabbed her in the back by telling Mark that she was not good enough to do The Authority angle; she was the same woman that had talked shit behind her back to all of the other Divas and called her "overrated" .

"My treatments' been going fine," Daphne responded, "I have an appointment this Thursday. Jamie wants to talk to me about the people that have done me harm in my life." she could tell that the conversation was going to get very awkward, knowing that Nattie was one of those people that have done her harm in her life by stabbing her in the back. Nattie gave an awkward smile as she thought about what to say next.

"Are you going to bring me up?" Nattie asked as Daphne looked down.

"Anything to get me better, Nattie," she said as she bit her bottom lip, before turning her body towards the way that she intended to go, "Look, there is someone that I need to talk to. So, I suppose, I'll see you around." Daphne gave a nod, before leaving Nattie, who nodded to herself.

Daphne continued to walk into the production room, which was where Stone Cold Steve Austin and Vince had their interview. She waited near the door, not knowing if she should open it. The hesitation was in her mind once again as she wanted to turn back. Daphne was turning at the opposite direction to the door as it opened and Daphne was looking into the eyes of the man that she looked up to ever since she was a little girl.

Stone Cold Steve Austin.

There was a part of her that wanted to give a fan girl scream. The Texas Rattlesnake was looking right at her and she could not believe it at all. He was second to The Ultimate Warrior in her eyes. Daphne admired the fact that Stone Cold did not give a shit and that he did not care about rules. He was one of the people in her life to teach her how to stand up for herself and not give a shit about what people said, "Hi, Steve," she said, calling him by his actual name as she bit her lip nervously. She could not believe that she was talking to him, "I was wondering if Vince is still with you? I really need to talk to him about something."

Steve Austin knew the reason why Daphne needed to talk to the Chairman of the WWE—it was about what he said in the podcast that he did moments ago, "Sadly, he is not with me anymore. He left a couple minutes ago in a limo. He kind of knew that the interview with me was not going to be received well. He knew that he would have to deal with an angry roster in his hands and he does not want to deal with them right now. I don't blame him, but I kind of wished that he did deal with them. I felt like when he said that he was still in touch with what was right about the WWE that people were going to be pissed off because of the results. I'm guessing that you want to talk to Vince about what he said about you?" he questioned as Daphne smiled, letting it know that Steve was right about what he assumed.

"Yeah, I felt like I need to apologize to Vince for everything that I've done and said to him. I was coming from a terrible place in my life, but once I came to Hell in a Cell, I stopped caring about getting the Divas Championship. All I wanted to do was create a beautiful match and look back at my journey. I felt like ever since I've been seeking the treatments that I have that things have become clearer for me. I get why everything occurred for me—for the good and bad because it was supposed to lead up to this. Look, I may not be the biggest Vince McMahon fan and I do agree when people say that that he is WAY out of touch with most things, but he was able to take his father's creation and make the WWE to this global franchise with us as these out of life characters. I am amazed at everything that he has managed to accomplish and I'm not just kissing ass, but it's amazing what he was able to make the WWE." Daphne praised to Steve about her boss. She never imagined being someone to praise Vince and give him credit where it was due. She just wished that he would have been here, so she could talk to him.

Steve laughed and patted Daphne on the back, "I can see why I would think that you're being nothing, but a kiss ass, but I do not see you as that. I see you as someone that is tired about her Division being disrespected by everyone and you want change for it. You are fighting for things that other Divas have tried to fight for since Lita left and you got a lot of balls because this would normally be a man's fight. I remembered Punk fighting for change, I just wished, he would have gotten what he wanted. The WWE may have been something interesting for a couple months after his pipebomb, but things did not stay that way it did. It might have gotten worse. I could see why you did what you did at SummerSlam. You were tired of the treatment that you have been receiving from management and you thought by pulling a Punk that you would have got the change and that it would make people give a fuck about you. The difference between the Superstars and Divas are that Vince thinks that they can replace a Daphne Anne with a Bella and it would not make a difference, while with the Superstars, when a top guy leaves, it's more difficult to find a replacement. Although, I was not impressed by your actions, I liked what you thought it could have done for your Division."

"It's so difficult with trying to get Divas at least more than three minutes for a match. With April gone now because she wanted to spend more time with Phil, I feel like I am facing a battle alone and that no one cares about getting more wrestling in our matches or being not taken seriously or our matches being used as a chance to have a bathroom break. I want the people at NXT to not be afraid of getting up here and being looked at as jokes. There are not much people that watch NXT, so they have no idea what talents they have. WWE ruined Paige, Emma and Summer Rae. They ruined Bo Dallas, Xavier Woods, and Adam Rose. Hell, they even ruined Cesaro! I feel like the main roster needs to change, before they can bring up the guys from down at NXT, but who the hell would listen to me?" Daphne scuffed as she looked down.

"You make them listen to you," Steve advised her as Daphne looked at him, "You make them listen to you, but do not turn this into a screaming match, in which you want the world and everything in it. Your problem has been your attitude and what you think that you should be getting for yourself. I know, you probably do not want to hear me talk about how your attitude would have worked for the Attitude Era, but it will not work now. You have been thinking about what you should be getting, but you have not been looking at what other people have been receiving? Look at the entire roster, name one person that has gotten what they wanted?" Steve asked her as Daphne remained silent, feeling like shit now, "That's right! No one! Not a single damn soul has gotten what they wanted! Even John Cena has not gotten what he wanted! Even the poster boy of the WWE is not happy about the way that company has functioning! What makes you're worthy for getting whatever you damn want? Because you were abused by your ex at a young age? Because you were basically strained from your mother? Because you're on good terms with Trips and are able to have some control to what happens to your character? No! Because you're a damn good wrestler and have busted your skinny little ass by giving these people what they want in a good heroine or bad villainess and making them feel invested in a Diva! I am going to tell you the same thing that I told Trish Stratus several years ago: You got the look, the wrestling ability and you are going to have a bright future in this business!" he raised his voice angrily, trying to get something through Daphne's skull as she nodded at him.

"I agree with every God damn thing that you said to me right now. My attitude has to go because that is how it is in Daphne Anne's world. She thinks by being a bitch that you get exactly what you want, but Daphne Consuelos needs to cut the cord with her character and start acting like a grown woman! Look, I am going to see my treatment this week and I am going to fight the demons within me. I do not care what my physiatrist tells me, but I am going to fight it. Then, I will fight for everyone else and for what they could possibly desire. I want to fight for talents like Cesaro, Paige, Emma, Summer Rae, Dean Ambrose, Bray Wyatt, Tyson Kidd, Nattie—you get the point, but I want to fight for these talents and even more. I want RAW and Smackdown to be legit competition for NXT. I know, that they might not still be happy, but at least, they will get something that they want out of it." Daphne explained as she promised with all of her heart that the WWE will become something better, if she began to fight not only for herself, but for every single Superstar and Diva in the entire locker room and even future talent.

Steve gave her a warm smile, "I wish you all of the luck in the world. You're determined and I like that about you. Give Vince something that he will take under consideration." he shook her hand as Daphne did so proudly. She felt more confident about the direction that she wanted to take due to her conversation with Steve and she was hoping that they will propel her to the next level in her WWE career.

* * *

So, what did you think about the conversation between Daphne and Stone Cold? Do you think he was spot on? Will Daphne change her objective for what she fights for in the WWE? Also, what about Nattie and Daphne? Let's just say that these two will have another confrontation soon. Another thing: I posted the first chapter of "No More". Check it out, if you haven't! One last thing: please favorite, follow and review! :)


	20. The Step Closer To Recovery

_**Quitters**_

_**The road to recovery is not easy, but it is not impossible to accomplish...**_

* * *

Daphne Consuelos was more invested in getting better after her talk with Steve Austin. There was something in her mind that could not wait for her appointment on Thursday because she felt like she was not going to need it for any longer, but she was going to continue doing the appointments because they have helped her in some way, after she was done with them. She woke up early in the morning from the guest bedroom that belonged to her friend/personal asshole, Jonathan Good, who was alright with her having the room for a little while and figured that he would go down to the bar and visit a few mutual friends that he and his girlfriend, Renee Paquette have. She was ready to talk about everything now because the sensitive topics that she had avoided talking for the past several years, were part of the cause for her horrible attitude and it might not be easy as it is talking about, but she hoped that she was able to get a push in the right direction.

"Now, Daphne—you have stated that you have had issues with Nattie Neidhart, your mother, April and Phil Brooks, Vince McMahon, Hunter Levesque, Kevin Dunn, your cousin and…" Jamie, her psychiatrist looked at her clipboard to see if she got the last name right, but she had many questions about this last person, "Jonathan Good, who is also the person you are rooming with?" she raised a brow as Daphne knew that Jamie would get confused, wondering why she decided to add Jon's name to the list of people that she has had issues with. In Daphne's defense, she wanted to take care even the littlest issues that could have been giving her a bad time.

"Yeah," Daphne said, not sure if she should have added Jon's name into the list, "It's a long story with Jon." she said as she bit her lip, but Jamie took off her librarian glasses and looked at Daphne, like she wanted to hear the story.

"Don't worry, we got all day." Jamie said with a tiny smile on her face.

"Well, Jon and I go back from the independent circuit. He was in Dragon Gate for a little period of time and that was where I met him for the first time. I was complimenting one of his matches and he thought that I was one of the ring rats and not one of the pretty ones, which I was a little hurt about, so I smashed his head with a beer bottle and left him lying on the floor. He's hated me ever since and he finds it a joy to piss me off, which is why he never seems to leave me alone. Sometimes, I question if I mean anything to him at all. I act the same way to him, but I feel like we respect each other, but that is never shown." Daphne explained as she wanted to know, why Jon liked to anger her so much. Why does he find so much joy in trying to piss her off?

"I feel like the two of you give each other a little challenge," Jamie explained, "I have had similar stories to yours before and some guys are easily amused, when a girl gets angry or upset about silly things. Jon likes to see you get angry because he wants a reaction out of you. When he called you a ring rat, he wanted you to laugh at his comment and not hit him with a beer bottle. He saw that you needed to be approached in a different way, so that is why he is mean to you. He thinks the only way you respond is by blunt and rudeness because that is his way by letting you know that the two of you have a friendship that is never going away. The two of you created your little language—which is talking like jerks to one another."

Daphne thought about her reasoning for a little bit. In some way, it did make sense to her and she never thought to think about it that way, "Jon is an asshole to me because that's the only way he knows how to interact with me. Don't get me wrong, Jamie, but we have had our moments, where we were nice with each other. I mean, he's letting me bunk with him for the time being and I am so thankful for that. I just wish he knew, how much I was thankful for that."

"How about just tell him thank you?" Jamie suggested, "He does not seem like the type of guy that wants anything extravagant. So, why not just be forward and tell him?"

"I'll thank Jon and he'll think that I am being a bitch about it," she looked bummed as she slid down her grey chair, before an idea popped up in her head, "Hey! Why don't I take him to NXT R Evolution? I mean, we are both NXT alumnus and it will give me time to talk to the NXT Womens Division! You know what? I'll try to invite him to that!" Daphne beamed as Jamie smiled.

"Just try to reach out to him, but let's move on to Nattie. What has caused your strain to your relationship with her?" Jamie asked as Daphne knew that they were getting into the personal stuff with her former friend, Nattie, who she considered a mentor and friend. She was the same person that stabbed her in the back after Daphne's career began to sky rocket.

Daphne looked down, before looking at her psychiatrist, "Nattie hurt me. She was one of my best friends in the WWE and when she betrayed me, I was shocked, confused and alone. I did not know how to respond to any of the things that she has done. It seems like she made it her life mission to ruin any great opportunity I get. I felt like I could not trust anyone, after she turned her back on me. I felt abandoned and alone. I hate feeling like that." she was speechless and she did not feel like responding at all; what Nattie did to her, tore her apart and she vowed that she would never trust someone again.

"Would you say what happened with Nattie has played a role with your other relationships? You said earlier in the session that you hate it when people leave you, do you think that you hate people leaving you because of what happened with Nattie? You said earlier in the session that you hate being apart from your friends. I think that being away from friends or love one makes you re-experience the feelings of being betrayed by Nattie. What you need to know that what Nattie did is not what your friends have done, whenever they need to be off the road for a little while. It has to do something about your personal lives and not you at any way, shape or form. They aren't leaving you high and dry because they always come back." Jamie explained as Daphne listened to everything that she said and nodded. She saw things from Jamie's perspective and she knew that Jamie was the professional and that she was supposed to be the student that is taking in all of the brand new information.

"I felt like such a big hypocrite at SummerSlam because I left my own friends high and dry. I did the one thing that I was afraid was going to happen to me. Look, I am not going to sit around this entire session and talk shit about Nattie because she did hurt me in the past and she put this mentality that people are always going to turn their backs on me, but it gives me not reason to be so angry at people that do not deserve to be treated like complete garbage. I left all of my friends high and dry and when I returned, I did not give them an explanation. I pretended like nothing happened at all, but I feel like my bonds are not the same with them anymore. I feel like they're going to leave me high and dry eventually because I have been nothing, but a bitch to them!" Daphne exclaimed, letting Jamie knew what was killing her deep inside. She could not help, but have that paranoid feeling.

"Calm down, Daphne," Jamie said as Daphne did her breathing exercising, trying to slow her heart rate down, "You are determined to change and the process is not going to be easy, but it can be done. If I were you, I would try to make amends with the people that have hurt you in certain ways in the past and work your way up with the difficult people. To inform you: some might not be forgiving, but at least, you can say that you put the effort at trying to repair some of your relationships. If I were you, I would start with Jon and Nattie, then April and Phil, after your cousin and mother and then…"

"Please don't tell me…" Daphne said, not wanting to complete the sentence.

"Then, have a conversation with Isaac…" Jamie said as Daphne groaned.

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**One Week Until TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs**_

_**Greenville, South Carolina** _

Daphne Anne screamed as Emma had the Dil-Emma applied to the Divas Champion. This was a tough position to be in because there was no way out of the hold. The referee counted until four until Emma released Daphne as she exited out of the ring, where Brie and Nikki Bella, who was holding Daphne's Divas Championship, went and confronted her.

"Come on, Daphne!" Brie encouraged Daphne and she placed her hands on her shoulders, "You have this!" the referee began to count as Daphne nodded at what Brie said. Before the count to three, she entered the ring as Emma connected with an elbow to Daphne's face and then whipped her to one of the corners. Emma ran to the corner, but Daphne moved out of the way and connected with a victory roll, but Emma was able to kick out of it. Daphne stretched her arms, while kneeing Emma on her back as she began to cry out in pain.

"Let's go, Emma! Let's go, Daphne!" the WWE Universe was divided and it was a shock because Daphne had shown heel tactics in part of the match like using Nikki as a distraction or having Brie raised her title up in the air. Daphne let go of Emma and bounced off the rope and connected with a mini-dropkick behind her back, before going for another cover, but Emma kicked out. Daphne connected with a headlock as soon as Emma began to get up, hoping that she can slow down the Aussie's momentum, so that she would gain an opportunity to win the match.

"You got no chance, Emma! You will never be championship material!" Daphne yelled as she was able to wear down Emma, before delivering a harsh kick to her face. Daphne went for another cover, this time pressing Emma's face against the matt, but Emma was able to kick out again. Daphne grabbed Emma and connected with a northern lights suplex, before rolling herself on top of Emma and delivering a series of punches around her. The referee thought that Daphne was giving Emma a lot of punishment, so he decided to back her away.

With that distraction, Brie and Nikki each gave a cheap shot to Emma, before placing Emma between the first and third rope and stepping back to their respected side of the ring. Daphne noticed that she was in perfect position to apply on her of signature moves as she used her hands and began to pull Emma's mouth apart, while kneeing her on her back. The referee counted to five as Daphne released the hold and kicked Emma on her back. Daphne went for another cover as Emma was able to kick out at two again. She picked up Emma by the hair, but Emma was beginning to fight back by elbowing Daphne in the ribs and with Daphne's left hand, flipped her over her head as she connected with a few dropkicks, before Daphne landed in one of the corners. The WWE Universe began cheering loudly as Emma connected with the Emma-mite Sandwich on Daphne.

Emma pulled Daphne and took her to the top rope, where she had intentions of ending Daphne once and for all. She wanted to connect with a superplex. Emma was setting up Daphne for the move, before Brie and Nikki came on both sides of the corner, trying to knock her off, but Emma was able to grab Brie and throw her off the apron. Emma used Daphne's body to knock off Nikki from out of the ring as she knew that Daphne was out of the ring and the referee was beginning to count. Daphne was getting up around the count of three and on the count to six, she was able to get back to the ring. Emma and Daphne began exchanging punches to one another. When Emma threw one, there was cheers and when Daphne threw a punch, there was a mixed reactions, but mostly boos.

After Emma threw her last punch, Daphne delivered a harsh kick to Emma, who fell back first. Daphne now grabbed Emma's legs with the intentions of locking in the Bitch Lock and feeling happy that this match was going to be over, but Emma, who saw the opportunity, when Daphne was bent down connected with a quick roll up to win the match.

"#Emmalution" played throughout the arena as Emma raced out of the ring, before an angry Daphne and Bellas could be poor sports and take out their frustrations out of her. Daphne and The Bellas argued in the ring that Daphne kicked out before the referee counted three, but everyone could tell that they were being sore losers about her loss.

"And the winner of this match, Emma!" Eden exclaimed as Daphne screamed in anger, while grasping on to her Divas Championship, knowing that Emma could potentially be next on line for a shot at her Divas Championship.

* * *

_So Emma is going to be the next Diva to get a shot at Daphne's title. Will Emma win the title or will Daphne find a way to retain? Also, what do you think about Jamie suggesting that Daphne make amends with people that have hurt her or she has hated? Will Daphne even consider making amends with someone like Isaac? Thank you for reading and please: favorite, follow and review! :)_

_If you have not yet, please make sure to check out "No More". It's a good read so far! :)_


	21. The Person To Help Her

_**Quitters**_

_**It might takes some powerful people to help you out on the road to your goals...**_

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**Seven Days Until TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs**_

_**Greensville, South Carolina **_

"How many awards am I going to have to get for Colby's behalf?" Daphne Consuelos questioned to Jonathan Good and Joe Anoa'i backstage, who was backstage for some reason that Daphne had no clue about. She had come back from getting another award that Seth Rollins had won—it was his third award tonight and he was still nominated for at least four more, which scared her because she refused to carry all of his awards for the rest of the night. This year, Daphne Anne was nominated for Diva of The Year, along with Brie and Nikki Bella, who were separate unlike last year, Paige and her rival, AJ Lee, who was not even here tonight. When these awards happen, there is at least one or two that are rigged, while the rest are what the fans want—at least, that is what is said backstage, but she could not be too sure about it.

"Knowing Colby, he'll place it behind your Diva of the Year Slammy." Jon said as Daphne rolled her eyes—it was unsure if she was going to win Diva of the Year, but it would be nice to win it. She thought that she had a good 2014. It may have had its twist and turns, but it all worked out well for her in the end because she was able to become a two time Divas Champion.

"Oh Jon, you're an in the closet Daphne Anne supporter. You seem like the person that voted for me over and over again on the app. You really do believe in me!" Daphne smiled like it was the most heartwarming thing that she had ever heard before. Jon snorted, knowing that she was only playing along with him.

"I only voted for you because Renee would kill me if she didn't." Jon defended himself as Daphne continued to smile.

"If it makes you feel better, I voted for you for one of the awards." Daphne informed him as Joe shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you—showing favoritism. Aren't you forgetting the person that has believed in you all along?" Joe questioned as Daphne patted him on the back.

"How did you know that I voted for Dean Ambrose as Breakout Star of the Year?" Daphne asked, shocked as Joe widened his eyes.

"You voted for Dean Ambrose as Breakout Star of the Year?" Joe raised his voice louder as it startled the Ultimate Diva. Daphne gestured for Joe to calm down, knowing that if The Powerhouse got angry, then it would do no one good.

"Wait," Jon spoke up as the three of them went into an awkward silence. There was not a single word that was said between them, which made Daphne uncomfortable, "You don't think I am good enough to win Superstar of the Year?" he raised a brow at her. It was a fact that Dean was not only nominated for Breakout Star of the Year, but Superstar of the Year as well, along with the other members of what once made up The Shield.

"I voted for Colby for Superstar of the Year, but I think that my vote does not matter anyway. I feel like some of these awards are predetermined. What do you guys think?" Daphne asked.

"I personally do not care at all," Jon shrugged his shoulders carelessly. To him, it did not matter if he won one award or no awards tonight because he felt like wrestling should not owe him something, but he owes something to wrestling, "I feel like anyone should not owe me anything at all. I feel like what I do already is enough and I'll continue to bust my ass each and every night and I do not do anything for awards or glamour, but not everyone is going to agree with what I have to say."

"Well," Joe responded as he looked up the ceiling and then back at his friends, "I feel like having these types of awards are nice because it's good that the WWE is noticing the things that we are doing. I feel like getting an award is nice and it lets you know that you are in the right track with your career. I do not think that the awards are rigged whatsoever. I think, whoever wins are the people that actually deserve it."

"I kind of have to disagree with what you say," Daphne countered, knowing what Joe said was something that Vince or management put him up to say. She's noticed ever since The Shield disbanded that Joe has been having this massive push, which kind of rubbed her the wrong way. It was like the push came out of nowhere because she basically left Jon trying to fight with Colby. When Joe finally had that match with Colby, he got an injury the night before the event, which really left a huge gap at the match card. Daphne really liked Joe, but she felt like he was too green and that he needs time to improve his craft, before WWE got ideas of letting him win a Rumble match and headlining WrestleMania, "I feel like some of these awards are rigged."

Joe was getting a little irritated with Daphne, taking his relaxed back off the wall that it was once pressed on, "Say what you believe, but that is not going to stop me from thinking that way."

Daphne was shocked that Joe was acting a little irritated, "Whoa! I'm sorry, I was just giving my opinion. Who pissed on your cornflakes this morning?" she scuffed as she looked at a different direction.

* * *

Daphne, Saraya-Jade Bevis, Brie Danielson and Nicole Garcia-Colace all waited behind the gorilla as they waited for the Diva of the Year votes to be tallied. It was safe to say that four of these women were feeling pretty nervous about going out there, if they ended up winning the award. To Daphne, she really did not care if she won the award or not. Unless, she can look back at 2014 and say that she had an eventful year. It had its highs and it sure had its lows, but she was glad that she was able to establish herself as one of the most hated Divas in the locker room. When 2015 approaches, she hoped that she can be a tweener or at least the tweener that she wanted to be. Vince McMahon thought by making her a tweener that she might not be so hated by the WWE Universe, but she continued to be hated because she showed her heel tendencies a lot with her opponents.

"Alright ladies," Kevin Dunn approached the four Divas, "The votes have been tallied and the Diva of the Year will be AJ Lee. The thing is: AJ does not work here anymore, so we figured that it would be a good idea to bring Daphne Anne out to "accept the award in her behalf", but Emma will come out and the two Divas will begin to brawl, which will build up Emma versus Daphne at Tables, Ladders, Chairs and...Stairs. So, Daphne, go out and just get heat without breaking the fourth wall." he did not want to waist his breath on her, so he just left, before he cued to Jerry Lawler, who will be handing out the award.

The camera paned to Divas Champion, Daphne Anne, Paige and The Bellas, who were awaited to be called Diva of the Year. The drum roll began as Jerry said, "And you have voted; the 2014 Slammy Award for Diva of the Year to: AJ!" he exclaimed as Daphne shook her head in dissatisfaction as she exited out the gorilla area. The Bellas went into an opposite direction of Daphne, while Paige yelled at Titus O'Neil as unexpectedly, "Sellouts" blasted throughout the arena with a storm of boos as Daphne came out happily, like she won the award. She snatched the award from Jerry and told him to go away.

The WWE Universe continued to boo at her, "You know? It is such an honor to get to hold this award. Even though, I did not win the award...thanks, WWE Universe," she rolled her eyes, "But, I could brag about myself being the fighting Divas Champion that AJ never was, but I feel tired and bored of doing that. So, I am here to accept this word in behalf of AJ Lee. I hope that she is able to cherish this award because this will be a constant reminder of Daphne Anne being the one to end her career. This will be the constant reminder that I am the best Divas Champion in WWE history and that I always win in the end of the day. That's just life: there are winners and there are people like Emma, who are losers. People like Emma do not deserve to even touch a championship in the WWE, but somehow, she manages to rack herself up a Divas title shot," she began to rant as she was oblivious to Emma being right behind her with a some powder from the makeup department backstage, "What is Emma to me? She's a joke, who dances like an idiot in the ring. She is someone that is never going to be Daphne Anne, she is someone that will never be great and at Tables, Ladders and Chairs and Stairs, I will retain my championship, while Emma gets back in line like the loser she is."

The back of Daphne was met with a bunch of powder as she could feel the powder making contact with her skin. She turned around to see, who would have done such a thing as Emma began to punch away with her, "Emma attacking away on Daphne Anne!" Michael Cole commented as Daphne began to fight back with a huge knee to Emma's gut. Daphne had a message to show her and what was a way that she was going to get her message through?

By throwing Emma off the stage like she did with AJ at Chicago.

Before Daphne could accomplish that task, Emma stopped her at her tracks and was able to throw Daphne down the ramp. The Divas Champion rolled down the ramp as Emma continued her assault. The WWE Universe was going crazy as Emma whipped Daphne onto the barricade, before grabbing her by the hair and slamming her head against the ring apron, before the both of them entered the ring. Emma had Daphne, where she wanted her, but then, The Bellas suddenly appeared on the apron to help provide a distraction for Daphne. Sadly, the plan backfired because Emma was push Nikki off the apron, while managing to throw a punch at Brie, knocking her out onto ringside. Daphne did the best to use clothesline Emma, but Emma was able grab Daphne and place her on her shoulders and connect with the Emma-plane, which was an airplane spin, which made Daphne almost want to throw up.

Daphne went dizzy outside the ring as the WWE Universe cheered for Emma at #Emmalution played as Emma continued to talk back at Daphne, even gesturing that she wanted the Divas Championship, "Emma sending a message to Daphne Anne tonight!" Michael said.

"Will Emma walk out of this Sunday with the Divas Championship? I think that could happen!" JBL beamed, not believing what he was saying.

* * *

Daphne Consuelos walked back into the backstage arena, feeling a little dizzy with what occurred outside of the ring. There was no doubt that Tenille Dashwood knew how to do an airplane spin, but she wished that she was not the victim of it. She approached Colby Lopez, who stood there as he watched her whole segment, wondering if she was okay after that airplane spin, "Everything seemed to be executed well out there." he said, breaking the silence between the two of them as he gave a pat on the back to his girlfriend.

Daphne could have sworn that she was going to throw up, but the puke passed her mouth, so she was good to go, "It was executed very well. I hope I did a good job at making Emma strong because she needs the momentum on her side for this Sunday. I'm just thrilled that she is getting the push that she deserves. She was one of the Divas that I wanted to work with during my reign as champion, so I am totally fortunate that I am able to work with her from the start of it."

"I thought you did wonderful out there. Not meaning to move on to another subject, are you and Jon going to the live event for NXT this Thursday?" Colby asked, knowing that Daphne had asked Jon if he wanted to go to the event with her this Thursday because she had been a total bitch to him for a while. She thought by bringing him to the event might help them be better friends with one another.

"I guess, he just needs to see if there is no media on that date, but since Renee is doing the preshow panel, I suppose that he would want to tag along. I had intentions with talking to some of the female wrestlers and possibly Matt Polinsky. Hunter wanted me to talk to him, saying that it could help me in the near future, but I do not know what he means about that. It is probably about his concussions and how he deals with them, which can help me because I've gotten a few concussions last year. I keep hearing backstage that he has some news to tell everyone, which is making me nervous!" she explained, hoping that the news was good news for him because Corey Graves could be the future of the WWE and possibly a WWE World Heavyweight Champion some day.

"I'm trying not to hope for the worse with this guy. The guy is talented as hell and he does not deserve not to be living his dream. I hope the news is good news because he's part of our generation of NXT and it would be wrong, if he will not be able to come up to feud with one of us." Colby explained as Daphne frowned and nodded.

"I really want to work with him because we never crossed paths at NXT. Look Colby," Daphne took a deep breathe, as she wanted to move on to another subject, "Would it be ridiculous of me for wanting to have a main roster meeting before TLC this Sunday? I feel like ever since the Stone Cold podcast that the main roster has been pretty pissed about how things have been running in the WWE and I feel like if we all confronted Vince about our feelings that he might look at things from our perspective. Also, this would grant me with an opportunity to talk to Vince and let him know that he was right about me and that I have been such a horrible bitch as of late."

"I think that it's a pretty good idea, but do you think that the roster would want to listen to the Divas Champion? I know for a fact that I will listen to you; Brie, Nikki, Jon, Renee and maybe, Joe would want to hear you out. Probably Claudio and T.J. as well, but do you think that you're gambling too much with your career? I feel like you're going to need to have some star power with you that is on good terms with Vince and if he refuses to listen to you, he might want to listen to him." Colby responded as Daphne nodded, knowing that Colby was correct. She needed some star power by her side that was willing to let Vince know in which areas he's fucking up and it has to be someone he will not get mad at.

"How about you, Colby? You're Mr. Money in the Bank and you're cool with Trips, so could you be that star power that I need?" Daphne requested as Colby formed a smile on his face. He felt honored that he was the first person that his girlfriend when to, when she thought of star power. He may be one of the top heels in the WWE as of right now, but he thought that Daphne needed a certain top face to help her out with confronting Vince.

"I'm actually kind of honored that you went to me first. I'll help you out, but I feel like you need a top face to help you with confronting Vince as well." Colby responded as Daphne raised a brow.

"You don't mean..." Daphne was not sure if she wanted to compete the sentence.

"Yes, I am talking about John Cena."

* * *

_Do you think that Daphne will actually reach out to John Cena about confronting Vince? Or do you think that John is so far up Vince's ass that he will try to put a stop to it? What do you think about Daphne versus Emma? Who will come out on top? Will Daphne retain or will Emma win? The next chapter will be the NXT: R Evolution chapter as she will have a chit-chat with Jon about some things. Thank you for reading. Please favorite, follow and review! :)_

_If you haven't checked out the story "No More", please do. It might be something that you like! :)_


	22. The Motivation

_**Quitters**_

_**Sometimes, it takes the right motivation to add fire into your system...**_

* * *

_**NXT: R Evolution**_

_**Full Sail University**_

_**Winter Park, Florida** _

If you were to ask Vince McMahon what the competition for the WWE was, he would say that there was no competition at all. If you were to ask a true wrestling fan that question, he or she would say that it was Ring of Honor or New Japan Pro Wrestling or even the brand right under the WWE's nose—NXT. NXT has been on a rise since it was shown on the WWE Network for the very first time. They have been the go-to place to watch some wonderful wrestling without watching a sketchy live stream and it has been the subject of all of the praise. Who was the person that controlled NXT? Hunter Levesque has been the man behind that wonderful creation as he created an atmosphere of how every wrestler was equal; even the females. NXT had signed all of the Indy favorites like Prince Devitt or Finn Bálor, KENTA or Hideo Itami, Kevin Steen or Kevin Owens, PAC or Adrian Neville or El Generico or Sami Zayn—but he claims that he is not him.

"I'm shocked that you invited me to come with you." Jonathan Good pointed out to Daphne Consuelos as they walked straight down the NXT backstage area, "I thought you hated me for some reason."

Daphne stopped walking and looked at him. It was obvious that he was going to find out that she would never invite him to do things with her, "I don't hate you. Do you drive me crazy? Of course, but I invited you to NXT because I wanted to hang out with you because Jamie said that I needed to deal with some issues with you."

Jon knew that the conversation was going to get serious, "We have issues?" he asked her confused as Daphne tilted her head to the side and shook her head yes.

"Yeah," she got serious as she raked her hand through her jet black hair, "Look, Jamie thinks that the only way we are able to communicate with each other is by being jerks to each other and I know that's what you are sometimes, but I would like every now and then for us to be human beings with each other and you know…be nice. I know, it's something that I have been trying to learn, but I was wondering if you would like to learn with me?"

Jon thought for a moment, letting all of the information process through his head, "I just thought our friendship was a lot closer you know?" he responded as Daphne raised a brow, "I thought we communicated like assholes because our bond was strong. It's like two babies that have been friends for a long time, they learn a language of their own and that's how their bonds get formed. I assumed that was with us as well."

"It's just we started off in a wrong note at Dragon Gate, when you called me a ring rat and I hit you with a beer bottle…" Daphne reminded him, hoping that he was able to remember their first encountering with each other.

Jon began to laugh, thinking about the good times they had with one another, "I remember that! In the sick and twisted part of my mind, I knew that I wanted to piss you off because I liked your attitude back then. You just didn't give a fuck and I liked that about you. You weren't in it to fuck wrestlers, but you were the wrestler yourself. I looked at you and knew I wanted to be your friend the first day you showed up."

"My attitude is the reason why the WWE is in the mess it is in," she said silently as she sounded ashamed of herself, "I really want to begin changing things and it starts at Tables, Ladders and Chairs."

"Look, when I mean your attitude, I meant your determination, your never give up attitude. I love how you strive for change and you really care not only from the Divas, but for the WWE Superstars as well. You're just a genuine person. You might be a bitch sometimes, but you really are a genuine person. When Vince called you a spoiled brat, I just thought that he didn't really know who Daphne Consuelos was because you may act like a spoiled brat, but it's no longer for you anymore, it's for the entire locker room and for these future stars that are awaiting that main roster call." Jon encouraged her as she formed a small smile on her face, her confidence boosted up.

"Look, I want to have a meeting before TLC because I know that this event is going to be the wakeup call for the main roster locker room to want to get better storylines, scripts and longer matches. After they see R Evolution, they will want Vince to step down as chairman, but I do not want Vince stepping down, until WrestleMania season is done, so we are just going to need to hold off plans to do that, but we need to let Vince know how his roster feels about how things are run here." Daphne explained as Jon nodded at her.

"You should do that, but I want to help you, but I feel like Vince is not that high on me like he is with Joe, so I was thinking that you get John and maybe, even Colby to help you along and tell him in civil manner about how we feel. I feel like he cannot afford to fire all of you three, so it will be a good thing for you to do," Jon told her as she nodded, "Do what you need to do and thank you letting me know how you feel about me. I hope that we resolved our issues a bit."

Daphne smiled as she went to hug Jon. Shocking enough, it was not a hug of murder, but a hug of love and mutual respect for one another, "I know, I might be sensitive sometimes and overdramatic, but thank you for everything that you have done. I appreciate it, Jon."

* * *

Daphne was heartbroken as she watched Matt Polinksy or Corey Graves announce his in ring retirement due to his concussions. To Daphne: this guy could have been a future WWE World Heavyweight Champion. He had that wonderful look and gimmick and it depressed her how he will never be able to show the WWE Universe what he was capable of. Daphne was someone that has gotten a few concussions in the WWE and she could never imagining retiring from in ring action because of them. It would just break her heart, if she were to do that. Wrestling was her entire world, like it was his entire world. Daphne went into Hunter's NXT office and saw that he was talking to Matt—or at least, he finished his conversation with him because he left the room without exchanging a look Daphne's way.

"I am so sorry, Matt," Daphne said, while hugging Matt. The tears almost came down her eyes, "My heart shattered to the floor, but I somewhat knew that it was going to happen. I am not someone that likes to think negatively, but at least the WWE medical doctors were able to know that you should stop, before the injuries got serious."

Matt nodded as he looked up, trying not to get emotional, "You know what, Daphne? Consider yourself lucky because you were able to get through two small concussions and you still manage to continue wrestling. You get a chance to still live your dream and that is something that you cannot walk away from. Your position in the main roster is something that the women down here would kill for and you walked away from all of that because you wanted more, but where did that take you? It took you rock bottom and I know, you are getting help, but I just want you to know that the women down here would have been fortunate to get whatever they could."

"I changed, Matt," Daphne claimed as she got serious, "Before that, I was obsessed with the gold and glory and I ignored whatever faults occurred with my friends and family, but I have learned from my mistakes and I am trying to become a better person, but it's not easy. Like it was not easy for you to admit at the preshow that you were going to retire from wrestling. I admired what you did out there because that could have been me at Extreme Rules, but it was not. That could have been me at Money in the Bank, but it was not. All it took for me to open my eyes and see the shit that I've created was Vince McMahon calling me a spoiled brat, Punk, who tried to sway me away from the job that I love and everyone that loved and supported me. I'm not doing things for me anymore, I'm doing it for all of them now."

"You don't get it," Matt scuffed, "There is no happy ending to this corrupted WWE angle because Punk tried and he is now having his UFC career. AJ tried, but she only focused on benefiting herself. What makes you different from those two? Daphne, you can't change the WWE—"

"I am at least trying to make a difference within it. My prediction is that R Evolution is going to kick ass and that the main roster is going to get threatened, that is when I will have all of their attention. I am going to try a different approach and that is to reason with Vince McMahon." Daphne explained with passionate and determination in her voice.

"Well, prove that to me." Matt said as the room got silent between the two of them.

"I will." Daphne said as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

She pulled out her iPhone 6 from the back pocket of her faded blue jeans and began to dial a friend. She heard the phone ring for a couple of moments, before it went to voicemail, "Hey Nikki, it's Daphne. Look, I'm wondering if you can give me John's number because I really need to talk about something that is super important. It could impact the state of the WWE and I feel like he would be interested in it. So, if you get this voicemail, please call me back when you can because it also impacts the Divas as well…" she looked up from the floor as she looked into the brown eyes of a man that she was once in love with, "Rami?" she whispered his name as she realized that she was still on voicemail, "Yeah, just call me back, bye." she hung up.

"Daphne," Rami Sebei or Sami Zayn said with a smile forming on his face. It was obvious that he still had a soft spot for Daphne, "It's been a while since you've come to one of the NXT live specials. How it been for you?" he asked as Daphne smiled.

"It's been alright," she responded as she could feel herself getting those nervous butterflies like she did, when she once met him, "How have things been for you? Do you think that you will be getting the gold tonight? Ben is one tough competitor, but I feel like you really need to get the belt, before you join the rest of us in the main roster."

Rami nodded his head, "I'm not too nervous about the match, but what about your match against Emma this Sunday?"

"I'm not too nervous as well. I'm pretty pumped up for the match and Colby's pumped up with his match against John Cena." Daphne explained, hoping that the conversation did not turn a different direction by mentioning her boyfriend.

"Colby's been amazing as a heel. Has he been treating you right?" Sami asked, not bothered at all about Daphne moving on with someone else.

"Yeah," Daphne smiled, "He has. We've been dating for about five months now. Everything has been crazy with everyone, if you've heard the podcasts…" she said as she bit her lip nervously.

"Don't let the podcasts get to you," Rami said like it was no big deal at all, "Are you a bit abrasive? Sometimes, but you really do care about people and it was one of the traits that made me fall in love with you. I know, that your heart is in the right place, so don't let people bring you down. You're truly amazing." he smiled at her as Daphne nodded. He always had a way of making her feel good about herself and there was just a likeable trait about him that she adore. It made her sad how their relationship did not work out, but both of them figured that they were good friends in the end of the day.

"Thank you, Rami," Daphne said with a smile, "I knew, I could always count on you."

* * *

_What did you think about Daphne's conversation with Jon? Do you think that it went a direction that you did not expect? What about her conversation with Matt? Were you shocked about what he said with Daphne or did she have it coming? Also, will John Cena be that missing piece that she needs to finally talk to Vince or will Vince show them who is in charge? Thank you for reading! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	23. The Meeting

_**Quitters**_

_**It takes a group of people with one common goal to do something about a problem...**_

* * *

_**TLC: Tables Ladders and Chairs**_

_**Quicken Loans Arena**_

_**Cleveland, Ohio** _

After John Cena was able to contact Daphne Consuelos after R Evolution had ended, she knew for sure that John would be interested with what she had in mind. Turns out—he was in the exact same page with her, before he even called her. Vince McMahon needed to step aside and let Hunter take creative control of the WWE. What they needed to do was rally every single WWE Superstar and Diva and get them inside the locker room. He was going to talk and consult them about giving the best show that they can tonight at Tables, Ladders, Chairs…and Stairs. He wanted to prove that the main roster was what the NXT male and female wrestlers should be motivated to being at. Then, John, Daphne and Colby Lopez were all going to confront Vince McMahon and tell them what is in the mind of the roster. Hopefully, they will not lose all their opportunities because of this confrontation, but Daphne was mentally prepared for anything that came her way.

So, everyone was in the Superstars' Locker Room was they awaited for John to begin talking. Daphne was at his side, going over the things that they needed to discuss, "Look, if you do not want to do this anymore, then I'll do it myself, but I feel like they might listen to you more than they will with me." she whispered to John as he looked at the WWE Superstars and Divas talking to each other as the locker room echoed their voices.

John considered himself one of the leaders in the locker room. He was the face of the company, a man that was almost a sixteen time World Champion. He was someone that represented hustle, loyalty and respect and he was going to be that for Daphne, "I don't back down easily, Daphne," he said with determination in his voice, "I've never backed down from something that I have promised to do. Look, it may be shocking that I might think that Vince McMahon is out of touch, but I agree with you in some way. You want some of the talent here to be not mistreated, but do you know what I want to get from this?"

Daphne fixed the Divas Championship on her shoulder, before looking up at John, "What do you want to get from this?"

John looked up to the sea of WWE Superstars and Divas, "I want the younger talents to shine. Look, I am not asking to get buried, but I want to see the younger talents be successful in the WWE. I don't want them to worry about what will happen if they ever cross paths with me. I don't want to be a momentum crusher, but I just want a break from the main event scene and see someone different on top."

Daphne was taken back with what John said. What came out of his mouth was something that she did not expect at all. John wanted to see younger talent shine. In the dirt sheets, people have painted the picture that John Cena was someone that buried young talent. It was seen with Damien Sandow and Bray Wyatt, but John did what he was told, even though, he knew what the backlash could be, "You want to see younger talent shine?" she smiled as she looked at what John was looking at, "That is such a nice and humble thing that you can possibly want. I never it saw it coming from you."

John smiled at Daphne, "Don't always believe what you read, Daphne."

Daphne nodded as she looked at the time and then back at John, "Look, some of the talent need to be at the preshow, so I would get this meeting started. Remember what I wanted to be said? Also, if you feel at the moment, feel free to add what you believe," she patted him on the back, "But seriously, thank you for doing this. I really do appreciate it."

The two of them exchanged a smile as she stood aside Colby. He saw that the talent was still talking, so he gave a loud whistle and pointed at John's direction. Colby and John exchanged a look to each other, followed by a small nod from John as a thank you for providing the attention that he needed from the talent, "Look, I know that all of you are wondering why I asked all of you guys to be in here. I do not speak for myself, when I say that I want change in the WWE. I want an environment, where we are seen as competition to NXT, who happen to be a developmental territory. So, my question to all of you: how many of you watched R Evolution?" John asked as he searched around the room. All of the talent rose their hands, indicating that they did watch the special event.

"I knew that all of you were tuned into watch the event. How many of you were amazed by NXT?" John said as all of the talents rose their hands again as he nodded, "How many of you are determined to up what the pay-per-view, but think that you will come short of doing that?" he asked as the talent rose their hand for the third time, "What makes you guys believe that you will not accomplish that task in hand?"

"Well for starters, Triple H is running NXT," Claudio Castagnoli had no hesitations and was the first one to respond, "I mean, did you see Adrian Neville versus Sami Zayn? The match was amazing! When was the last time that we have gotten a "This is wrestling" response? Let me guess? Never! I mean, even the Kevin Owens swerve in the end was mind-blowing and awesome, wasn't it not?" he added on as some of the Superstars nodded their heads in agreement.

"Honestly, the Divas are being underutilized. Why aren't Danielle, Tenille and the rest of the Divas like myself fighting ten to fifteen minute Divas matches? The only time that Divas get more time in the ring is whenever Daphne Anne is wrestling. This is why the Divas want to wrestle Daphne because they want more wrestling time. I'm hoping after Tenille is done with her feud with Daphne that I might get a chance to feud with her." Saraya Knight explained as all of the Divas nodded their heads in agreement.

"Also, why are the mid-card championships being treated like just a prop now?" Nick Nemeth questioned as he rose his Intercontinental Championship as he dropped it on the table, "I thought what made the mid-card championships like the United States Championship and Intercontinental Championship so significant is because this is the step that most talents take before they go for the big one. You get guys that are greener than grass getting into the main event scenes? I find that hard to believe."

"Also," Ryan Reeves, also known as Ryback decided to speak, "There are some of the bigger Superstars that think that they are the shit and that they can belittle the talent that has not been here the longest. I think what Vince said about not pissing off Superstars like you, Orton and now Reigns was not fair because we could be just breathing and you would still get pissed off. I'm not saying this to piss you off, but there are some of us that do not want to live with that concern every single day."

"John," Colby spoke up, "There are some of us that are wondering if you will ever step aside and I do not know, let someone like myself shine and have their moment in the spotlight?" the entire locker room went into silence after the question was asked. Each sets of eyes were staring directly to the face of the company. John looked at them as well and he had two different response, in which to approach this question: if it was just him without the WWE having their hands up his ass, he would say that he wouldn't mind stepping aside and letting the younger talent shine, but he was the face of the company and he could also say that what he has done was what management thought about it what was best for business.

Daphne decided to stand next to John, not wanting to place him under that pressure, "Look," Daphne said as all of the attention were on her now, "The reason why the WWE hasn't been good in a while has not been because of John. It's been because of backstage politics. Everyday, we are all worried about saying the wrong things to the wrong people because we do not want to be fired. I know that the WWE wants certain people to be faces of the company. Hell, it's even a fucking miracle that I am Divas Champion because I am what the IWC likes to call an "Indy darling", but this is not about status of where our backgrounds were. We could have played football, basketball, hockey, soccer, lifted weights or even were in the independent circuit, but we are all here for the same reason and that is to be part of the WWE and entertain millions and millions of people. Most of us are pissed at seeing people that have not paid their dues being granted opportunities or even a WWE World Heavyweight Champion that is exactly like Santa Claus and is only here once a year, but we all have something to give. We give fans a reaction and we try in the best of our abilities to give them a hell of a show, but I think that we can all agree as we say that someone needs to step aside and let someone else have power."

John nodded his head, "I could have not said it better than myself."

"I one-hundred percent agree with you." Colby stepped away from the crowd and wrapped his arm around Daphne's shoulder.

"Now, let's confront the boss." Daphne said with a grin.

* * *

_Do you think that the meeting did anything or not? How do you think that this confrontation between Daphne, Colby, John and Vince is going to work out? Will they all suffer consequences or will Vince see where they are coming from? Thank you for reading and the reviews on the last chapter! Please favorite, follow and review!:)_


	24. The Conversation

_**Quitters**_

_**All it takes is for a conversation to get things moving along...**_

* * *

_**TLC: Tables Ladders and Chairs**_

_**Quicken Loans Arena**_

_**Cleveland, Ohio** _

Vince McMahon and Kevin Dunn were having a conversation, before they heard a door knock. This stopped their conversation about the future plans for the WWE. The two of them looked at each other, before Vince shouted, "Come on!" he granted them permission to enter his office. As the door opened, a smile formed on his face, when he saw one of his favorite Superstars, John Cena on the other side of the door. There was nothing that John could ever do wrong, "John!" he smiled as he went over to greet the face of the company with a hug and handshake, "How have you been doing?"

John formed a fake smile on his face, knowing that Vince's happiness of seeing him will soon change when he brings Colby Lopez and Daphne Consuelos into his room, "I've been great, sir. How have _you_ been doing?"

"I've been doing great!" Vince was oblivious to the hint that John tried to give his boss as he had a hand on John's back, moving him closer to his desk, "Now, what can I do for you? Do you want the WWE World Heavyweight Championship back? If so, then I feel like there is something that we can arrange for you! Dunn!" he yelled at Kevin Dunn, whose head popped right back up after hearing the sound of his boss' voice, "PUT THE TITLE BACK ON JOHN, DAMMITT! I DON'T PAY YOU TO SLACK OFF!"

"No! No! No!" John had hesitation on his voice because that was not the reason why he wanted to confront Vince about, "I do not want the title back. When I said that I wanted the younger talent to shine, I meant it. Look, the reason that I came to you is because Daphne wants to have a serious conversation with you and I'm here to back her up. Do you want to talk to her?"

Vince was silent as he took a deep breath, "Is she going to be yelling at me?" he asked as John chuckled at his question.

"No, she's done with yelling at you. She just wants to express her feelings about a certain matter with you in a mature and civil manner. I hope that the two of you can have a conversation like you're adults." John said in the calmest way possible as Vince rolled his eyes.

"You sound a lot like Hunter right now," he muttered under his breath and nodded, "Okay, bring them in." he agreed as John gestured for Daphne, who had Colby right behind her, having her back at every step.

"Hi Vince," Daphne said, looking restraint, but she felt confident that Vince was going to see things her way. She stared at Vince's red tie for a moment as she then looked right back at her boss, "I like your tie. I could never get Colby to wear anything—"

"Alright Daphne, cut the crap already. What do you want to tell me?" Vince said, his voice got stricter, which made her take a step back, thinking about what she wanted to say. Honestly, she had what she wanted to say all planned out, but with Vince getting into his corporate ways, she started to get a little worried of how this conversation was going to end.

"The entire locker room thinks you're out of touch," Daphne wasted no time, but to get to the point of their conversation, "They believe that the WWE will be a better place if Hunter were control of the storylines like he is at NXT. When you sat at the Stone Cold podcast a while back about not being out of touch, all of us did not believe that at all because what you thought was popular back then is not what is working in this modern day and age. People are smarter thanks to technology, but instead of worrying about what the numbers on social media are, they think that you should be worried about the state of RAW and Smackdown. RAW and Smackdown are sick. Our roster is very thin. Our midcard championships are being treated like shit. You don't give a shit about the other Divas and backstage politics are so horrible that people are afraid to lose their jobs. Also, what you view as the next face of the company being is not what people want."

"Daphne, something that you need to get is that it all goes down to dollars and cents. We focus on the people that are making us a lot of money. For example, John Cena is one of the top sellers, when it comes to his merchandise. This is why he is the face of the company. Why would I want to give up the same formula that has made me money in the past? Look, if I did not take advantage of The Rock in his prime, I would have lost a lot money. If I did not manage to use Hulk Hogan in his prime, I would have lost a lot of money. Why would I want to stop using someone like them in exchange for someone that sponsors do not see representing the WWE? Do you honestly think that Bryan Danielson is face of the company material? How about Jonathan Good? Nick Nemeth? Or even Colby over here?" Vince pointed at Colby, when he was giving his explanation.

Colby exchanged a look with Vince, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. Did Vince not believe that he could be the face of the company? "If you give me or any of those other guys an opportunity to shine, perhaps, they could go in your list of people that have made you a lot of money. The issue with you is that you never give guys like myself a chance to shine and if we ever do shine, it is under your terms. Whenever one shines on their own without you or Dunn's help, you cannot stand it and you do your best to crush that momentum. It happened with Zack Ryder, Claudio and if Bryan comes back, it will obviously happen to him because you cannot stand to see someone that you did not create get bigger pops than the guys that you created."

Daphne held back Colby as she got in front of him again, so that he could not say anything that he might regret, "We are not saying these things to pick a fight with you Vince. But, you don't listen. That is your biggest issue. The WWE is not going to get better unless you step down from creative control in the WWE. Your ways are not going to be received nicely with the IWC. Perhaps, the loyal WWE Universe people that don't know that all of this is scripted, but the smarks that claim to know more than what we know."

"Look Vince, you might not be liking what we are telling you, but do you want us to continue telling you that you are doing a bang up job? We know what is being said backstage and these are just the little problems that people have issues with. So, hear it from us rather than a talent that just had enough. We have nothing, but absolute respect for you, Vince, but we feel like your ways our outdated and if someone like Hunter were in control, then people might take us seriously again." John explained as Vince stood there, taking in all the responses from his talent.

To Vince, he did not think that his ways were outdated or that he was out of touch. He just thought that it was getting difficult to please WWE fans today. He thought the fans were never happy with anyone in the top of the company, "I disagree with what the three of you are saying. My ways are not outdated and I am in touch of what is happening in the WWE. The three of you are wrestlers, so get a back bone and take the difficulties of this company like an adult. Nothing in life is going to be easy. If you don't like what I am doing with this company, then," Vince snatched the Divas Championship from Daphne's shoulder and snatched the golden Money in the Bank briefcase from Colby's clutches and pointed at the door, "Leave. You wouldn't be the first one that left the company due to unhealthy working conditions."

"You fired Phil on his wedding day. He really did not quit the company, but can you afford me to walk away again?" Daphne questioned as she crossed her arms across her chest, "What do you plan to do without the Divas Champion? Give April a call so she can hog the spotlight again? Give the title to a Bella? Look, I am not going to walk away again because I'm going to continue fighting for what I believe in. I want to fight for all of the Superstars and Divas and sure, you can bring as much NXT talent to the main roster and tarnish them, but you will never take away their spirits." Daphne argued passionately.

"That's good to know, but I want to prove to everyone that I am not out of touch and that I still run things here. So, the three of you are in matches tonight, so good luck with them…" Vince said as he gave back the title and briefcase to the respected owners. Daphne smirked and turned on her heel as Colby and John followed her. The conversation did not go her way, but it was not going to stop her from achieving what she wants.

"So, are you going to change the Royal Rumble plans?" Dunn asked as Vince smirked and looked at the producer.

"Nope, I'm going to show them all that I am not out of touch." Vince responded.

* * *

_Oh no! This can't be good! At what measures will Vince go to prove to everyone that he is not out of touch? Will they be received well to the Superstars and Divas? Will John, Colby and Daphne get punished for speaking their minds or will the locker rooms receive the punishment? Anyway, thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! I finally got to 100 reviews and it is thanks to all of you for making it happen! :) It makes me feel like I am doing sometimes right! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	25. The Beauty of Wrestling

_**Quitters**_

_**Beauty is in the eye of the beholder...**_

* * *

_**TLC: Tables Ladders and Chairs**_

_**Quicken Loans Arena**_

_**Cleveland, Ohio** _

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO DAPHNE ANNE?" Michael Cole shouted as the referee pulled Daphne Anne away from her challenger, Emma. Currently, Daphne was facing Emma for the Divas Championship on the line. Brie and Nikki Bella were at Daphne's corner, supporting her the entire way. Daphne raised her hands up in surrender; she could not afford to lose her championship to the Australian dancing queen herself. After Emma managed to get herself up, Daphne went and whipped her to the corner. With Daphne on the opposite side of it, she rammed herself to her as Daphne got up the corner and began to punch on her face. The WWE Universe counting, but as they made it to the count of five, Emma countered with a power bomb on Daphne.

Emma went for the cover, but Daphne kicked out in two and a half. Emma looked more serious than ever, she felt determined to put an end to Daphne. Emma grabbed Daphne and delivered a harsh kick to her stomach, before delivering a harsh elbow to her face as Daphne went down on her back again. Emma went for another cover, but Daphne kicked out quickly.

"Give up, Daphne!" Emma was frustrated as she grabbed Daphne by the hair, but Daphne ended up slapping her across the face. Emma fell to the ropes as Daphne clotheslined her out of the ring. Emma landed on the ringside floor as Daphne rolled from the bottom rope to get her. Daphne grabbed Emma and threw her against the barricade a couple times, before the referee yelled at her to get out of the ring and began to count. Daphne rolled Emma inside the ring as she followed after.

Suddenly, Emma connected with a clotheslined, which knocked Daphne to the floor. She went for the cover, but Daphne kicked out at two. Emma then grabbed Daphne and placed her up her shoulders and began to spin around. Then, she gently placed Daphne on her feet, but she was still feeling the impacts of that spin. Emma then connected with a big boot as Daphne seemed to be out of it. She finally connected with the Emma Lock on Daphne, who was back to life and screaming in pain. The champion was locked in the hold in the middle of the ring. There was no way out of this hold as Daphne had one of her hands up.

"BRIE AND NIKKI BELLA!" Michael shouted as Brie and Nikki came out of nowhere and attacked Emma. Emma won the match, but Daphne was still the champion. Brie and Nikki began to stomp and attack Emma as Daphne rolled out of the way.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Jerry Lawler questioned as Brie grabbed Emma by the hair and Nikki began to taunt her, "I should have known that this was not going to be a clean fight!"

"They are being good friends," JBL stuck up for the heels, "They saw that Daphne was in need, so they decided to help her!" he exclaimed as Daphne was finally up to her feet. The Bellas and Daphne were all surrounding Emma.

The WWE Universe began to cheer as Natalya ran inside the ring and tackled Daphne to the floor. Natalya picked up Daphne by the hair, "Someone needs to teach you about respect!" she shouted as Nikki attacked Natalya from behind. Emma did her best to help out Natalya, but Daphne and Brie managed to keep the number's game in their favor.

A huge pop was heard as Paige ran to the ring and jumped on Daphne and began to attack her. Brie rushed over to assist, but Paige delivered a harsh kick to Brie, which knocked her to the floor. Nikki went over to assist her sister, but Paige delivered a harsh elbow and a devious head-butt as Natalya threw Nikki out of the ring. Paige threw Brie out of the ring from another side and Emma threw Daphne from the top rope. The WWE Universe cheered due to the faces standing tall in the end.

"GIVE ME MY TITLE!" Daphne shouted at the referee, who handed her the Divas Championship. Then, she looked at the Emma, Paige and Natalya, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN LADIES," she patted the title and raised it up in the air as "Sellouts" began to play.

"WE ARE UNTOUCHABLE!" Brie taunted as she walked backwards up the ramp.

* * *

_**Main Event**_

_**Three Weeks Until The Royal Rumble**_

_** Laredo, Texas** _

Finally, WrestleMania season was underway and the first stop was the Royal Rumble. It was finally 2015 and it could not have come at a better time. One of Daphne's New Year's Resolutions was to help the Divas Division in anyway. Right now, The Bellas/ Paige and Nattie and Daphne/Emma were the top feuds in the Divas Division. It was good that their division was getting a little more attention, but she wished that other Divas rather than she were getting longer matches. She wanted to see if the other Divas could wrestle longer matches without her in the ring.

"Daphne, you do not look well," Saraya Jade-Bevis knew for a fact that something was wrong with Daphne Consuelos, "You look paler than I do and not the healthy type."

Daphne blew the snot into the tissue that she quickly got out of the tissue box. She felt curious and looked into her tissue and looked disgusted, "Green is bad right?"

Nattie shivered in disgust, "I do not think that you should be competing. Dr. Amman says that you do not look good enough to compete and that it would be best for you to be backstage."

"Look, I'm a wrestler. I need to do my job or I do not get paid at all. I felt like I have a task to do and that is to face Saraya tonight."

"Daphne, you look like shit." Nicole Garcia-Colace was straightforward with what she wanted to see as she entered the room with her twin sister, Brie Danielson.

"Nicole!" Brie slapped her sister's arm, who then yelped in pain.

"Brie, I was just being honest. Remember, Daphne is always honest with us, so why not be honest with her," Nikki shrugged as she looked at the sick Diva, "Look Daph, we love you, but you should sit this match out tonight."

Daphne groaned, not feeling happy with what she was about to see, "Fine," she said in her sick voice, "Brie, can you take on this match with Saraya?" she questioned as Nikki groaned.

"No! I want to do this match with Saraya! I feel like I will not have as big of an opportunity like this ever again." Nikki has never really competed in a lengthy match before and when she has competed with Daphne, the matches were not either actual wrestling matches like Falls Count Anywhere matches or very short than the average Divas match.

"I don't know…" Daphne was not sure about letting Nikki compete in this match tonight. This match was supposed to be between twelve and fifteen minutes. This match was supposed to open Main Event tonight. So, she was not sure about letting Nikki out there. With Brie, she knew how to compete in a lengthy Divas match. They did WrestleMania and Extreme Rules together, so she was not sure about what Nikki was capable of.

Nikki grabbed Daphne by her arm and began to beg, "Please, please, please, please…" she continued to say over and over again like a little girl, when her mom will not buy her that nice doll.

"FINE!" Daphne finally gave in, "But, this is your one shot to prove to me that you can compete in a long match," she warned Nikki, before turning her attention to Saraya, "Look, if you see Nikki struggling out there, please help her out. Let's prove to Vince McMahon that Divas can carry a show," she told every Diva around her as she placed her hand forward as the other Divas joined in, "In the count of three, we say "Divas"; one, two three…"

"DIVAS!" the women shouted as they all went to where they were supposed to be.

As Daphne watched the Divas match from backstage, she was skeptical about how Nikki will present herself in this new challenge. When the Divas match reached the five minute mark, Daphne was worried that Nikki was going to get tried because this is what occurred in their Falls Count Anywhere match at Money in the Bank. She may have seen Nikki get a little tired, but she noticed how she was not stopping for a moment to rest. Nikki was determined to show everyone that she could wrestle and that she was not in the position she was today thanks to her boyfriend, John Cena, but because she worked damn hard at it.

There was a point in the match, where Daphne shed a tear in her eye and it was because a "This is awesome!" chant was heard loud and clear in the WWE Universe. As the chants got louder and louder, Daphne broke down crying in tears. She covered her mouth because she could not believe what she was hearing.

It was all so beautiful to her.

* * *

_This chapter is not as long as the other ones, but I think it kind of showed Daphne's desires for a better Divas Division for herself and the other Divas. What did you think of Daphne giving Nikki that chance to face Saraya? Did Daphne get emotional because of Nikki and Saraya wrestling or was it something more? The next chapter is going to have a little humor onto it as well as something to build up the Royal Rumble. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Please: favorite, follow and review!:)_


	26. The Smackdown Commerical

_**Quitters**_

_**It takes more than wishing for something to happen, it takes action to make it happen...**_

* * *

_**Flashback-October 2015**_

"So, let's talk Royal Rumble!" Vince McMahon beamed to Kevin Dunn, who was right next to him backstage at Smackdown commercial taping.

"What's there to talk about? Roman Reigns is going to win. He is the most obvious choice to win." Kevin explained as he knew that creative, Vince and he have talked about Roman Reigns winning the Royal Rumble and headlining WrestleMania ever since SummerSlam of last year. This was the plan that they were going to go with and no one was going to change their minds.

"No duh! I already know that, but…" Vince wrapped his arm around Dunn's shoulders and pulled him closer in a secretly kind of way. What Vince was going to tell him next was going to between them—and creative, after they were done discussing it, "What in the blue hell are we going to do with the Daniel Bryan fans? I do not want the same thing that happened with Batista to happen with Reigns."

"Look," Dunn began in a whispery voice, "I know exactly what we are going to do with Daniel Bryan and his fans—we are going to eliminate him early on in the match. We do not send Roman until later in the match. We will get all of the boos out of their systems and it will work out in the end."

"Yeah, but we need to make sure that we make Reigns look strong." Vince pointed out, this was something that he wanted to make sure. He wanted Roman to look strong, but he cannot do that with Daniel in the match.

"Look, why don't we send Big Show and Kane out. Let those two be in the final four. Hell, we might as well throw Ambrose in there. It will give the fans something to root and sympathize for. The fans loved The Shield, but they loved those two. Let's just make them the final four." Dunn strategized.

"The fans are going to want Ambrose to win, but what will we do about Dolph Ziggler? The fans have been getting really behind him. They probably want him to win more than Roman?" Vince explained as Dunn realized that this was also going to be another problem.

"We'll give Ziggler the number thirty spot, but we have our sights on Roman winning in the end of the day. There is nothing that is going to change a damn thing." Dunn smirked as Vince nodded in satisfaction.

"And if it all fails, we'll just send The Rock out there! There is no way that the WWE Universe will boo at The Rock!" Vince beamed.

Without Vince or Dunn knowing, Daphne Consuelos hid in the shadows of backstage, awaiting for her part of the Smackdown commercial to be filmed. When the concept of the commercial was finally revealed, she thought it was WWE's way of making fun of the meltdown that she suffered at SummerSlam and the treatments that she has and currently has to seek because of it. She thought that it was WWE's way of making her feel like complete garbage. The concept of the commercial was that the Superstars and Divas have an appointment to see the psychiatrist and each talent sees him individually, where they are shown some black blobs on a white card and their response for each other blobs was "Thursday", which was the day that Smackdown was going to move to—just like the old days.

Daphne rolled her eyes; she heard the conversation between Vince and Dunn and she felt sick to her stomach. The thing was: she adored Joe—he was one of her closer friends, but she felt like ever since he returned from his injury that he had been giving her the cold shoulder—like she had done something to piss him off; however, the problem with Joe was that he was greener than grass. He was not ready to carry the company. Although, people said the exact thing with John Cena, but John was able to learn and grow from being a champion. John was a mid-card champion, before he went on to capture the big one. What has Joe done? He was a WWE Tag Team Champion, but he had Colby Lopez to help carry his weight. Joe was currently being protected by the company and it has been showing in his matches.

Daphne cannot stand to watch one of Joe's matches because he was that green to her, but who was she to judge? At least his division got more than three minutes per match. She just felt like there were more deserving people to win the Rumble and headline WrestleMania other than Joe. There was no doubt that he was going to be the star of the company, but this is the wrong time to capitalize on the opportunity.

"Daphne?"

Daphne turned around to find her boyfriend Colby, personal asshole, Jon Good, Brie Danielson and Nicole Garcia-Colace, who noticed that her sights were elsewhere, "Why are you paying the slightest of attention to Vince and Dunn?" Colby asked as Daphne bit her lip in nervousness.

"I know who's winning the Royal Rumble…" Daphne said in a nervous way. She did not mean for her words to come off in the certain way, but she was mostly afraid that some people were not going to be happy with the person that is in store for winning the Rumble.

"Who?" Jon questioned.

"He was in The Shield with the two of you." Daphne hinted and that was when Jon and Colby's eyes widened.

"Joe?" all, but Daphne said at the same time as the Ultimate Diva nodded, confirming that she was indeed talking about Joe.

"Wow! So obvious that they would pick him," Colby spoke up, feeling unhappy with the Rumble winner, "Look, I respect the hell out of Joe, but I feel like he is not ready to compete at the main event of WrestleMania. If Brock Lesnar ends up winning the match, he's screwed because Brock cannot carry a match and neither can Joe. People are going to hate watching the match."

"Joe's my friend," Jon spoke up, "I feel like he can pull this off. He doesn't just sit and take all the criticism in, but he does something about it. I feel like he will do something about the criticism and rise up to the occasion."

"I felt like Bryan actually had a shot with winning." Daphne said sadly as Brie shook her head in agreement.

"You'll have fans complaining about him headlining WrestleMania two years in a row." Brie rolled her eyes; she could almost predict how fans would respond if her husband would end up winning.

"No one complained when John Cena headlined WrestleMania over and over and over again. I feel like fans turn on Daniel Bryan because they want to be different and go against the crowd. They think it is the cool thing to do, but I want to see something that is ready to win. People like Ziggler, Wyatt or even Jon winning," she looked at Jon, when she said his name, "I would love the WWE to pick someone that is just right, but I feel like they already have their plans set in stone." Daphne explained.

"Daphne," the director of the commercial approached her, "Are you ready to film your part of the commercial?" he asked as Daphne nodded.

"I'm more than ready." she smiled as she walked with the director. She was sat down in one of the lounge chairs as the make-up artist did some last touches of powder on her face, before she stepped away from the scene.

"Action!" the director called.

"Hello Daphne," the psychiatrist greeted her as Daphne Anne had on a smile on her face, "I am going to show you a series of pictures and I want you to name the first thing that pops into your head."

"Bring it on!" Daphne beamed as the psychiatrist showed her a blob that looks like a cloud, "Cloud." Daphne said.

"Cut!" the director cut the scene as he went to approach Daphne.

"Look, I do not want you to name what literally pops into your head first, but to say "Thursday", whatever blob you get, you have to automatically say "Thursday", but feel free to act like your character. We encourage all of the talent to be their characters and know how their characters would approach these pictures." the director explained.

"I think I got it." Daphne said hesitantly, before the director went back to his camera as Daphne situated herself in her seat again.

"ACTION!" he called for the scene to begin.

"Hello Daphne." the psychiatrist greeted Daphne Anne as she looked like she did not want to be doing this appointment right now

"Why am I even here?" Daphne asked in her bitchy tone.

"I'm here to evaluate you," the psychiatrist explained, "Here is what we are going to do; I am going to show you a series of pictures and name the first thing that pops into your head with each picture. Understand?"

"Sure."

The psychiatrist shows her a blob of a cloud.

"Thursday!" Daphne exclaimed as the psychiatrist showed her a picture of a dog, "Thursday!" she exclaimed again as he raised a brow at her and showed her a picture of a tree, "Thursday, DUH!" she rolled her eyes, annoyed by the same pictures over and over again. He then showed her a picture of a heart, "Thursday! I GOT THIS!" she said in a cocky way as she did a little dance on her seat.

"Feel free to say something else that comes into your mind." he assisted her as he showed her a picture of the WWE logo.

"Oh Friday!" Daphne beamed.

"Really?" he raised a brow with her.

Daphne got closer to his face, "NOPE! THURSDAY!" she continued to dance around the room.

* * *

_**Smackdown**_

_**Two Weeks Until The Royal Rumble**_

_**Baton Rouge, Louisiana** _

This was the first night that Smackdown was going to be shown on a Thursday night. Daphne had just finished watching her commercial in which she filmed back in October and she adored the way that it turned out. It was barely in which she got to loosen up and be herself. Even though she was supposed to be playing a character, it all felt like things that she would do outside of her character. She was with Saraya Jade-Bevis backstage as she watched Daphne's commercial with her.

"I still like my commercial better," Saraya said in such a cocky and sarcastic way, "Although, I liked the dancing in the end of the commercial. I found it quite adorable."

Daphne smiled, "Colby loved my commercial. He just loved the dancing in the end of it as well. I never intended to dance in my commercial though, but I guess that is what happens when you come second place at _Dancing with the Stars_. It makes you always want to continue dancing. I loved your commercial though, Saraya! I loved the "Thursday! Nailed it!" It was just totally you!"

"Thank you, Daphne! I can tell that we are going to be ruling the Division this year." Saraya predicted as Daphne tilted her head in a confident way.

"Two girls can hope, huh? I want this to be the year of the _Divas_ though. That is one thing I wish for." Daphne admitted to her a Saraya smiled.

"Hopefully, my match with Nikki is a step in the right direction." Saraya wished.

"I hope so too." Daphne responded.

* * *

_The chapter was supposed to be a little different from the others. I wanted people to see Daphne in a sillier light and for people to see that she can have fun every now and then. Also, what did you think about Vince and Dunn talking backstage? Do you think that those two are out of their minds or do they have a clue how to handle this Royal Rumble match? Will this be the year of the Divas? Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	27. The Unexpected Ally Within The Authority

_**Quitters**_

_**Some unexpected situations can bring two people together...**_

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**Two Weeks Until the Royal Rumble**_

_**New Orleans, Louisiana** _

"I understand that when you were taken to the hospital last week on Smackdown that you were unruly, you had erratic behavior and then, you checked yourself out of the hospital. Therefore, I deem you a threat to not only to yourself, but to others and because of that," Stephanie McMahon was lecturing to Dean Ambrose about his actions last week on Smackdown as Dean thought that everything about this was pointless. Daphne Anne was there with the Divas Championship on her shoulder. Then, an older man with a clipboard on his hand appeared with a grin on his face, "We have Dr. Courbet, who is a doctor in abnormal psychology and he will be evaluating you here tonight, Dean and if you do not pass that evaluation, then you will not be competing in the Royal Rumble match. Now, Dr. Courbet, your office is set up right next door." she informed the doctor.

"Thank you," Dr. Courbet told the Principal Owner of the WWE, "Dean, come with me."

Dean muttered a few curse words as he followed behind Courbet. Now, it was Stephanie and Daphne looking at Dean. Then, Stephanie had an idea as she looked at the Divas Champion, "You know, I think that you should go with him to make sure that nothing fishy comes up."

Daphne raised a brow, disagreeing with what her boss and fellow Authority member wanted her to do, "And if I don't?"

"If you are not in the room while Dean is at his evaluation, I will make sure that you are no longer Divas Champion." Stephanie warned her as Daphne said no other word and quickly rushed out of the office to join the two other men. Stephanie smirked, knowing that she had Daphne wrapped around her finger.

"Now Dean, you know why you're here?" Dr. Courbet asked as he took the glasses off, making sure that he got a good look at the Lunatic Fringe. Meanwhile, Daphne stood with her back against the wall, not happy about going weak and agreeing to what Stephanie wanted her to do. There was no way that she let people walk over her like that and she had no idea how long she was going to be able to take that.

Dean bit his wrist tape and the room was silent. Then, he slide closer to the doctor—almost too close for comfort, "Is it because I've been a bad wittle boy?" he responded in a sarcastic way, speaking like a little boy in his own twisted way.

"Well actually, that's what I am here to find out," Courbet responded, "I want to know what makes your clock tick." things got awkward and silent, before Dean tried to take a quick peek at the doctor's clipboard, before Courbet backed up with it, "So, before we begin, sit back," he instructed as Dean didn't, "Sit back," he instructed as Dean did that, "Relax, reflex." he placed a small ticking clock on the night stand between them as Dean began to become mesmerized because of it.

"Are we actually going to get somewhere, Doc? You're wasting my time!" Daphne was feeling impatient. Courbet was getting nowhere with Dean. Dean still refused to open up; she predicted that he would be a tough cookie to crack.

"Now, Ms. Consuelos, we are going to get somewhere with this next activity," Courbet assured her as he turned his attention to Dean, who looked like he was going to take this next activity seriously, "Now Dean, what I want to do right now is some image association therapy. Basically, what I want you to do is say the first word that comes into your mind upon seeing an image."

Dean was silent and then, "THURSDAY!" he shouted as that was the first time that Daphne cracked a smile in the whole session.

Courbet chuckled, "No, um, you first got to let me show you the image, okay?"

"Alright," Dean shook his head and Courbet showed him the first image, which was a picture of Triple H in a suit, "Irritable Bowel Syndrome," he said as Courbet placed the picture on the table and showed him the next picture of Seth Rollins in his ring gear, "Scumbag," he said with no hesitation as Daphne began to get angry. The doctor placed the photo on the table with the other one and showed him a picture of his former Shield member, Roman Reigns in his ring gear, "brotha," he said as Daphne gave a heartwarming smile and was shown another picture, which was of Kane in a suit, "Toothpaste," he said, which was a reference that someone that had been watching wrestling for a long, long time would understand it. Then, Courbet pulled out a picture of Daphne Anne in her ring gear as Dean studied the picture for a moment, "Beautifully Manipulative," Dean said as Daphne nodded agreeing with that as then he was shown a picture of Hacksaw Jim Duggan, "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled with a thumbs up as he was shown a picture of Stephanie McMahon in a red dress, "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he did the same thing as Daphne busted out laughing.

Dr. Courbet and Dean looked at her like she was strange. Daphne then realized that they were looking at her and stopped her laughing and got serious, "I mean, that's disrespectful!" she tried to cover whatever laughing had occurred, "So, so mean!"

The two men turned away from her and Dean placed his hand on his shoulder, "How did I do?"

"Fantastic!" Courbet lied as Dean nodded, feeling worried that he could have done badly.

"I feel like we've made a lot of progress here today," Dean said in an intelligent way, "I really do." the camera showed to Dean sitting in the chair that the doctor once sat at, while Courbet was lying down in the couch blubbering like a baby. Daphne was next to day, amused about how Dean was able to turn the tables. That was an impossible thing for her to do. Dean placed the glasses back on.

"My dad," Courbet continued to cry, "He never hugged me! Never took me to Little League Games," he sobbed and sobbed as Dean took off the glasses, "It was horrible!" Courbet smacked the couch, "It's okay, man. I understand your pain. Listen, I really enjoyed our session here today. I hope that I have been able to work out some of your problems and listen," he sat closer to the doctor, "About that adolescence stuff, don't worry man. You won't go blind." he assured him as Dr. Courbet sobbed in joy, "And trust me, listen, you just sign these papers and I will make sure that you get the professional help that you need."

Courbet made no hesitations, but to sign those "papers" that will assure him that Dean will get him the help that he needs—but in reality, those were the papers that would assure that Dean will be stable enough to enter the Royal Rumble Match. Dean patted him on the back, thanking him for that, "Hang in there!" Dean told him, before standing up and then sitting down, "By the way," he looked at the clipboard, "I think you're a spineless, gutless, screwed up piece of cow dong."

Courbet continued to sob as Daphne and Dean walked out, "WHY?" he questioned.

Dean came back and lowered himself to the doctor's level, "AND YES! IT IS WEIRD THAT YOU SIT DOWN TO PEE!" was the last thing that he said before he left Dr. Courbet to cry to alone.

Daphne waited for Dean to exit out the office, so that she would be able to get the clipboard, which had the papers signed, so that he could compete in the Royal Rumble Match. Dean exited out the office with the clipboard in hand, "How in the hell do you make a grown many cry?" she questioned in a confused way.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I've only done that trick one other time and I got a match against him," he began as he made sure that all of the papers were signed, "By the way, I saw you laughing in there. It must have been one of the first times that you cracked a smile in a long, long time."

Daphne scuffed, "I did not laugh in there. I was just laughing at the fact that I wasted my time with the person that I did not want to be stuck in the room with."

"It turned out to be such a special thing," Dean pointed out as Daphne shrugged her shoulders. He gave her the clipboard with the papers on it, "Do you hand the papers to Stephanie or someone?" he asked.

"Yeah, I deal with stuff like this," she said to make sure that every paper was sign, but she looked at the last page, where there was no signature on it, "Um Dean," she showed him the last page as he felt stupid for forgetting to let Dr. Courbet sign the last page, "Don't worry about it, I think one signature will make a difference," she assured him, "Look, you got a match up next. Might want to get ready for it."

"Whatever." he shrugged his shoulders casually and walked away from her.

When Dean left, Daphne got a pen, which was connected to the clipboard and looked at both directions. She did not want Dean to worry about the one last signature, which was the most important one, which would officially place him in the Royal Rumble Match and she foraged Dr. Courbet's signature and placed the pen back. Daphne smiled and looked at the direction Dean left at, "Welcome to the 2015 Royal Rumble, Dean Ambrose."

It seemed like Dean Ambrose has an ally within The Authority.

* * *

_So, I talked about Daphne and Dean having a storyline together. My intentions are to have something in the side. It probably will not take off entirely, but you might see the two of these have a segment in random times, which will either help Dean or Daphne out. You saw that kind of power that Stephanie has within Daphne. Could this be building up to something even more? You also saw Daphne helping Dean out, what could be going on there? Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites on the last chapter. They mean the world to me and hopefully, you are sticking with this story. Again, please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	28. The Fight Before The Royal Rumble

_**Quitters**_

_**You can't spend your life worrying about the past...**_

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**Six Days Until The Royal Rumble**_

_**Dallas, Texas** _

"I have been really impressed by your work," WWE Hall of Famer and the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels praised Divas Champion, Daphne Consuelos backstage, before Monday Night RAW began, "You've got attitude and you make me want to punch my television and call you a word that is not Godly of me to do so." he laughed as Daphne laughed a long with him.

"Thank you, Shawn. I have been just doing what I have been allowed to do. I'm always fortunate to get praise from people that have done majors for the WWE. It's an honor that you're even talking to me, even though that you have an important segment later tonight. So," Daphne wanted to move on from herself and focus on the talk backstage and that was the Royal Rumble Match. Even though Daphne already had an idea about who was going to win the Rumble, but she questioned who other people thought was going to win the Royal Rumble and headline WrestleMania, "Who do you want to win the Royal Rumble Match?"

"My pick is Dean Ambrose," Shawn informed her as Daphne looked a little surprised. She thought that Shawn would have picked Daniel Bryan, since he was part of his wrestling school, "That guy is insane, but I feel like he can get the job done. Who do you want to win?" he asked her the question back to her.

"Dean's a good friend of mine, but Daniel Bryan needs this win. Who would not like to see the David versus Goliath of our generation? The underdog versus the man that The Authority is looking for. Whenever I think of that match, it makes me want to get the WWE Network and watch the match." Daphne felt like she was going to have a little friendly argument with Mr. WrestleMania himself.

Shawn nodded, seeing where Daphne was coming from, "Alright, I see where you're coming from, but you need to think about this: what if Brock Lesnar's opponent was a lunatic that wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty? Brock needs an opponent that is about as tough as nails as he is and I think that Dean Ambrose can be that guy. Dean is reckless, he's nuts and he might not be what the WWE is looking for, but he brings that unpredictability in the table."

"Look, I see where you're coming from Shawn," Daphne placed a hand on Shawn's shoulder, "But, the people want Daniel Bryan. People want to see Daniel Bryan conquer the odds and have the title match that he never even had a rematch for."

Shawn scuffed, "Well, Daniel has a chance to earn his title match now! My money is still on Dean Ambrose!"

"You!" Daphne pointed at him, "Are a hard man to convince!"

"You!" Shawn pointed at Daphne back, "Got a match that you need to prepare for tonight. So, chop, chop!" he shooed her away as Daphne gave him a playful glare, "It was nice talking to you, Daphne!" he smiled at her.

Daphne was already walking away from Shawn as she formed a small smile on her face, "It was nice talking to you too, Shawn!"

* * *

Daphne Anne was already in the ring with Natalya as the bell rang. The two Divas locked up as Natalya backed Daphne into a corner as the referee counted to four. Natalya backed away, giving Daphne a little space as the two Divas locked up again. Natalya kicked Daphne in the gut and grabbed her by the hair and slammed her against the mat, she quickly went for a cover, but Daphne pushed Natalya out of the way. Natalya then connected with a headlock as the pressure was applied to Daphne. Daphne was doing her best to get out of the headlock, but Natalya had a strong hold on her. Natalya released the hold, bounced to the rope and connected with a mini-dropkick on Daphne, before going for a cover, before Daphne kicked out at two.

Natalya grabbed Daphne and attempted to apply an abdominal stretch on the Divas Champion, but Daphne was able to elbow Natalya in the face and connect with a clothesline. Ringside, Brie and Nikki Bella were clapping ringside as the heel heat began to be heard. Daphne grabbed Natalya and connected with a harsh kick to her face, before she went for the cover, but Natalya kicked out. Daphne began to knee Natalya on her throat over and over again. Daphne could even hear Natalya scream in pain, before the referee held her back. Daphne went back and pulled Natalya by her blonde hair and took her in between the ropes. Daphne placed her knee on the back of her neck as Daphne, with her own hands, reached inside Natalya's mouth and began to rip it apart! Natalya squirmed to get out of the hold.

"Get the hold out of her!" Emma screamed to the referee. It was not only Daphne, who had two people with her ringside, but Natalya had two people ringside with her as well. Natalya had Emma and Paige, while Daphne had Brie and Nikki. This Sunday at the Royal Rumble, the six Divas were going to participate in a six Divas tag team match. Their feud has built up ever since Tables, Ladders and Chairs and it was going to go down in just six days.

"SHUT UP, EMMA!" Daphne said as she continued to apply pressure onto Natalya's neck, before jumping off with her hands up, so that the ref knew that her hands were not doing any funny business at all. Daphne waited for Natalya to recover a little bit. Paige and Emma continued to root on their partner for the six Diva tag at the Royal Rumble as Daphne went to approach Natalya, but Natalya pushed Daphne away and connected with a powerful clothesline. Natalya then went on to attack the Ultimate Diva, throwing fist directly at her face, before the referee had to pull her away. Daphne rolled out using the bottom rope, while The Bellas rushed to her aid, but at the same time, Paige and Emma rushed to the other side of Daphne to make sure that there was no funny business happening. Daphne was in between of Paige and Emma and The Bellas and she held her hands out in defense.

"Get away from her!" Nikki pointed at Paige, who was approaching closer to the Divas Champion, "She's our partner. Go focus on your own partner." she placed her hands on Daphne's shoulders.

Suddenly, Nikki took a couple of steps back as she watched Daphne being dropkicked to the announcers table. Her head collided with the edge of the table as Daphne held her head back. It felt like in that particular moment that Daphne's world just froze. There was no way that she could afford to get another head injury or even worse, a concussion. She was already champion and there was no way that anything or anyone was going to ruin the moment for her, "Oh God, oh God," Daphne Consuelos muttered under her breath, "This cannot be happening again." she didn't know if she was letting her paranoia get the best of her because it was just a hit head first into the edge of the announcers table.

"Daphne collided head first into the corner of the announcers table. What people need to know is that Daphne has a history of head injuries," Michael Cole informed the WWE Universe and possibly people watching wrestling for the first time about a specific detail about Daphne, "It looks like she might have done something to cause another injury to her head." the camera zoomed to Daphne holding her head, but fearing to get up. Brie rushed to Daphne's side as Nikki stood guard, playing the role as the muscle out of the three of them.

Brie Danielson whispered, "Did hurt your head again?"

Daphne Consuelos felt like crying, but she had to be the strong fighting champion, "I'm so scared of hurting it again, but I need to continue the match." she stood right back up and was able to make it before the count to ten. She thought that she was going to get counted out. Let's just say the minute that Daphne Anne slide back to the ring that she jumped on Natalya and began to bounce up and down. She pulled away from Natalya as Natalya ran towards her, but Daphne elbowed her in the neck and connected with a DDT as she went for a cover. Natalya kicked out at two in a half and that was when Daphne knew that she had to end the match. It wasn't only because she was afraid of another head injury, but Natalya needed to be put to a stop.

Daphne grabbed Natalya with a headlock and prepare to launch herself to connect with her finisher, the Bitch Cure, but Natalya was able to elbow Daphne out of the way and connected with a powerful clotheslines. Natalya then grabbed Daphne's legs and prepared to go for a Sharpshooter as it connected. Daphne was rolled to her stomach as the painful submission move. She tried her best to fight to the rope, but then she was prepare to tap out. All of a sudden Natalya found herself on the floor, when Brie connected with the missile dropkick. The bell rung as Natalya won the match by disqualification. Daphne sneaked out of the ring to grab her championship. Brie and Natalya were in the ring fighting and throwing punches at one another, before Paige connected with a harsh kick directly to Brie's face. Paige grabbed Brie and connected with the RamPaige. Then, Nikki tried to save her sister by attacking Paige, before getting clotheslined by Natalya. Emma then came into the ring and brought Nikki up her shoulders and connected with an Emmaplane spin. Nikki fell on the matt dizzy as Daphne pulled Nikki by her feet and out of the ring. Daphne already had Brie on the ramp next to her, while she held Nikki up.

"THIS IS OUR HOUSE!" Paige yelled as the WWE Universe cheered as "Stars in the Night" played.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, LADIES!" Daphne screamed as she raised her title up in the air, "At the Royal Rumble, the three of you are done for!"

* * *

"Come on Daphne," Colby Lopez said as he was with Daphne getting her head checked to see if she did not reinjure it or got a slight concussion. Honestly, Colby thought that Daphne was not hit so hard and that everything was going to be fine with her, "Everything is fine. The hit did not look so serious that you need to be tested to see if you have a concussion..."

Daphne covered her left eye as she looked at the chair in the wall with letters that went from big to small, "H, O, N, S, D, C, C..." she read the random letters as Dr. Andrews nodded in approval.

"Good, now cover your left eye and read the third row." he instructed as Daphne did what she was instructed to do.

"O, K, H, D, N, K, U, S..." Daphne read the eye chart.

"Alright Daphne," Dr. Andrews began as soon as she was done reading, "By the looks of things, you're just fine. You have nothing to worry about." he concluded as Daphne nodded.

"Told you!" Colby said as he approached closer to her and kissed her on the head, "You have nothing to worry about at all. You're all healed up and you'll be prepared for the Royal Rumble. We got some big matches this Sunday and nothing is going to get in the way of that."

"Hey! It's not my fault that my last concussion left me scared to do anything at all. Look, I just want the doctors to be able to look at my injuries before I do something reckless that could possibly end my career. Besides, Nick Nemeth always advised me whenever I get banged up in the head that I should get it checked out. Nick is someone that has gotten concussions and he just doesn't want the same thing to happen to me. Also, Matt Polinsky ended his wrestling career because of concussions and head injuries. I just do not want that to happen to me as well." Daphne explained as Colby nodded.

"I totally understand you. I'm just trying not to get you scared, but it almost kills me to see you wrestling. I feel like you're too fragile to go out there, but you are proving me wrong each and everything that you belong in a ring." Colby pointed out as Daphne raised a brow.

"Where in the hell did you get the impression that I am fragile?" Daphne seemed a little offended by the fragile comment because she was not weak. She wanted to leave off an impression that she was strong as a rock. There was nothing that can stand in her way and her attitude was the reason why nothing can stand in her way. There was no other bitch in the WWE that could get the job done like Daphne.

"Daphne, I know you're not fragile, but I feel like you are. I mean, you've been through so much and I feel like the minute you get that Divas Championship taken away from you that you..." Colby could not complete his train of thought. He did not want to think of the worst case scenario that would really piss off Daphne.

"Who said anything about losing the Divas Championship?" Daphne said in an angry tone.

"Did you not hear who your next feud is with?" Colby questioned her as she shook her head, "Daphne, your next storyline involves Stephanie McMahon."

* * *

_If you saw the update on my profile, Stephanie is technically not a Diva, but the woman that will feud with Daphne next. What do you think about Daphne feuding with Stephanie? Will Daphne drop the title to feud with Stephanie? Will Colby play a part in Stephanie versus Daphne? Who will win the tag match this Sunday at the Royal Rumble: Daphne and The Bellas or Emma, Paige and Natalya? Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	29. The Beginning of WrestleMania Season

_**Quitters**_

_**Things get heated on the road to WrestleMania...**_

* * *

_**Royal Rumble**_

_**Wells Fargo Center**_

_**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania **_

It was the day of the Royal Rumble and Daphne Consuelos could not be more excited. She had been anticipating the Royal Rumble Match for a while now because she wanted to know who was going to be the man to main event WrestleMania 31. On the other hand, she was worried about who could win because back in December, she had overheard a conversation between Vince McMahon and Kevin Dunn discussing that Roman Reigns would be the one to win. Daphne loved Joe, but she felt like he was not ready. Sure, he was the right guy, at the right spot, but this was the wrong time and she felt like he could receive some backlash like Dave Batista did last year. Happily, Colby Lopez would be competing in a Triple Threat Match against John Cena and Brock Lesnar and this was one of the first times that he had ever gotten a shot at the belt. Daphne already knew Brock was going to retain, but she knew that Colby would do his best to show that he belongs in the main event.

Daphne was doing some stretches before she would have to go out with Brie Danielson and Nikki Garcia-Colace, who were her tag partners for the evening to face Tenille Dashwood, Saraya-Jade Bevis and Natalya Neidhart. Right now, she did some jumping jacks, like it was part of her rematch ritual, but she stopped, when she looked into the eyes of her rival, a woman that stabbed her in the back, when she became successful.

Nattie.

"What do you want?" Daphne said, still showing a little resentment towards her former mentor. Nattie looked at Daphne and she could still sense the anger and resentment that the Divas Champion still had for her and Nattie did not blame her.

"Look, I was just checking on you because on RAW, you landed head first in the corner of the announcer's table." Nattie reminded her and Daphne realized that she had to be nice to her, knowing that Nattie took time of her busy schedule to check on her.

"Don't worry about me, I was just being a little overdramatic, but who wouldn't be, when one has suffered a few concussions in less than a year?" Daphne said as Nattie nodded. She had to admit—Daphne looked a lot better than she did back in August. The blonde Canadian actually felt bad for Daphne, when she was going through her dark times. Nattie had considered a couple times to check on Daphne to see if she was alright, but she knew that Daphne hated her guts.

"You have the right to react the way that you did. You were scared and you did not want to hurt yourself before the WrestleMania season began. It's just whenever any of the Divas get hurt, I just worry. It just my mother instincts getting the best of me." Nattie explained as Daphne cracked a smile on her face.

"You were always like the mother to me as well as the mother of the Divas Division. You're someone that wants to see everyone succeed in the WWE and also in life. You've always felt more of my mother than my actual mother. So, thank you for that and for checking on me." Daphne turned around as she expected for Nattie to leave her be as she continued to warm-up, but she still felt Nattie's presence around her as she turned around, trying not to act like a confused bitch, "Um, is there anything else that I can help you with?"

Nattie took a deep breath, "Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for everything that had occurred from the last year to now. I was just a raging, jealous bitch and just seeing you do things that I could have never imagined doing just felt like a huge slap to my face. Daphne, I am very proud about everything that you have been able to accomplished. You managed to get the Divas Championship for the second time in your WWE career, you managed to get longer matches, more camera time, second place on _Dancing with the Stars_ and _Total Divas. _It's for those reasons why other Divas are kind of jealous of you, but you've earned it. You really showed yourself as a threat to the division."

Daphne nodded and a smile formed on her face, "Thank you very much for your kind words. Look, I would be jealous if it were some other Diva, but me. I promised myself for the New Year that I would give other Divas like myself a chance to show their abilities. Main Event with Saraya and Nicole was a step in the right direction, but I want longer Divas matches to be on RAW and Smackdown. But, Vince and Dunn would never let that happen."

"You could always try, but it might need to occur after WrestleMania because on the road to WrestleMania might be a bad idea. There is already a lot of stress on management and you might get in hot water again with the company. Although, I like your idea of getting longer Divas matches like for Brie, Nikki, Saraya, Victoria, Danielle, Tenille...myself." Nattie joked as the two of them shared a laugh.

"Hey, for _every_ Diva! Also, if I do not sound too crazy, we might get decent buildup for special event matches." Daphne whispered to Nattie, not wanting anyone else to hear about what could seem like a crazy idea for anyone.

"Daphne, that's crazy! One thing at a time!" Nattie giggled.

"A Diva can dream, can she?" Daphne grinned.

* * *

"This is a six Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall," Eden exclaimed as the WWE Universe cheered as "#Emmalution" played throughout the arena as cheers erupted through the arena. Emma came out doing her little dance, "Introducing first, from Melbourne, Australia, Emma!" as she walked to the ring. "New Foundation" played as Natalya came out next, "Introducing her partners first, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya!" as she posed and walked down to the ring. "Stars in the Night" screeched next as Paige came out, "Next from Norwich, England, Paige!"

Paige walked to the ring confidently as she got on the apron took off her jacket and gave a screech. She entered the ring, where she would meet up with her partners for the night as they strategized a plan to win the match. "You Can Look, But You Can't Touch" played throughout the arena to boos as Brie and Nikki Bella came out, "Introducing their opponents, first, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie and Nikki, The Bella Twins!" Eden exclaimed as the twins went on to taunt the other Divas in the ring. Emma held down the middle rope, so that the twins could enter the ring.

"We're not going to enter the ring with the three of you!" Brie yelled.

"Sellouts" from Breathe Carolina blasted throughout the arena as boos came in again as Daphne Anne came with the Divas Championship on her shoulder, "Introducing their partner, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, she is the Divas Champion, Daphne Anne!" Eden said as Daphne raised the title up in the air to taunt the other Divas.

Daphne looked at The Bellas as the three of them strategized a game plan. Daphne exchanged a look with the other Divas, before looking back at her partners for the night. The talking and communicating were taking too long and the Divas in the ring were becoming impatient and that was when Emma went up high and connecting with a crossbody to the three Divas.

"High risk move by Emma!" Michael Cole exclaimed as Daphne and The Bellas found themselves on the floor. Emma grabbed Daphne by her hair and slide her back to the ring. It seemed like it would be Daphne and Emma, who would be starting the match off for their teams, "So, it seems like Daphne and Emma will be starting off this match." he assumed. Emma kept throwing punches as Daphne as she pushed Daphne into a corner. She took a few steps back and then rammed her body onto Daphne's. Daphne held her chest in pain as Emma then connected with a big boot. Emma went for the cover, but Daphne kicked out quickly. Emma took Daphne into her corner as she tagged in Paige. Paige took Daphne and connected with a couple of headbutts. Then, she connected with a couple of clotheslines on Daphne, before going for a cover on her. Daphne kicked out and she knew that all the Divas in this match would want to get covers on her, knowing that they would get at shot at the Divas Championship. Paige picked up Daphne and took her to the corner again. Paige placed her foot on Daphne's through as she used the ropes to hold her still. The referee began to count and Paige pulled back after the four count.

Paige grabbed Daphne and swing her over as Daphne held her back. Paige then went to her corner and tagged in Natalya, who stepped over Daphne's back and then connected with a mini-dropkick across her face and went for the cover. Daphne kicked out and then Natalya then wrapped Daphne and locked in the abdominal stretch. Daphne kept screaming herself out of the hold. Brie and Nikki paced inside the ring, feeling concerned because Daphne was not dominating the match like she normally was. She was struggling and that was something that was never seen before. Daphne was trying to elbow herself out of the stretch. At least, she was able to wrapped her arm around Natalya's head and connect with a headlock. Natalya was able to push Daphne out of the way. Daphne bounced on the rope. Natalya bended forward and Daphne rolled on Natalya's back and went to tag in Nikki.

Daphne had wanted Nikki to start of the match originally because she was the muscle out of the three of them. Nikki stepped into the ring confidently as she could be. There might be some that take her confidence for arrogance, but in the end of the day, Daphne always thought that Nikki was a total sweetheart. Nikki and Natalya locked up in the ring and Nikki was able to back Natalya into a corner. Nikki took Natalya's arm and threw her to the other corner. Natalya landed in the other corner harshly and Nikki rammed her body against her, followed by countering with a monkey flip. Nikki went for the cover, but Natalya kicked out at two. Nikki took Natalya and connected with a chin lock. It really seemed like Natalya was struggling to get out of the hold. Over the years, Nikki had really evolved herself to improving and she was able to do that without the help of her boyfriend and face of the company, John Cena. The WWE Universe began to clap with encouragement, seeing that Natalya needed their help. Paige and Emma clapped along with them, while yelling at her to get an upper advantage and tag one of them into the match. Natalya tried to make it up to her feet. She just needed to pull this off. Natalya slowly made it to her feet as she elbowed Nikki in the stomach over and over again. Natalya was able to get out of the hold and bounce to the ropes, but Nikki kneed Natalya in the stomach as she went to the corner to tag her sister Brie.

Brie stepped into the ring as Nikki held Natalya's arms as Brie kicked Natalya in the stomach. Brie then grabbed Natalya by her hair and slammed her against the mat and went for the cover, Natalya kicked out at two. Brie then grabbed Natalya again and began to punch her in the face. Brie then bounced from the ropes and connected with a mini-dropkick and went for a cover. Natalya kicked out at two. Brie was all about the constant covers. She could never be too sure what will be enough to end the match. Brie took Natalya to the corner and connected with a series of kicks, before it was too much to handle and the referee disqualified them, the referee had to pull Brie away from Natalya. Brie walked past the referee was she went top rope, making sure to balance herself, before she connected with her missile dropkick.

"BRIE MODE!" Brie shouted, before she launched herself, but Natalya was able to move out of the way. At last, the two Divas were flat on their backs as they knew that they had to make a tag to their opposing sides. Brie and Natalya struggled and crawled to their respected corners. Brie was able to tag in Daphne as Natalya was able to tag in Paige. Paige clotheslined Daphne over and over again before connecting with a superkick. Paige screamed throughout the arena as she grabbed Daphne and was about to connect with the PaigeTurner, but Daphne was able to grab Paige and connect with the northern lights suplex before going for the cover. Paige kicked out a two as Daphne rolled herself over to connect with a series of punches. Daphne then took her to the rope and applied pressure to the Brit's back using her knee. Daphne used the rope as something to hold on as she applied to pressure on Paige's back, before the referee made her step back. As the referee dealt with Daphne, Brie delivered a cheap shot and then stood next to Nikki like nothing even happened at all. Daphne pulled Paige by the hair and tagged in Brie again in the match.

Brie slammed Paige's head against the mat over and over again as she went for the cover. Paige kicked out at two as Brie began to get frustrated. She grabbed Paige and connected with a bow and arrow stretch. Paige was in the submission hold in the center of the ring. Her partners were telling her to not tap out. The last thing that they wanted to do was give the heels of the match something to brag about. Natalya and Emma began to clap and encourage Paige as the WWE Universe joined in the encouragement. Slowly, Paige was able to push her body down, but Brie kicked her in the back as Paige fell face first. Brie went for another cover, but Paige kicked out in two in a half. Brie got Paige up by her cheeks and Paige connected with a huge slap to Brie's face. Brie slapped Paige back as Paige connected with a superkick. This was the opportunity Paige needed to make a fresh tag. She was crawling, Brie was crawling. The two Divas make it to their respected corners and Brie tagged in Nikki as Paige tagged in Emma.

The two Divas ran into the ring as Emma delivered a clothesline to Nikki. Then, Emma connected with a series of dropkicks, one of the dropkicks made Nikki land in the corner. Emma was in the corner as she was preparing for one of her signature moves. Emma ran and crossbodied herself to Nikki and connected with the Emma-mite Sandwich. Emma went for the cover and Nikki kicked out at two. Emma then grabbed Nikki and connected with the Emma Lock in the enter of the ring. Nikki struggled to get to the rope, but Brie broke up the submission as Paige clotheslined her and dealt with her outside of the ring. Emma pushed Nikki into the corner as Daphne secretly tagged herself back into the match. Natalya saw the secret tag and threw Nikki out of the ring, falling on her sister in the process. Now, in the ring Daphne was in the middle of a circle that consisted of Paige, Emma and Natalya.

"BRING IT ON!" she yelled at the three Divas, trying to show no fear at all. Natalya "approached" Daphne in an intimidating way as that scared Daphne. Daphne turned to where Paige was at as she did the same thing. Then, she was met with a diving crossbody by Emma from the top rope as Emma pinned Daphne to win the match for her team.

"The winners of this match, the team of Emma, Paige and Natalya!" Eden beamed. The three face Divas celebrated in the ring as Daphne rolled herself in the ring to join The Bellas.

"GIVE ME MY TITLE!" Daphne yelled as the referee quickly gave her the Divas Championship. She was pissed and she knew that Emma was next in line for a shot at her championship, which made her even more pissed. Although, for the Divas, it seemed like the beginning of the WrestleMania season was starting off pretty good.

* * *

_What did you think of Nattie and Daphne making amends? Was it the right thing for Daphne to do in order to move forward with her life? Do you think that Emma secured herself a shot at the Divas Championship? What do you think about Daphne fighting to give the other Divas longer matches and better storylines? Thank you for reading and please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	30. The Winner That Everyone Booed

_**Quitters**_

_**One of the most difficult things to do is to watch something you do not like happen and you not having the voice to express your dislike for it...**_

* * *

_**Royal Rumble**_

_**Wells Fargo Center**_

_**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania **_

"Why don't you want me out there?" Daphne Anne questioned at her boyfriend and Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins, "It's not fair because Brock Lesnar gets to have Paul Heyman out there. What makes me so different that you can't bring me out?" she felt anger the minute that Seth informed her that he did not want her to accompany him into his big WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match.

"Stephanie, thinks that it might not be a good idea to bring you out." Seth explained as Daphne rolled her eyes at him. This was not a good enough reason for her and she was not going to accept that reasoning.

"Stephanie," Daphne yelled as Stephanie stepped into the camera shot, "Why don't you want me with Seth?" she asked, feeling very angry, "We are a package deal. I am the one that picked him to be part of The Authority. I picked your "future of the WWE", even when you and Trips wanted Roman Reigns—gross!" she shivered in disgust.

"Listen Daphne," Stephanie tried to use her calm voice, but it was obvious that Stephanie was starting to have an issue with Daphne. She thought that Daphne held Seth back and that Daphne did not fit The Authority image of a champion, "Seth cannot be worried about you during the match. His focus needs to be on winning the title."

"Does Brock Lesnar worry about Heyman during his title defense? He couldn't give a hoot what happens to his manager. I don't get it why I can't be out there to support my boyfriend during his huge title match! I want to be there when he wins the championship—" Daphne complained.

"That's enough, Daphne!" Stephanie spoke up, "If I say that you're not going to go out there with him, it is final. If you ever question my word again and I swear, I'll take that Divas title off your shoulder, so you won't have to worry about it again." she sounded angry and tried to present herself as the intimidating tyrant, but Daphne was going to take a stand for herself.

"Why don't you try to take the title off my shoulder?" Daphne was going to play Stephanie's games and give her a fight. Stephanie and Daphne exchanged a stare with each other and holding on to it.

"That's enough," Triple H got in the middle of his wife and Seth Rollins' girlfriend, "We are a team and we cannot rip that bond apart. So Daphne, stay here and Seth go out there."

What broke Daphne's heart was to see Seth not fighting for her to accompany him in the ring. What made him not fight for her? Was she even worth it to him? Was six months of their time with one another nothing to him? Seth just did what Triple H told him to do and that was go to the ring without her. Daphne wanted to cry because she felt like Seth's feelings for her were not as strong as she felt for him.

Daphne Consuelos thought that the Triple Threat Match with Cena, Lesnar and Rollins was one of the best matches of the night—hell, it was _the_ match of the night to her. Daphne watched the match with her good friend, Renee Paquette and the two of them marked at the moment where Seth did a Phoenix Splash because Daphne had seen Seth do it a few times in the Independent wrestling, but never in the WWE world. Even though, Colby displayed that he deserved to play with the big boys in the main event scene, he failed to capture the title because Brock was able to retain the championship and would go to WrestleMania to defend the title against the winner of the Royal Rumble, but…

Seth still had the briefcase.

"Royal Rumble time!" Renee did a little Dean Ambrose dance as she sat down in her seat again next to Daphne, "I'm think that Jon has this match in the bag." she said, confidently.

"I beg to differ," Brie Danielson, who had joined the two other girls for the match, "I think that Bryan has this match in the bag. This match has "Yes! Yes! Yes!" written all over it."

"I think that an Authority guy has a chance of winning," Colby came into the room with a smirk on his face. He had just taken a shower, so his hair was wet as he looked down at Daphne. The droplets of water from his two-toned hair came falling down to her face as she stood there and did nothing about it. Colby connected with an upside down kiss on Daphne as he picked her up from her seat and sat down on her seat with Daphne sitting on his lap, "This is much better!"

"Totally," Daphne responded, "It sucks that our friends are going against each other, but I got a new winner—Dolph Ziggler. He needs momentum because when The Authority came back, it made it seem like his accomplishment at Survivor Series was nothing at all. Plus, Shawn kept giving me good points on why not to choose Daniel Bryan." she formed a playful frown on her face, talking about Shawn Michaels, who kept arguing the fact that Dean Ambrose was going to win the match and headline WrestleMania.

"UGH! He did the same thing with me!" Brie growled, "And, I'm his _wife_!"

"I'm actually kind of jealous of the two of you," Colby looked at both Daphne and Brie, the two women that he knew were able to talk to Shawn Michaels, "How come Shawn talks to you two, but not to me?" he pretended to feel a little hurt about it.

"If it makes you feel better, Colby," Renee began, "Shawn never talked to me."

"But, that's because you're dating Jon and he does not need to worry about it. He assumed that you were rooting for Jon." Colby told her.

"Hey! It has not been confirmed that I am dating Jon. However, there are rumors that he is dating a magician. Whoever she is, she is probably one lucky bitch!" Renee corrected Colby as Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, when are you guys going to confirm your relationship? The fan girls have been going crazy about it for months." Daphne said as Renee looked down to her lap. The thing was: she knew that she was going to get a lot of hate, if she were to acknowledge that she was dating Dean Ambrose. Hell, she is already getting a lot of hate because she's even tried to give small hints to fans about her relationship with Jon, she would always delete the picture because she would get so much hate for it.

"It's not that easy Daphne," Renee told her, feeling a little insecure about it, "I get so much hate. More hate than you got, when you basically broke The Shield or turned on Colby at Payback last year. You see Joe does not get hate for being married, Colby does not get much hate for dating you, but if I were to acknowledge that I am dating Jon—World War III. The hate will tear me apart. I don't know, how you can handle all the hate, but I want everyone to like me. I'm a people pleaser."

"Just think about the positives Renee, you got the guy that all of the Divas want and screw the haters. Do you not know how much hate Nikki and I get on a daily basis just because I'm married and Nikki's dating two of the top stars in the WWE. There are days, where it gets the best of us, but we use that hate to make us stronger human beings." Brie advised her as Renee nodded.

"Who knows?" Colby spoke up, wanting to do his part in comforting his friend, "You might not be the one confirming the relationship. Jon might go on Twitter and confirm the relationship himself."

Silent.

The whole room got silent with the comment by Colby as the three Divas looked at him, not knowing if he was being serious.

"Seriously?" Renee asked, with a sarcastic stupid look on her face, "What are the chances of Jon ever getting on Twitter or getting an Instagram account to say "Hey! I'm dating Renee!" Yeah! Tell me when that happens!"

"Well," Colby began to defend himself, "It will be better than Daphne's "Hey! Meet my boyfriend!" and a Vine of me falling from the roof, when I took off my Christmas decorations from the roof."

The three girls snored and laughed in remembrance of that Vine.

"I remembered that!" Brie laughed quietly for herself as Colby gave her a glare, which made her stop laugh and go back to her serious ways.

"In my defense," Daphne defended herself, "You fell on a mattress, but that was a pretty dickish move from me and I apologize for that."

After their conversation, everyone placed their attention on the Royal Rumble Match. They all invested their eyes and ears to the television presented in front of them. Sadly to Daphne, the match was not living up to her expectations. They already made it to the ninth Superstar, but the ring felt so empty. She wondered when the ring will actually fill up with talent because everyone kept getting eliminated. The execution was done poorly so far, but why was she surprised about it? 3...2...1...

_Buzz!_

"Flight of the Valkyries" by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena as Daniel Bryan came out was entrant number ten. He did the Yes! Chant down the ramp as he was the favorite to win the match now. The WWE Universe had their sights on this goat looking man on winning the Rumble and heading WrestleMania.

"Bryan's got this!" Brie said, feeling confident about her husband competing in the match. Meanwhile, Brie seemed to have done pretty well in the match, he managed to eliminate Tyson Kidd, which made Brie light up, but the smile on her face disappeared as Bryan was the eleventh person to be eliminated in the match. The whole locker room was shocked and silent, when it occurred, "What?" she was speechless, "This was supposed to be his moment. He worked so hard to get his neck back into shape and he does not even win the match?"

"Wow! I thought that Bryan had a good chance about winning the match," Renee said, feeling speechless as well, "I wonder if Jon has a chance to win it?"

"Do you know which number he's going at?" Colby asked as Renee shrugged.

"You know Jon never opens up to me when it comes to that stuff. He likes to keep everything a secret. He is someone that likes that element of surprise effect. I don't mind it at all." Renee said it calmly.

Nine entrants later—3…2…1…

_Buzz!_

"The Truth Reigns" blasted throughout the arena as Roman Reigns was the nineteenth entrant in the Royal Rumble Match. Daphne shook her head in disapproval. What she prayed was that Joe did not end up winning the match as she felt like he was not ready to become the face of the company. She could assure everyone that what the WWE wanted, Joe would not be able to provide them with that just yet. Perhaps, in a year or two, but she believed that Joe needed to pay his dues and show that he can carry a match, which she believed that he could not do. Roman managed to eliminate Stardust and Goldust from the match, but that did not satisfy anyone as the "Daniel Bryan" chants were strong since he got eliminated a while back.

Six entrants later—3…2…1…

_Buzz!_

"Retaliation" by CFO$ blasted throughout the arena as the WWE Universe found their new favorite to win the Rumble Match within Dean Ambrose. Dean got to the ring and stood next to Roman as it seemed like the two of them would be allies until it went down to the two of them.

"Colby!" Daphne slapped him across the chest, "Get your ass down there! It's going to be a Shield reunion!" she joked around as Colby chuckled.

"Not going to happen, I might end up being the favorite to win the Rumble and I'm not even part of the match." Colby sarcastically told her.

As part of the mini-Shield reunion, Dean and Roman managed to eliminate Titus O'Neil from the match before he even stepped foot in the ring. They worked as allies as well as managing to eliminate some more people by themselves.

Five more entrants later—3…2…1…

"Here to Show the World" by Downstait played throughout the arena as Dolph Ziggler came in as the thirtieth and last entrant of the Royal Rumble. This was Daphne's new pick to win the Royal Rumble as she felt like Dolph was at a good place to steal the show and win the Rumble Match. Sadly, Dolph did not last more than five minutes in the Rumble as he was eliminated by The Authority's Big Show and Kane.

"No! The ending cannot no be more predictable!" Daphne felt so much anger, she almost felt like a member of the WWE Universe, "I swear, if Big Show and Kane are in the final four, I will be so pissed off! I will not have it." she protested as Brie and Renee tried to hold down Daphne by her hands, while Colby grabbed her by her waist, not wanting her to do something stupid that could jeopardize her career.

Apparently, Daphne did have it because in the final four, it was Big Show, Kane, Dean and Roman. Daphne's blood began to boil as this could be one of the most predictable Rumble wins in WWE history. Daphne was ready to flip a table or something. She was ready to express her anger in some way.

Then, Dean was eliminated like he was trash—like he meant nothing to WWE Management at all. His WrestleMania main event opportunity was not going to happen and it was most obviously going to go to someone that is not worthy. As Big Show and Kane got in some sort of miscommunication, Kane managed to let himself get eliminated by Reigns, followed by Big Show being eliminated in the exact same style. Big Show and Kane returned to the ring and gave a beat down to Reigns.

"Electrifying" blasted throughout the arena as The Rock came down to the ring to help Reigns out with Kane and Big Show. For the first time in about a decade, The Rock was booed just because he was helping out a cousin of his. What made the crowd even boo was when he personally endorsed Roman as the winner by raising his arm up in the air. When The Rock left, Rusev came from behind and thought that he could get a sneaky elimination on Roman, but Roman managed to throw Rusev out of the ring to win the Royal Rumble Match.

The result made Daphne so angry that she stormed out of the room without saying a word.

* * *

_What do you think about the confrontation between Daphne and Stephanie in the scripts? What do you think was Stephanie's actual reason for not wanting Daphne to accompany Seth to his match? What do you think about how Daphne reacted to the Royal Rumble match? Was she overreacting? Also, what else can Stephanie have under her sleeve to get under Daphne's skin? Thank you for reading. Please favorite, follow and review! :)_

_Also, if you have not already. If you liked the segment with the Divas on Monday, I created a fic with the three teams called "The Spark That Ignited A Division". So, feel free to check that out! :)_


	31. The Snowstorm

_**Quitters**_

_**It takes a storm to bring everyone closer...**_

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**Three Weeks Until Fastlane**_

_**Hartford, Connecticut** _

"I do not get it at all," Daphne Consuelos said as she and Colby Lopez stepped foot into the WWE Headquarters. The two of them held each other's hands as they walked inside. Daphne and Colby decided to go matching as they wore the black coats with red beanies and gloves, "Ninety-five percent of the roster didn't need to be here, but Cole, Booker T, JBL, Byron Saxton, Tom Phillips, John Cena, Joe, Renee, Jon Good, Brock Lesnar, Paul Heyman, Bryan, Hunter, you and I have to be here! I was so looking forward to have an unexpected break from last night's awful ending. Joe must have prayed to the Gods because he would have been facing the backlash if it weren't for that stupid snowstorm. I've lived in Buffalo a couple years back and the governor of New York is an overdramatic idiot!" Daphne ranted as Colby helped her out of her coat as it showed that Daphne was wearing some black skinny jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt as Daphne assisted Colby out of his coat as he was wearing a black suit. The two of them took off their red beanies as they hung it in the coat rack.

"I was looking forward to spending time with you as well, but at least, we're with each other. See this as a positive thing because this meant that the show couldn't go on without us." Colby explained as Daphne nodded in agreement.

"Thank God, you guys made it," Renee Paquette approached Colby and Daphne, giving her best friend a hug, knowing that she was finally safe and sound, "I was getting worried that the two of you were not going to get here in time. Vince told us he doesn't want anyone getting out until the morning, which means we are all going to be staying here for the night."

"The entire night?" Daphne said as she was getting a little more cautious about the snowstorm, "Is the gang all here—besides, the girls?" she felt jealous that the other girls in their group were back in their hotel rooms, relaxing and doing things that they would not normally have to do because of work.

"Everyone—except Jon," Renee said nervously as Daphne and Colby looked at each other, before looking back at the blonde Canadian, "I've been trying to get a hold of him, but it seems like the storm is preventing the calls from getting through," she assumed as Daphne and Colby tried to make sure that their phones were working, "Look, the connection here is not working at all. Besides, Vince doesn't want any of us using our phones as RAW is on the air."

Colby sighed, "Fuck," he said as he turned off his phone, knowing that he would want to listen to his music later in the night. Daphne did the same thing as well, "Did you say that Vince McMahon was around?" he asked as the ringed the attention of Daphne's ears.

"Yeah, he's with his "yes" men at the moment," Renee rolled her eyes, "I've tried to greet the guy, but those guys are getting in my way. Look, if I want to be the first female commentator on RAW and Smackdown, I got to get on Vince's good side, but I also do not want to kiss his butt at the same time."

"Just be yourself," Daphne advised her best friend as she looked at Colby for back up, before digging into her GYM bag and pulled out her Divas Championship as Colby did the same thing with his golden Money in the Bank briefcase, "It worked out for us."

"Finally, some faces that like having me around," Bryan Danielson approached his co-workers with a huge smile on his face. The three of them smiled at him as well, before he looked back at the area, where he was previously hanging out with Vince at, "I swear, Vince McMahon hates me. The three other guys hanging around him would not pay me the slightest attention, but when John Cena came in, they all wanted part of him."

"I don't get it," Renee spoke up, "We are encouraged to stand out from the pack, but when we do, we are shunned and out casted. I mean, look at the four of us—five, if you count Jon, but we got a rejected Power Ranger with a blonde strip of hair, a black haired Canadian that looks like a reject Cat woman, a goat looking man and me!—and Jon, who wrestles in jeans and a tank top and he is nowhere to be seen." she ranted in disbelief as the three other Superstars and Diva nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you. Vince just hates people that got over on their own, so he likes to tear them down and just make them lose their momentum, but I just wished that I was in the main event of WrestleMania. Think about it—the ultimate beast versus the ultimate underdog." Bryan left them think about that as Daphne nodded in approval.

"Thanks Bryan, you got me invested in a WrestleMania match that is _never_ going to happen!" Daphne said, sarcastically with her arms folded across her chest.

"Guys, I'm still Mr. Money in the Bank. Maybe, _just maybe_, this could be my moment. If Vince sees that Joe is not living up to his expectations, then maybe, I could cash in at WrestleMania. It's such a crazy thing to do, but…" Colby tried to suggest, but he was cut off.

"Colby, no one has ever cashed in at WrestleMania. It's too crazy!" Renee exclaimed.

"They also said the same thing about having me be WWE World Heavyweight Champion," Bryan countered her claim, "They all thought it was not going to happen, but it ended up happening. I ended up having a WrestleMania moment, so maybe, we should not rule out Colby so quickly."

"Thank you, Bryan." Colby thanked him for his belief in him.

"Just with what occurred last night and now, tonight. This is looking like a horrible road to WrestleMania so far," Daphne said as she looked outside the window as the snow fell from the sky and she noticed that Jonathan Good was nowhere in sight, "I really hope that Jon is able to get here on time. We have a segment tonight and I would like for him to be here to do it."

"What's up the scripts between you and Jon?" Colby asked her, knowing the last time that he heard about the scripts between the two of them, it was going to eventually lead them to become a couple, but scripts always change, so he wondered if this one changed as well? Colby would have really hated for Daphne to not be his girlfriend in the scripts because this would mean that their relationship would have to be private in real life, so that people that believed in the scripts would not get confused.

"Well, they scrapped the idea with Jon and I becoming a couple—yay! They want Jon to have me as an ally in The Authority and with my match against Stephanie McMahon, creative wants me to have a face turn, but I don't know what that will mean for your character and I being together. It could mean anything." Daphne said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Wrestling against Stephanie—are you going to be putting her over like Brie?" Bryan asked her as Daphne looked down and shrugged her shoulders again.

"They do not want to give away so much at the same time, but everyone knows about her huge ego, so I wouldn't expect her to put me over." Daphne's dream was having a match against Stephanie and winning, but she knew that Stephanie would not want to go over someone that turned her back on the WWE for about two months.

"Just like I said about Colby cashing in—don't rule you out Stephanie putting you over out either." Bryan advised her as Daphne looked back at the snowstorm. The snow fell and formed a snow blanket around the streets and sidewalks as the Divas Champion looked at it with hope in her eyes.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me in my office, Ms. Consuelos," Vince McMahon shook Daphne's hand as she escorted herself to a seat in front of Vince's desk. She found it a shock that the boss wanted to talk to her, knowing that the last time they talked, things did not end up so well. Vince disagreed with what her, Colby and John told him, even though it was what most people thought of Vince of being and that was out of touch.

"Thanks Vince," she responded, trying to sound as respectful as possible, "Look, I just want to know, why you brought me in? Am I still in trouble for the things that I said back at TLC? Does this happen to be something that I said? Look, I have no clue what I did, but I'm sorry, but I sometimes have no filter at all and that is something that Hunter and Stephanie have known about me for a long time."

"Actually, I've been hearing ever since my podcast with Stone Cold that your attitude has been changing for the better and I just want to commend you on that. I know, it might have not been easy for you to go through what you have went through, but you have shown that you really want to get better and even though, we are not in good terms, I just want you to know that I see and hear everything that management has been saying and I want to commend people, when they have done something right." Vince explained as Daphne relaxed a bit, knowing that she was not in trouble, but getting _praised_ for doing the _right_ thing and this was beyond her.

"Thank you," Daphne formed a small smile on her face, "But, I mean what I said back in TLC and we weren't trying to gain up on you, but we just care about this company so much and we want to see it succeed. I might no longer be that sick, but the WWE is the one that is sick."

"Daphne, try being in my position and listening to the WWE Universe want one person and when you give them that person, they turn their back on that person and decide that they want another person. The WWE Universe is never happy with anything that I do anymore, but I am not going to quit without a fight." Vince explained.

"Vince, you have been fighting for way too long now. I still believe that you should consider stepping down or not being involved in the creative aspect at the least. You can still be chairman and get all of the money, but you should trust Hunter's creative control. Look, Hunter has gotten in my nerves on a few occasions, but when you've seen the work that he has done with NXT, you just want to congratulate him. Vince, you have created all of this," she motioned to everything in this room, "You've created the WWE and made it to be a global franchise, I congratulate you on that, but when do you plan to step down?" Daphne questioned as the room went silent as Vince looked down.

"Somethings are hard to let go," Vince responded as he looked at a picture of his father, Vince McMahon Sr. hung on the wall, "If I were to step down from creative control at least and hand it down to Hunter, would you help me make this WrestleMania the best it has ever been?"

Daphne was shocked in a good way about his proposal, "You're joking?"

Vince looked at her seriously, "Does it look like I'm joking?"

"By the looks of things—no, but if you want me to help you make WrestleMania the best one ever since WrestleMania 19 in my book, then you're going to have to do somethings for me?" Daphne said with a little smirk on her face.

"Like what?" Vince asked.

"First, I get to order Dunn around at WrestleMania." Daphne requested.

Vince sighed, knowing that he was going to regret it, "Fine," he agreed as Daphne grinned, "What else?"

"Second—"

The door slammed open as Jon came busting into the door his entire jacket was full of snow, "Hello, boss! I'm ready for work! Hey, Bitchsuelos!" he waved to her as Daphne waved back, trying not to have the urge to throw Jon into the storm again, "Come on Daph! We have a segment to get to!"

* * *

Dean Ambrose was looking at the wall of champions at the WWE Headquarters. He had just had one of the most stressful experiences in his entire life. Last night, he got a ride from Philadelphia (the people loved him there) to Hartford. This morning, he found out that RAW was going live from at the Headquarters. So, he walked out in the blizzard, decided to hitchhike and got a ride on a pickup truck and went to a gas station, where he got in some altercation with a guy—where Dean almost lost a finger—and got some hiking boots and came all the way to WWE Headquarters. The first thing he did, when he entered was see how the air conditioner worked because he wanted to warm up from being outside for so long. Then, he wanted to see if there were any pictures around and this is when he found the wall of champions. The wall of champions had pictures of The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Bret Hart, Hulk Hogan, Shawn Michaels, Razor Ramon, John Cena; almost anyone that you can think of with a championship belt. Dean wondered if he were to win a championship like they did if he would get a picture up on that wall.

Dean looked at the photos with much focus and then he felt a touch on his shoulder. He stopped looking as he turned to his right shoulder to find a feminine touch on it; he looked from the hand up to find the face of Daphne Anne looking back at him, "I know, a lot of history surrounding these pictures," she commented as she looked up at the photos, "Which one is your favorite? Who's your favorite WWE Superstar?" she tried to rephrase the question, so that he would be able to answer her.

"Out of the photos here, probably Bret Hart. I'm kind of upset that they don't have Jake "The Snake" Roberts or Rowdy Roddy Piper. Which one is your favorite?" he asked her back as Daphne looked at the photos.

"I really loved The Ultimate Warrior. He really inspired the "Ultimate Diva" nickname, but there are more pictures in the hallway. I could have sworn that I say Jake "The Snake" Roberts and Rowdy Roddy Piper, along with Warrior, but if we are just talking about this wall, then it would have to be Stone Cold. The guy was such a badass and he stood up for what he believed in. I admired that a lot. He has some traits of you." Daphne formed a little smirk on her face.

"I honestly, that that _you_ have a little Stone Cold; you just never cared about what people thought about you and if you had a problem, you confronted the problem instead of letting it rot in your head. I mean, I heard last night that you stood up to Stephanie McMahon, the boss." Dean was impressed with what she did last night at the Royal Rumble by standing up to Stephanie. If Dean thought there was anyone that could beat Steph at her own game, it was Daphne.

"I just had a problem with her because she did not want me accompanying Seth to his match last night and you know me, whenever Seth has an important title match, I want to be the first come to congratulate him, when he wins and comfort him, when he loses." Daphne frowned, she hated how she was not the first one to hug Seth after his title loss, but she had to do what the bosses want her to do.

"I have wondered what have you seen in the scumbag for so long now? I kept telling him, when we were part of The Shield that you were not worth it, but fast forward six months later and I am going to tell _you_ that_ he_ is not worth it at all. As long as Seth is that sellout that turned his back on his partners and you are supporting that, he will not be that nice guy that you knew about a year ago." Dean was sounding pretty logical for once in his life and giving her love advice, which surprised her so much.

"I'll support Seth no matter what because I love him, but he has always been that way, just like you have always be a little of a nutcase." Daphne giggled for a bit.

"Lunatic Fringe is the correct term you're looking for and I have always been crazy. It's just how I was raised, just like you were raised to be this outspoken person that is not afraid of anything. I'm saying that we could be some use to one another. If there ever comes a time, where you've had enough with The Authority, I'll have your back, but in return, I want a shot at the Intercontinental Championship at Fastlane." Dean negotiated as Daphne liked the sound of the deal and nodded in agreement.

"How about I'll try to get you a match against Bad News Barrett and if you beat him, you'll can ask him for a shot at his title." Daphne negotiated back as Dean rolled his eyes.

"I have to ask him?" Dean had a sound of whining in his voice.

"Yes, Stephanie still thinks that you're not...stable enough, so she wants to see you ask politely for a title shot." Daphne explained.

"I'll ask him, but I'm not sure it is going to come out nice, but you need to do another thing for me. If Stephanie gets on your last nerve before Fastlane, you need to demand a match against her." Dean told her as Daphne raised a brow.

"Whatever, I'll just hope that Stephanie does not drive me crazy." Daphne said as she stormed off.

* * *

"And, we're clear!" the cameraman said as Daphne Consuelos and Jon Good went over to high five each other.

"That actually went well," Jon concluded as Daphne grinned and placed her hands on her hips, "The snowstorm is bring the best out of us."

"Shocking!" Daphne said as her phone went off. She looked at her phone surprised because she thought that she had turned off her phone, "So strange, I thought I turned off my phone." after she said that, when she looked at the contact number, her heart dropped, when she saw who was calling her.

Phil Brooks.

* * *

_Bum...BUm...BUM! I left you with that cliffhanger! I don't know why, but this is one of my favorite chapters in the story. I hoped you enjoyed it! What did you think about the conversation with Bryan, Colby and Daphne? Should they not rule out the idea of Colby cashing in Money in the Bank and Daphne beating Stephanie? How about Vince reaching out to Daphne about WrestleMania? What did you think was the second thing that Daphne wanted from Vince? What do you think Phil wants from Daphne? Anyway, thank you for reading and please favorite follow and review!:)_

_If you are interested in the Diva Revolution, make sure to check out my new story, "The Spark that Ignited A Division". It is quite an interesting read. Might have The Shield guys popping up. :)_


	32. The Problem Within

_**Quitters**_

_**Sometimes, it takes a friend to make you come to your senses...**_

* * *

Daphne Consuelos had done her best to avoid Phil Brooks, whenever his named glowed on her phone screen. She wanted no part of the traitor, especially after what he said about her in Colt Cabana's _Art of Wrestling_ podcast. None of it made sense to her at all. If Phil hated Colby Lopez so much, why would be increase his chances of making it up in the main roster? What was Phil's motive for doing that? Was it to get in her good graces or was it to keep Colby closer to him, so that if anything were to happen to her, he would be the first one to do something about it? Honestly, none of it made sense to her and obviously, she never finished the podcast, which could have made this a lot better, but she was not liking what she heard about her and Colby and she feared she was not going to like the rest of the podcast if she finished it.

"Can he stop trying to get ahold of me?" Daphne grinded her teeth against each other as she turned the phone in the opposite direction, when she placed it on the desk, the phone screen was faced down. At the moment, she was waiting for her psychiatrist, Jamie to enter the room so that she could begin the appointment at Jon's apartment.

Meanwhile, Jon was at his kitchen, trying to be the best support system for Daphne, knowing that he had been constantly having her appointments at the place, "I thought you contacted him back at WWE Headquarters a couple days ago?" he assumed with confusion in his voice as he was making a sandwich for himself and Daphne shook her head.

"Vince told us not to use up the electricity until the show was over. Plus, when the show ended, I figured that it would be too late to contact Phil. I figured that he wanted to talk to me about the podcast with Colt as well as that Stone Cold one. I wasn't ready to open up about that stuff, so I just kept quiet." Daphne looked down at her shoes as Jon came over and flipped over onto the couch to sit with Daphne, extending the ham and cheese sandwich that he had made over to her.

"What's this?" Daphne asked, feeling confused over his nice gesture.

"Ham and cheese sandwich," he answered as he extended the sandwich even more, "I felt like you needed this a little more than me," he said as Daphne looked at the sandwich with hesitation. What was in that sandwich? Was there some drug? A bomb? Or perhaps, it was just a _sandwich! _

Daphne accepted the sandwich, "Thank you, Jon! It looks delicious," she said with a smile on her face as she took her first bite out of the sandwich. Instantly, she felt a burning sensation coming out of her mouth, she dropped the sandwich on the plate as she tried to fan the spiciness away from her mouth, "Spicy sandwich!" she continued to fan herself as Jon laughed.

"Don't Canadian-Mexicans like spicy food?" he looked at her with a confused and baffled as Daphne grabbed the water bottle that Jon had in his grasps and gulped every last drop of it into her mouth as his friend looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world.

"I'm Canadian_-Italian_!" Daphne corrected him, with almost an angry look on her face, "Some like spicy and some don't—I do not like super spicy things! Wait, didn't my last name give away anything?" she questioned him in disbelief.

"I've heard it all ways," Jon responded casually as he heard the door open. Jamie appeared on the other side as she came inside the apartment, "Well, I am going to be hitting downtown, so text me in you need anything, okay?" he placed a hand on her shoulder as Daphne nodded as he went out the door, leaving Daphne to do her appointment.

"So, I see that you have been making a lot of progress," Jamie said as he looked behind her at the door that Jon left at, "I feel like you're in better terms with Jon?" she asked as she sat down at the chair across from her.

"Yeah, to be quite honest: I have progress with somethings since our last appointment. I've communicated with Nattie at the Royal Rumble and we seemed to have found a common balance to bond over. I've communicated with Jon at R Evolution and he's willing to try to approach our friendship in a different way. Also, a few days ago, I had a conversation with Vince McMahon and I feel like he is starting to see things my way and he wants me to help out with some things, which I find pretty cool. However, I have yet to contact my mom, cousin, Dunn, April. Phil on the other hand, has been trying to contact me for the past couple days and I do not think that I am ready to talk to him. I felt a little betrayed and confused about his motives and why he did the things that he did. For not hearing his voice in quite some time and hearing him say those things really hurt me." Daphne tried to express the hurt that she has felt, but she was not the expressive when it came to her feelings and she felt like Jamie wasn't getting how much she felt.

"What I feel like you should do is to get your feelings sorted out. You need to not make things into some yelling game, but have the questions that you really want to ask him and see how he responds to them. Look, I can tell that you're hurt, but do not let that be the reason why you think of yourself in that way." Jamie advised as Daphne thought about it for a moment.

"What if he dodges the questions?" Daphne asked, feeling like that could potentially happen to her.

"You asked the question again or rephrase the question, so he gives you the answer? Jamie suggested, "This might not be easy at all, but I feel like it is something that you need to do, so you get past it and focus on moving forward with your life."

"I agree, I need to move past this." Daphne declared.

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**Three Weeks Until Fastlane**_

_**Denver, Colorado** _

"So, what if I told you that I wanted to see Phil again?" Daphne asked Jon as he was preparing for his match tonight. After she had asked the question, he stopped lacing his boots up to look at the Divas Champion, who seemed serious enough to make him believe that she wanted to talk to Phil. She knew that the two of them did not have enough talk, knowing that their schedules were busy and the two of them wanted to focus on their jobs. Besides, Phil made his mind clear that he wanted to be part of the UFC and she knew that he must have been training his ass off in order to make that happen.

"Not really, if you feel like it might help, then you should see him. Although, this could be a huge fucking waste of time and that you could be setting up yourself to getting hurt again. What is that you wanted to ask him?" he asked her as Daphne pressed her back against the lockers.

"About the podcast. What he said to Colt. Look, I never bothered finishing the podcast. So, there is no knowing how long he talked about me, before moving on to the next subject. I want an explanation with him and I want the truth—even though, I know I am going to hate hearing it, but I know that he would want for me to be honest and not caring about hurting other people's feelings." Daphne explained as she kept quiet for a moment. She kept thinking if this was the right thing to do, but she knew that she needed to know everything that went in Phil's mind during that podcast.

"That's the Daphne Consuelos I know. She was something that should not give a shit about what happens to them," Jon encouraged her, "Don't be afraid of Phil. The two of you were good friends at one point. It should not change because you're in the WWE still and not in Chicago with him."

"I just wonder if he resents me for going back to the WWE. He just wanted to protect me from another heartbreak and I guess, he must felt like he failed at doing that, when I returned. I liked being with Phil, he picked me up, when I fell and I need to thank him for that. What he needs to understand is that wrestling is my life. I cannot imagine doing anything else, but wrestling." Daphne continued to talk as Jon listened to every word that she said.

"I see, where you're coming from, but I could also see where Phil was coming from. Look, I think it might be a good move for you to talk to Phil and talk your issues out. I think that is what Jaime would want for you to do." Jon advised her as Daphne nodded in agreement. He was right. Jaime would want her to talk to Phil and see if they can work out any issues that they had.

"I guess, I'll do that," Daphne agreed, "Although, I do not think that Colby is going to like doing this at all. I think that Colby wants me to stay away from him as possible. Colby does not like Phil. Phil might be one of the reasons why Colby is in the main roster, but he still does not like Phil."

"It might not be you that need to work out things with Phil." Jon said as Daphne chuckled and raise a brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think, Colby might need to talk to Phil more than you." Jon concluded.

* * *

_So.. do you think that Colby has some things that he needs to work out with Phil? I decided to make this chapter only with Jon and Daphne, so you can get the feel about their living environment and their interactions ever since R Evolution. What do you think of Daphne going to Jon about her problems? Isn't it Daphne and Phil that need to work out their issues, but Daphne and Colby as well? I appreciate the reviews for the last chapter. Please favorite, follow and review for this chapter! :)_


	33. The Overdue Talk

_**Quitters**_

_**In order to look forward, you got to look back at the past...**_

* * *

"I do not get why I have to do this," Colby Lopez sat back in an airplane seat next to his girlfriend Daphne Consuelos. He was just informed that it would not only be Daphne that would work out her issues with Phil, but him as well. The last thing that Colby wanted to do with his day was talk to a man that he has problems with. Phil Brooks was not the easiest guy to communicate and get along with, but neither was his girlfriend sometimes, "Phil and I have nothing to talk about. We both know how we feel for each other and especially when the topic is you."

"Look," Daphne said, her voice stricter because Colby and she have been arguing about this for the past twenty minutes, "My psychiatrist says that the best thing for me to do is to attempt making amends with the people that have hurt me in the past. I feel like by talking to Phil and maybe, even April, that we might be able to move past this and get on better terms. Look, this is just part of me healing and the conversation between the four of us is way overdue and we really need to talk about everything from the podcast to what is really best for me."

"Fine," Colby agreed with a mutter, "The reason that I am going to be doing this is for you. I could care less about Phil, but I do care a lot about you."

Daphne gave him a peck on his lips, "I care about you as a well."

When the couple made it to Chicago, Illinois, Daphne knew Phil's address by heart and guided Colby to their destination. At last, the two of them made it to Phil and April's home as Daphne knocked on the door in a rhythmic type of way as they awaited for someone to open the door. The door began to open as Daphne and Colby exchanged a look with Phil, who happened to be in the other side of the door.

"Daphne," was the first thing that he said and then, he exchanged a look at Colby, "Colby."

"Phil." Colby said back, keeping his answers short and sweet.

"Phil," Daphne said, after being quite speechless, not believing that she was seeing Phil again, "I'm glad that all of us are going to be talking. I feel like there are a lot of issues that we need to talk about."

"I agree," Phil responded as he opened the door and gesture for them to come inside. As Daphne and Colby entered the house, Daphne noticed that everything was the same, just like she had left it. She noticed that the black couch was still in the same area, the coffee table was still in front of it and the television was still a little crooked, from the time that she threw a pillow as a reaction to what occurred on_ Pretty Little Liars_, "Take a seat, please."

Daphne and Colby took a seat next to each other as Phil took a seat across from each other. The tone was silent for about a minute, "When you left, a part of me was pretty upset that you did. The last thing that I wanted you to experience was another heartbreak. I thought that WWE was just claiming things to happen and then, just ripping it away from you. I felt like Colby was going to fail with picking up the pieces again like he did last time."

"Daphne had a moment of weakness, Phil." Colby defended his actions.

"Colby, that is where you're wrong," Phil argued back, "Daphne was diagnosed with anger management problems, bipolar disorder, anxiety disorder. She uses her bitchiness as a defense mechanism. That was not a moment of weakness right there. This is your girlfriend not being in her best mental state and you turning the other cheek and ignoring the issue."

Colby stood up from the couch, "That's it. I'm leaving."

"Sit the fuck down," Daphne snapped as Colby was taken back by what she said. He did what she instructed, "You know that Phil has a point. You basically ignored the issue with me. You pretended that I was this perfect girl, but I am not that at all. Colby, did you not see me just fall to pieces? Not once, did you contact me. Not once have you said, "Hey Daph, how was your appointment?" Even Jon Good of all people has asked me that question and he fucking hated me! Colby, I have/had issues, why didn't you comfort me, when I was down?" she began to break down into crying.

"What was I supposed to do about it, Daphne? I was scared about what you have been dealing with. It still fucking scares me that you might go through that shit again. I love you to death, but you scare me sometimes. It made me angry that Phil knew what to say and do, but I wasn't able to do the simplest things like reach out to you and give you a hug." Colby yelled, wanting to get his point across. Then, he went to give his girlfriend a hug as she cried onto his shoulder.

"Colby, I always knew that you were a good man. It was one of the reasons that I wanted you to be up in the main roster. No one deserves to be a champion more than you." Phil praised as Colby nodded.

"I thought you hated Colby and did not want him near the main roster." Daphne assumed as she wiped the tears away from her face.

"There was a part of me that wanted Colby in the main roster, so I could keep a better eye on him, when it came to his interactions with you. I hated how he ended up getting you in the end, but I am also happy in the same time because there is no one that treats you as good as him. Look, I don't mean to come off as some soft asshole, but things happen for a reason and Colby is with you for a reason." Phil gave her a small smile.

"You actually like me?" Colby questioned in a confused way, "I am honestly in shock because I do not think that you liked me at all."

"I didn't like how you took Daphne away from me, but I always appreciated your talent. I believed in you when Vince and everyone else didn't. Look, I think your relationship with Daphne might need a little work at some places, but you're a good couple. If Daphne is happy, I'm happy as well," Phil formed a small smile on his face as Daphne squealed and jumped to give Phil a giant hug, "Daph, you didn't need to hug me. Anyway, is there anything else that you want to talk about?"

"I guess, just everything that happened back at Thanksgiving with the confrontation still is in the back of my mind. I should apologize for that. I just really care about Daphne and I did not realized that you care for her as well." Colby wanted to get Thanksgiving out of the way and how him and Phil acted like complete assholes and almost got into a huge argument over the dinner table.

"It's dirt under the rug. It does not bother me anymore. What I cared about was if Daphne was doing the right thing for her and now what we thought was the right thing for either one of us." Phil explained as Colby nodded.

"I agree. It's about Daphne and what is right for her." Colby agreed as he extended his hand for Phil to shake, in which he did.

"Hey Phil," Daphne spoke up after the two men in her life shook hands, "I am bummed that April could not have been here. I somewhat knew this would happen, but would you mind giving her this," she extended an envelope, which contained a long letter, apologizing for everything that she has said, done and wanted to do to her that would place her in prison, "It's a letter that apologizes for everything that I have ever done since the first time that she worked in the WWE. I don't expect April to forgive and confront me about it, but at least I said something, before it was too late."

Phil took Daphne's letter and looked at it, "Of course. Anyway, thank you for the two of you for coming. Also, if you think about anything else that we haven't talked about, I would be more than willing to discuss it with you."

"We will, thank you." Daphne said.

* * *

**_Monday Night RAW_**

**_Two Weeks Until Fastlane_**

**_Columbus, Ohio_**

Divas Champion Daphne Anne was backstage with Brie and Nikki Bella as the three of them gained up Emma, "You thought that you can get a victory over me at the Royal Rumble and you automatically get a shot at my Divas Championship? HA! In your dreams, Emma!"

"It's actually quite sad because she's not even worth to get in the ring with you." Nikki chimed in as she formed a smirk on her face.

"Very sad because you're not even in our league." Brie chimed in after.

"Honestly Daphne, it is nice to act arrogant when you have dumb and dumber over here, having your backs at every match you're apart of. How does it feel knowing that you are just like your boyfriend and the both of you can't win matches without anyone's assistance?" Emma countered back as Daphne and The Bellas began to get all defensive of what Emma said.

"Yeah Daphne," Stephanie McMahon, one-half of The Authority came into the camera shot, "I thought that you wanted to be that mighty Divas Champion!" she said, with such empowerment in her voice, "I thought, you wanted to show everyone that you are the greatest Divas Champion in history of the WWE! As of right now, it seems like you're acting like a scared little bitch."

Daphne took her eyes away from Emma and looked directly into the eyes of the boss. Stephanie displayed the evil smirk as the WWE Universe did not know how to boo for because they hated Daphne and they hated Stephanie even more, "What does this have to do with you?"

Stephanie held her hands up in defense, "Hey, hey, hey! I don't mean to push anyone's buttons here, but I just had a good idea here. Daphne, how about you defend your title against Emma tonight on RAW?"

Daphne sarcastically exclaimed, "How about I don't?"

"Then, I'll fire you." Stephanie stated.

Daphne widened her eyes, "Are you serious?"

"Can you afford to find out? Stephanie questioned.

Daphne did not respond to it as she looked back at Emma, before looking back at Stephanie, "I'll do this match under one condition. If Emma loses, she has to go back to NXT."

Emma widened her eyes at the stipulation that Daphne had suggested, "You can't be serious?" she looked at Stephanie to see if she was really taking anything that Daphne said under consideration.

"As you wish, champ." Stephanie turned on her heel, away from the camera shot.

Daphne and The Bellas snickered and high fived each other, before leaving Emma with a new way to approach the match. Emma knew that she had to beat Daphne and become the new Divas Champion. She did it at the Royal Rumble. So...

She had to beat Daphne again and save her career.

* * *

_What did you think about the talk with Daphne/Phil/Colby? Do you think the three of them talked about what they needed to talk about? Can these three move forward now? As for Daphne Anne: does she finally lose the title to Emma or will Daphne find a way to beat Emma? The next chapter is going to progress to a long term fued. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	34. The Unexpected Challenger

**_Quitters_**

**_An unexpected challenge is just what one needs..._**

* * *

**_Monday Night RAW_**

**_Two Weeks Until Fastlane_**

**_Columbus, Ohio_**

#Emmalution played throughout the arena as the WWE Universe began to cheer for the Austrialian dancing queen, who was not in a dancing mood tonight. Focused, Emma looked towards the ring as Eden was in the ring, "This match is scheduled for one fall and it's for the Divas Championship! The added stipulation is that if Emma were to lose, she would have to go back to NXT! Introducing first, the challenger, from Melbourne, Austrailia: Emma!" Eden exclaimed as the fans did not have time to cheer as Brie Bella attacked Emma from behind, sending her falling face first to the cold, metal ramp.

"What the hell is Brie Bella doing out here?" Michael Cole wondered as Brie picked up Emma and threw her down the ramp. Rolling down the ramp, Emma tried to pick herself back up, but Brie gave her no time to do that, "Emma is supposed to be facing Daphne right now! This is not fair!"

Brie kicked Emma more towards ringside, but then grabbed Emma and threw her against the steel steps. The WWE Universe rallied against Emma, trying to make her fight back. But, Brie was dominating the beat down. The fans began to boo more, when they saw Nikki Bella running to the ring. Daphne Anne taking her time to get to the ring.

"Look at Daphne acting all smug. She must think that she must have this in the bag!" Jerry Lawler said very disgusted about the actions that are occurring in the ring. Nikki got the the ring and assisted Brie with attacking Emma. Brie pushed Emma onto Nikki, who then got the challenger onto her back and connected with the Rack Attack. Emma laid on the floor. Daphne entered the ring, using the steel steps as she handed the referee her Divas Championship. The referee made Daphne stay at her respected corner and checked on Emma, to see if she was alright to wrestle. Emma, with no hesitations, told the referee to ring the bell.

The referee did what she had requested as Daphne went to grab Emma, but Emma shoved Daphne out of the way. The push brought a glimmer of hope to the WWE Universe, but after Daphne kicked Emma in the gut, she set her challenger for the Bitch Cure, which connected and Daphne retained the title.

"Sellouts" blasted as the referee raised Daphne's hand in the air, "Your winner and STILL Divas Champion: Daphne Anne!" Nikki handed Daphne the title as Brie rolled Emma out of the ring. Emma was in shock that Daphne had defeated her again. She was upset and in tears. She thought that she was going to be the new Divas Champion and that Daphne was going to get a taste of her own medicine.

"This is disgusting!" Michael had nothing else to say about what occurred with this encountering.

"Welcome To The Queendom" played throughout the arena as the WWE Universe booed at the sight of Stephanie McMahon. The thing was: the WWE Universe hated Daphne, but they hated Stephanie more. Stephanie stepped on the ramp and applauded sarcastically to what had transpired. Stephanie had predicted that Daphne would try to pull off something like this to remain champion.

"Wow Daphne!" Stephanie pretended to act stunned, "How typical of you. I don't know what you were trying to do. I guess in some way, you fulfilled your objective and that was to send Emma back to NXT. It was smart of you to send Brie and Nikki Bella to do your dirty work, even though, you are such a talented wrestler and that your talents and abilities should be shown."

Daphne grabbed the mic from Eden and then looked at Stephanie in the ring, "I've got God-given abilities, but that doesn't seem to matter around here because the only female that has more camera time than me and The Bellas combined is you. I guess, it's time for your weekly dosage of camera hogging." she slammed as the WWE Universe reacted to the diss.

"I just wanted to congratulate you for a successful title defense-" Stephanie was interrupted.

"No, you were just criticizing how I get the job done. So, it's okay when Seth brings out J&amp;J Security to help him out a bit, but if I use The Bellas, then they're doing my dirty work. What a double standard we have here!" Daphne beamed sarcastically.

"This has nothing to do with double standards. This is about you walking on egg shells and that someone needs to knock you off your high horse. Daphne, we took you back into The Authority because we knew that you could help us get Seth Rollins. We got him now and I knew that we should have gotten rid of you the minute they we got him, but Seth is the reason why I haven't wiped the floor clean with you." Stephanie pointed out as the tone of the encountering got serious. Those were fighting words from Stephanie.

"The reason why I haven't given you the Bitch Cure is because Hunter told me to control myself. He's always said that I needed a platform to get out of control. Also, I don't want to ruin my boyfriend's opportunity to become the future of the WWE. I'm not dumb enough to think about myself, unlike you." Daphne smirked as Stephanie shook her head in disapproval.

"I've got an idea. Two weeks from now is Fastlane. How about we forget out our partners and handle our situation in the ring that you are standing on?" Stephanie offered as the WWE Universe began to chant, "Yes!" over and over again.

"You're on, Stephanie!" Daphne exclaimed as the fans cheered.

Stephanie smirked, "How about we amp the stakes and we make it for the Divas Championship? You put your title on the line against me?"

The WWE Universe cheered again as Daphne looked at her championship, which tested on her shoulder. Brie told her, "You need to shut her up."

"Knock her off her pedistal." Nikki said, getting competitive for Daphne.

"Bring it on, Steph!" Daphne dropped the mic and raised her title up in the air as "Sellouts" blasted through the arena again as the fans cheered. The match was on and Daphne was facing the boss! Stephanie smirked ringside as she pointed at the Divas Championship and herself.

"Stephanie versus Daphne for the Divas Championship!" Jerry exclaimed, not believing the the match was on and going to happen at Fastlane.

"This is going to be one hell of a match!" JBL felt excited.

* * *

_What did you think about the way Daphne retained her championship and sent Emma back to NXT? Also, I added another curve to the story! I have decided to make Stephanie and Daphne feud and it is going to be for the Divas Championship? Daphne has been able to retain, but can she retain against Stephanie or will Stephanie pull something from under her sleeve to be crowned the NEW Divas Champion? Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! Please: favorite, follow and review for this one! We're getting to my favorite part of the story! :)_


	35. The Ones Who Believe In Her

_**Quitters**_

_**Surround yourself with supporters, not doubters...**_

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**Six Days Until Fastlane**_

_**Orlando, Florida** _

"Sellouts" by Breathe Carolina blasted throughout the arena as Daphne Anne came on in her street clothes, which consisted of a Seth Rollins T-shirt and dark blue jeans. She wore her black high topped boots and her raven black hair was long and straight. The WWE Universe gave her a mixed reaction as she raised the Divas Championship high in the air in the most confident way possible.

As she entered the ring, she got a mic and stood in the center of the ring as her music began to fade, "Stephanie McMahon has been a pain on my rear end for the past two years. She has been someone that has roamed around the WWE like she owns the place—basically, she does! However, with the amount of power she possesses, comes with a bunch of responsibility. Last week, she was very irresponsible because does she know who I am? WWE Universe, do you know who I am?" she questioned the WWE Universe as she looked around.

"I am Daphne Anne. I am your current WWE Divas Champion. I am someone that has saved your Division from the sickness that the previous champions have infested the Division in. Some can call me a saint, some can call me a devil, but I prefer to be called a _bitch_. I am the Ultimate Bitch of the WWE. There is no one that can match me in the ring. Not Emma, not Naomi, not AJ Lee, not Paige and most importantly, not Stephanie McMahon. Honestly, she should have said in her cushy billion dollar house wasting her daddy's money and let the real women wrestle." Daphne stated with a smirk on her face.

"Stephanie McMahon is the Billion Dollar Princess! No one should be able to speak to her without facing any consequences. No one, but Stephanie McMahon. What a sad work environment we live in. Apparently, only Stephanie can do whatever the hell she wants without facing any consequences and if anyone were to question her authority, they could deal with her husband Triple H, Kane or even Big Show. When was the last time that Stephanie got a taste of her own medicine? Probably when Vickie Guerrero pushed her in a pool of mud? Honestly, what Vickie did with her will not compare to what I will do to her this Sunday at Fastlane. I am going to walk into Fastlane with the Divas Championship and I am going to walk out, _still_ Divas Champion!" Daphne vowed as she rose her Divas Championship up above her head.

"Welcome to the Queendom" played as the WWE Universe booed at the sound of the entrance music. Stephanie McMahon came out in her corporate black blazer, white dress shirt and black pants. Her hair was straight and went down to her back as she walked to the ring. Stephanie felt confident as ever about her match with Daphne this Sunday and she was ready for whatever the Divas Champion had in mind.

Stephanie got into the ring and stood inches across from Daphne, "You really shouldn't seem this confident, Daphne. I mean, have you forgotten who you're going to be wrestling this Sunday? I'm a McMahon—we always get what we want in the end of the day. What I want is to take away that Divas Championship that has made you whole, ever since Survivor Series. I want you to take under consideration with how you approach the match. Are you going to plan to fight me with everything that you have in your body? Or are you going to use Brie and Nikki Bella to help you retain?"

Stephanie smirked, "Here's the problem that you will find yourself having: as of right now, our match at Fastlane is…" she said it in her most sweet voice, before going directly at Daphne's face and growling, "A No Disqualification Match!"

The WWE Universe cheered as Daphne smirked. To Daphne: she has always done well in match stipulations. This was where she was most comfortable in and she was totally ready to win another match, "I like matches like these. I think it is a big mistake in your part, Stephanie because these are the types of matches that I thrive in. If you thought that this was going to scare me of backing out the match, you got it all wrong because you just increase my chances of winning. What I am worried about is you can withstand the Bitch Cure because what makes you think that you got a chance with facing me in the ring? Stephanie, seven days from now, I am going to make you my bitch!" Daphne said as she dropped the mic as "Sellouts" played again. She exited the ring and once she made it up the ramp, she raised the Divas Championship up in the air.

"Are you sure that you can take on Stephanie McMahon this Sunday?" Seth Rollins asked Daphne in his locker room. Seth was pacing around for his match later in the night, while Daphne sat in the bench, "I do not know if you realized this, but you're facing Stephanie McMahon. There is not telling what she is capable of. Also, you know that Triple H does not want tensions within The Authority if you lose."

Daphne rose up from the bench and looked up at her boyfriend, "What do you mean _if _I lose this Sunday? Why not if _Stephanie_ loses this Sunday? That would have been a better way to rephrase your question. Do think I'm not going to beat Stephanie this Sunday?" she questioned, the stress of the match finally getting the best of her. Before Seth could answer the question, Brie and Nikki Bella stepped into the camera shot.

"Daphne, you totally have this match in the bag this Sunday." Nikki stated with a smirk on her face as she looked back at her sister, Brie for clarification.

"Why would anyone doubt Daphne? She's facing Stephanie McMahon. If I could not defeat Stephanie, then Daphne has a shot at beating her. I think that she has it in the bag. Screw anyone that thinks that she is not going to win." Brie said as Daphne glared at Seth, whom she believed that he did not think that she could beat Stephanie.

"We got your back if you need us this Sunday, Daphne. You've been there for us, so we are going to be there for you." Nikki informed her as Daphne smiled. It was nice knowing that there were two people that believed that she was going to beat Stephanie.

"Thank you, girls," she said as she stood in the middle of The Bella Twins, "It is nice knowing that some people believe in me." she glared at Seth, before looking back at Brie and Nikki and the three girls left the locker room, with Seth frowning at the sight, knowing that he should of said some things a little more differently.

* * *

_I know it has been basically in-script stuff for the last few chapters. I felt like the in-script stuff needed to have everyone's attention, before I bring back the backstage stuff. What did you think about Stephanie making her and Daphne's title match No Disqualification? Is this an advantage for Daphne or will Stephanie have something under her sleeve? What did you think about Seth not thinking that she can beat Stephanie? Could this be the beginning of the end for Seth and Daphne? As for The Bellas, will they help Daphne in some sort of way to help her retain her title or will they give Daphne the chance to prove that she does not need any help to win? Please: favorite, follow and review! :)_


	36. Traitors II

_**Quitters**_

_**The traitor can be the one closest to you...**_

* * *

_**Fastlane**_

_**FedExForum Arena**_

_**Memphis, Tennessee **_

Daphne Consuelos was never the woman to get nervous. She was normally the woman that was confident in her abilities and she believed that no other Diva could ever compare to her skills and talents. There was not another Diva that could lace up her boots - she was just that good - as the IWC and some of the Superstars, Divas and Hall of Famer have claimed. Tonight, Fastlane was happening. This was the last stop on the road to WrestleMania and what may have seemed like such an ordinary title bout for her. It was different because she was going to be facing her boss and one of the principal owners of the WWE, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque.

The last time Stephanie stepped in the ring it was at SummerSlam back in August. This was also known as the night, where her world crumbled to pieces and she broke down in front of millions of people watching. Daphne was a broken woman then. Now, she is stronger than ever before; even though she is freaking out in the inside.

"Daphne."

Daphne looked up. She was in a train of though, until she hear Stephanie's voice. Stephanie wore a silver bodysuit. Her hair was tied up and she had short sleeves, which revealed her muscles. Daphne wore her black bodysuit, which hugged her curves in all the right places. Her long, black hair fell to her lower back. Daphne gave a smile to Stephanie, who did so back.

"Hey, Steph." Daphne greeted back.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Stephanie asked as she felt pretty nervous. If she had to compare Brie Danielson to Daphne Consuelos, it was obvious that Daphne was better. Daphne was one of the best characters and wrestlers in the Divas Division.

Looking at the Divas Championship she responded, "Yes. I'm ready for anything."

Stephanie placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder, "It's alright to be nervous. I have those jitters that you are having in the inside. I'm afraid to be standing toe-to-toe with someone as good as you. I know, I'm never the one to praise a talent, but you are good, Daphne. You're amazing! It's not going to change no matter what occurs tonight."

Letting Stephanie's words soak into her mind, Daphne could not believe that Stephanie thought of her as amazing. It is not everyday that you get a pat on the back or a seal of approval from the boss. It was a huge honor from Daphne.

"What you said was an honor," Daphne placed the Divas Championship on her left shoulder as she looked at her boss, "Thank you and good luck out there."

"My pleasure and good luck as well."

"Sellouts" by Breathe Carolina was the first entrance played, which was weird since the champion never goes out before the challenger. Daphne stood on the ramp, looking confident as ever with Brie and Nikki Bella in both sides of her, showing their support, "This match is a No Disqualifaction Match and it's for the Divas Championship! The only way to win the match is by pinfall or submission! Introducing first, being accompanied by Brie and Nikki Bella, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, she is the current Divas Champion: Daphne Anne!" Eden exclaimed as Daphne raised her Divas Championship in the center of the ring. Brie and Nikki stood united with Daphne in the ring. "Welcome to the Queendom" played to a series of boos in the ring. Stephanie came out and looked as cocky as ever, "Introducing the challenger, from Greenwich, Connecticut, she is one of the principal owners of the WWE, Stephanie McMahon!"

What caught Daphne off guard was that Stephanie had a mic in her hand. She thought that all of the talking was over and that it was wrestling time now. However, she was going to let her off speak. Stephanie always being the woman that needed to get the last word on everything.

"Daphne, look at you. You have Brie and Nikki by your side. It upsets me that you could have not told them that you could handle me by yourself. Daphne, do you even have doubts? That's a shocker because you claim to be such a fighting champion! All that you have shown me is that you're so easy to be manipulated into letting me have a championship match," Stephanie smirked as Daphne looked at her so confused. Daphne was not easily manipulated, "Daphne, you're not only easily manipulated, but next thing that is going to come as a huge shock is-"

The back of Daphne's head met with the mat, thanks to Brie. The impact was so hard that you could hear the noise it made.

"What the hell is Brie Bella doing?" Michael Cole was in complete shock that the sound of his voice went high. Brie grabbed Daphne by the hair as she threw Daphne to Nikki, who pounded her to the floor. Then, The Bella Twins began kicking and punching on the Divas Champion.

"Daphne was their friend. How can they do this to her?" Jerry Lawler questioned as Nikki commanded that Brie go on the top rope. Brie situated herself on the top rope and connected with a missledropkick, knocking Daphne to the ground. Brie then gave Daphne to Nikki, who placed Daphne on her shoulders and connected with the Rack Attack. Daphne was motionless as the referee went to check on Daphne to see if she can go though the match.

Stephanie entered the ring, confidently as she stood on her respected corner. Daphne went to her opposite corner, using the ropes to help her up. Daphne demanded that the referee ring the bell and that was what he did. Daphne ran up to Stephanie, who pushed her away. Daphne kneeled to the floor, "Is that all you got?" she quoted a Superstar, who had become a good friend recently, Dean Ambrose. Stephanie kicked Daphne in the gut as she got Daphne and connected with her husband, Triple H's finisher, the pedigree and went for the cover.

"Welcome to the Queendom" played as Stephanie slammed to the mat proudly. The Bellas entered the ring again as they hugged and celebrated Stephanie's win, "Your winner and NEW Divas Champion, Stephanie McMahon!" Eden exclaimed as the referee awarded Stephanie the Divas Championship. Stephanie looked at the crowned jewel of the Divas Division and raised the title up in the air.

"This is disgusting!" Michael thought what happened to Daphne was as bad as what happened to Emma, "Daphne was blindsided."

The camera zooms into Daphne's sad face as she felt to the barricade. The Divas Championship meant the world to her. It was the one thing that kept her whole and without, she felt naked. She felt exposed.

"Daphne doesn't like it when it happens to her. Daphne did this! This was all her fault! Stephanie capitalized and she is now the Divas Champion!" JBL beamed as each Bella raised Stephanie's hand as they celebrated on the ramp as they went backstage.

Meanwhile, Daphne sat there in shock. She felt alone and that she could trust no one. She had no friends. Her two best friends turned their backs on her. They were working for Stephanie. How long have then been planning this? Daphne used the barricade to help herself up. The WWE Universe could not believe that Daphne had lost their title. What pained her was that she did not picture any of this happening. Daphne looked at the WWE Universe and began to walk her way backstage. What everyone wondered was this the last time they saw Daphne? By the looks of things, it might as well been.

* * *

_Did you expect any of that to happen? What did you think of The Bellas turning on Daphne and siding with Stephane? Do you feel bad for Daphne or did she get what she deserved? What do you think about Stephanie being the NEW Divas Champion? What is on Daphne's mind and will this be the last time anyone sees her? Thank you for reading! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	37. The Birth of GiveDivasAChance

_**Quitters**_

_**An action can lead to a movement...**_

* * *

_**Fastlane**_

_**FedExForum Arena**_

_**Memphis, Tennessee **_

"Okay, when Daphne comes through that curtain, I want to be the first one to hug her and say that everything is going to be alright." Colby Lopez told Jonathan Good, Renee Paquette, Brie Danielson and Nikki Garcia-Colace. All of them had come together to talk Daphne Consuelos from walking out on the WWE again. The look on Daphne's face looked so emotional and there was no way that she could have been acting.

"Colby—" Brie tried to tell him an important detail about Daphne's match, but was interrupted by Mr. Money in the Bank.

"Brianna, I'm trying to keep a good eye out for my girlfriend. You know? The one that you caused the title?" Colby did not want to focus on anyone, but his girlfriend at the moment as Brie rolled her eyes.

"Brie _Bella_ cause her the championship. Brie _Danielson_ is the one that is innocent. That's not the point though. Colby—" Brie tried to inform Colby, but he interrupted her.

"Brie, I just want to be there for Daphne." Colby pointed out as Brie rolled her eyes. There were some things that Colby will never be able to understand. One of the things: women and their emotions, some; well, most of the time.

"Colb, there is something that you really going to need to know about Daphne—" Jon tried to inform Colby next, but he was not listening.

"Listen guys, I am trying to redeem myself from SummerSlam," Colby informed them, while the emotion on his face began to show, "I know, I kept trying to push the fact that Daphne was alright and that she will be back, but that was me refusing the fact that there was something up with her. I'm afraid that being a victim of Stephanie's storyline is going to make her quit again. Stephanie is someone that never gets her karma, so I'm afraid that is going to drive Daphne to quit."

Everyone in the group looked down, remembering the day that Daphne pulled a Phil Brooks and walked away from the company, after things did not go a certain way for them. Renee looked back up at Colby, "Look, Daphne's not going to quit this time." she informed Colby.

"How do you know that, Renee? You obviously knew Daphne better than some of us, but were obvious to the fact that she quit at SummerSlam." Colby responded.

"Listen Colby, you really need to hear what we know." Nikki spoke up to Colby.

"I'm not quitting, Colby."

The entire group looked at the curtain, where Daphne came in from. Daphne formed a small smile on her face as Colby raced over to give her a giant hug, "Colby, I'm not quitting. Stephanie and creative really wanted me to channel the emotion that I felt at SummerSlam. I know, we haven't been open about our scripts, but creative wants a face turn for me and I am happy about where the script is going."

Colby cracked a smile on his lips. He let out a laugh like he was a little boy on Christmas morning. He was so thrilled of the fact that Daphne was not quitting or walking away like last time. She was remaining in the WWE. He connected with a kiss on her lips and spun her around, "I am so fucking happy right now. I thought I was going to lose you."

Then, the rest of the group let out some fake coughs as Daphne and Colby looked at them, making sure that the couple did not forget about the rest of the group.

"We did not forget about you, guys," Daphne said as she walked closer to the group, "I still got a lot of things that I would like for you guys to check out." she said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

"Look," Seth Rollins tried to consult his girlfriend and former Divas Champion, Daphne Anne. Daphne was coming off from a championship loss against one of the co-leader of The Authority, Stephanie McMahon, "I feel bad that you lost your match against Stephanie, but at least, the Divas Championship is within The Authority still. It's not like you lost the title to Paige, Emma, Summer Rae, Naomi or Natalya."

"I not only lost the title, but I lost my two best friends to that egotistical _bitch_," Daphne almost felt like crying. It was embarrassing that she was embarrassed by her own boss. She should have not been so naïve. She should have not been so confident, "Why am I being tortured like this, Seth? I am one of the best Divas in the WWE. I work with Stephanie!"

"Now, now calm down," Seth told her as he rested his hands on her shoulder, so that she was able to stand still, "You still have a rematch clause. You have one shot of getting your championship back, before you have to go demand for another one."

Daphne nodded her head; Seth did have a point, "You're right! I have my rematch clause—"

"Well, well, well, look do we have here," Stephanie, along with Brie and Nikki Bella came into the camera shot. Stephanie had the Divas Championship on her right shoulder, "We have such a lovely boyfriend trying to assure that everything will be okay for his girlfriend. Oh Daphne! It seems like you're missing something, but what?" Stephanie looked at Nikki, who pretended to ponder.

"She's not missing anything, Steph. The title is right here," Nikki patted the Divas Championship on her boss' shoulder, "Where it actually belongs."

"You and Brie are the Paul Reveres of the Divas Division! You traitors!" Daphne growled at The Bella Twins as Seth tried to hold back his girlfriend. Stephanie smirked.

"I like that she is in a fighting mood tonight, right ladies," Stephanie questioned as Brie and Nikki smirked, "How about you two ladies, face the team of Daphne Anne and….Paige tonight?"

"I like that," Brie said, "I like that a lot. Come on, Nikki." she patted her sister on the back as they left the camera shot. Daphne looked at Stephanie like he had done a huge mistake. Daphne and Paige have not gotten along lately and knowing how the two of them were two different Divas, who had the same objective, she hoped that she and Paige will be able to look eye-to-eye with.

* * *

"You Can Look, But You Can't Touch" played throughout the arena as Brie and Nikki did their Bella shimmy, before walking down the apron, "This is a Divas Tag Team Match Scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Brie and Nikki, The Bella Twins!" Eden introduced them as Brie and Nikki walked around liked they owned the place. Since they were in Stephanie's good graces, it sure seemed that way. Their alignment with Stephanie meant that the Bella Brand was going to get stronger and the stronger, the more money they will gain.

"Sellouts" played throughout the arena as cheer erupted throughout the arena, "Introducing their opponents. First, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada: Daphne Anne!" Daphne walked down, looking at her former friends. She had full intentions of getting rid of those bimbo twins and running full force to her boss and demanding a rematch for the Divas Championship.

"Stars In The Night" screeched throughout the arena as Paige walked out confidently, "Introducing her partner, from Norwich, England: Paige!" Paige walked to where Daphne stood as the two of them talked about a game plan.

"It seems like Daphne and Paige are talking a game plan for the match." Michael Cole commented as Daphne and Paige finally agreed on something, before entering the ring. The two Divas made it to their respected corner as Paige started the match for her team, while Brie stated the match for The Bellas.

The bell rung as Nikki grabbed Daphne by her feet as she goes face first against the apron. As Paige was distracted because of what occurred with her partner, Brie rolled up Paige for a win.

"The winners of the match: The Bella Twins!" Brie escaped the ring as Nikki began walking up the apron. The match was no longer than fifteen seconds and the nightmare of the IWC came to life. They saw one of the best female wrestlers in the WWE being buried by a Bella. Paige was in disbelief that Brie managed to win the match so quick. Paige was distracted; she never meant to let her guard down long enough for Brie to capitalize on a win. Paige went to check on Daphne, who held her nose, in which she felt was bleeding.

* * *

Backstage, Daphne Consuelos' iPhone 6 Plus kept buzzing as she had placed her phone on vibrate, if a notification from Facebook, Instagram or Twitter showed up. She felt pretty upset over the fact that the Divas match was so short. She knew how the other Divas felt, but she had made a promise, before the fifteen second match occurred that she would fight for the opportunities for the other Divas. Daphne wanted to see other Divas be given a chance at longer matches, well-developed storylines and for them to be looked as more than a piss break; more like competitors.

"Wow, I felt like I just fought an Ironwoman match!" Daphne sarcastically approached Vince McMahon, who had wanted to talk to her about WrestleMania. In response, Vince rolled his eyes. He could not careless about the Divas Division. To him: the Divas were only for eye-candy. They are never meant to be actual stars.

"I know, I know, but it's not my focus right now. I want to talk to you about WrestleMania." Vince informed her as Daphne began to calm down a little bit. She remembered Vince and her conversation about her helping him give the WWE Universe the best WrestleMania ever, before Vince stepped down from creative control in the WWE. Daphne had not forgotten the conversation and she was well aware that she would help him make some creative decisions.

"Shoot." Daphne responded.

"What do you think about John Cena beating Rusev for the United States title?" Vince questioned her, looking desperate to see her approval, knowing that he had to make this the best WrestleMania ever or the WWE Universe would be desperate for him to step down and not even touch the WWE again.

"Well, I think that it would bring some significance back to the United States Championship," Daphne paused as she could hear her phone vibrating again, not wondering why her phone was going so crazy as it should have slowed down a bit, "Did creative think that Rusev should go over Cena?"

"Creative thinks that Rusev's winning streak should have ended months ago, but I think that John Cena is the guy to break it." Vince told her as Daphne nodded her head, hesitantly. She wondered if anyone would hate the idea of Rusev going over Cena because Cena is someone that doesn't need this victory and it should be someone fresh and new that should put an end to his winning streak.

"As long as you know how to make sure the loss does not impact Rusev, then go ahead with that plan. Do I have to remind you about Bray Wyatt?" Daphne said as Vince sighed in response, wishing that Daphne did not remind him of Bray and how he lost all of the momentum in the world with the loss to John Cena at the last WrestleMania.

Daphne's phone continued to vibrate, but she ignored it instead, "Look, I don't think that Bray going against Taker is not a good idea. I mean, Bray has already lost some momentum against Cena at the last WrestleMania and knowing the shape that Taker is in," she shook her head, not wanting to look at Mark Calaway also known as The Undertaker getting a concussion in the beginning of the match and having Brock Lesnar carry the match—which he cannot do well, "I hope that Windham can be careful with him—"

Daphne's phone vibrated as Vince seemed a little irritated, "Pick up the phone, dammit!" he snapped at her as Daphne quickly grabbed the phone, which was in her bra.

All the notifications were coming from Twitter as they read:

_That Divas Match was a joke! Vince needs to GiveDivasAChance_

_I bet if Divas were given more time, they can steal a show. GiveDivasAChance_

_I told you by sending Paige to the main roster that she would be fed to The Bellas. GiveDivasAChance_

Daphne looked at the hashtag that was trending and it was GiveDivasAChance. Daphne was shocked—the WWE Universe has snapped and for the first time in a long time, they have shown that they care about Divas getting equal opportunities like the WWE Superstars. It made her heart melt.

"What are you looking at?" Vince snapped as Daphne showed him her phone, "What is this?" he asked her with confusion on his face. He is looking at the hashtag and the comments of the WWE Universe. They were not satisfied of the fifteen second Divas match—they were very pissed off and they are pointing the fingers to him.

"This is a birth of a movement in the Divas Division," Daphne responded with a smirk on her face as she took her phone away from Vince's grasps, "The question is: will you give them what they want?" she questioned as she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

_Okay, so I added in the "Give Divas A Chance" as a side story for "Quitters". I'm not sure with how far I will take it, but hopefully, it will be decent. What did you think about Colby assuming that Daphne was going to leave WWE after the loss? What did you think about the interaction between Daphne, The Bellas and Stephanie? What do you think of Vince reaching out to Daphne above advice about WrestleMania? Is he desperate or is he determined to show people he is not out of touch?_ _Thank you for reading and please: favorite, follow and review! :)_


	38. The Right Call

"Yes, I was looking at your catalog and I noticed a corset that I am interested in purchasing," Daphne Consuelos said over the phone. She was in Colby Lopez's bedroom back in Davenport, Iowa. She had woken up at five in the morning to put together her ring attire for WrestleMania. She looked at hundreds of catalogs to find some clothing that would be perfect for her ring attire and she had stumbled on top a black corset that was covered in feathers that would represent the theme of hour journey, "I saw the black corset with feathers and I was wondering how long will take to get to Silicon Valley?"

Sleepily, Colby began to flutter his eyes open at the sound of his girlfriend's lovely voice, "A two to three weeks? That's no problem, I suppose, but I'm kind of strange, when it comes to customizing my ring attire. Is there any way that I can send my measurements? Okay, when I order it online, I just comment how I want to customized my corset? Alright, cool." Daphne commented over the phone, "Thank you, have a nice day." she hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Daphne turned around to look at Colby, who still looked sleepy.

"I found a corset and I called the place to ask a couple questions," Daphne placed her phone to the side and grabbed the notepad from the nightstand as she crossed off that one thing off the list, before realizing that she needed to do something else. She grabbed her phone once again as she dialed a number, "Hey Hunter, its Daphne. Yes, good morning and I am doing great. I was just wondering if we are going to take the risk of having the winner of the main event at WrestleMania make an appearance on the _Today Show_?"

Colby raised a brow. He had no idea, why Daphne was discussing things with Hunter Levesque and why she was acting like a businesswoman, "Vince would have liked it to have John Cena since he is booked to win the United States Championship, but it is your call," she told him as she listened to Hunter talk for about a minute, "So, it should remain Brock and Joe. Alright, talk to you later." she hung up.

"What is up with you talking about scripts and all of that stuff? Did they put you in creative or something?" Colby asked as Daphne kissed him on the cheek.

"Vince gave me a wonderful opportunity to help make this WrestleMania the best ever. I know, that 2015 is going to be his last run and he wants to leave in peace, but I know that he cares about the WWE and does not want to be remembered as the out-of-touch chairman. I want to help him build a better legacy." Daphne explained to Colby as he formed a smile on his face, hearing his girlfriend just be the passionate and sweet girlfriend that he could ask for.

Colby got up and sat on the bed that he and Daphne were sleeping on, taking the sheets with him, "I don't care about what management says about you. I think that you're a great person. You may have had a tough road to get here, but everything has been worth it to see you make it to this point. I'm glad that you're getting your WrestleMania moment."

"I would like you to have your WrestleMania moment as well, but Vince wants Joe to be the face of the company. I can't stop that, but your match with Randy is going to be something special. Don't be sad, be happy about getting your moment in the spotlight away from The Shield." Daphne told him as she rested her head on his shoulder, before her phone rang. As she picked up the phone, her heart sank to her chest as she realized that someone wanted to talk to her. Colby knew that something was bugging her.

"Who's on the other line? Is it April?" Colby called, knowing that Daphne had been wanting to contact April, wondering if she got Daphne's letter from Phil Brooks.

"No," Daphne responded quietly, "My mom wants to talk to me."

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**Three Weeks Until WrestleMania**_

_**Newark, New Jersey**_

"What did Stephanie promise the two of you? Money? Opportunities? What exactly did she promise the two of you?" Daphne Anne was trying to get to the bottom of things, wondering the one thing that made Brie and Nikki Bella betray her at Fastlane and give Stephanie McMahon the Divas Championship.

Nikki chuckled, "That's none of your business, Daphne. Let's just say: she promised more than you ever did as a friend."

"She promised that we can be the faces of the Divas Division, if we betrayed you. How could we not say no to that?" Brie smirked, revealing her and Nikki's true motivations with siding with Stephanie.

A slight chuckle was heard as Paige entered the camera shot, "The two of you Kardashian-wannabees as the faces of the Divas Division? Yeah, keep dreaming! If anyone deserves an opportunity at the Divas Championship. It is me and Daphne even comes in second because she is due for a rematch real quick."

"What are you doing here, Paige?" Nikki questioned in disgust.

"You're not even relevant to this situation?" Brie added on.

"Neither are you, but you're still here anyway." Daphne slammed back at the twins and she exchanged a smirk with the Anti-Diva.

"Ladies, it is so nice for you to come here," Stephanie, with the Divas Championship on her right shoulder appeared in the camera shot, coming in between The Bellas, "I was just shinning my Divas title since Daphne never did it, when she was champion, but what is something that I can help you with?"

Daphne stepped forward and looked directly into the eyes of the boss, "I want to evoke my rematch clause and I want it at WrestleMania. I felt like two egos like you and I need to showcase what we have to the entire world. There is no way that we can be kept down. So, what do you say, boss lady?"

Stephanie smirked as she looked at Brie and then at Nikki, who were rightfully behind her, "As the fighting champion I am and the loser that you are, I would be more than honored to fight you at WrestleMania for the Divas Championship. It is on!" she declared as Daphne smirked.

"Also," Paige interjected, "I don't believe that the two of you have done anything that has deemed you worthy of being the faces of the Divas Division. Even though, I am someone that is not your quintessential Diva, I feel like you two need to be kept distracted at WrestleMania. So, I challenge the two of you to a match at WrestleMania?"

Brie and Nikki chuckled, believing that Paige was out of her mind with this request, "A two-on-one Handicap match? I think, you're out of your mind here?" Stephanie spoke for them as Paige looked like she was not kidding around.

"How about if I can find a partner, then the match is on?" Paige asked.

"Who would ever want to be partners with you? The only person that could have been a partner with you is facing Stephanie, but since we are women of our words, if you can find a partner, then the match is on." Brie declared as Paige smirked, liking the fact that she got what she wanted.

"Perfect." Paige said as she walked out of the office.

"Never rule her or me out." Daphne said as she walked out of the office as well.

* * *

_What do you think about Daphne's mother wanting to talk to her? Who do you think could be the partner that Paige needs to take on The Bellas? Could be one you love or hate? What do you think about Daphne evoking her rematch clause? Is Stephanie versus Daphne going to go well? Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter! I had a bunch of exams these past couple weeks! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	39. The Return

_**Quitters**_

_**Unexpected return can either shake things up or ruin things...**_

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**Two Weeks Until WrestleMania 31**_

_**Des Moines, Iowa** _

Seth Rollins was with J&amp;J Security backstage at The Authority's office, discussing some strategy for tonight. He had his golden Money in the Bank briefcase in his possession, looking very cocky and confident.

"Boss, Daphne has been acting pretty disrespectful towards Stephanie. Do you know what's up with her?" Jaime Noble asked curiously as Seth got serious, knowing that Stephanie and The Bella Twins have been getting under Daphne's skin for the past couple of weeks. Daphne had done her best to ignore what the three of the women had been saying, but Daphne snapped last week and demanded for a rematch for the Divas Championship at WrestleMania.

"Daphne is a woman that has high standards for herself. Whenever she does not reach them, she gets upset and down on herself. Look, I am the same way—we are both perfectionists in specific ways. Everything has to be perfect and at Fastlane, nothing was perfect for her, but she plans to make that up at WrestleMania," Seth explained as Jamie and Joey Mercury started to laugh, "What's so funny about that?" he asked in a rude way.

"Does Daphne know who she is getting in the ring with again?" Joey asked him, "She's facing Stephanie McMahon again and for the title. Can she afford to get embarrassed for the second year in the row? Last year, she lost to a Bella and now, she's going to lose to the boss. This is career suicide for her."

"Hey now, I think that you both are underestimating what my girlfriend is truly capable of. I feel like she has a lot to live up to as she has never won a WrestleMania match before." Seth may have been wrong to underestimate her at Fastlane, but WrestleMania was upon them and he promised never to doubt her again, even though Fastlane was a low point of her WWE career.

"Hey Seth," Triple H entered the camera shot as Seth turned around, "You said that you wanted to talk to me?" he reminded him as Seth nodded his head.

"Yeah look, I know that it may seem like Daphne has been at odds with The Authority, but she wanted me to assure you, Stephanie and everyone else that she is still with The Authority, but she is not getting along with Stephanie for a while now. Daphne just thinks that she having the championship is what is best for business." Seth explained as Triple H did not respond, but looked serious as he took in what Seth said.

"Daphne has always been a troublemaker in the company. She is known to be very vocal and not afraid of the consequences. This is why I thought that she would be perfect for The Authority, but Stephanie wanted The Bella Twins. So, we decided to pair those three together, but I did not know that Stephanie was still into getting rid of Daphne. I thought I changed her mind. Look, I'll try to talk with Stephanie and tell her to go easy on Daphne—until WrestleMania because I still have faith that my wife will kick your girlfriend's ass." Triple H said in a serious tone as Seth began to chuckle, believing that Hunter was being funny.

"Oh, you're actually serious." Seth's chuckle began to fade away as the awkward tension filled the office.

"You're damn right I am." Triple H responded.

* * *

Stephanie McMahon, Brie and Nikki Bella were backstage as they got ready for their in ring segment that was coming next. Basically, Stephanie was going to build up their match three weeks from now and get under Daphne Anne's skin even more. The two women were giggling and acting high and mighty, before Triple H entered the camera shot.

"Hey honey," Stephanie approached her husband, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "What are you doing here?"

"Steph, you know how much I love you, but make sure that you go easy on Daphne, before WrestleMania. Seth is getting concerned and knowing that Seth is the future of the business, it would be best that we keep our future happy and if that means not hurting Daphne until WrestleMania that is exactly what we'll do." Triple H was acting like a strict businessman and wanted to do what was best for business.

Stephanie chuckled as well as The Bellas, "Don't worry, Hunter. We'll go easy on her." she vowed as Hunter looked seriously at her again, knowing that Stephanie was not going to do what he said, but he hoped that she would show the slightest compassion and do what he wanted her to do.

"You better, Steph." Hunter said, before he stepped away from the camera shot.

* * *

"Welcome to the Queendom" played as the WWE Universe booed. Stephanie and The Bella Twins came out and embraced the boss, "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome Brie and Nikki Bella and the Divas Champion and Principal Owner of the WWE, Stephanie McMahon!" Lilian Garcia exclaimed as Stephanie raised the championship above her head as she walked to the ring. Brie and Nikki applauded Stephanie as she rose the championship.

"It feels great to be the Divas Champion!" Stephanie said as the WWE Universe booed, "Honestly, this has been the most amazing feeling, not only because I haven't held a championship for such a long time, but I took this championship of the Ultimate Bitch, Daphne Anne. Finally, I can say that I knocked off that ungrateful little girl off her high horse. You see, Daphne has always been ungrateful. She has a spot in The Authority, she is dating the future of the WWE and yet, she is unhappy with what she has. She has to go further by wanting to be the one to end AJ Lee's career and capture the Divas Championship and just because she has been able to accomplish all that, she thinks that she is better than me."

The WWE Universe chanted "Yes! Yes! Yes!" which annoyed Stephanie, "Do you all think that Daphne Anne is better than me?"

"YES!" the WWE Universe said loudly.

Stephanie looked back at Brie and Nikki, who rolled their eyes, "Don't let them get the best of you." Brie advised her as Nikki added on, "Ignore the haters."

"Daphne does not know who she is stepping into the ring three weeks from now. Just like I crushed her spirit by taking her championship, I'll take away the one thing that means the most to her and that is Seth Rollins. Honestly, I'll ask him to make a decision that I would like the answer to by the end of WrestleMania. Either he stays in The Authority or he stays with that little girl because from this moment forward, Daphne Anne is _out_ of The Authority!" Stephanie declared as the WWE Universe gave a loud cheer.

"Sellouts" played throughout the arena as Daphne Anne came out with Paige next to her. The two Divas stood on the ramp with a microphone in Daphne's grasp, "Wow! You kicked me out of The Authority! Honestly, I was actually going to give you a notice to when I was going to get out of The Authority, but you made things a lot simpler," she explained as Paige shook her head, while the two Divas entered the ring, "A lot simpler to do this." Daphne hit the mic against Stephanie's head, knowing her down as a cheer erupted to the WWE Universe as Daphne began punching away at Stephanie. Nikki tried to rip Daphne away from Stephanie, but as Nikki turned around Paige delivered a harsh kick to Nikki's jaw, knowing her down to the floor. Brie went on to attack Paige; the two Divas threw fists at each other.

Daphne and Stephanie rolled around in the ring trading fists at one another, but Nikki hit Daphne from behind as she grabbed Daphne. Meanwhile, Brie threw Paige out of the ring as the three women surrounded Daphne in the ring. Nikki clutched Daphne's arms, so that Stephanie could slap and punch Daphne as hard as she could, but before she could…

"Out of My Mind" blasted throughout the arena as a returning Eva Marie came running to the ring. She clotheslined Brie and then Nikki. Eva elbowed Brie in the face, before dropkicking Nikki. Stephanie attacked Eva from behind, grabbing her by her gorgeous red hair, but Eva slapped the boss across the face as Daphne grabbed Stephanie and threw her out of the ring. Paige grabbed Nikki by her legs and pulled her out of the ring and speared her through the barricade as Eva kicked Brie in the stomach and threw her at the bottom rope. The WWE Universe cheered as the three faces standing in the ring as Eva raised Daphne and Paige's hand as "Sellouts" played.

"Well, it is safe to say what side Eva Marie is on." Michael Cole pointed out as Stephanie yelled for someone to bring the Divas Championship to her. Once she got the championship back, Stephanie raised it in the air to taunt Daphne.

"I think that Paige might have found herself a partner in Eva Marie!" JBL beamed as Eva and Paige talked about being partner at WrestleMania, which Paige seemed to agree at.

"THIS IS OUR HOUSE!" Paige yelled at the WWE Universe cheered.

Before panning to backstage, the cameras got The Bellas and Stephanie arguing with each other, when it came to the return of Eva. In the ring, Paige and Daphne high fived each other, while Eva went to hug Daphne, knowing that the two of them were good friends and tag partners, before she had to go get surgery. It seemed like things were working out well for Daphne, but will it continue to be this way going to WrestleMania?

* * *

_Honestly, I get the feeling that people will hate the decision of inserting Eva into this storyline. Some maybe wondering why I didn't bring back Emma or make AJ return, but I wanted someone that Daphne knew quite well and in the last story, Daphne and Eva had talked about them teaming with one another. It might be her and Paige teaming up, but at least she was in a main Diva storyline, which the WWE would have wanted her to be. I know that Eva might be one of the worst Divas in the roster and I know that I might have made her a little better than in real life, but it will be soon noticed that Eva is the weaker Diva when it comes to Daphne and especially, Paige, but we'll see how all of this pans out. _

_What do you think of Eva's return? Was it unexpected? What about Seth going to Triple H about Daphne? Could there be some tension between Seth and Triple H?Thank you for reading! Please favorite, follow and review! :) _


	40. The Status

_**Quitters**_

_**The status of one relationship will be questioned...**_

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**Six Days Until WrestleMania 30**_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

"Second Coming" blasted throughout the arena as a storm of hate radiated all of the WWE Universe. Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins came out by himself—no Kane, Big Show or even his personal security J&amp;J. He came out by himself, stringing along his briefcase. Instead of looking like his cocky and arrogant self, he looked serious, almost hurt or upset, but the reason was that his girlfriend Daphne Anne had gotten kicked out of The Authority by Stephanie McMahon due to their personal conflicts and Stephanie had even brought up that she was going to make him decide over The Authority or his own girlfriend.

"Look, people can look at me and say that I am heartless and that I don't give a damn about anyone, but myself. I can tell you that I do care and that I can be a loving person. If you don't believe me, you can ask my lovely girlfriend Daphne Anne, who has been through it all for me for the past nine months of our relationship. The two of us took over our respected Divisions and we have become one of the most successful couples in the WWE. We were on top of the world and then SummerSlam hit us and I saw her breakdown to pieces. Most of you wondered why I didn't go out to sooth and comfort my girlfriend." Seth paused as the WWE Universe booed at him.

"At that moment, I think many people saw that I might not have loved her at all. The thing is: at that particular moment, I realized that I never loved anyone like I loved her, when I saw her breakdown. It was at that day, where a piece of my own heart broke for her and I wanted to go and consult her, but Stephanie McMahon told me that I was not allowed to go out to even do the simplest of that." Seth confessed as the booing continued and then a "You Sold Out" chant broke out.

"With Daphne versus Stephanie at WrestleMania and Daphne not being allowed by my side or even with The Authority. I wondered, where I stood with her in the mist of all of that," Seth sighed as he looked at the ramp, "So Daphne, can you please come out here to talk."

Silence struck Seth for a moment, before "Sellouts" played throughout the arena as Daphne Anne, Eva Marie and Paige all came out. Eva and Paige were going to be there for emotional support in case Daphne needed it, but the two of them knew that Daphne was a strong person. Seth held the bottom rope, so that Daphne could enter the ring as he even got a microphone for her. The two exchanged a hug, before distancing themselves a couple inches.

"I'm here. Let's talk." Daphne told him.

"Daphne, where do I stand with you? You have avoided my phone calls, text messages and ignored me on social media. I just want to know, if you still have feelings for me?" Seth questioned as the WWE Universe chanted "No! No! No!" hoping that Daphne would pay attention to them.

"Seth," she let out a shy smile, "You have been my everything for the past nine months. You have been the one that has remained by my side. Let's ignore SummerSlam for a moment. To be honest, I wanted no one by myself anyway. I have always been a loner. It has always been difficult for me to trust people, but you gained my trust, just like you did with my heart. As of right now, I don't know where I stand with you."

Seth frowned, "Look, this whole thing is confusing for the two of us, but it's always been us versus the world. Everyone wanted to target us and knock us down, but we managed to overcome any obstacle that came our way."

"I agree, but I'm facing Stephanie McMahon. I feel like being in the ring with you has been a conflict of interest. If you choose The Authority over me, then we have no relationship. I'm sorry," even though Daphne was upset, the WWE Universe cheered for her, "It's obvious that your heart is set on chasing in that briefcase and becoming champion."

"That's not true." Seth argued with her.

"It is, Seth," Daphne yelled at him, "Honestly, I'll save you the heartbreak and you won't have to make a decision." she dropped the microphone and exited out the ring quickly. Eva and Paige exited the ring, going right behind her.

"Daph, come back here," Seth dropped his microphone and exited the ring to follow her. Seth made it up the ramp as Eva and Paige left her, so that she can deal with Seth by herself. Seth turned her shoulder over, so that she can look at him, "My heart is set on being with you as well." he told her. Daphne looked frozen and serious.

"Seth—"

Daphne fell face first on the ramp as Stephanie stood on top of her. Stephanie had hit the back of Daphne's head with the Divas Championship as the WWE Universe booed the action. Stephanie exchanged a look at Seth, who was divided about whether to go check on Daphne or to stand next to Stephanie as he watched her laugh at her actions.

* * *

"I knew that I could not hide from this conversation forever." Daphne Consuelos told herself as her mother poured her some ice cold pink lemonade into her glass. Jocelyn looked back at her daughter as she took a seat at the couch across from her in her home in Toronto, Ontario, Canada.

"I'm glad that you decided not to dodge it. I felt like before WrestleMania that we should talk about the issues that we've had," Jocelyn responded as Daphne took a sip out of her lemonade, "I know that your boyfriend is not keen on me talking with you and I figured that you were the same way. For the longest time, I resented you for not being that girly girl that I wanted. I resented Colby more for making you chase your dream of becoming a professional wrestler. In my mind, I was happy when I saw you breakdown at SummerSlam because I got a phone call from Phil Brooks and we were on the same page. We wanted to bring you home and hope that you would retire from wrestling."

"At that moment, it took a lot of strength for me not to go back to Toronto and run back to your arms. I preferred that I see Connie for the first time in like half a decade?" Daphne wondered if she got the time right, but did not care about it, "I never understood why because I even hated her for chasing her dreams and leaving me—"

"That was _exactly _how I felt with you; however, I did not understand that your dream was wrestling. You fully understood that Connie wanted to be a singer, but I never fully understood that you wanted to be a wrestler. I thought it was Colby just manipulating you to go with what he wants."

Daphne chuckled, "Colby doesn't manipulate me. He's not like Isaac."

"With what occurred with you and your cousin, it just concerns me, when the two of you meet boys. My mind always goes back to that time period." Jocelyn pointed out as Daphne nodded.

"I think that the two of us are too wrapped on the past and what occurred in the past and that has overshadowed us from the future. My psychiatrist thought by me talking to the people that have wronged me or who I have wronged that I might be able to get over it and move on with my life." Daphne explained.

"This is what I want to do. Look, I know that I have never been a factor in your life as I was always traveling because of work. Everything that I have done was to make sure that you were able to have a good life. We made sure that you got the best education, went to the best wrestling schools and had a roof over your head, but the one thing I forgot was to express how much I love you." the emotion finally kicked with Daphne as a couple tears finally keep streaming from her eyes. The words "I love you" were so impactful to Daphne, who barely heard her mother say it to her. She could not remember the last time that she said it.

"I love you too," Daphne whispered, "It means so much to me that you've been able to say that. I know that I have been such a massive bitch to handle, but I'm just so passionate about wrestling and I just want everything to be great with the WWE. I want to fight for the Superstars and Divas. I want people to be given the change that they deserve."

"Do they know you are fighting for them?" Jocelyn asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not the girl that anyone normally roots for. They think I'm a bitch that gets no consequences at all. I acted like such a prick to my friends. That is not someone that people would want to root for." Daphne looked down to her lap, knowing that she had not been the most popular Diva in the locker room with all the backstage drama.

"Just be yourself and keep fighting. It is one thing that you've always done best," Jocelyn advised her as Daphne looked up at her mother, "Do that and people will eventually root for you."

"Gee, I hope so."

* * *

_Are Seth and Daphne Anne done for good? Has Seth already chosen The Authority without saying a word? What about Daphne and her conversation with her mother? Have they at least gotten an understanding of the other? Thank you for reading. Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	41. The New Daphne

_**Quitters**_

_**A new you comes with a fresh start...**_

* * *

"Yes, we are dating. We're in love and who cares who knows it!"

Daphne Consuelos smiled as she watched an interview with her best friend, Renee Paquette. What made this interview so special was that she finally admitting to dating Jonathan Good as fans have been speculating for a long time now. The former Divas Champion smiled; she knew that opening up about a relationship and confirming it is difficult to do. When it comes to the entertainment industry, we risk out safety when a relationship gets confirmed. Daphne did with Colby Lopez and Renee finally did with Jon.

"I'm proud of you, Renee." she said as she closed the video in the guest room, in which Jon let her share, until she could find a place of her own. The process in looking for a place to say was difficult as she placed the priority aside, so she can focus on her storylines and WrestleMania season.

"No need to thank me. You gave me the motivation to confirm my relationship." Renee's voice appeared, which made Daphne turn around to face the blonde.

"I didn't do anything." Daphne assured Renee as Renee looked around her room.

"You gave me the courage to confirm my relationship. Daphne, you have always been someone that has never been afraid to do anything and I admired that about you. I mean, being a WWE Diva and fighting for the chances of the rest of the Divas and Superstars is crazy in-itself." Renee said as Daphne formed a small smile on her face.

"I learn from the best." Daphne informed her, hoping that Renee got the hint to who she was referring to.

Renee smiled widely, "You're still that crazy little girl that I used to babysit those many years ago. From crazy kid to one of the most over Divas in the WWE, you have come a long way, Daph."

"And, you're still that asshole babysitter that would not let me perform wrestling moves on her." Daphne joked as Renee punched her in the arm gently and Daphne yelped.

"So, how are you and Colby doing as of late, regarding about the storyline?" Renee asked. Surprisingly, Daphne and Colby have been doing well the past couple of months. She felt her bond with him was stronger after the confrontation with Phil Brooks in Chicago and that she was ready to take things to the next level with him.

"Seth and Daphne Anne are not going well, but Colby and Daphne are fantastic. I just feel like things are better with us and I kind of thing that I might be ready for the next level." Daphne grinned as Renee opened her mouth. She knew that Daphne was against the idea, when she and Colby began dating, but it is good that she is keeping her options open.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, I am ready to move in with Colby."

* * *

"I am doing very well, thank you." Daphne was doing her last counseling session before WrestleMania with her psychiatrist, Jamie. It has been a while since the two of them had a session with each other, but she was glad to have one, before the important match that she will have with Stephanie McMahon.

"Have you managed to fix your broken relationships since our last meeting?" Jamie asked.

"Well, the last one was with my mother and I feel like the two of us are on the right path to having a better relationship. The one before that was supposed to be with Phil and April, but I managed to really open up with Phil, but April wasn't home that day, so I instead gave her a letter and hoped that she would contact me, but she hasn't. The other one was with Vince McMahon and we got in a huge disagreement, but in January, he requested that I help him make this WrestleMania the best ever." Daphne explained with a grin on her face.

"That's fantastic! How do you feel about your boss relying on you about what will be best for business?" Jamie questioned.

"It's a little overwhelming because I would not say that I have best kind, when it comes to storylines, but Hunter Levesque has been pretty supportive to me, so that has cut some of the stress of of me." Daphne explained as Jamie wrote some things down on her notepad.

"It's not good for a person to be under that much stress. I am glad that you are not afraid to ask for help and that people are there for you. Is Vince stepping aside to let you take things over?" Jamie wondered.

Daphne scuffed, "Never! He has the last word with everything! Whatever Vince says, goes. I can come up with the best storyline ever, but if Vince does not like it, we do not go along with it."

"Are you also competing at WrestleMania?" Jamie questioned her as Daphne nodded.

"Yep, it's going to be a busy week for me. I am helping Vince out, I have a match to prepare for and it is against my boss, who stole the title from me. I have so much stress because everything needs to be perfect for me. " Daphne pointed out.

"Just like I said before, do not put so much stress within yourself. You are still a young woman and you shouldn't be put through so much stress." Jamie advised her once more.

"I know, but I am fighting for all of the talent. Especially for those that cannot fight for themselves." Daphne told Jamie.

Jamie raised a brow, "Why fight for them? Why not look out for yourself?"

"I remembered when I was with Isaac and I could not fight for myself. I could not even stand up for what I believe me and it is mind blowing that in the locker room I walk everyday, there are still people that cannot stand up for themselves. I hated having no one to stick up with me, so I want to stick up for what other people want in believe in." Daphne spoke, passionately.

"I admire that about you, Daphne. You are a strong and brave young woman, so why don't you stand up for yourself now?" Jamie asked her as Daphne raised a brow confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you show Isaac the woman that you have become and stand up for yourself?" Jamie questioned her as Daphne was speechless, but in her mind, she knew what to do.

She was going to pay a visit to Isaac in prison.

* * *

_Daphne making amends with the people around her continues, but will she ever be able forgive the man, who really wronged her in the past? What do you think about Daphne saying that she is ready to move in with Colby? Is she really ready for that step. Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	42. The Trip To A Prison

_**Quitters**_

_**Confronting the past will help you move towards the future...**_

* * *

This was a moment that Daphne Consuelos never imagined. She never envisioned herself confronting the man that raped her in a very young age. She never wanted to look him directly in the eyes because whenever she looked into Isaac Carter's eyes, the memories came rushing back to her.

She walked into the Correctional Service of Canada, where Isaac is serving twenty-five years to life in prison. He was not only there for what happened to her, but for what occurred to her cousin Connie Mitchell. Ten years of prison was for what happened to Daphne and the other ten years are for what happened with Connie.

The prison guard took her into the telephone booths, where she will be talking to Isaac to. Her heart skipped a beat, when she noticed Isaac in the other side of the glass, where his orange jumpsuit on. His brown hair was a mess and he had a five o' clock shadow on himself. Daphne looked at the prison guard, who was behind her and then turned around to grab the telephone and place it by her ear.

"Long time no see." it was like Daphne was looking at a ghost. It had been a long time since she saw her ex-boyfriend or even hear the sound of his voice. The thing was: she could not be that scared little girl anymore. She had to be that bitch that she always had inside of her and that came out the minute Isaac was behind bars.

"Hello, Isaac." Daphne said, seriously. This was the last thing that she wanted to do with her day off, but if it helped her move forward in her road to recovery, she was going to do whatever it took.

"You look different." Isaac said.

"My appearance is not the only thing that is different," Daphne responded, "I'm not afraid to kick your ass now."

Isaac sighed, knowing that Daphne still held that grudge from when she was a teenager, "I bet you could, so what are you doing here? What do you want from me? Are you here to brag about how successful you are? Let me guess: you have a WWE contract, you're a multi-time champion and you're married to some guy that is better than anything I could have done with you?"

"You have one out of three things right. I do have a WWE contract. I've been a two-time Divas Champion, which is like the Womens Championship, but more girly and I have been dating the best guy for seven months." Daphne said, not thought Isaac cared, but there was a part of her that wanted to inform him that he did not impact how she lived the rest of her life.

"Is it that one Colby guy?" Isaac questioned.

"Yeah," Daphne stated, bluntly, "He's been wonderful to me, but I don't want to brag about him now. I want to clear the air about something." she informed him.

"About what?"

"I want to know why you did it. Why did you rape Connie? Why weren't you happy with me? Why did you go with raping me and proceed to beating the shit out of me? Why did you do all of that stuff to me?" Daphne went straight to the point; she did not want to hold back anything from him.

"You know about my past, Daphne. I did not have my mother in my life and I desired for that intimacy. I just wanted a female to love me and satisfy my needs. When I saw I did not get that from you, I went to Connie, who was so innocent and had so much love to offer." Isaac explained as Daphne sounded disgusted with every word he said.

"Connie did not even know what she was doing nor did she ever want to know at that age. You traumatized the girl and for what? Your own twisted satisfaction? Connie trusted you, I trusted you and I spent years not believing anything that she said because I was that much in love with you." Daphne argued with him.

"I loved you too, but you loved Colby more than you loved me and I wanted to do anything that I could of to make you stay," Isaac argued back with her, "I thought you did not know what you wanted and I thought by having sex that you would come to the realization that I was the guy that you needed in your life."

"You beat the shit out of me!" Daphne reminded him with almost a yell to her voice.

"I beat because I love!" Isaac yelled at her back.

"That is not love, Isaac. That was never love." Daphne told him.

"I know that now. When I got here, I got some help and they said that I was a sex addict, who needed to work out some of his issues. I got here and I began to work out the issues that I had. I made amends with some people that I hurt in the past—not all of them, but some people. You and Connie were the biggest people that I have hurt and I am so fucking sorry for hurting the two of you." Isaac apologized, which was something that Daphne never saw coming.

"Don't be sorry," Daphne said as the whole prison got silent, "Without your true colors, I would never be in a relationship with Colby and you would have never worked out your past issues."

"What you saw in the past was the sick me. I was in a bad place in my life and I would change so much if I had the chance." Isaac pointed out to her.

"Isaac, I am one the same boat as you. I am working out my past issues and that is why I am here today. I wanted to get some answers and that is what I did today." Daphne informed him as Isaac nodded.

"I don't know how many times I need to apologize to make you forgive me, but I regret it. I regret everything that I put you and Connie through. What I said today was something that I have been wanting to say for the longest time and when they said that you were visiting, I could not believe it. I thought it was someone else that looked like you." Isaac told her.

"You were the last person that I wanted to make amends with. Look, I hate you for what you did in the past with my and Connie, but I want to move forward from it." Daphne told him as Isaac nodded at her.

"As do I."

Daphne cracked a small smile, knowing that she got one of the biggest conversations out of the way.

* * *

_Daphne still hates Isaac for what he did, but she need to confront him and see if she can move on from the tragic event. The memory is still there in her mind, but she needed to take that step into confronting her past. She might not forgive Isaac, but she has closure for why he did it, but she doesn't forgive him. It's quite complicated to explain it, but I did the best I could. Thank you for reading! Please, favorite, follow and review! :)_


	43. The Smackdown Before WrestleMania

_**Quitters**_

_**Sometimes, all you need is that extra push to resolve an issue..**_

* * *

_**Smackdown!**_

_**Three Days Until WrestleMania 31**_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

"You see," Triple H was backstage with Daphne Anne, who was getting ready to compete, "I had originally scheduled you and Seth Rollins to take on Brie Bella and Bad News Barrett tonight, but since I want Seth to be in the best form for WrestleMania and due to your conflict that you two had last week on RAW, I took him out of the card."

Daphne sighed as she knew something like this would happen, "So what now? Are you going to find me a tag partner?"

"I was thinking that I make_ you_ find a partner—"

"But Hunter," Daphne interjected him, "No Superstar in the locker room would want to be associated with me. I would rather you find me a partner."

"Look, you can see this as an opportunity to make new friends." Triple H sounded like her father at the moment. He was always someone that would try to get Daphne to make some friends, but Daphne never really wanted friends.

"Hey Hunter," Dean Ambrose stepped into the camera shot, "I was looking at the show and I realized something: I was not in the show. Why am I not on the show?"

Triple H had given Dean the night off, knowing that WrestleMania was in three days. Dean was reckless and he could not afford to get himself injured on Smackdown, so why not save it for Sunday? Dean on the other hand, he just did not give a crap and wanted to fight.

"Are you sure you want to compete?" Triple H asked him as Dean cracked his neck side-to-side, "Look, WrestleMania is just in three days and you cannot afford to get injured."

"Since when have you cared about my wellbeing?" Dean questioned.

"What about Dean?" Daphne interjected herself in between the two men as Dean was confused.

"What do you mean when you say "what about Dean?"?" Dean asked her.

"Hunter," Daphne looked into the eyes of the King of Kings, "I want Dean as my partner tonight as we take on Brie Bella and Bad News Barrett," she then looked at Dean, "What you say about that, Ambrose?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever." the two of them looked at Triple H.

"Alright," Triple H agreed, "Dean's in the match."

* * *

"Rebel Son" was playing all around the arena as Bad News Barrett and Brie Bella awaited for their opponents for tonight. "Sellouts" blasted throughout the arena as the WWE Universe cheered as Daphne came out, "Introducing their opponents first: from Toronto, Ontario, Canada: Daphne Anne!" Eden exclaimed as Brie taunted Daphne from the outside of the ring. Daphne was pumped up for the match as "Retaliation" played after as Dean Ambrose came out, "Introducing her partner: from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing in two-hundred twenty-five pounds, Dean Ambrose!"

Once Dean met Daphne down the ramp, the two of them went to the ring. Both teams decided on why would start the match for their teams as Brie fought her hardest to start the match. Barrett agreed, which meant that Daphne would have to start the match for her team. The bell rang as Brie and Daphne circled around and locked up with each other. Daphne head locked Brie and bounced to the ropes as Brie pushed Daphne off of her. Daphne shoulder blocked Brie, before she went for the cover. Brie quickly kicked out. Daphne grabbed Brie by the hair and delivered a headbutt, before flinging her to the rope. Brie quickly tagged in Barrett as he stepped into the ring.

"Tag him in!" Barrett demanded as Daphne rolled over to tag in Dean.

Dean and Barrett delivered punches to each other, before Barrett kneed him in the stomach. Then, he used his fist to knock Dean to the floor as Dean held onto his back. He grabbed Dean, who was sat down and trying to recover and kneed him on his back and bellowing Dean on his left shoulder.

"Come on, Dean!" Daphne screamed as she clapped along with the WWE Universe.

Dean used the cheers for the WWE Universe as motivation to get back into the match. He tried to get back up, using all of the strength that he had to punch himself out. Finally, he is able to reverse the hold, but Dean does not hold it for too long as he punches Barrett into the corner and began to punch again and kick as much as the referee would allow it. Dean did a little dance before bouncing off to Barrett, who held his chest. Dean went back to get Barrett, who kicked him in the stomach, head butted him and punched his back again.

Barrett whipped Dean to the ropes, who bounced back and went loose on Barrett with a series of punches. Dean felt the moment as he was dominating the match, but Brie began to talk down on Dean as Daphne quickly raced and speared Brie off the apron. Right now, it was Dean and Daphne dominating the match and Smackdown went to commercial.

Coming back from commercial, Bad News Barrett had taken back control of the match ever since Barrett threw Dean against the barricade. The main target was Dean's left shoulder. Barrett went for a cover on Dean, after a sidewalk slam and Dean kicked out. Meanwhile, Daphne looked concerned for her partner's wellbeing. Barrett stomped and walked all over Dean like he was nothing at all and the more that Daphne watched Dean being hurt, the more that she wanted to be that hot tag to save the match. Barrett connected with a neckbreaker as he went for another cover. Dean kicked out at two.

Barrett kneed Dean's neck as Brie looked like she wanted to be part of the match. Barrett tagged her in as Brie kneed Dean on the neck. Then, she began to step on Dean's back and use the ropes to stretch on and inflict pain—this was one of Daphne's signature moves and Brie was using it as a way to get inside her head.

"Brie mocking Daphne!" Michael Cole said it in such disgust, "The Bellas and Stephanie do not care about Daphne. All they want is to embarrass her!"

"Come on Dean, let me have her!" Daphne desperately wanted back into the match, but Brie tagged in back Barrett into the match.

Dean kicked Barrett, who was right behind him as launched himself onto him with a fists full of punches. The two Superstars got back up to their feet as Barrett pushed Dean into the ropes as Dean bounced himself from the ropes and delivered a clothesline to Barrett. Finally, this was the opportunity that he needed to tag in Daphne into the match. The two Superstars were on the ground as the Divas were desperately wanting that tag into the match. Barrett tagged in Brie and Dean tagged in Daphne.

Daphne delivered a clothesline to Brie, followed by a dropkick to send The Bella Twin on the floor. Daphne head butted Brie, before connecting with a northern lights suplex and rolling herself over to connect with a series of punches. The referee had to pull away Daphne from Brie. With the opportunity, Brie made it to the top rope to connect with a dropkick. The dropkick connected as Brie went for the cover on Daphne, who kicked out in two in a half. Brie grabbed Daphne and took her to the corner, where she punched and kick. The referee had to separate Brie from Daphne as Daphne got out of the corner and behind the three ropes.

Brie went to launch herself onto Daphne, but Brie found herself between the ropes and Daphne saw it was a golden opportunity to win the match. Daphne stepped on Brie's back and used the ropes to apply more pressure. Then, Daphne kneed Brie and then stretched into her mouth to pull it apart. Brie screamed and squirmed as the referee told her to knock it off. Daphne blew a kiss to Barrett as she grabbed Brie and connected with the Bitch Cure. Daphne went for a cover, but Barrett pulled Daphne out of the ring.

Dean launched himself into Barrett again to punch him. Brie came from behind and gave Dean a low blow. Dean fell to his knees and Barrett threw him out of the ring. Brie and Barrett were united in the ring as Daphne found herself in a conflict.

She was outnumbered and Dean was still dealing with that low blow. She needed to find a way to get rid of Barrett, so she could deal with Brie. Daphne told them to wait a moment and pulled out her ring boot. If she were to hit either person with it, she would be disqualified, so she just threw the show at them, before Barrett went to chase her ringside. Daphne lured him to where Dean was and Dean clotheslined him. Now, Daphne had Brie to worry about. Brie stomped on Daphne as she got into the ring, but Daphne swept Brie from her leg and began to apply the Bitch Lock on her.

In the center of the ring, Brie had the submission hold applied to her. There was no Barrett or Nikki to save her, so she tapped out and the WWE Universe went wild.

"Sellouts" played as Daphne helped Dean up to his feet as the referee raised their arms in victory, "The winners of this match: Dean Ambrose and Daphne Anne!" Eden said.

"What a match that was!" Jerry Lawler stated as Dean and Daphne celebrated in the ring. Dean high fisted her as she did the same to him.

"The two opposites won the match, but the question this Sunday is will Dean Ambrose become the Intercontinental Champion and will Daphne become a record three time Divas Champion!" Michael questioned.

Dean and Daphne hugged each other in the center of the ring as the two of them went to stand on the corners to look at the WWE Universe.

"Not the best of friends, but great partners!" Michael stated.

* * *

"Daphne and I already talked about our issues," Connie Mitchell, Daphne's cousin told Colby Lopez backstage. The two of them were watching Daphne and Dean's match as Colby brought up that Connie was one of the last people that Daphne needed to talk to in order to make amends with everyone that she thought she hurt or who have hurt her, "I don't understand why I need to talk about it again. I hate talking about it." Connie pointed out as she and Daphne had already talked about their issues. They talked about it, when Daphne visited her at work and caused an entire scene in front of everyone.

"Listen Connie, I want Daphne to look at WrestleMania as a new start for her. She has been working very hard and I feel like really talking to you will help her." Colby explained to her.

"I don't know…"

"Can you at least try?" Colby asked her.

Connie sighed, "I guess."

"That is all I wanted." Colby said to her. All he was doing was trying to make the process with Daphne easier and by bring her cousin to Smackdown and then WrestleMania, it will help a lot with Daphne's road to recovery.

"It's what _we_ all want." Connie corrected him.

* * *

_So, I think there is about three chapters left in this entire series. So sad to see it end, but I hope that you guys are still hanging on. I had teased the friendship with Dean and Daphne throughout the story and I felt like them teaming in the end was a good way to solidify their friendship. Also, I need to wrap the Connie/Daphne angle from beginning of the story, so will it be a good ending with the two of them or will the resentment continue to tear them apart? Thank you for reading! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	44. The Last Amend

_**Quitters**_

_**Once the last thing is done, one can finally move forward...**_

* * *

"DUNN," Daphne Consuelos searched the backstage area for Kevin Dunn, wondering if he was hiding from her again. Honestly, Daphne was stressed out since WrestleMania was right now and with Vince barking orders through her earpiece and then debating on certain things, she had a little bitchy attitude going on today, "Dunn, where the hell are you?"

Finally, she found Dunn with his assistant as Daphne approached him, "Dunn, you need to tell, Hunter and Steve that their up in ten minutes. Their entrances are almost ready."

"I don't get why Vince put you in charge of what goes on tonight. What the hell is Vince doing?" Dunn questioned angrily. He failed to understand why Daphne has become Vince McMahon's right-hand woman for WrestleMania and it was because he trusted Daphne's vision to have the best WrestleMania ever.

"He likes my perspective on somethings," Daphne answered him with a cheesy grin on her face, "If you want to take it up to Vince," she took the earpiece off and extended it to Dunn, "Here! Give a good scream because Vince is going to make you lose your hearing if you speak quietly."

"Why do you hate me?" Dunn questioned her as Daphne's mouth was ajar.

"Kevin," Daphne said in a nice, but fake way, "It's not me that hates you, but _all _the Divas in the locker room. Hell, the NXT Divas aren't even fond of you. That's because you're the most sexist piece of shit that I have ever met. We're wrestlers, not supermodels. If you want models, this is the wrong place for you."

"Honestly, you think that people actually give a crap about the Divas, you are sadly mistaken. This Give-Divas-a-Chance crap means nothing. You think that it is actually going to change something, then you are just living on false hope. No one cares about you women," Dunn rudely stated, "Take that earpiece and shove it up your—"

"Hey Vince," Daphne greeted Vince over the earpiece, "Uh, uh, uh, yeah, oh yes! Okay, I'll tell him!" she said as she focused back at Dunn, "Vince just fired you, bye Felipe!" she informed him in a blunt and serious way as she turned on her heels and continued through the backstage area.

"Daphne, you're after Triple H versus Sting," Vince informed Daphne had totally forgotten that she was right after them, "Get ready. I'll cover things until you get back."

"Alright," Daphne said as she took her earpiece off, "I need to make sure that my entrance and Stephanie's are ready, before I get my makeup and clothes ready."

* * *

Daphne walked more backstage as she went to check on everything that she needed for her match with Stephanie. When everything was fine, she went into her dressing room, where she found her cousin, Connie Mitchell inside her dressing room, "Connie." she said as she was speechless that Connie was in her dressing room. It had been a while since the two of them have talked, but they happened to be on good terms with each other.

"Colby wanted me to talk about you about our past." Connie informed her as Daphne knew that Connie was officially the last person that she needed to make amends with. Since Dunn was fired, she felt like she did not need to try to make amends with him, so Connie was officially the last person to make amends with.

Daphne sat down in the couch next to her, "I feel like shit, when I think about it. Why did I trust him over you, who I wanted to protect from the horrible things in this world? The only thing that I accomplished was bringing that dangerous human being to my home and your mom and I left him alone with you," Daphne began to get emotional, "I left you with a man that raped you. I could have prevented all of this and the fact that I didn't makes me hate myself." tears began to fall from her face.

"We did not talk for years after that," Connie said quietly, "I left Toronto the following year and I tried to become successful, hoping that it will wipe away the memory of Isaac, but it did for a period of time, but at times, I am reminded of that. Did you know that I am taking counseling for that issue?"

"No, but it is nothing to be ashamed off. I am always getting some counseling and she told me that I need to make amends with the people that have hurt me or I have hurt and I have hurt you the most." Daphne pointed out as a tear came out of Connie's face.

"You did, but I'm with someone that is helping me trust again and he is wonderful. We may have our ups and downs, but I would never trade him for the world. I know that Colby is helping you face your fears and fight for what you want in the WWE." Connie told her.

"Yeah, but I am sorry that you've had such an awful time with people. You deserve love and happiness and it upsets me that you didn't know what love was until you met Jesse. I feel the same way with Colby, but I want to move forward, but I cannot do that unless you want to." Daphne explained as Connie shook her head.

"I want to move forward from this as much as you. We're both at good position in our lives and we need to move past the horrible things and focus on the future." Connie agreed with her as Daphne smiled.

"Alright, let's focus on her future. I'm ready to go out there and make history," Daphne said as she grabbed her newly designed ring attire for her big match, "Nothing says a new start like a new outfit. Are you going to be here to watch the match?"

"I would not miss it for the world."

* * *

_So Dunn got fired. I figured that Daphne shouldn't make amends with everyone and there was no way that Daphne and Dunn were every going to see things the same way. Daphne's job is to make sure everything runs smoothly. She gave in put on some ideas, but it was either Vince or Hunter who gave the final word on them. How did you feel about Daphne and Connie finally talking? It seems like Connie is the last amend that Daphne needed to make and now, Daphne can focus on her title match. Will Daphne win the title or will Stephanie manage to pull off a big upset? Thanks for reading. Please: favorite, follow and review! :) Two more chapters left!_


	45. The Moment

_**Quitters**_

_**Sometimes, it takes some tears and heartbreak to get to your big moment...**_

* * *

Daphne Consuelos admired her appearance in the mirror. She was finally in her ring attire, which considered of a feathered corset and black leather pants paired off with her ring boots. Her raven black hair was waved to perfection as she wore a dark red lipstick. This match with Stephanie McMahon-Levesque was going to be the most important match in her entire wrestling career. This was the moment that she had been busting her ass off for ever since she was sixteen years old. Now, the day has finally arrived.

Sandra the seamstress was finishing up placing the black and grey feathers around Daphne's wings, which looked like the wings of a raven. The makeup artist was finishing the face paint, which was going to transform Daphne into a bird. A bird is very important because she feels free now. She finally unleashed the demons that were within her and she has never felt anymore better than she is right now.

Daphne looked behind her, which there was some of the NXT and Indy talent that were also dressed as ravens. Her entrance was going to be one of the coolest thing that she will experience in her life. It was going to symbolize her as the free spirt—the free bird in the sky that is ready to let go and get what she wants in her life.

"Daphne!" the former Divas Champion heard an Irish accent her way as she spotted Rebecca Knox or Becky Lynch approaching her. It was thanks to Rebecca that she received a WWE contract due to their matches back in the independent wrestling circuit. Rebecca was dressed like a raven with her corset, leather pants and face paint, but it was not as extravagant as Daphne's.

"Becks, what are you doing here?" Daphne said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm one of the NXT talents that are over here to help with you and Stephanie's entrances. I was placed to be in your entrance with Brittany and Zahra." Rebecca explained as Daphne continued to smile.

"That's awesome! Maybe, you'll be the one having the cool entrance next year?" Daphne kept positive as Rebecca grinned.

"As long as I am facing you and Divas are given a chance, I think that things can be arranged," Rebecca smirked as she was told by one of the backstage hands that she needed to get to her place for Daphne's entrance, "Good luck out there!" she told Daphne, before leaving with the backstage hand.

Daphne could feel her heart racing as the lights shut off in the Levi's Stadium in Silicon Valley, California. The WWE Universe prepared to turn on the flashlight on their phones as a flock of birds were heard surrounding the WWE Universe. It was similar to Sting's, but the ravens kept making noise like they were flying away. The spotlight was shown and Daphne Anne stood upon the ramp as the WWE Universe cheered.

Daphne began to make squawking noises like if she were a bird, she kept stomping in the back of her foot and moving her hands up and down like she was preparing to fly. Then, one loud squawking noise was heard as she landed on her knee. The flock of birds behind her did the same thing as the WWE Universe made some noise, but wanting to be respectful for the entrance.

"CAW!" Daphne squawked as flock of birds came racing ahead of her. The camera panned in to Daphne Anne's face looking like a raven. The birds stood in both sides of her, giving her the room to walk to the ring.

At last, "Sellouts" by Breathe Carolina blasted throughout the arena as the lights turned on again as the WWE Universe got a good look at Daphne's special ring attire.

"WOW! Does Daphne know how to make an entrance?" Michael Cole exclaimed as he felt some goosebumps on his sleeves. He did not expect that type of entrance from Daphne, but it was really cool to watch.

"A big personality like Daphne Anne deserves a big entrance, but that was huge!" Jerry Lawler exclaimed as Daphne stood on the bottom of the ramp as she looked at the crowd around the Levi's Stadium. This was a huge crowd and Daphne knew it was going to be a good crowd tonight.

"Daphne told me earlier that her entrance was going to be something to look back on. The bird design on her ring attire is supposed to symbolize that she is free. The past is in the past and she is looking forward into the future. The black feathers go for her dark personality and the grey feathers are for the lighter side of her personality, but will Daphne walk out a record time three time Divas Champion?" Michael asked Jerry and JBL.

"Stephanie McMahon is too powerful for her. Daphne's got no chance. Just because she feels free does not mean that it is going to be easy to become Divas Champion. Stephanie has been training and Daphne is going to have to earn this win." JBL told the two other commentators.

"All hail the Queen," a group of people chanted as the WWE Universe shifted their direction to the ramp, "All hail Queen Stephanie, the ruler of the WWE." they continued as she noticed a group of people aligned as they all circled around an empty arena. The dramatic/suspenseful/action music began to play, which helped pump up Daphne for the match.

Suddenly, the empty arena began to rise as Stephanie McMahon appeared in a golden bodysuit, while sat in a golden throne. She wore a golden crown on her head as she looked forward in the most fearless and determined way possible. She wanted to portray herself as the Queen of the WWE and that Daphne was trespassing on her kingdom.

The two shirtless men, who were most likely developmental talent from NXT helped Stephanie up from the throne she sat on, while a girl, which happened to be another talent from NXT handed her the Divas Championship, which was on a pedestal next to the throne as "Welcome to the Queendom" began playing as she took off her crown and placed it on the throne.

"WOAH! Stephane with an entrance of her own!" Jerry beamed as Stephanie walked down the ramp as confident as ever. She raised her Divas Championship up in the air a little bit, before she entered the ring.

"Stephanie looks very confident tonight. Daphne better step up or shut up because most likely, this is her only shot at the title!" JBL assumed as the two Divas stood in their respected corners. Lilian Garcia stood in the center of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas Championship!" Lilian beamed as the WWE Universe cheered, "Introducing first, the challenger: from Toronto, Ontario Canada, Daphne Anne!"

Daphne used the ropes to help stretch her out as she looked in Stephanie with eyes of determination.

"Introducing, her opponent: from Greenwich, Connecticut, she is the Principal Owner of the WWE and current Divas Champion, Stephanie McMahon!" Lilian introduced as she exited out the ring and the referee took place in the center of the ring.

The referee patted down Daphne to see if she had any weapons or if anything could be considered a weapon and he did the same with Stephanie. After making sure that the two Divas were ready to wrestle, the referee rang the bell.

"The match is underway!" Michael informed everyone, "Daphne versus Stephanie. King, this match has been about three months in the making."

Daphne and Stephanie circled around each other as the two women locked up. Daphne managed to push Stephanie into a corner as the referee began count. Daphne stepped away from Stephanie, who tried to recollect herself. Then, the two women locked up again as Daphne managed to push Stephanie into another corner and the referee separated Daphne again. Daphne went to approach Stephanie again as Stephanie kicked Daphne in the gut and slammed her against the ring mat. Stephanie grabbed Daphne by her hair and began to slam her against the mat over and over as the referee backed Stephanie away.

Stephanie went for a cover, but Daphne kicked out quickly. Stephanie noticed that Daphne began to get herself back up, but Stephanie resorted to punching Daphne on her back over and over again, preventing Daphne from recollecting herself and dominating the match. Stephanie then got on top of Daphne and began to choke Daphne by squeezing her neck, to prevent her from breathing. Daphne kept trying to squirm out of Stephanie's grasp.

The referee separated Stephanie from Daphne as Stephanie began to taunt the crowd, bragging that she was dominating Daphne Anne. The WWE Universe began to boo as she went back to Daphne and grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the other side of the corner. Stephanie went for Daphne and grabbed her by the hair again and threw her to the other corner. Stephanie grabbed Daphne's hair and took her to the middle rope and with her hands, she placed then inside Daphne's mouth and began to stretch her mouth apart. Daphne screamed and came to the realization that her signature was not fun to be the victim of.

"Stephanie's mocking Daphne!" Michael said in disbelief.

"Daphne finally getting a taste of how it feels like to be on the receiving end of her move!" JBL commented.

The referee counted and Stephanie applied pressure on Daphne's back using her knees, before being separated from Daphne. Daphne tried to use the ropes to help herself up to her feet as Stephanie tried to ram herself to Daphne, but Daphne moved out of the way and connected with a rollup on Stephanie. Stephanie quickly kicked out as the two women exchanged looks with each other. Stephanie ran to Daphne, who kneed her in the stomach and used her hair to slam her against the mat. Daphne went for a cover, but Stephanie kicked out.

Daphne got on top of Stephanie and began to throw a series of punches at her. She then grabbed Stephanie and connected with a northern lights suplex as the referee went for the cover. Stephanie, with all of her strength, elevated Daphne up as the two of them spun around. Stephanie kicked Daphne in the stomach and connected with a jumping DTT as she went for the cover. Daphne kicked out at two. Stephanie realized that defeating Daphne was going to be tougher than what she had expected. Stephanie threw Daphne outside the ring as Stephanie exited out the ring. Stephanie kicked Daphne in the stomach as she went for a steel chair. The referee informed Stephanie that she will be disqualified if she used the steel chair.

"F**ck it! No Holds Barred!" Stephanie exclaimed as the WWE Universe erupted in cheers.

"Stephanie had just made this match a No Holds Barred Match!" Michael exclaimed as the WWE Universe was happy over the change of the matchup.

Stephanie prepared to hit Daphne's back with a steel chair as Daphne kicked the steel chair out of Stephanie's hand. Daphne then launched herself on and began to punch Stephanie. Then, she grabbed the same steel chair that Stephanie had intended to use and began to slam Stephanie's back with it.

The WWE Universe cringed in pain when the chair connected with Stephanie's back. Daphne slammed the chair to Stephanie's back about five times, before Brie and Nikki Bella came storming into the ring. With Stephanie out of the way for a little bit, she entered the ring and stood in the middle, awaiting for The Bellas to enter. Brie and Nikki had lost their match against Paige and Eva Marie in the pre-show. Brie showed signs of stepping into the ring as Daphne swung the chair at her.

With the opportunity, Nikki attacked Daphne from behind. Nikki punched Daphne in the face as Brie got herself set up in the top of the ring corner, before delivering a missledropkick to Daphne. Nikki prepared by bring Daphne up her shoulders, so that she could connect with the Rack Attack, but Paige and Eva with kendo sticks stormed into the ring to attack The Bellas. Paige took Nikki and attack her with a kendo stick to her back. Eva wacked Brie with the kendo stick to her stomach. Paige grabbed Nikki and quickly connected with a RamPaige, while Eva grabbed Brie and connected with a Sliced Bread #2.

Paige and Eva exited out of the ring as the stood ringside, in case anyone else wanted to give Daphne a bad time. Stephanie attacked Daphne from behind and connected with a pedigree, before going for the cover. Daphne kicked out in two in a half as the WWE Universe began to chant "this is awesome". Stephanie was in shock as she applied a headlock on Daphne, hoping that it will help weaken the Divas Champion a little more. Daphne tried to stand herself up as she managed to push Stephanie off of her. Daphne kicked Stephanie in the stomach, before connecting with the Bitch Cure.

It would have been a three count, but Triple H pulled the referee by the foot out of the ring. Daphne snapped. She was sick of people stealing opportunities from under her nose. She should have saw it coming, knowing that Triple H had been hyping Stephanie retaining the Divas Championship all week. Daphne connected with a suicide dive on Triple H as the WWE Universe chanted "Yes!" over and over again.

"That's what you get asshole!" Daphne told Triple H as she went to the top rope. Stephanie raced to connect with a superplex on Daphne. The two women exchanged punches with each other, before Daphne managed to push Stephanie out of the way.

Daphne wanted to go for a crossbody, but Triple H pushed her into the ring as he got into the ring himself. Daphne was in a bigger situation than the one on Smackdown, she was in between a rock and a hard place—or Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. She was in a panic mode, but she refused for anyone to know that.

Suddenly, Triple H was swept from under the ropes as Seth Rollins began to punch away at Triple H. The WWE Universe went wild, not expecting for Seth to be involved in the Divas Championship match. Seth threw Triple H into the steel steps as Stephanie went on to check on her husband. Then with the opportunity, Daphne grabbed Stephanie's foot and swing her to the Bitch Lock position. Stephanie was screwed. There was no way that she could reach for the ropes. She was in the center of the ring and the heel hook was locked in real tight. Stephanie was in agonizing pain as she had no other choice, but to tap out.

"Sellouts" played as Daphne was on her knees in the center of the ring as she wrote her name in part of history. At WrestleMania 31, this marked the very first time that the Divas Championship changed hands.

"The winner of this match and NEW Divas Champion, Daphne Anne!" Lilian beamed as Eva and Paige entered the ring to hug and congratulate Daphne. The referee awarded Daphne with the Divas Championship as Daphne had her air raised in victory.

"Daphne Anne makes history tonight at WrestleMania!" Michael exclaimed as the camera panned to Seth, who grinned at the sight of his ex-girlfriend holding the Divas Championship up in the air. Paige and Eva raised Daphne's hands up in the air with the title on Daphne's waist.

"What's he still doing here?" Paige commented as Daphne exited the ring, pulling the title off her waist.

"What are you still doing here?" Daphne said in a serious tone as the two of them looked at the Divas Championship in which Seth played a role in helping her win it.

"I chose you."

Daphne raised her brow, so confused about what was going on, "Pardon me?"

"I chose you because I love you and no one like The Authority is going to make me decide if I want fame, glory and happiness because I have all three with you with you." Seth responded as Daphne delivered a small smile on her face.

Daphne was almost in tears for what occurred that she just hugged Seth. The two of them did not realize what had occurred, but Seth connected with a kiss on Daphne's lips as the WWE Universe cheered. Finally, everything seemed right in the world.

* * *

_So...thoughts on Daphne beating Stephanie in a cluster-fuck match? Thoughts on Seth helping out Daphne? Are Seth and Daphne Anne back together now? Is it a face turn for Seth? Only one more chapter and this series ends. Hopefully, you can take it! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	46. The Fighter Is Not The Quitter

_**Quitters**_

_**If you keep fighting for what you want, you will get what you've wanted in the very end...**_

* * *

"Congratulations, babe," Colby Lopez exclaimed the minute that he and new Divas Champion Daphne Consuelos walked inside the curtain to backstage. Daphne had been crying tears of joy ever since she and Colby began walking up the ramp, "I am so proud of you. You fought for this and now you have it."

Daphne could not believe that she had to belt back in her possession. Nicely, it laid on her right shoulder as she admired it with a giant smile, "I love you, Colby and maybe, your time may come soon…" she gave a small smirk, before Hunter Levesque, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and Vince McMahon approached the three of them.

"First and furthermost, in behalf of the WWE Management, congratulations on your third Divas Championship win," Vince began as Hunter and Stephanie smiled in the back, "Welcome on being part of WWE history."

"Thank you," Daphne said in a humble way, "It means a lot to me."

"Vince, Steph and I wanted to commend you with how WrestleMania is going. Your hard work and direction for the company has helped a lot." Hunter told her as Daphne paused him.

"It wasn't all just me—it was you, Stephanie, creative, producers, the makeup and fashion department, the people working at cratering, the people setting WrestleMania up. This wouldn't have been possible without Vince, who gives the final word of everything." Daphne explained. She did not feel good about taking the credit over everything, since everyone played a little part of bring WrestleMania 31 to life.

"Thank you Daphne," Vince nodded and smiled at her, before looking at Colby, "Colby, your hard work has not gone without acknowledgement. We have seen how hard you have been working for the past three years. Hell, you've been able to stand toe-to-toe with John Cena and Brock Lesnar. That's terrific, kid. You have been reached for that brass ring and you have never let it go."

"For everything that you have done and thinking that this move is what is best for business, we are going to—"

Before she could hear the news, Daphne's sight focused on a petite brunette that she had not seen ever since Survivor Series last year, "April?" she questioned in a confused way, not expecting to see her former foe backstage at WrestleMania.

"Hey Daphne," April Brooks greeted her with a small smile on her face, "You must be wondering why I am here." she then looked at the Divas Championship, which rested on Daphne's shoulder. Daphne followed April's eyes as she began to panic, "Ha-ha. No need to worry. I still want to be retired. It is actually kind of fun to be quite honest."

"Look, I was wondering if Phil ever brought me up. I remember visiting him, but you weren't there." Daphne felt hesitant with bringing up that she and Colby visited Phil a little while back, but she knew that Phil would have been foreword about that.

"Yeah, he told me about that. You apparently left this letter," April pulled out the letter from her back pocket, "I honestly was expecting a harsh letter of how much you resented me even though I knew that you and me kind of left off in decent terms. It was just the paranoid side getting the best of me. You were jealous of me?"

"Yeah," Daphne sighed nervously, "You were someone that got whatever they wanted in the WWE, while I fought for everything. I wanted your position in the company, but when I got it, I was still not happy with it. Then, I got the Divas Championship the last time and I came to realization that it is not all about the championships, but the story that I tell in the ring."

"It is nice that your philosophy changed. I really hope that you are able to change this Division for the better. Perhaps, bring up some NXT girls up?" April suggested as Daphne shrugged her shoulders, unsure.

"With Dunn finally fired, there might be some hope," Daphne told her as April raised a brow, wondering how Kevin Dunn finally got fired, "It's a dumb story. You'll probably hear it in the dirt sheets in a couple days."

"Daphne!" the new Divas Champion turned around to find Natalie "Eva" Marie Coyle approaching her with a huge smile on my face.

"Hey Eva, congrats on your match earlier. You have shown signs that you've improved." Daphne greeted her with a huge hug on her face as Eva's smile went small, which made Daphne worry.

"About that," Eva began to get serious as Daphne felt worried about what words could come out of Eva's mouth, "Look, you know that I recently signed with Danny Garcia right? Dwayne Johnson's ex-wife?" she reminded Daphne of the conversation that they had the night that she returned to the WWE.

"What about that?"

"Well, I had a conversation with Dwayne and the words that he spoke really inspired me to get more training with Brian Kendrick done. I feel like I have not earned my place up here in the main roster, so I feel it might be best if I were to go back down to L.A. and get more training with Brian done. Then, I'll start out at NXT like I was supposed to." Eva explained as Daphne raised her right brow.

"This must have been a tough decision for you to do." Daphne responded.

"Yeah, but I Vince and everyone else believes that I can be a top Diva in the WWE and even challenge you for the Divas title, so am I crazy for wanting to get more training?" Eva questioned Daphne.

"Of course not. I really think it is a good decision on your part, but do you think that you should go down to NXT for the training?" Daphne felt like there was a wonderful training center in Orlando, Florida, which has trained some of the best wrestlers in the WWE. Why wasn't Eva taking advantage of that?

"Management wants focus on my wrestling and my wrestling only. As you saw tonight, my wrestling does not compare to Saraya's or yours. Did I improve? Yeah, but can I improve more? Of course. Look, I know that my decision is not the most popular in the locker room..." Eva was interrupted by Daphne.

"It's not the most popular decision because the other girls think that you're being handed everything in a silver platter. Briana and Nicole are the last people that should be saying any of that since they've been basically been pushed because of who their significant others are. They weren't in the indies; they threatened to quit the WWE after SIX months of training down at FCW. It took them eight years for them to realize that their looks cannot get past with all the new girls coming in. I just don't want you relying on your looks because Rebecca, Ashley, Pamela and Mercedes are taking over NXT and are the women that you need to be better than and as of right now, they are dominating women's wrestling." Daphne gave Eva a lecture, trying to make the redhead see where she was going with this.

"I know that and the other girls hate that I am doing this, but you and Trinity kept silent, while the other girls were bashing on my decision saying that I didn't deserve any of this. What I want to know is: are you on their side or mine?" Eva asked, placing Daphne in between a rock and a hard place.

Daphne thought about this for a moment. This was a hard decision. She felt like she needed to be loyal to both sides. She did see what Saraya, Brie, Nikki, Victoria and the other girls thought about this, but she saw where Eva was trying to say as well. She never asked for this opportunity to train near her home in California and Daphne would have killed to have that opportunity, "I'm loyal to both sides. I'm the leader of the locker room. I'll support your wrestling journey, but never make me pick a side."

"Fine by me." Eva said as Daphne shook her head.

Daphne and Eva left the conversation the way it was. If the two of them were to continue the discussion, their friendship would not be the same after it. Daphne approached Colby, who had the biggest grin on his face. She in fact knew the Colby's dream were all going to come true. She pecked a kiss on his cheek as he did not see the peck coming, "What was that for?"

"I love you. Isn't that enough?"

Colby raised his brow; he knew that there was something else that Daphne could possibly want, "What do you want, Daphne?"

"I'll tell you later." she slowly walked passed him, looking mischievous with every step that she took.

* * *

It was Brock Lesnar versus Roman Reigns and the two men are having a grueling match. The WWE Universe found themselves sympathizing with Roman, who spend the majority of the match getting his ass beat by The Beast Incarnate. Brock did a fantastic job by establishing his dominance and why wouldn't be? He was the one to conquer The Undertaker! He was the one behind the one in twenty one and one.

"I can't look anymore!" Brie Danielson covered her as the NEW Intercontinental Champion and husband, Bryan laughed at his wife's scared reaction over the match.

"Oh my God," Jon muttered under his breathe. It was not shock that Joe was one of his best friends in the entire world and the last thing that he wanted to do was to see his good friend getting his ass beat, "All of his family is here. COME ON, JOE!" he yelled over the television. Jon, Renee, Brie, Bryan, Nikki and John Cena were all backstage, watching Lesnar versus Reigns for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Brock connected with an F5 to Roman as the two men were lifeless. They were not moving a single inch of their bodies and the WWE Universe awaited for one of the men to make a cover and end the match.

"Come on Joe!" John cheered as everyone else was making noises for one of the men to make a cover.

"Second Coming" blasted throughout the WWE Universe as Seth Rollins came rushing in with the golden Money in the Bank briefcase. Daphne Anne raced behind him, knowing that Seth needed to win the match, before either men got up to their feet. Seth went to the ring and handed the briefcase to the referee. He wanted to cash in and he wanted to cash in NOW.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Seth Rollins is cashing in his Money in the Bank," Lilian Garcia announced, "Therefore, this match will now be a Triple Threat Match!

The referee rang the bell and it was official...

The match was now a Triple Threat Match.

"The match is a Triple Threat Match for the title!" Nikki commented in shock and disbelief.

"Has anyone ever cashed in during a match at WrestleMania before?" Bryan asked as Jon nodded no.

Seth pushed Roman out of the ring and focused his attention to Lesnar. Seth connected with a crub stomp on Lesnar as he looked back at Roman, who was still down in the ring and attempted to connect with another curb stomp, but Lesnar grabbed Seth and went for an F5, but Roman connected with a spear on Lesnar as Seth connected with a curb stomp on Roman and went for the cover.

"Second Coming" blasted again as Seth Rollins began to celebrate, "Here is your winner and NEW WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!" Daphne jumped on Seth and wrapped her legs around his waist and gave him a giant hug as the referee raised his hand up in the air. Before, Lesnar or Roman can get back to his feet, Seth and Daphne exited the ring and up the ramp. Daphne raised her boyfriend's hand up in the air as Seth raised the title with the other one.

Daphne smiled and she could not stop smiling. It seemed like their dreams were coming true. One year ago, Seth was struggling to get out of the shadow of The Shield and take his place in the spotlight. Meanwhile, Daphne had a dream to capture the Divas Championship again and take her place as one of the best Divas in WWE history. Fast forward one year later, it seemed like not only Daphne, but Seth got what they truly desired in life. Seth was now the face of the company, while Daphne was the face of the Divas Division. This was a power couple that no one should mess with.

Seth raised his championship up in the air as the fireworks blasted from above him. The WWE Universe was in complete shock and that was what Vince McMahon wanted. Seth put his title on his shoulder as he went back to Daphne and connected with a huge kiss on her lips and whispered into her ear, "What did you want to tell me?" it was Colby that asked her that question, not Seth and instead of Daphne Anne responded, Daphne Consuelos decided to answer.

"I want to move in with you." Daphne whispered as the hugest smile on Seth's face formed. It may not have been something like "I want to marry you" or something, but hearing that Daphne wanted to take the huge step into their relationship made him the happiest guy in the world. As soon as Daphne moved to Davenport, then maybe marriage will be in the future for the two lovebirds.

"What the fuck happened?" Renee broke the silence backstage as she awaited for someone to respond to her and clarify some things, "Is Seth the champion now?"

"I told everyone that they should not rule out a cash in at WrestleMania." Bryan reminded Jon and Renee from their conversation back in January at the WWE Headquarters during the snow storm season.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Renee said, knowing that she was one of the few doubters that did not expect of Colby walking out with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

"Champion power couple!" Nikki gushed as Seth hugged Daphne as the confetti began to fall and fireworks began to spark from the sky as Daphne and Seth rose their championships high above their heads.

"This night is perfect!" Daphne squealed, but tried to maintain that confident composure.

"And, it will continue to be more perfect." Colby responded, thinking about that diamond ring back in the locker room.

* * *

_**The end. This is the end of the Daphne Anne and Seth Rollins series. It took so long to complete this and I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. Sure, it is not a perfect story, but it's good for me and I'll always evolve and improve as a writer. I just want to thank everyone who has stuck with this series and who has read Daphne's journey. I know at some point (probably now), people did not like her and were debating on whether to continue this story, but if you did, thank you from the bottom of my heart. **_

_**As of right now, I don't have any intentions with starting a new story and the one story I have on hiatus will probably end up being deleted, but I'll be working on finishing "The Spark That Ignited A Division" and after I completed that story, I plan to take a break from writing. I feel like in some way, I have been burned out and need some inspiration and passion back for writing; however, I still plan on reading stories and writing reviews, so it will still be like I am here. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who favorite, follow and reviewed this story. All of you are awesome and if you can for one last time: please favorite, follow and review this story! :)**_


End file.
